L'HIVER EST IMMUABLE T1 - La neige étouffera nos cris de détresse
by Kaelyan
Summary: Parfois, nous sommes tellement étouffés par notre vie, nos blessures, que nous n'arrivons plus à nous rappeler que le tunnel a forcément une sortie. Parfois, nous avons l'impression d'être si seul que nous aurons froid à tout jamais. Que la fin de l'hiver n'arrivera jamais.
1. Note d'auteur

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Bonjour ici,

La sensation, alors que j'écris ce qui va être les premiers mots de cette histoire, est assez perturbante.

Parce que cette histoire a déjà eue une première note d'auteur, le 27 août 2017. À l'époque, je pensais écrire entre 10 et 15 chapitres. C'était énorme pour moi, à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 6 mai 2019. le tome 1 fait 18 chapitres (+ prologue et épilogue), le tome 2 fait 15 chapitres (+ prologue et épilogue) et le tome 3 devrait faire autant que le tome 2.

Pourquoi refaire cette note de début ? Parce qu'au bout de 34 chapitres écrits (29 publiés), on m'a fait me rendre compte que ça pourrait être une idée de faire plusieurs tomes. J'y ai pas mal réfléchi et me suis rendu compte que c'était effectivement la meilleure chose à faire. Je me suis retrouvée donc, en avril 2019, a recréer des prologues, des épilogues. Faire quelques découpages. À vous prévenir, adorables lecteurs, que j'allais bouleverser vos habitudes et vous demander un peu de gymnastique de l'esprit.

Cette histoire est spéciale. Elle est ma plus longue, certes. Et je n'en ferai probablement plus d'aussi longue, pas toute seule.

Le reste... je pense que ce sera plus simple si je remets une partie de ma première note d'auteur.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _« Le fandom de Captain America a longtemps fait partie de "Mon dieu, jamais je n'écrirai sur un Mec en collant". J'avoue, je garde cet avis pour Spidey. Et Deadpool... Honnêtement, je n'ai pas réussi à finir le film... ok, comme d'hab je m'égare_** (précision : presque 2 ans plus tard et 22 films du MCU regardés, je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur Deadpool. Quant à Spider-man... non plus. Mais Avengers Endgame est sorti i semaines. La fin d'une époque... merde, je m'égare encore).

 ** _Captain, donc._**

 ** _En fait, ce n'est pas Captain. Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je n'aime pas les personnages principaux – et, putain, Steve est en collants ! – dooooonc... eh oui, Bucky_** (Buck qui, 22 films plus tard, est toujours un personnage secondaire, j'avais bien visé ;) )

 ** _Donc, j'ai modifié deux trois choses. Mon but était de garder une certaine cohérence avec les personnages, si tant est qu'on puisse mettre des mecs (et des nanas) né(e)s dans l'entre deux guerre en couple quatre vingt dix ans plus tard._**

 ** _J'ai intégré du lituanien à certains endroits. Je n'y connais rien, mais vu que je suis amoureuse d'Hannibal Lecter depuis que j'ai huit ans, je lui rends hommage dès que je le peux !_** (C'est encore et toujours le cas alors que je vais sur 30 ans) ** _^^ Bien entendu, je ne connais rien à cette langue, à ma plus grande tristesse, donc les traductions viennent de Google Trad. Je sais combien elles peuvent être approximatives mais je n'ai rien d'autre. N'hésitez pas à me corriger si vous avez des connaissances dans cette langue... savoureuse... (Comment ça mon jeu de mot est pourri ?)_** (Mon Dieu, j'ose le laisser ? Ouais, allez, j'assume) **.**

 ** _Oh, oui, j'ai oublié. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai écris au présent, et non au passé. Je vous jure que j'en ai chié... j'ai dû reprendre des dialogues entiers que j'avais inconsciemment écris au passé et il est possible qu'il en reste..._** (2 ans plus tard, j'écris de plus en plus au présent. Maintenant, je lutte pour écrire au passé...)

 ** _Les chapitres font entre 4500 et 6000 mots._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et surtout, DITES-MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ !_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Rapide précision : je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre les premiers chapitres. Je vais le faire, parce que ceux où mon adorable beta n'est pas passée sont dans un état déplorable. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça dans l'immédiat. Je m'y attellerai tranquillement, dans les prochaines semaines.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Je vous souhaite un bon voyage, parce que vous allez visiter un certain nombre d'endroits. J'espère vous croiser d'ici la fin, au détour d'une review.

En croisant les doigts pour que la lecture vous plaise !

À très très vite !

Kae

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**


	2. Prologue

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages : La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
Situation temporelle : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ Changements de situation : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
Autres : Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
Dates d'écriture : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (Bénis sois-tu.  
Parution : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 17 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Bonjour !**

 **Je préfère vous prévenir immédiatement. Vous venez de mettre le doigt dans un engrenage qui va vous emmener peut-être bien plus loin que ce que vous imaginez.**

 **En tout cas, je ferai tout pour !**

 **Je vous laisse profiter, j'ai assez blablaté durant ma note de présentation.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **3 JANVIER 2015 – 13H07 – BUREAU DE NICK FURY**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Deux coups brefs sont frappés à la porte de Nicholas Fury. Il jette un œil à sa montre – définitivement, cette expression n'a pas la même saveur avec lui – et soupire légèrement.

« Entrez ! » déclare-t-il assez fort pour que le visiteur l'entende.

Une femme rentre. Une petite trentaine d'année. Grande – un mètre soixante-dix-huit précisément – brune aux yeux chocolat, cheveux longs impeccablement coiffés en un chignon militaire réglementaire. Habillée de son uniforme de cérémonie noir. Elle rentre, referme la porte, s'avance de trois pas précisément, se met au garde-à-vous et salue son supérieur.

« Repos, Mac, » demande le Colonel. Il prend un instant pour la détailler. « C'est la première fois que je vous vois en jupe, » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses y– son œil.

« C'est la première fois que vous me convoquez alors que je me rends à un enterrement, » réplique la brune. « Je n'ai pas le temps, Nick. Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

« Nous avons trouvé l'assassin de Tania, » déclare-t-il sans plus de détour.

Le regard de l'agent flamboie de colère.

« Savons-nous de qui il s'agit ? » demande-t-elle, restant professionnelle au prix d'un gros effort.

Il passe une main sur son visage et la brune remarque qu'il a l'air fatigué. Il n'a pas du beaucoup dormir les jours précédents.

« Oui. Nous en savons trop, même, » marmonne-t-il. « J'ai demandé une réunion pour dix huit heures précises dans la salle de réunion à côté de mon bureau. Je vous y attendrai. Vous aurez toutes les informations à ce moment-là. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je ne veux pas vous mettre en retard. »

Elle secoue la tête sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir si je n'apprends rien ? »

Il se lève, contourne le bureau, pose une main sur son épaule, et la regarde droit dans les yeux. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne – c'est-à-dire des décennies en arrière – Nick Fury n'a jamais eu le moindre geste envers qui que ce soit, mais ils sont en privé, alors elle ne peux jurer de rien.

« Vous êtes celle qui souffre le plus de la mort de Tania. Je ne voulais pas que vous alliez à l'enterrement de votre meilleure amie sans savoir si vous pourrez la venger un jour, » explique-t-i l.

Elle le remercie d'un hochement de tête sec et tourne les talons. Elle referme la porte avec des doigts tremblants.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dans le couloir, elle prend une profonde inspiration et ravale ses larmes, avant de se diriger vers la sortie la plus proche.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Voilà pour ce prologue.**_

 _ **Il est très court. Cependant, j**_ _ **'espère qu'il donne envie d'en savoir plus.**_

 _ **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Cette Elena McGregor sera le personnage principal de ce tome, avec notre ami Barnes.**_

 _ **Qui a tué Tania, selon vous ?**_

 _ **Et comment vont se rencontrer Bucky et Elena ?**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me le dire !**_

 _ **Même des années après avoir publié, je réponds aux reviews. TOUJOURS !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **À très vite !**_

 _ **Kae**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EDIT : Chapitre relu et corrigé (03/05/2019)**_


	3. Chapitre 1 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonjour !**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui ont survécu au prologue plus ou moins inintéressant, voici le premier chapitre. Il est un peu court, c'est vrai.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **3 JANVIER 2015 – 17h58 – QG du SHIELD**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dans la salle de réunion, trois agents se regardent en chien de faïence.

Elena "Mac" McGregor se tient assise bien droite sur sa chaise. Le bout de ses doigts frappe aléatoirement le plateau en verre de la table ovale dans un geste d'impatience.

Steve Rogers est avachi sur la sienne, les bras croisés, le regard fixé sur le célèbre bouclier posé devant lui sur la table.

Natasha Romanoff est debout derrière Steve, parfaitement immobile.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvre et le directeur rentre dans un tourbillon de manteau en cuir. Elena se retient de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Où est l'agent Hill ? » demande Fury en guise de préambule.

« Aucune idée, » répond Rogers pour les trois.

« Tant pis, on commencera sans elle, » décide le Colonel.

Il fait signe à Natasha de s'asseoir. Elle obéit sans discuter.

Fury s'appuie des deux mains sur la table, se penchant vers les autres.

« Que ce soit bien clair, je suis contre la mission que je vais confier à l'un de vous, » lâche-t-il. « Mais vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir l'accomplir, alors je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il se saisit de la télécommande du vidéoprojecteur et l'allume. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, le mur blanc affiche ce qui semble être des images de vidéosurveillance.

« Ceci a été enregistré il y a cinq jours à Bucarest, » précise le Directeur alors que la porte s'ouvre sur Maria Hill.

Le directeur, qui allait lancer la vidéo, se redresse.

« Navrée de mon retard, » marmonne-t-elle en s'asseyant. « On vient de les récupérer, » ajoute-t-elle sans donner plus de détails.

Puis elle se rend compte que les autres la regardent en attendant la suite.

« Barton va mettre plusieurs mois à remarcher, Stark s'en tire avec une fracture ouverte du bras, et Rhodes a failli y passer. Encore. Mais son armure l'a sauvé. Encore. Vu le nombre de conneries à la minute qu'ils débitaient dans l'ambulance, ils vont bien. Tony est déjà dans son atelier pour améliorer War Machine. »

« Malgré son bras ? » s'étonne Mac.

Hill hausse simplement les épaules et l'autre secoue la tête de résignation.

« Boss ? » demande Maria pour relancer la conversation.

« Nous en étions à regarder un enregistrement de vidéosurveillance datant d'il y a cinq jours. Il a été prit à Bucarest, » rappelle le Colonel.

La scène se passe dans une ruelle. Une femme blonde court, poursuivie par un homme. Ce dernier s'arrête, tend le bras, une arme dans la main, et la blonde s'effondre. La balle l'a atteinte en pleine tête. Puis l'homme lève les yeux vers la caméra.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Un visage. Parmi des milliards d'êtres humains. Pourtant, ce visage-là transforma une petite salle de réunion d'agence gouvernementale ultra secrète en chaos.

Rogers se lève, une main tendue en direction de l'écran, l'autre formant un poing serré à l'extrême, commençant des mots qu'il n'arrive pas à finir.

Hill laisse tomber sa tête dans ses mains en jurant dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaît.

Romanoff et McGregor se sont levées et exigent des explications à Fury.

Le directeur, quant à lui, laisse passer la tempête.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les esprits s'apaisent lentement, alors que l'information se fait un chemin jusqu'à leur cerveau.

« Ce n'est pas possible, » souffle finalement Mac en se laissant retomber dans sa chaise.

« Vous êtes certain que c'est lui ? » demande Natasha, mais le Directeur ne prend même pas la peine de répondre.

« Je l'ai dit, je désapprouve votre implication dans cette mission, » lâche-t-il seulement.

Un concert de protestation s'élève et cette fois il les fait taire en abattant violemment son poing sur la table.

« Vous êtes bien trop impliqués. Tous les quatre. Natasha, Tania était votre sœur. Elena, votre meilleure amie. Maria, votre élève durant plus de vingt ans. Steve, » il secoue la tête, « c'est votre implication avec l'assassin qui pose problème. »

Il s'assoit, finalement, et croise les doigts, les avants bras posés sur la table.

« Il y a dix-neuf mois, Tania m'a demandé un congé sans solde d'une durée indéterminée. Nous savions tous qu'elle finirait par raccrocher. Elle avait beau être notre meilleur espionne, elle n'aimait pas son boulot. Aucun de nous n'a cherché à la contacter, à sa demande également. Et sans raison, on la retrouve assassinée il y a quatre jours. Que ce soit clair : s'il n'y avait pas eu cette vidéo, nous n'aurions jamais rien su de ce qu'il s'était passé. »

Il se lève de nouveau.

« Vous travaillez tous depuis plus de deux ans sur le dossier de James Barnes, soit sept mois avant que Tania parte. Et c'est lui qui l'assassine ? Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. »

Il se met à faire les cent pas.

« On a pu suivre Barnes jusqu'en Angleterre. Et ce que nous avons découvert n'est pas bon du tout. Il est un des exécuteurs d'Hydra, » leur annonce-t-il.

« Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas… » s'exclame le Captain.

« Si, c'est totalement possible, » le coupe le directeur du SHIELD. « Nous n'avons pu remonter que ces quatre dernières années pour le moment, et nous en sommes à dix-neuf meurtres. Des scientifiques pour la plupart. »

« C'est du délire. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas entendu parler de ces meurtres ? » demande Steve, refusant d'accepter ce que Fury disait.

« Parce que la plupart étaient considérés comme des fou furieux, faisant partie d'une secte, et la rumeur dit qu'ils se tuent entre eux pour qu'à la fin il n'en reste qu'un qui régnera sur le monde. Rumeur sûrement lancée par Hydra elle-même pour couvrir tout meurtre futur, » grince le Colonel.

Maria secoue la tête. « Rogers a raison, il ne peut pas s'être retourné ainsi. Il est sous couverture, peut-être, mais il n'aurait jamais… » elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Le silence retombe.

« Soixante treize ans, » souffle soudain le blond.

« La seule raison valable pour qu'on ne l'ait pas retrouvé est qu'il a été récupéré par Hydra, » déclare Natasha.

« Il a été reconditionné, » déclare Steve.

« Ou il a retourné sa veste, » murmure Mac en tentant de garder son calme.

« Non. Je le connais, » proteste Captain America

« Soixante-treize ans, Steve ! Tes mots, pas les miens, » s'énerve la brune. Elle se tourne vers le directeur. « Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout de savoir pourquoi ou comment ! Il a _tué_ Tia bordel ! On y va, on le ramène, on lui éclate sa gueule de connard jusqu'à ce qu'il crache ce qu'il sait d'Hydra et on le balance à la flotte dans un caisson en acier ! » rage-t-elle.

Fury soupire et reprend la parole avant que Steve dise quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard.

« Quand bien même il serait vraiment avec eux, un : il ne donnerait aucun secret, il serait bien trop résistant. Deux : il n'est qu'un bourreau. A part le nom de ses victimes, il ne doit pas connaître grand-chose sur les plans d'Hydra, » rappelle-t-il.

« Peu importe ! Il faut juste l'attraper ! Il. A. Tué. Tia ! » s'exclame-t-elle encore.

« Il y a forcément une raison ! » s'écrie Steve à son tour.

« Oui ! Il est devenu chasseur de tête ! C'est parce que c'est son métier qu'il l'a fait ! »

« Non ! » proteste le blond.

« Ça SUFFIT ! » beugle soudain le Directeur, et tous se rassoient, y compris lui-même. « Nous ne savons rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Le plus probable est que Tania a voulu infiltrer Hydra. Elle y a passé au moins quatorze mois. Si elle y est restée aussi longtemps, c'est qu'elle a gagné leur confiance. Nous devons profiter de la place vacante pour placer une nouvelle personne à l'intérieur. »

En face de lui, les quatre agents se tendent. Il les regarde tous, puis se tourne vers Maria.

« Agent Hill, Barnes vous a côtoyé durant des mois. Quand bien même Hydra aurait effacé sa mémoire, et nous savons qu'ils en sont capables, nous avons prouvé que le sujet pouvait retrouver ses souvenirs. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque que vous soyez découverte. De plus, vous êtes proprement indispensable ici. »

Elle serre les dents et croise les bras, frustrée, mais acquiesce d'un bref geste de tête.

« Agent Romanoff, vous êtes connu par Hydra, vous vous êtes trop fait repérer avec les Avengers. Et quand bien même, Tania était votre sœur, j'aurais refusé que vous le fassiez même si vous aviez été la seule disponible. »

La rousse ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, si ce ne n'est ses narines qui frémissent de fureur.

« Rogers, vous n'êtes pas formé à être un espion, vous n'êtes pas du genre passe-partout et je ne me donnerai pas la peine de parler du fait que vous êtes probablement l'ennemi numéro un d'Hydra. »

Le blond hoche simplement la tête. Mac se demande s'il va se casser une dent à serrer la mâchoire aussi fort.

« Agent McGregor, vous étiez peut-être celle qui connaissait le mieux Tania. Vous êtes la meilleure espionne qu'il nous reste maintenant qu'elle est décédée. J'aimerais vous ordonner de répondre non, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Il la jauge de longues secondes.

« Je ne vous demande pas si vous voulez le faire. »

« En effet. J'accepte, » déclare-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Elle se contente de le regarder sans rien dire, attendant qu'il passe à la suite.

« Rogers, maintenant que vous avez la preuve qu'il est vivant, vous allez balancer _tout_ ce que vous savez sur votre copain ! En particulier sur les capacités qu'il a développées après son passage dans les labos d'Hydra la première fois ! McGregor, vous vous rendrez à Londres pour infiltrer la branche anglaise d'Hydra. Romanoff, Rogers et vous commencerez à démanteler les bases d'Hydra dès que nos équipes nous communiqueront des informations. Hill, vous allez former une équipe d'autant de personne que vous voulez pour trouver de quoi suivre ces trois-là – il pointe Nat', Steve et Mac du doigt – peu importe où ils seront, à quelle profondeur sous terre ou entourés de murs de trois mètres de plomb ! Faites appel à Stark au besoin ! » ordonne-t-il. « Je veux lancer l'opération dans une semaine maximum. »

« À vos ordres, » répondent les quatre d'une même voix.

Le directeur sort de la salle et un soupir collectif se fait entendre. Natasha ne laisse rien paraître. Maria a l'air bouleversé. Steve a du mal à réaliser. Et Elena se retient de frapper la première chose qu'elle voit. Finalement, Natasha se lève.

« Peut-on voir Clint ? » demande-t-elle à Maria, qui confirme d'un hochement de tête.

Ils sortent de la salle et quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvent une dizaine d'étages plus bas, dans l'infirmerie – qui a des airs d'hôpital ultra moderne, merci Tony.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **3 JANVIER 2015– 18h56 – CHAMBRE DE CLINT BARTON**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

L'archer est réveillé et ne peut s'empêcher de rire en les voyant entrer à la file indienne. Puis il se mord la lèvre, et tous se regardent, le même sentiment de perte dans le regard. Il manque un membre à leur équipe. Tania avait beau être partie depuis des mois, elle restait présente dans leur esprit. Ils gardaient l'espoir qu'elle revienne.

Et puis l'archer se rend compte qu'il y a autre chose.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-il.

« C'est… » commence Mac avant de secouer la tête.

« C'est James Barnes qui a tué Tia, » lâche Natasha et la bouche de Clint s'ouvre en grand.

« Que… racontez-moi, » demande-t-il.

Natasha s'assoit en tailleur au pied du lit – Clint est en position assise à cause d'un plâtre qui le bloque des hanches au milieu des cuisses – Steve prend place dans le fauteuil à la tête du lit de l'archer, Elena se cale sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et maria s'assoit sur la chaise, de l'autre côté du lit. Et ils racontent la réunion.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _Vu de l'extérieur, le groupe parait… mal assorti. Mais ils ont une chose en commun. Ils ont été cobaye d'Hydra durant la seconde guerre mondiale – Steve mis à part. Mais on leur a tous fait bénéficier du sérum. Pour ceux qui avaient connaissance de cette information, ils étaient appelés les Immortels. Ils n'avaient rien d'immortel, pourtant…_

 _Parmi les Immortels notable, on trouve :_

 _Phil Coulson est le plus vieux, né en 1913. Espion pour l'Angleterre, il est capturé en juin 1944 et relâché en même temps que le 107è, mi-août 1944._

 _Puis il y a Steve Rogers,_ né en 1917. Son histoire est connue.

 _Viennent ensuite Maria Hill et Tania Romanova en 1919. Puis Clint Barton en 1921 et Natasha Romanova et Elena McGregor en 1926._

 _Maria est la seule qui soit tombée par hasard dans la division scientifique de Johann Schmidt. Elle était américaine, partie en vacance chez sa tante en Allemagne. Sa tante qui avait eu le malheur de naître avec un nom juif – alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elles avaient été embarquées, et devait rejoindre un camp quelconque, mais le Crâne Rouge avait demandé au Führer la cargaison du train car il avait besoin de main d'œuvre et accessoirement de chair à canon et de cobayes. Elle fut prise en août 1942 et relâchée en octobre 1944 par le commando hurlant de Steve et Bucky. Elle se battit comme une tigresse pour rester au front et devint aide de camp des commandos hurlants. Elle les côtoya plusieurs mois durant, jusqu'à la disparition de Steve. Déjà secouée par la perte de Bucky, elle ne supporta pas la perte du Soldat de la Nation dont elle était éperdument amoureuse. Elle fuit et rentra aux États-Unis où elle se cacha dans Brooklyn durant près de dix ans, avant de retourner vers le SHIELD._

 _Clint est simplement un des soldats de la 107ème libérés par Steve. Qu'il ait subi des expérimentations scientifiques de la part d'Hydra fut la seule raison pour laquelle il n'intégra pas les Commandos Hurlants. Il fut capturé en juillet 1944 et relâché à la mi-août._

 _Tania, sa petite sœur Natacha, et leur amie Elena furent élevées dans le même orphelinat à la frontière entre la Lituanie et la Russie. Un orphelinat... une école pour mini-espions. Ceux qui ne réussissaient pas étaient simplement éliminés. Schmidt s'empara de l'établissement dans le but de reconditionner les enfants et s'en servir comme agents à sa solde. Mais les Alliés avaient décidé de botter le cul d'Hitler et le Crâne Rouge fut, lui, confronté à Captain America. Les enfant furent secourus quelques semaines après la 107ème par les Commandos Hurlants. Elles furent prises en janvier 1944 et libérées en septembre de la même année._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _Ils avaient été près de deux cent à avoir subi des expérimentations. Le SHIELD les avait tous récupéré et avait relâché au bout d'un an ceux qui ne posaient pas de problème. Les autres... eh bien, au bout de neuf mois, ils n'étaient plus qu'une trentaine de toute manière, le corps de beaucoup d'entre eux n'ayant pas supporté les manipulations génétiques. Ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté, s'étaient perdus de vue, essayant de retrouver une vie plus ou moins normale. La plupart était revenu vers le SHIELD une dizaine d'années plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient pas pris une ride. On avait recommencé les analyses, les scientifiques avaient fait de gros progrès en une décennie – merci Howard Stark. Ils trouvèrent des modifications génétiques qui, simplement, les faisaient vieillir plus lentement. Beaucoup plus lentement. Ils prenaient une année lorsque le commun des mortels en prenait cinq ou six._

 _Les décennies avaient passé. Howard était mort dans cet « accident », et les possibilités de trouver la solution à ce vieillissement ralenti furent réduites à néant. Certains voulurent faire comme le Captain et sauver le monde mais il fut découvert qu'ils n'avaient que des capacités de régénération plus importantes. Un peu d'endurance également. Mais les salles d'entraînement du SHIELD se rappellent encore des combats Captain vs Natasha + Tania + Elena + Maria. Et le Captain gagnait toujours._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _Le SHIELD connut deux autre directeurs, puis le chef des Commandos Hurlants, le Colonel Fury, prit le poste lorsqu'un œil lui fut enlevé._

 _Les décennies passèrent, donc, et certains ne supportèrent pas de voir vieillir et mourir famille ou amis. Une dizaine se suicida. D'autres s'exilèrent. Quelques uns se mirent en couple. Puis on découvrit qu'ils étaient tous stériles. Une seconde vague de suicide emporta plus de la moitié de ceux qui restaient._

 _On découvrit également qu'ils avaient les sens plus développés que la moyenne. Ils voyaient plus loin (mais pas mieux la nuit), entendaient mieux, sentaient plus finement, étaient parfois très sensibles au toucher. Et ne supportaient pas les plats relevés._

 _Et puis, comme Captain America, leur sérum avait exacerbé ce qu'il y avait en eux, le meilleur comme le moins bon._

 _Les années quatre-vingt-dix arrivèrent, les ordinateur et internet avec elles, et le SHIELD lança une vaste opération pour tenter de retrouver tous ceux qui étaient passé entre les mains d'Hydra et avaient pu échapper à leurs analyses. Des journaux de bord et des listings furent retrouvés. Des ermites furent dérangés. Des assassins enfermés. Des dépressifs et des suicidaires pris en charge. Ils exhumèrent des cadavres pour être certains qu'aucun n'avait feint sa mort, et tentèrent de retrouver ceux qui l'avaient fait. C'est ainsi qu'on trouva le nom de James Barnes dans un bunker de Memphis, sur un registre datant de 1944._

 _Après des mois de travail, de recoupement, ils disposèrent d'assez de renseignement pour pouvoir tirer des conclusions._

 _En tout, quatre cent quatre vingt trois personnes avaient servi de cobaye. Un tiers était mort les semaines suivant les expérimentations. En comparant les listings avec ceux qu'ils avaient libéré, ou retrouvé, ou exhumé, il fut déduit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenus précisément onze personnes._

 _Au fur et à mesure que les années passèrent, ils en retrouvèrent quatre morts, deux complètements paranoïaques, et trois autres vivants comme des fugitifs, obligés de disparaître toutes les décennies s'ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention._

 _Il en manqua donc deux, un dont tout ce qu'ils savaient était que c'était une femme, l'autre étant James Barnes._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _Quatre cent quatre vingt trois personnes._

 _En 1994, ils étaient dix neuf. Ils avaient été récupérés par le SHIELD et y travaillaient, y vivaient également, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient vivre au vu et au su de tout le monde._

 _En 1997, ils étaient partis visiter le Colorado lorsque leur bus eut un accident. Ils ne furent plus que neuf. Elena fut la plus choquée, et Phil lui fut d'un soutien sans faille. Entre ces deux-là se noua une relation quasi filiale._

 _En 2007, il ne resta que Phil, Maria, Tania, Clint, Natasha et Elena. Steve n'avait pas encore été retrouvé, et Fury... eh bien, il n'était jamais passé entre les mains d'Hydra mais ne vieillissait pas non plus. Malheureusement pour les curieux, il avait accédé à la tête du SHIELD avant que quiconque s'en rende compte et se contentait de se moquer de ceux qui lui posaient la moindre question._

 _Fin 2009, Steve fut... ranimé. Elena et Phil, n'ayant jamais côtoyé le soldat durant la seconde guerre mondiale, participèrent à sa réadaptation. Ils nouèrent une forte amitié. Des mois plus tard, alors qu'il s'était à peu près adapté à son nouvel environnement, Natasha et sa sœur le rencontrèrent et lui expliquèrent patiemment l'histoire. Maria préféra rester loin de lui, ayant peur de se retrouver confrontée à ses vieux sentiments. Mais le temps avait effacé ce qu'elle avait ressenti, et il était toujours clairement amoureux de Peggy, peu importe que la dame soit désormais âgée de quatre vingt douze ans. Lorsqu'il apprit que Bucky était l'un des deux manquant, il dédia tout son temps libre à sa recherche. Mais il y n'eut aucun résultat._

 _Et puis il y eu Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, la première nouvelle mission du Captain, le Projet Avengers, et Loki. Oh, ils n'avaient pas eu le Dieu à leur merci très longtemps. Quelques jours. C'était Elena qui en avait eu la garde. Et elle se laissa berner de la pire des façons. Même si elle n'était pour rien dans son évasion, elle n'avait pas été assez attentive. Et celui qu'elle considérait comme son père en avait payé le prix. Depuis, elle continuait. Jour après jour. Comme avant, en apparence. Mais la nourriture avait le goût de cendre. Le monde avait perdu ses couleurs. Et la lame du rasoir de Coulson avait des airs de délivrance._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **3 JANVIER 2015 – 21h35 – CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL DE CLINT**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dans la chambre de Clint, un silence lourd s'étire en longueur. Puis le biper de Mac se manifeste, suivi de celui de Maria. Elles se regardent et se lèvent. Steve en profite pour dire qu'il veut passer par la salle de sport avant de se couchera. Ils savent tous ce qu'il ressent. Avoir la preuve que Bucky est en vie aurait dût être un moment de bonheur indescriptible. Au lieu de ça... Il pose une main affectueuse sur le bras de Clint – une mince bande de peau non recouverte par les bandages – prend brièvement Natasha et Elena dans ses bras et pose une main sur l'épaule de Maria avec un léger sourire. Puis il s'éclipse, la tête basse, les épaules courbées et les jambes semblant peser une tonne. Les autres restent silencieux quelques secondes.

« Fait chier ! » murmure Natasha.

Maria hoche la tête.

« C'est tellement injuste. »

« Tu m'étonnes qu'on ne l'ait pas retrouvé si Hydra l'avait pris, » marmonne Clint. « Putain, de tous ceux qu'ils ont transformés, il fallait que ce soit _lui_ qu'ils gardent. »

Le biper de Maria sonne une seconde fois. Elle sursaute. « Merde, » grogne-t-elle avant de les saluer brièvement et de partir au pas de course.

« L'agent McGregor est attendu dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement, » crachent les hauts parleurs.

Elena se lève et part, sans un au-revoir. Dans la chambre, Clint et Natasha se regardent.

« Elle veut tuer Barnes, » souffle la rousse.

« J'avais cru comprendre, même si elle n'a rien dit. Il y a tellement de rage en elle, » soupire-t-il.

« Il y en a depuis des années, Clint. »

« Je sais, et je sais aussi pourquoi, et elle a beau avoir tord, on la comprend tous, mais j'aimerais tellement que ça arrête de la ronger. Je veux dire... on va avoir quatre-vingt-dix ans, Nat'. Si elle n'a pas pu faire la paix avec elle-même au bout de tant de temps... » il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Je sais, Clint, je sais, » soupire-t-elle à son tour.

Ils se perdent chacun dans leurs pensées.

« Elle va en chier pour sa mission, » marmonne-t-il soudain.

La rousse fronce les sourcils.

« Nat', Fury essaie de la débarrasser de sa culpabilité depuis des années. Et là, c'est elle qu'il choisit, alors qu'elle reste la plus fragile, malgré ses qualités d'espionne ? Tania était ta sœur, mais tout le monde sait que Mac était plus proche de Tia que toi. »

« Tu crois qu'il lui donne une chance de... quoi, exactement ? »

« Il ne lui donne pas _une_ chance. Il lui donne une _dernière_ chance, » nuance-t-il.

« Mais pourquoi ? Elle a encore le temps ! »

« Elle dépérit, Nat'. Je le vois, tu le vois... on le voit tous. Phil s'en était inquiété également, » avoue-t-il, les yeux dans le vague, se rappelant la création des Avengers.

« Phil s'inquiétait de nous tous, » rétorque Natasha avec un sourire triste. « Et Mac s'est entichée de ce connard de Loki, aussi. Bon sang, elle s'en est occupée... quoi... trois jours ? Cette enflure l'a bien embobinée... » rage-t-elle.

« Elle s'est _laissé_ embobiner, » contre l'archer avec un sourire en coin.

« Pareil, » rétorque la rousse.

« Oh non. Elle s'est laissé charmer par la langue de ce serpent parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'allait pas rester et qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Elle ne prenait pas de risque. Mais c'est agréable de se sentir désiré. C'est agréable d'imaginer, de faire des projets, » souffle-t-il, mais il ne parle plus seulement pour la brune.

Ils sont cinq. Ils se connaissaient sur le bout des ongles. Et, oui, il y a quelques attirances. Mais rien d'assez sérieux pour prendre le risque de briser leur famille. Imaginer qu'ils devraient passer encore deux _putain_ de siècles ensembles en ne se supportant pas serait invivable. Malheureusement pour eux, cela les condamnent à rester célibataires. Parce qu'ils ne peuvent s'attacher à une personne qui décéderait six fois plus vite qu'eux.

Natasha reste silencieuse un long moment. Mais elle refuse de se laisser entraîner par la morosité soudaine de Clint. Puis son biper sonne et elle se lève en s'étirant.

« Allez, au boulot, » marmonne-t-elle.

« Tu penseras à dormir, » raille l'archer.

« Pas besoin, tu vas dormir pour quatre ces prochains jours, » ricane-t-elle.

Elle l'embrasse – sur la joue – et le quitte.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Rien de bien palpitant, mais il faut bien mettre les choses en place.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte :** **Du 3 au 28 janvier 2015 :  
** **\- Steve et Elena se foutent sur la tronche avant de réussir à se comporter en personnes civilisés  
** **\- Elena s'envole pour Londres  
** **\- Elena rencontre Buck**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Vous voyez, ça va bouger un peu plus, et je ne vous fais même pas attendre trois ans avant de faire apparaître Bucky ^^**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : dimanche 3 septembre**_

 ** _À la semaine prochaine !_**

 ** _EDIT : Corrigé le 04/05/2019_**


	4. Chapitre 2 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **J'ai oublié de préciser, au chapitre précédent, je n'ai aucune prétention avec cette histoire.**_ _ **J'ai cédé à la facilité. Les choses se passent relativement rapidement. Même si j'essaie de détailler les relations, je fais surtout du scène par scène, avec des ellipses un peu partout.**_ _ **Si j'avait voulu faire les choses bien, j'aurais fais une fic de 150.000 mots et pas 50.000 comme ça va sûrement l'être.**_ ** _J'espère malgré tout que cela va vous plaire_**

 _ **Je sais, il est 23h35. Mais c'est la faute au match de foot... Et à mon chat qui a décidé de venir se coucher sur mon clavier il y a 10 minutes... Mais on est encore dimanche *part se cacher*. La semaine prochaine, vous aurez le chapitre en milieu de matinée.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **debralovelove** , **VIP** , merci pour les reviews !_

 _ **Réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :**_

 _ *** VIP : Eh bien, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur ;) Oui, c'est un pari de les faire tous naître entre 1915 et 1930. Je suis contente que cela te plaise**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Exceptionnellement, je mets ma note de fin de chapitre avant, pour que ceux qui ne connaissent pas puissent comprendre immédiatement. Vous trouverez donc dans le texte un (1) :**_

 _ **(1) Dans "Captain America : Civil War" dans la version anglaise, à la toute fin du film, le livreur (Stan Lee) demande un certain Tony "Stank" qui veut dire "puant" en français. Je trouvait que c'était plus marrant que le "Trash" français qui veut dire poubelle et surtout, les deux écritures sont parfaitement similaires. Faites mal un "r" en écriture manuscrite et vous obtenez un "n". Rodhey a juré à Stark qu'il ne l'oublierait pas, et ça se confirme... Je sais que c'est sensé se passer bien après, mais la scène en elle-même ne dépend d'aucune autre scène, et ça m'est venu comme ça en écrivant alors je l'ai laissé. Ça permet de souligner les liens entre les personnages, qu'ils se connaissent et sont amis... pour le moment ;-)**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **3 JANVIER 2015 – 22H18 – QG DU SHIELD SALLE DE SPORT**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve tape dans le sac. Fort. Trop, puisqu'il l'envoie valser jusqu'au mur et soupire.

« Amène-toi Rogers. J'ai besoin de me défouler aussi, » lâche Mac depuis le ring, quelques mètres dans son dos.

Secouant la tête, il la rejoint.

« Je ne peux pas frapper aussi fort que je veux, » rappelle-t-il.

« Dans le sac non plus, » rétorque-t-elle. « Et ne t'en fais pas, tu vas taper, » jure-t-elle à mi-voix.

Ils échangent quelques coups pour que la brune s'échauffe. Puis elle commence à se lâcher. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, elle ne lui fera jamais trop mal. Elle tente de l'agacer, en lui glissant entre les mains – il ne supporte pas qu'on se dérobe, il aime que son adversaire pare à la loyale. Mais il reste Captain America, et il refuse de l'amocher. Elle s'énerve, et lui aussi. Mais elle a beaucoup moins de patience.

« Allez, soldat, t'es lent ce soir ! » raille-t-elle.

Il met un peu plus de force mais elle arrive encore à lui résister.

« Rogers, c'est tout ce que tu as a donner ? Je ne comprends pas que tu ne veuilles pas m'allumer un peu. Après tout, c'est moi qui vais retrouver _Bucky_ » elle crache le nom avec mépris et enfin, il donne quelques coups rageurs.

Il lui fend la lèvre et elle voit la lueur de culpabilité dans ses yeux. Elle devrait s'en vouloir de le pousser ainsi, mais ce soir, ça l'énerve au reste. Elle voudrait tellement avoir sa vertu, sa compassion. Mais elle n'est que rage et chagrin. Et elle voudrait que cela cesse. Au moins le temps d'un combat.

« Quoi ! » ricane-t-elle. « Tu te rends compte que je ne suis même pas certaine de ne pas lui tirer une balle dans la tête au moment où je le verrai ? Je n'ai qu'une envie, Rogers. Lui arracher les yeux, et le faire le plus lentement possible ! »

Elle se prend un uppercut suivi d'un crochet du gauche et sent le goût du fer dans sa bouche. Elle sourit, le regard dément.

« Quoi ! Ton meilleur pote est un assassin. Tu n'es pas capable de l'accepter ? Peu importe pourquoi ou comment, » continue-t-elle en esquivant une balayette. « Il a tué des dizaines de personnes. »

« Ce n'est pas de son propre chef qu'il l'a fait, » gronde-t-il en l'empoignant par la gorge.

« Ce n'est pas le problème, » réplique-t-elle en lui balançant son genou dans l'entre jambe. « Quand bien même tu aurais raison, qu'il n'ait plus conscience de rien, tu veux aller le chercher ? Le ramener ? Le libérer d'Hydra ? Et quoi ? Comment lui diras-tu qu'il a tué tous ces gens ? Comment feras-tu pour lui faire oublier sa culpabilité ? » siffle-t-elle et il l'attrape derrière les genoux et la plaque contre le sol, avant de la rouer de coups de poings.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas accepter tes erreurs et avancer que tout le monde doit faire pareil ! » rugit-il.

Elle arrive à utiliser le poids du blond pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et elle se redresse, avant de se jeter sur lui, folle de colère.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » hurle-t-elle en lui cassant le nez d'un coup de genou. « Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je veux venger Tia ! Et je ne pourrai pas le faire ! » Elle arrive à le plaquer au sol et se place à cheval sur lui. « On se l'était promis ! Et je ne pourrai que manipuler ce sale petit rat, je devrai le regarder évoluer autour de moi durant des semaines ! Des mois ! » rage-t-elle en frappant inlassablement le visage du blond, qui a arrêté de répliquer, sonné.

Elle frappe une dernière fois et se laisse glisser à côté de lui, s'allongeant en grimaçant. Quelques minutes passent. Seules leurs respirations heurtées se font entendre. Puis elle pose un bras en travers de ses yeux en gémissant légèrement. Elle se redresse sur un coude et regarde le soldat. Il a les yeux fermés et elle le croit inconscient.

« Merde... _Merde_ ! Steve ! Tu m'entends ? » s'écrie-t-elle en le secouant.

« Doucement, » grogne-t-il. « Tu as peut-être moins de force que moi mais tu fais mal quand même. »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Je... »

La brune se redresse en titubant, s'accrochant aux cordes du ring pour se stabiliser. Elle est horrifiée par ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle trébuche en descendant du carré et court comme elle peut, manquant de tomber tous les dix pas. Elle va jusqu'à son appartement et s'y enferme. Puis se recroqueville à même le sol où elle ne bouge plus.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **4 JANVIER 2015 – 2h09** **– QG DU SHIELD** **– CHAMBRE D'ELENA**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Au milieu de la nuit, on frappe à sa porte.

« Elena, je sais que tu ne dors pas, ouvre cette porte, sinon je la défonce, » ordonne le Super Soldat.

Mais elle ne peut pas bouger, quand bien même elle le voudrait. Dieu merci, elle n'a pas pensé à verrouiller sa porte, qu'elle entend s'ouvrir, suivi des pas du blond et d'un long soupir. Deux bras se saisissent d'elle et la portent jusqu'au canapé. Il la cale en travers de ses genoux et la serre contre lui. Elle se détend progressivement. Finalement, elle trouve le courage d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Je suis tellement désolée, » murmure-t-elle.

« Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, » la rassure-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle soupire et se détend encore. Elle se cale un peu mieux contre lui, cachant sa tête dans le cou du soldat. Il resserre son étreinte.

« J'ai peur, Steve, » marmonne-t-elle. « Je commence à ne plus trouver de raison assez forte de me battre, » avoue-t-elle et le blond se tend complètement.

Il la décale de lui assez pour prendre son visage - où quelques traces de sang ont séchées - à deux mains et la dévisager avec inquiétude.

« Elena... » souffle-t-il, mais ne va pas plus loin. Que dire ?

« Quoi, Elena... » murmure-t-elle sans chercher à se dégager de son emprise. « T _u as toute la vie devant toi_? Oui, mais j'en ai déjà un siècle derrière. _Tu trouveras celui qu'il te faut_? Ha, la bonne blague. _Noies-toi dans le travail_? Déjà fait. _Accroche-toi_? Progression en cours, quatre-vingt-treize pour cents achevée ! Qu'as-tu à me proposer pour la suite, Cap' ? » demanda-t-elle avec tellement d'amertume qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux. « De vous tous, c'est de Tia et toi dont je suis la plus proche. Je vous aime tous, inconditionnellement. Toi plus que les autres, c'est ainsi. Mais elle était mon soutien. Ma _meilleure amie_. Et maintenant, maintenant, je dois... » elle eut une grimace mi dégoûtée, mi haineuse.

« Fury t'a demandé de séduire Bucky, » affirme le blond, qui a eu le temps de réfléchir, en récupérant, sur le ring, les trois heures précédentes. « Soit pour le ramener parmi nous, soit pour lui soutirer des informations, je suppose. »

Elle hoche la tête pour confirmer. « Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami, et... honnêtement, bien sûr que j'aurais tout tenté pour te le ramener, sans faire aucun effort. Je pense que je me serais sacrifié pour ça,' avoue-t-elle en souriant doucement. « Mais il a _tué_ Tia. Il... je suis désolée, Steve. Je... »

« Arrête, » la coupe-t-il. « J'imagine à quel point c'est difficile pour toi. Même une partie de moi le déteste pour ce qu'il a fait, quand bien même je suis persuadé qu'il n'est pas maître de lui-même, » confie-t-il à son tour. « Je sais que tu feras ton maximum, comme d'habitude, » assure-t-il ensuite.

Elle sourit un peu plus franchement, avant de repartir dans ses pensées.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force... » souffle-t-elle.

« Tu sais que c'est un test ? » demande-t-il en tentant d'être délicat.

« Bien entendu, » lâche-t-elle avec un ricanement. « Je dois apprendre à me maîtriser, à pardonner. J'ai trop attendu. J'ai trop fui également, je suppose. »

« Tu as encore le temps pour t'améliorer, » sourit le blond.

« Ça c'est certain ! » s'exclame-t-elle à voix basse en soupirant.

La discussion se dirige d'elle-même vers des sujets plus légers, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue leur tombe dessus et qu'ils s'endorment.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena est réveillée mais rien n'a l'air d'avoir bougé. Elle est toujours sur les genoux de Steve. Il la tient contre elle, la tête renversée sur le dossier du canapé. Et c'est là qu'elle saisit. Il la serre contre lui et sans voir son regard, elle sent sont désespoir. Il va mal. Plus mal que ce qu'elle pensait. Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

« Steve ? » murmure-t-elle.

« Si tu savais à quel point je voudrait partir avec toi... » répond-il sur le même ton.

Elle refuse de répondre _je suis désolée_ parce qu'il le sait parfaitement. Elle se redresse un peu et passe une main derrière la tête du blond pour le forcer à la regarder. Il se laisse faire, mais garde les yeux fermés et les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Le cœur d'Elena se serre. Elle se décale, se mettant à califourchon sur le soldat, et l'attire contre elle. Il se rapproche d'elle, enroulant ses bras autour de la brune, calant sa tête dans son cou. Il tente de se maîtriser, mais quelques sanglots lui échappent de temps à autre.

« Steve, laisse les sortir, » souffle-t-elle finalement.

Il resserre son étreinte et abandonne le peu de contrôle qui lui reste. Il pleure sans retenue, les sanglots le secouant violemment. Elena lui caresse doucement les cheveux, dans un geste répétitif, son autre main posée dans le dos du soldat. Après de longues minutes, il se calme progressivement, avant de se détacher d'elle. Elena le regarde, lui caresse la joue avec tendresse et il sourit.

Elle se tend vers la table basse pour attraper la boite de mouchoirs et la passer au soldat. Il la remercie d'un hochement de tête avant de se détourner.

« Je t'en prie, ne sois pas gêné, » murmure-t-elle avant de poser sa main sur la nuque du soldat, pour le forcer à la regarder.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, avant de se moucher. Puis il se laisse retomber contre le dossier.

« J'imagine ce que dirait Fury s'il rentrait maintenant, » ricane-t-il en les désignant, lui avachi dans le canapé et elle à cheval sur ses cuisses.

Et puis ils se tournent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée de l'appartement, avant de se rendre compte de leur paranoïa et de rire de con cœur. Puis elle se lève et lui aussi. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine mais il la rattrape et elle se retrouve coincée dans son étreinte d'ours.

« Ce ne serait pas plus simple si c'était toi qui m'intéressait ? On se comprend tellement bien... » souffle-t-il.

« Ah, c'est pour cela que tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu te mettes en danger aussi souvent, de toute manière, » lui répond-elle et elle le sent rigoler.

Puis il la recule et la tient par les épaules.

« Comment vas-tu ? Par rapport à Loki, je veux dire, » demande-t-il soudain.

Elle hausse une épaule.

« Ça suit son train. Il n'est pas sous mes yeux en permanence, je suppose que ça aide. Mais ce n'est pas... C'est juste... il est ce qu'il est mais c'est juste un mec qui n'a pas eu de chance... et un père d'adoption complètement con. »

Le blond se décide à la lâcher, puis elle se frotte le visage.

« J'ai été si stupide, » marmonne-t-elle en secouant la tête de dépit. « Mais il était si malheureux... »

Steve ricane.

« Elena, un jour tu devras t'arrêter de t'attacher aux personnes les plus malheureuses. En général, ils sont tellement au fond du trou qu'ils tournent mal et deviennent des enfoirés, » sourit-il, mais son regard est sérieux.

« Je pense que je ne peux pas aller plus loin que Loki, tu sais. Il a tué des centaines de personnes, des milliers peut-être, a failli anéantir une planète entière, et n'en a aucun remord. Il ne pense qu'à sa propre tristesse et compte celle des autres comme quantité négligeable. »

« Non. Même s'il est mauvais, il est ce qu'on a fait de lui. Il n'y est pas pour grand-chose, tu l'as dit toi-même, » soupire-t-il.

« J'ai la vague impression que tu n'as plus le Dieu de la Malice en tête mais un certain meilleur ami qui finalement n'est pas mort, » raille-t-elle gentiment. En réponse, il lui tire la langue. « Hé ! C'est toi qui es sensé être le plus mature des deux ! » proteste-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. « Un café ? »

« Oui, s'il te plait. »

Ils passent les deux heures suivantes à discuter de tout et de rien, et le soleil finit par se lever.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **12 JANVIER 2015 – 7h35 – AÉROPORT DE** **WASHINGTON**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le directeur regarda les agents devant lui.

« Tout est prêt ? » demande-t-il, mais ce n'est qu'une formalité. Tous acquiescent. « Bien. Mac, vous êtes sure ? »

« C'est un peu tard pour me demander ça, non ? » raille-t-elle.

« C'est le meilleur moment pour vous le demander. C'est le dernier moment pour vous... pour refuser, » rappelle-t-il.

Mais elle reste impassible et sourit.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'habiter à Londres, » lâche-t-elle, provocatrice.

« Ta moquerie serait plus crédible si elle était fausse, » ricane à son tour Stark.

« Je t'emmerde, Stank **(1)** , » rétorque-t-elle et il se renfrogne.

« Je vais tuer Rhodey, » grogne le brun alors que Natasha et Maria échangent un regard amusé.

Elena s'approche de Tony et l'enlace.

« Allez, boude pas Tony-chou, » sourit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Seigneur... Tu sais que je parais dix ans de plus que toi, rassure-moi ? » demande-t-il, mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

La brune éclate de rire et ne répond pas, prenant Natasha dans ses bras. Elle lui souffle un « essaie, il ne fera pas le premier pas, » dans l'oreille. La rousse se recule, de marbre, mais son regard pétille légèrement. Elles échangent un sourire.

Puis Mac tire Maria à elle et l'enlace à son tour, avant de la relâcher.

Elle aurait voulu que Clint soit là. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être protégée de tout entre ses bras. Mais elle lui avait dit au revoir la veille au soir. Ça avait été un moment difficile.

Puis elle se tourne vers Fury, qui lui tend la main. Elle s'en saisit et, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il l'attire à lui, ne peut conserver son équilibre et est bien obligée d'atterrir dans les bras du directeur, qui la serre au moins une seconde et demie avant de la relâcher. « Faites attention à vous, d'accord ? » demande-t-il, et elle sait qu'il dit cela par affection et non à cause de sa mission.

« Promis, » assure-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux - l'œil - et il hoche la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

Elle se tourne vers ses amis, prend une profonde inspiration, et lève la main dans un dernier salut. Puis elle se dirige vers le couloir d'embarquement, à côté duquel Steve l'attend. Il la regarde arriver et lui lance un sourire crispé.

« T'en fais pas, soldat, je ne ferai pas de bêtise, » lâche-t-elle en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule.

« Fais attention à toi, s'il te plait, » demande-t-il.

« Steve... Ce n'est pas la première fois que je pars en espionnage. J'ai été absente durant trois ans et demi il y a cinq ans, » rappelle-t-elle à voix basse.

« Je sais. Mais tu n'étais pas dans un état d'esprit à moitié suicidaire, » grogne-t-il.

Elle prend ses mains et les serre entre ses doigts.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je te promets que je vais me battre. Pour Tia et pour Barnes, » rappelle-t-elle. « Allez, viens-là, » ordonne-t-elle en ouvrant ses bras.

Elle serre le soldat contre elle et inspire un grand coup.

« Fais attention... » commence-t-elle.

« Aux autres, bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas, » la rassure-t-il, mais elle soupire à son oreille.

« Non. Fais attention à toi, Steve, » demande-t-elle en se reculant. « Je vous aime tous. Mais si _tu_ devais ne plus être là lorsque je reviendrai... J'ai besoin de toi et Barnes aura besoin de toi, » rappelle-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête et se recule. Mais elle l'attire de nouveau.

« Je crois que Nat' a de plus en plus de mal à ne pas s'approcher de toi, Soldat, » souffle-t-elle à son oreille.

Il hoche la tête, encore. « Je sais, » soupire-t-il.

« Et toi, où en es-tu ? »

Il ricane, et ça ne lui va tellement pas ce regard plein d'amertume.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à risquer l'équilibre de la famille, Mac. »

Elle secoue la tête. « Si tu ne la laisse pas venir, elle partira, et à ce moment-là, la famille _aura_ éclaté, Steve... fais-toi confiance, s'il te plait, » demande-t-elle, de la supplication dans le regard, auquel il ne peut résister.

« Je te promets de ne pas la repousser si elle... » marmonne-t-il sans finir sa phrase. « Je ne peux pas faire plus. »

« Et c'est tout ce que je te demande, » assure-t-elle en souriant. « Et... » elle hésite, mais le regard du soldat est tellement franc qu'elle se traite d'idiote mentalement. « Si j'arrive à ramener Barnes... Je sais que tu passeras tout ton temps libre avec lui, hein. Je ne le prendrai pas mal. Tu as trop d'honneur pour m'oublier, » finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il rigole, mais son regard déborde de reconnaissance.

Ils s'enlacent une dernière fois et elle s'engouffre dans le couloir sans se retourner. Elle rentre dans l'avion et s'installe à sa place - par chance, c'est près d'un hublot. Elle voit les autres à travers la grande baie vitrée. Natasha la repère et informe les autres. Elena leur fait un signe de la main, auquel même Fury répond.

Et puis elle est partie.

Elle regarde la côte est des États-Unis. Et puis l'océan.

Elle respire profondément, longtemps. Elle médite, enferme tout sentiment au fond d'elle. Elle doit le faire, comme à chaque mission, mais cette fois encore plus. Parce qu'elle ne devra rien éprouver en voyant Barnes. Elle devra rester neutre, ne rien ressentir.

Petit à petit, elle glisse sur son visage et sur le reste de son corps une carapace, un masque qui lui permet de garder une certaine neutralité dans ses paroles, ses gestes, ses expressions. C'est cela qui fait d'elle une espionne si efficace. Elle a appris à compartimenter son cerveau pour ne laisser ressortir que ce dont elle a besoin... en théorie.

Le processus lui demande une énergie folle, à tel point qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **13 AU 28 JANVIER 2015 – LONDRES**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _Elle a passé les premiers jours à s'installer, sous le nom de Mackenzie McGregor – elle avait failli tuer Maria pour avoir choisi ce nom-là, jusqu'à ce que la numéro deux du SHIELD lui explique que c'était un des nom-prénom les plus répandu au Royaume-Uni. Et elle gardait son nom de famille, sans parler de son surnom qui devenait son prénom. Elle n'avait jamais eu une identité aussi facile à retenir – cela augmentait les risques de se faire prendre, mais de toute façon, la mission était tellement risquée que ça ne changeait pas grand-chose._

 _Puis elle prospecta pour un travail, sachant quelles personnes contacter, et quoi leur dire pour que cela remonte aux oreilles d'Hydra._

 _Et elle avait attendu. Elle avait été embauchée quatre jours plus tard par un club sélect comme serveuse, le genre d'endroits où les serveuses savaient mieux se battre que les videurs. On ne le lui avait pas dit clairement, mais après s'être renseignée, elle avait apprit que ce club servait de réserve de main d'œuvre pour Hydra. Ils piochaient dans le personnel lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Les serveuses, danseurs, même les femmes de ménage, arrivaient, repartaient, revenaient, repartaient encore, se faisaient abattre, puis remplacer..._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **28 JANVIER 2015 – 19h21 – LONDRES**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mac rentre chez elle, les mains pleines de sacs de course. Elle attend que ce satané feu pour piéton passe au vert.

Enfin, le feu change de couleur, et elle avance, slalomant entre les ornières de neige brunâtre. Deux rues plus loin, rebelote. Elle _déteste_ les feux pour piéton. Oui, il y en a aussi à Washington. Mais, là-bas, elle a une voiture. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ce côté de l'Atlantique. Le feu passe au vert, et un frisson lui parcourt la nuque.

 _"Enfin !"_

On l'observe.

Elle reprend sa marche, se demandant comment agir. Dans un premier temps, elle décide de ne rien faire. De toute façon, ce n'est pas avec des courses plein les mains qu'elle va engager une conversation – ou un combat.

Elle arrive chez elle sans encombre. Elle range ses courses et décide de ressortir, après avoir troqué ses vêtements de ville pour des vêtements plus adaptés, made in Stark Industry, tout en kevlar et autres matériaux ultra-souples-et-résistant-et-cætera. Certes, il est dix neuf heures trente et c'est fin janvier. Mais les lampadaires fonctionnent très bien, merci pour elle. Elle espère que ses bottes à la semelle lisse vont la faire tenir debout malgré tout, il s'agit de ne pas s'étaler dans les vingt centimètres de neiges qui recouvrent la capitale anglaise.

Elle s'élance vers le parc le plus proche. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle est suivie. Elle tourne dans ce qu'elle a repéré comme étant un cul de sac et attend. Mais personne ne vient.

« Bougez-vous, je vais chopper froid, » lance-t-elle à la cantonade.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochent et un homme se laisse tomber devant elle, à cinq ou six mètres. Elle cligne des yeux alors que sa respiration se coupe. C'est _lui_. Il porte un gros blouson en cuir auquel il a remonté le col et un bonnet, mais elle reconnaît ses yeux. _Nom de... reprends-toi !_

Il réduit la distance qui les sépare jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle sur son visage. Elle doit lever la tête pour continuer à le regarder. _Il est aussi grand que Steve_.

Dieu merci, elle ne ressent rien. _Vive la compartimentation_...

« Bonsoir, » déclare-t-elle dans un sourire. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Il ne répond pas, ne bouge pas, et si elle ne sentait pas son souffle sur elle, elle penserait qu'il ne respirait pas.

« Très bien, » marmonne-t-elle. « Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que vous voulez entendre, je suppose. »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je veux entendre, » gronde-t-il et un éclat de rage passe dans ses yeux.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds en approchant sa tête jusqu'à coller ses lèvres à son oreille.

« Heil Hydra, » souffle-t-elle en annihilant dans l'œuf toute émotion. Certains mots, certain geste restent des déclencheurs puissants pour elle, dont les émotions sont à fleur de peau.

Il se recule, mais son visage n'exprime rien. Il ne dit rien non plus.

« Je dois vous chercher ou vous allez revenir vers moi pour me faire part de votre réponse ? » demande-t-elle, poussant le culot un peu loin.

Elle grimace intérieurement en se rappelant qu'elle a promis d'être prudente. Clairement, cela commençait mal.

« Dans trente jours, précisément, minuit, ici même. Si vous tenez à certaines choses, prenez-les, vous ne reviendrez pas chez vous avant un moment, » déclare-t-il d'une voix profonde.

« C'est noté, » acquiesce-t-elle avant de le contourner.

Il lui attrape le bras sans douceur, ce qui la fait pivoter sur elle-même. Elle retient un réflexe de le mettre à terre.

« Quel est votre vrai nom ? » demande-t-il, son regard la transperçant.

« Je pense que vous connaissez plus de chose de moi que moi de vous. Dites-moi votre nom et je vous donnerai le mien, » tente-t-elle.

Il la regarde de longues secondes, et elle commence à avoir mal au bras.

« James Barnes, » répond-il dans un souffle et elle est désarçonnée – _autant pour la compartimentation._ Elle étouffe l'étonnement, et la colère qui rampe déjà dans ses veines.

Il a donné son vrai nom. Les hypothèses se bousculent dans sa tête. Soit il a conscience de ce qu'il fait et est réellement devenu un monstre. Soit ils lui ont laissé les informations cruciales et ont effacé le reste. Soit il officie sous son vrai nom, mais ce serait un peu dangereux de la part d'Hydra. Soit... eh bien, les hypothèses se compliquent à partir de ce moment-là.

« Qui vous dit que le nom sur ma boîte aux lettres est faux ? »

« Trop commun, » répond-il seulement.

« Comme toutes les personnes avec un nom répandu. Ça ne fait pas d'elles des menteuses, » rétorque-t-elle.

Il ne répond rien.

« Si je vous le dit, allez-vous-leur dire ? » demande-t-elle, et elle se mord métaphoriquement la lèvre. _La prudence, Elena !_

« Ce n'est pas mon travail de savoir si votre nom est le vrai ou pas, » lâche-t-il, laconique.

« Alors pourquoi me le demandez-vous ? » l'interroge-t-elle, réellement curieuse.

Il cligne des yeux, retrouve un air neutre et s'enfonce dans le noir. Mais elle sent qu'il est encore là. Elle attend encore une ou deux minutes avant de repartir au pas de course. Il la suit sur le chemin du retour.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Et voilà ! C'est vraiment parti cette fois.**_

 ** _Comment_** _ **trouvez-vous tout ça ? Trop vite ? Trop brouillon ?**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte :** **du 29 janvier au 13 février 2015 :  
** **\- Elle tente de se rapprocher de Barnes, puisque, malheureusement pour elle, il est sa mission principale.  
** **Pas plus de précisions puisque ce seront des "scènes de tous les jours"**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Prochain chapitre : dimanche 10 septembre**_

 ** _À la semaine prochaine !_**


	5. Chapitre 3 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Voilà une heure plus acceptable que 23h30 pour poster un chapitre..._**

 ** _Sinon, encore une précision : L'histoire de ceux qui sont nés dans l'entre-deux guerres et qui sont toujours en vie au moment de l'histoire, il ne faut pas vraiment y faire attention. J'ai juste proposé cela pour donner un peu plus de profondeur aux personnages, mais, en réalité, il faut juste retenir qu'ils sont vieux, qu'ils ont les sens (toucher, vue, ouïe, odorat, goût) plus développés et qu'ils guérissent plus vite. C'est tout. J'ai pondu un looong paragraphe dessus simplement pour vous donner une explication qui tient la route... Bon, ok, il y a aussi une raison par rapport à Bucky, mais même si ce n'est pas une révélation (pas de pouvoir ou de Mary-Sue-special-stuff ), je préfère en parler dans le chapitre approprié... le 13 ? ou 14, je verrai._**

 ** _Certains mots sont en italique pour souligner leur importance. Lorsque ce sont des phrases qui ressemblent à des dialogues (ne serait-ce que "Ben voyons!") alors c'est la "conscience" d'Elena qui lui parle._**

 ** _IMPORTANT : _****_En dessous des jours/heures/lieux, j'ai mis le nombre de jours depuis la rencontre de Buck et Elena. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas très utile. Certes. Mais quand on en sera à cent ou deux cent jours, vous serez contents de savoir où on en est (Ju', ça te rappelle quelque chose ;-) ?)_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _Ma- **Ju'** -que-j'aime (fais gaffe, je deviens possessive !), **VIP,** merci pour les reviews !_

 _ **Réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :**_

 _* **VIP** :  
_ _ **\- Ah ah non, pour le moment elle n'est pas Mary-Sue, et je n'ai pas vraiment d'inquiétude là-dessus, elle ne le deviendra pas ! J'ai bien plus peur que tu trouves mon Buck OOC...** **C'est vrai que Fury l'est, mais il ne le sera plus, je peux te l'assurer, même si on ne va pas le revoir avant le chapitre 10 (au moins).  
**_ _ **\- Pour être honnête, c'est assez difficile de mêler Steve aux "Immortels" parce qu'il n'est pas vieux dans sa tête. Il avait la trentaine lorsqu'il a été congelé et il a toujours la trentain** **e** **au moment de l'histoire** **,** **parce que ça ne fait que trois ans qu'il a été décongelé (je ne devrais pas te dire ça tu vas me lyncher...).** **J** **'avoue que c'est une erreur de ma part car je viens seulement d'y penser**_ _ **, mais il est toujours Steve, posé, sincère, patriote et tout le tintouin, ce qui lui permet d'effacer le fossé des soixante dix ans d'expérience des autres, on va dire, hein ? *va se cacher*.  
**_ _ **\- La compartimentation, on y reviendra plus tard, promis et enfin,** **Dieu merci, tu aimes la discussion avec Barnes.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Notes pour le chapitre (que je pense définitivement faire ici tant que ça ne révèle rien de l'intrigue, c'est mieux pour vous d'avoir les infos au moment où vous lisez que soit attendre la fin du chapitre, soit aller lire à chaque fois et ne pas pouvoir vous empêcher de jeter un œil aux dernières phrases dudit chapitre et vous gâcher le suspens ^^).**_

 _ **(1) Faire le poing dans sa poche (expression suisse) : "** **Ravaler sa colère ; endurer, supporter un affront sans répliquer ; faire un effort pour ne pas s'emporter, pour ne pas laisser libre cours à son indignation." (je vous mettrait bien le site source, mais la politique antispam de ff va l'enlever alors...)**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **28 JANVIER 2015 – 20h20 –** **APPARTEMENT DE MACKENZIE MCGREGOR**

 **(Jour de la rencontre)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une fois chez elle, Mac ne prend pas le risque de faire quoi que ce soit de suspect. L'organisation a dû profiter de sa discussion avec Barnes pour poser des micros et des caméras partout. Elle espère, pour sa pudeur, qu'ils n'en ont pas mis dans la salle de bain, et se déshabille, avant de prendre un bain qu'elle estime mérité. Une fois immergée jusqu'aux épaules, elle soupire de bien-être et se permet de repenser à sa rencontre avec James Buchanan Barnes.

Elle s'était demandé comment elle allait pouvoir le trouver. Une bonne chose de faite.

 _"Enfin, bonne, ça reste à voir.._."

Elle se laisse envahir par le souvenir en essayant de ne pas se laisser dominer par les émotions.

Il y a d'abord eu la stupeur. Ensuite, elle doit s'avouer qu'elle a été impressionnée. Il a beau ne pas avoir la carrure de Steve, il reste une montagne de muscles. Par ailleurs, il y a eu un bruit étrange avec son bras gauche. Comme s'il avait une attelle ou quelque chose en métal... _on verra_ , se dit-elle en haussant les épaules, provoquant quelques remous dans l'eau. Il y a eu aussi son souffle chaud, plus chaud que la moyenne, surtout vu la température au-dehors. Encore une caractéristique commune à Tania, Natasha, elle et les autres, ce qui prouve qu'on lui a bien inoculé un sérum - leur température corporelle normale se situe aux alentours de trente-huit degrés deux. Et puis sa voix était grave, se rappelle-t-elle.

 _"Attention_ _!"_ s'exclame son cerveau, mais elle ne comprend pas pourquoi son inconscient a soudain allumé une lumière " _danger_ ". Haussant de nouveau les épaules, elle suppose qu'elle ne fait plus assez attention à son environnement. Elle ne dois _rien_ révéler de qui elle est.

Fermant les yeux, elle pensa à Tania. La colère l'envahit, ainsi que le chagrin. Mais pas aussi fort que ce qu'elle a supposé. Elle n'arrive pas à faire correspondre l'homme sur la vidéo avec celui à qui elle a parlé. Sur l'enregistrement, c'était une machine à tuer lancée à pleine vitesse sur sa proie. Là, il avait été intimidant, certes, mais pas... dangereux. En tout cas, soit il l'avait bien caché, soit il n'était pas en "mode tueur". Elle se posa la question d'un conditionnement supplémentaire qui permettrait à Hydra de le contrôler complètement dans certains cas.

Soupirant, elle sort de son bain en résistant à la tentation de se jeter sur son peignoir au cas où elle est surveillée. Elle le sait, ce n'est pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **29 JANVIER 2015 AU 4** **FÉVRIER 2015** **– LONDRES**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +1)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain, elle sait que Barnes l'a suivi toute la journée.

Une vague de froid s'abat sur la capitale. Elle ne traîne pas lorsqu'elle rentre du travail. La température passe difficilement au-dessus de zéro dans la journée, alors la nuit...

Après avoir réfléchi, elle suppose que le soldat la surveille également la nuit.

Presque une semaine plus tard, en rentrant plus tôt du du boulot, elle a l'impression qu'il se déplace plus lentement que d'habitude. Le froid, suppose-t-elle. Et puis elle a une idée, qu'elle envoie métaphoriquement balader très loin.

 _"Hors de question ! Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? Et puis quoi encore !"_

 _"Ok, ok..."_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **4** **FÉVRIER 2015** **– 19h30 –** **APPARTEMENT DE MACKENZIE MCGREGOR**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +6)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle rentre, profite d'être revenue plus tôt pour se changer et aller courir deux heures, compartimente ses émotions. Réfléchit à son idée, parce qu'elle revient dès qu'elle ne pense plus à quelque chose de précis.

Elle déteste le sérum, parfois. Elle était attentive aux autres avant ça. Elle l'a été mille fois plus après. Le genre de personnes qui s'arrête quand un inconnu pleure tout seul dans la rue pour lui demander si elle peut faire quelque chose. Et Barnes, peu importe la rancœur qu'elle lui porte, est probablement quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide. Et si elle ne le fait pas parce qu'elle en a envie, alors elle le fera pour Steve.

Après force de soupirs et de grognements, elle finit par céder. Et rentre, parce qu'il fait vraiment froid, et même les vêtements Stark sous son jogging ne la protègent plus assez.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle prépare une cafetière, la met en route, prend une douche rapide. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, s'habille et ouvre la fenêtre, qui donne sur une petite rue. En face, un pignon de maison sans fenêtre, juste un vieil escalier extérieur. Elle ne sait pas trop s'il est là. Elle regarde vers le haut et voit sa silhouette. D'un geste du bras, elle lui fait signe de descendre. Il ne bouge pas.

« Approchez-vous... » soupire-t-elle à mi-voix sans trop savoir s'il l'entend. Mais il se redresse et glisse dans les escaliers, silencieux comme un fantôme. _Conséquence du sérum : Ouïe plus développée que la moyenne. Peut être pratique, peut également être handicapant,_ analyse son cerveau. Il arrive en face d'elle.

« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que me surveiller ? » demande-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Mission, » répond-il, laconique.

« Alors vous avez des mission pourries, » ricane-t-elle et elle voit une ombre passer dans le regard.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. »

« Je suppose, » répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle le regarde et se retient de ricaner. Ou de soupirer, elle ne sait pas. Il a l'air tellement... torturé. Il ne le montre pas, mais elle en a la forte impression. Peut-être est-ce juste le froid qui le fait se tendre, ceci dit...

Elle aurait pu le plaindre. Si Tania n'était pas rentré dans l'équation. Elle étouffe une fois de plus la colère qui rôde. Elle plisse les yeux, l'évaluant. Elle doit se le mettre dans la poche plus tôt que plus tard, si possible. Elle a discuté des heures durant avec Steve de qui il était et son caractère, ce qu'il aimait ou n'aimait pas, surtout ce qui le mettait instinctivement en confiance. Et c'est ce dernier point qu'elle doit exploiter. Des bribes de discussions avec Steve lui reviennent en tête :

 _Tu peux le repousser, mais pas l'exclure. Si tu fermes la porte, même une demi-seconde, il se sera enfui quand tu l'ouvriras de nouveau. Et tu ne le rattraperas pas. Tu dois profiter de la moindre ouverture, lui montrer que tu lui fais confiance, dès que tu peux..._

 _Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus loyal que lui. Quand... quand j'ai douté, il m'a poussé. Quand je n'ai pas suivi les ordres, il m'a suivi aveuglement. S'il n'était pas d'accord, il le disait, mais il venait tout de même, parce qu'il refusait de me laisser partir seul..._

 _Oh, et même si tu as peur de lui, ne le lui montre pas. Ça l'a toujours profondément blessé. Et lorsqu'il est blessé, il se met en colère. Parce que personne,_ personne _, ne doit voir qu'il a mal._

Elle retint un soupir.

Très bien, elle allait laisser la porte – la fenêtre, en l'occurrence – ouverte. Il ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle savait se battre, peu importe qu'il lui fasse penser à Captain America – en plus déglingué.

Elle se recule de trois pas. « Allez, rentrez, » marmonne-t-elle. Elle le voit froncer les sourcils. « Quoi ? Vous voulez que j'ouvre la baie vitrée ? Vous ne savez pas passer par une fenêtre ? » ricane-t-elle. Il secoue la tête mais ne bouge pas. « Vous n'allez pas passer la nuit dehors, c'est stupide. »

« La mission, » répète-t-il.

« Eh bien vous ressortirez plus tard si vous y tenez tant. Pour l'instant, j'ai fais du café. Venez en prendre un peu, » s'agace-t-elle, avant de respirer calmement. « Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'ordre de... »

« Quel sont vos ordre ? » coupe-t-elle, perdant patience.

Il ne répond rien.

« Oh, je vous en prie ! Je _veux_ faire partie... _en_ faire partie ! Ne me faites pas croire que je peux vous menacer, je suis certaine que vous pouvez me coller une balle entre les deux yeux quand vous le souhaitez ! » soupire-t-elle.

Il la regarde encore quelques secondes.

« Vous surveiller et vous ramener après m'être assurée que vous ne communiquez avec personne, » lâche-t-il avec réticence.

« Une quelconque restriction sur vos interactions avec moi ? »

« Non... » Il hésite. « Je ne crois pas qu'ils pensaient que vous chercheriez à communiquer avec moi, » marmonne-t-il et elle laisse un sourire en coin s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

Ils se jaugent quelques secondes et elle comprend qu'elle n'était pas sensé le repérer.

« Je suis bien entraînée, » explique-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas plus mal, pour le job que je vise, non ? » ne peut-elle s'empêcher de railler.

« Moi aussi, » rétorque-t-il, a priori vexé qu'elle l'aie trouvé.

« Entrez, j'ai froid, » grince-t-elle soudain, les mots du soldat lui rappelant ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il passe en mode _tueur à gage_.

Mais il ne bouge pas.

« Entrer ne contredit pas vos ordre. Et je déteste me faire épier. Alors venez. Le café va finir par refroidir, » lâche-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle est aux aguets. Enfin, elle entend l'homme atterrir avec une discrétion quasi parfaite. Si elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce bruit précis, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas entendu. « Fermez la fenêtre ! » demande-t-elle à un volume normal – _ouïe surdéveloppée_. Elle l'entend s'exécuter. Pour ne pas le stresser, elle pose une tasse et une cuillère à côté de la cafetière, avec le sucre. Puis elle s'assoit sur la chaise la plus éloignée de l'entrée.

Il entre, regardant partout avec précaution. Il analyse la position des meubles, la situation des issues, les armes potentielles. Elle le regarde, l'analyse, un sourire aux lèvres. Rien ne parait et pourtant elle sent la tension dans ses épaules, elle distingue son pouls sur sa carotide, qui pulse – trop – rapidement. Puis il pose les yeux sur elle, qui lève un bras pour lui indiquer la cafetière, mais il se met en position d'attaque en la voyant bouger.

Elle ne rit plus. Elle ouvre la main, paume vers lui, et la laisse retomber tranquillement le long de son corps. Il se détend lentement, reprenant une position normale. Elle prend sa tasse, doucement, et prend une gorgée de liquide noir. Il fronce les sourcils, et, de nouveau, elle lève l'autre main. Cette fois, elle peut lui désigner sa tasse vide.

« Servez-vous. »

Elle veut lui dire qu'il a l'air congelé, mais il ne le montre pas – même s'il l'est, elle le _sent_ – alors elle se tait. Il enlève ses gants, avant de se figer. Et elle essaie de ne pas se focaliser sur sa main gauche, mais c'est raté. Il laisse tomber son bras, dans le même bruit légèrement métallique que la veille. Elle comprend alors que _tout_ son bras gauche a dû être _remplacé_ à un moment ou à un autre. Il attend, dans une immobilité totale et tout sauf naturelle. Elle se demande pourquoi il a enlevé son gant. C'est tout sauf professionnel de sa part. Peut-être est-ce un test. Mais il a l'air trop mal à l'aise pour que ce soit le cas. Sauf si son employeur le lui a demandé, auquel cas il n'aura pas pu refuser.

« Toujours mieux que de n'en avoir qu'un, je suppose... » lâche-t-elle en détournant le regard, buvant une autre gorgée.

Il finit par bouger, se servir en café – noir – et repose la verseuse. Il se recule jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte, et regarde le liquide un long moment.

« C'est moins bon lorsque c'est froid, » finit-elle par souffler.

Il la regarde avant d'amener la tasse à sa bouche et de prendre prudemment une gorgée.

 ** _McGregor : 1 – Barnes : 0_**

Le silence s'installe. Puis elle se lève pour se resservir, avant de montrer la verseuse à l'agent secret. Il tend le bras. Elle remplit la tasse et il la remercie d'un hochement de tête. Elle dépose la verseuse vide dans le lave-vaisselle et récupère sa tasse, avant de se diriger vers la partie salon et la baie vitrée. C'est vraiment tout petit, et il y a plus de place sur le rebord de sa fenêtre à Washington que sur cette chose appelée balcon, mais elle aurait bien aimé qu'il fasse moins froid pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir et respirer l'air au dehors. Elle se sent oppressée avec l'homme dans la pièce.

La brune boit son café en quatre gorgées. Elle se retourne et le découvre la regardant. Elle s'empêche de lui faire une remarque et rince sa tasse avant de la poser à l'envers sur l'égouttoir. Puis elle sort de la pièce en marmonnant un « _J'arrive_ ». Elle fouille dans l'armoire de sa chambre et revient, une couverture et un oreiller sous le bras. Elle les pose sur le canapé et se tourne vers lui, tout en tirant le lourd rideau bordeaux qui permet de séparer la cuisine du salon, pour lui laisser un minimum d'intimité.

« Vous restez où vous retournez vous peler dehors ? »

Il ne répond pas mais ne bouge pas non plus. Elle inspire pour ne pas s'énerver et lui désigne la couverture et l'oreiller.

« Vous aurez besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Non, » dit-il avant de poser la tasse dans l'évier à son tour. « Il est bon, » ajoute-t-il, et elle sent qu'il est gêné, en se tournant de nouveau vers elle, qui écarte la table basse pour qu'il ait un peu plus de place.

« Vous n'avez pas d'autre mission que me surveiller ? » questionne-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

« Vous voulez que je parte ? » demande-t-il, et quelque chose de dangereux brille au fond de ses yeux. _Si tu fermes la porte..._ lui rappelle la voix de Steve dans sa tête comme un avertissement.

« Non. Bien sûr que non, » soupire-t-elle. « C'est simplement... » elle secoue la tête. « Laissez tomber. »

Elle veut sortir une nouvelle fois de la pièce mais il lui attrape le bras lorsqu'elle passe devant lui. Il la retourne et leurs visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Vous apprendrez que je ne laisse _jamais_ tomber, » gronde-t-il.

Deux choses se passent dans la tête de Mac. Deux pensées contradictoires s'écrasent violemment l'une contre l'autre.

La première, la plus puissante, veut juste utiliser son poids pour le faire basculer sous elle, le bloquer avec ses jambes et lui briser la nuque. Ou le faire suffoquer lentement. Elle veut voir la vie quitter le regard glacé en face d'elle.

Et la seconde a envie de lui hurler qu'il a oublié tout ce qu'il était, qu'il s'est laissé corrompre par Hydra et qu'il a laissé tombé. Qu'il a _tout_ laissé tomber.

Les deux idées sont trop incompatibles alors elle cligne des yeux et les range loin au fond de son esprit.

« Je pensais simplement que vous allez vous ennuyer si la seule chose que vous avez à faire est me surveiller, » souffle-t-elle.

« Si vous connaissiez mes missions habituelles, vous ne diriez pas cela, » ricane-t-il alors que ses yeux se voilent.

 _"Il n'aime pas son job, mais il le fait tout de même. Pourquoi ?"_

« Alors je retire ce que j'ai dit, » déclare-t-elle, et il la lâche.

Il se détourne et disparaît dans le salon. Elle en fait de même dans sa chambre. Elle se couche mais le sommeil met longtemps à venir. Très longtemps.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **5 AU 9** **FÉVRIER 2015** **– LONDRES**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +7 à +11)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain, il fait encore nuit lorsque Mackenzie se lève.

La première chose à laquelle elle pense est que Barnes a dormi dans son canapé. Et une seconde pensée s'impose à elle. Elle n'en a pas profité pour le tuer. Elle ferme les yeux, enferme ses émotions et sort du lit. Elle se demande immédiatement où il se trouve mais se force à agir comme les autres jours. Elle passe par la salle de bain, s'habille et se rend dans la cuisine. Le salon est vide et une chaise est calée derrière la baie vitrée pour éviter au froid de trop s'infiltrer. Malgré tout, la température est glaciale dans la pièce.

La couverture et l'oreiller n'ont pas bougé.

La brune est soulagée d'être seule. Elle prend un café et part travailler.

Le soir, elle ne voit personne. Elle va se coucher, un peu frustrée. Comment va-t-elle l'apprivoiser s'il ne vient pas un peu de lui-m...

Une seconde idée lui vient.

 _"Non !"_

 _"Si !"_

 _"Non, merde ! Et puis quoi encore ?"_

 _"Pas le choix..."_

Le lendemain, elle passe voir son propriétaire, qui accepte sa demande pourvu qu'elle la finance. Elle hausse les épaules. Soixante dix livres, ce n'est pas grand choses. Elle a accès aux comptes du SHIELD, après tout.

Quelques jours plus tard, un menuisier passe, pendant qu'elle est au travail.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **9** **FÉVRIER 2015** **– 22h50 –** **APPARTEMENT DE MACKENZIE MCGREGOR**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +11)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mac rentre, fourbue. Elle se déchausse avec un soupir de soulagement. Les chaussures de son boulot sont une torture. Presque dix centimètres de talon... d'accord, elle exagère. Il n'y en a _que_ huit. Mais elle aurait juste voulu travailler en ballerine... en rangers, même...

Elle dépose son manteau et son sac, récupère le courrier et passe dans la cuisine. Elle prend le premier plat préparé qui lui passe sous la main, enlève l'opercule et le balance presque dans le micro-onde. Elle regarde les enveloppes le temps que la nourriture chauffe. Il y a une feuille volante de son propriétaire indiquant que l'aménagement qu'elle a demandé a été effectué, et lui réclame le paiement sous cinq jours. Elle relève soudain la tête et sourit à moitié en voyant la baie vitrée.

Elle mange sur le pouce, file prendre une douche et enfile un pyjama, ainsi qu'un gilet. Puis elle ouvre la fenêtre de sa chambre, comme quelques jours plus tôt. Elle scrute la nuit à la lumière des lampadaires, mais ne voit rien. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue en dessous d'elle, elle s'assoie sur le rebord et se penche un peu, mais toujours rien.

« Je sais que vous êtes là. Venez, je vais faire du café ! » lâche-t-elle à un volume normal. Il n'y a pas de vent, alors elle sait qu'il l'entend. « Barnes... je vous laisse trente secondes, après je beugle votre nom jusqu'à ce que la moitié du quartier l'entende. »

Précisément vingt huit secondes après, elle le voit sortir de l'ombre et descendre les escaliers du mur d'en face. Elle se détourne le temps qu'il saute et referme la fenêtre derrière lui. Il est plus que tendu. Ils boivent en silence. Une fois que la vaisselle est à sa place – dans le lave-vaisselle – elle se tourne vers le brun.

« Tenez, » lâche-t-elle en lui tendant une petite clé.

Il s'approche et fronce les sourcils, mais ne la prend pas.

« J'ai fais poser une poignée avec serrure à la baie vitrée. Comme ça vous pourrez entrer et sortir à votre guise, et l'appartement ne se transformera pas en glacière avec la porte entrouverte la moitié de la nuit, » explique-t-elle.

Il jette un œil à la poignée et regarde de nouveau Mac. « Pourquoi ? » demande-t-il, et, à son regard fuyant, elle comprend qu'il est désarçonné.

« Parce que vous avez beau être résistant, il fait de plus en plus froid. Vous êtes là à me surveiller chaque nuit. Vous le ferez aussi bien depuis le salon que depuis le toit. Et si vous avez à rentrer pendant que je ne suis pas là, ça vous évitera de fracturer la porte d'entrée puisque c'est une de ces nouvelles serrures qu'on ne peut pas crocheter, » répond-elle d'une voix neutre.

Il ne dit rien, puis hoche vaguement la tête, et prend la clé. Elle se détourne, lui rapporte couette et oreiller, tire le rideau et lui souhaite bonne nuit, sans obtenir de réponse. Il est planté devant la baie vitrée, mais elle sait qu'il l'observe grâce au reflet de la vitre.

Sans rien ajouter, Mac part dans sa chambre. Elle ne s'endort que tard... ou tôt...

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain, elle est de nouveau toute seule. Elle cale la couette et l'oreiller entre le canapé et le mur pour ne pas avoir à les chercher tous les soirs dans sa chambre.

Elle lutte contre l'envie de hurler et de frapper qui la prend dès qu'elle pense à Barnes.

Le soir, elle doit l'appeler de nouveau depuis sa chambre, mais il se montre en quelques secondes.

Le jour suivant, il est parti avant qu'elle se lève.

Mais le soir d'après, il l'attend sur le balcon, et il n'arrive pas à cacher qu'il a froid.

« Vous avez perdu la clé ? » s'étonne-t-elle.

« Vous êtes présente. Je ne vais pas m'inviter, » marmonne-t-il seulement, et elle doit avouer que sa politesse, bien que stupide, est une agréable surprise.

 _"Ce n'est pas un homme des cavernes non plus !"_ et elle a l'impression que sa conscience lève les yeux au ciel.

Elle lui fait toute une cafetière et l'abandonne, trop fatiguée pour lui tenir compagnie.

Les jours passent inexorablement.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **13** **FÉVRIER 2015** **– 7h30 – APPARTEMENT DE MACKENZIE MCGREGOR**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +15)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Contrairement aux autres matin, le rideau est toujours tiré, et elle ne voit pas le canapé, il est donc encore là. Mais plutôt que d'aller le voir, elle fait couler le café. Elle doit lui faire croire qu'elle lui fait confiance. Pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces d'Hydra, d'une part, et pour l'amadouer, d'autre part.

« Je vais à la boulangerie, je reviens » lance-t-elle.

Un grognement lui répond. Elle ricane discrètement, hésitant à aller le voir, mais elle enfile rapidement des chaussures et se couvre, avant de sortir.

Six minutes plus tard, la brune rentre, s'ébroue pour faire tomber la neige de ses cheveux, pose son manteau, enlève ses bottes, et rentre dans la cuisine, où elle pose le sac de viennoiseries encore tièdes sur le plan de travail. Elle se rend compte que le rideau est ouvert, que l'oreiller et la couverture sont rangés à leur place, derrière le canapé. Et elle a une réaction absolument pas professionnelle. Elle écarquille les yeux, s'avance jusque sur le balcon, sans surprise, ne trouve personne. Elle rentre, referme la porte-fenêtre et lève les mains en l'air.

« Mais je suis allé acheter des croissants exprès, moi, » gémit-elle presque en fusillant le balcon du regard.

Elle soupire et s'approche du canapé. Prise d'une intuition, elle se saisit de l'oreiller et colle son visage dedans. Puis elle le repose avec un sourire. Il sent un mélange de shampooing et d'autre chose qu'elle n'identifie pas. Mais cela lui donne la confirmation qu'il a dormi dedans, contrairement à ce qu'il a voulu faire croire en les replaçant précisément là où Mac les avait posées. Ou au moins qu'il s'est couché. Elle va se verser une tasse de café et se sert de la table comme siège. Elle réfléchit à la suite de sa mission lorsque des coups sont frappés à une vitre. Elle bondit, avant de reconnaître la silhouette.

Elle se dirige vers la baie vitrée et l'ouvre.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rentrer seul ? »

« Ce n'est pas convenable. »

« À quoi cela sert-il que je vous aie donné une clé ? » soupire-t-elle.

« Au cas où vous ne puissiez pas m'ouvrir ou que vous ne soyez pas présente. »

Elle hoche la tête et voit qu'il la regarde, interrogateur.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-elle.

« Puis-je entrer ? » lâche-t-il et il la regarde comme si elle aurait du comprendre.

Mac s'écarte en serrant les dents. Elle ne doit pas s'énerver. Elle se rend compte que c'est peut-être leur plus long échange. Il passe devant elle et s'arrête, avant de regarder les traces de chaussures non boueuses mais dégoulinante de neige fondue qu'il laisse sur son passage – sur la moquette, rase, Dieu merci.

« Ce n'est rien, ça séchera, » déclare-t-elle avant de passer devant lui pour se rendre à la cafetière. Elle lui sert une tasse de café noir qu'elle lui tend. Il la prend, hoche la tête – _il ne sait faire que ça,_ pense-t-elle – et se place comme souvent contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle secoue la tête et tire une chaise, avant de sortir un croissant du sac et le poser sur la table, en face de la chaise.

Elle-même prend une viennoiserie et s'assoit à l'autre bout de la table – à la fois parce qu'elle ne doit pas empiéter dans son espace vital, et parce qu'elle n'est pas certaine de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour lui trancher la gorge – café dans une main, croissant dans l'autre.

Il vient s'asseoir et mange, mais reste tendu, nerveux, jetant des coups d'œil partout, chaque seconde ou presque. Elle veut lui dire de se calmer, mais cela ne servira à rien. Il n'y aura que le temps qui le fera avoir confiance en elle. Elle retient une grimace. Gagner la confiance de l'assassin de sa meilleure amie... ok, il faut qu'elle arrête de penser à ça, elle ne va réussir qu'à le tuer – ou _se_ faire tuer.

Serrant les dents, elle se lève, pose sa tasse dans l'évier, alors que le soldat reprend une viennoiserie. Elle regarde sa montre et part dans sa chambre. Elle en ressort en _uniforme_ de serveuse. Elle se retient de tirer sur sa jupe pour la faire redescendre un peu tellement elle est courte. Heureusement que son manteau descend jusqu'aux genoux... elle ressort de la pièce, attrape ledit manteau au passage et l'enfile tour en rentrant dans la cuisine. L'agent veut se lever, mais elle lève une main pour lui signifier de ne pas bouger.

« Finissez de manger, vous savez où je vais de toute façon. »

« S'il vous arrive... »

« Seigneur, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, » rigole-t-elle presque sincèrement – _presque_. « Je sais me défendre, » ajoute-t-elle, plus sérieuse. Puis elle se dirige vers la porte. « Vous avez la clé, ne vous gênez pas pour rentrer, même si je suis présente. Annoncez simplement votre présence, » lance-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La journée se passe sans encombre, si l'on omet que son patron a décidé qu'elle ne servira plus dans la _grande salle_ mais dans les _salles privées_. Ce sont de petits salons où il se passe plus de choses illégales que légales. Elle a découvert que les cinquantenaires – ou plus – bourrés de pognons pensent qu'elle est là pour les _divertir_ et passent leur temps à tenter de la tripoter. Ses patrons lui ayant bien fait comprendre que le moindre incident entraînerait un licenciement, elle fait le poing dans la poche qu'elle n'a pas **(1)** et travaille comme si de rien n'était, faisant passer ses dérobades pour des mouvements prévus. Elle qui avait pensé ne travailler qu'en soirée se retrouve à faire neuf heures par jour. Et dans ces conditions, c'est long, neuf heures. Huit heures à dix heures, puis douze à quinze et dix-huit trente à vingt deux trente. Et, forcément, elle ne rentre pas chez elle entre deux pauses, elle habite à vingt cinq minutes à pieds. Et non, elle ne prendra pas les transports en commun. Trop de monde, trop de promiscuité, probabilités de bombe trop importante, dommages collatéraux potentiels bien trop importants... Non, pas les transports en commun.

Le soir, elle est fatiguée et pas seulement physiquement. Elle rentre dans le hall et secoue la neige qui s'est agglutinée sur elle. Quatre étages plus haut, Barnes l'attend, appuyé contre la cloison.

 _"Il a juste l'air de n'importe qui_."

Elle fait attention à lui pour la première fois et se rend compte qu'il est extrêmement mignon – pour celles et ceux qui aiment les mauvais garçon. Cette information l'agace immédiatement.

 _"Pourvu que je n'aie pas de voisine – ou de voisin – qui tente de le draguer, ce serait bien ma veine. Il me ferait remarquer en quelques jours_..." rage-t-elle en silence.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentré ? » lâche-t-elle en guise de salutation.

« Parce que la journée je ne peux pas me balader sur les façades extérieurs, je suis repérable. »

Elle grogne intérieurement en se traitant d'idiote.

 _"Bien entendu !"_

« Je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Il hoche la tête – _encore_.

Quatre jours passent encore, avec le même rituel. Il reste la nuit, mange le matin avec Mac, part en même temps qu'elle, lui par la baie vitrée, elle par la sortie normale.

Elle le repère, la suivant de loin durant un moment, puis, si les trottoirs deviennent trop fréquentés et qu'il risque de la perdre de vue, il grimpe à un escalier extérieur et saute de toit en toit, ombre parmi les ombres, masqué par la nuit et les lumières des lampadaires qui aveuglent les simples piétons. À chaque fois, durant quelques secondes, elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'envier. Elle veut se soustraire à ce bas monde, où personne ne sait rien et subit tout des autres, ceux qui planent discrètement, qui ont le pouvoir. Mais elle est parmi ceux d'en bas, et doit s'en contenter, pour le moment en tout cas. Et il y a fort à parier que lorsqu'elle n'en fera plus partie, elle regrettera le temps où elle n'avait pas à jouer les tueurs à gage. Un instant, elle déteste Fury, puis compartimente.

Le soir, il fait de même et l'attend derrière la baie vitrée – elle a beau insister, il refuse toujours de rentrer par lui-même si elle est à l'intérieur.

Ils boivent un dernier café en silence et elle part se coucher, le laissant dans le salon.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bon, je vais essayer de ne pas poser la question à chaque chapitre (ou au moins d'en varier les termes) mais qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **Ce chapitre était plus long, mais le prochain sera plus court. Navrée.**_

 _ **Vous savez quoi, c'est super galère pour moi de les faire évoluer l'un autour de l'autre avec autant de proximité alors qu'ils ne se connaissent pas, qu'il y a tant de rancœur du côté d'Elena et tant de méfiance du côté de James. Je sais, c'est moi qui écris, de quoi me plains-je ?**_

 _ **Mais c'est vraiment... vrai. L'histoire a sa vie propre, ceux qui écrivent savent de quoi de parle, je fais malheureusement partie ce ceux et celles qui ne savent pas vraiment penser un plan et s'y tenir (hein Ju' !). Bon, j'avais prévenu que ça n'allait pas être une fiction qui transcende, mais j'espère que ça vous va encore, pour le moment.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte : du 15 au 27 février :  
** **\- Ils ont une première (mais très timide) interaction spontanée et une suivante, à peine plus appuyée...  
** **\- Premières questions d'Elena à Buck.  
** **\- Elena vit un événement un peu traumatisant. Buck ne fait rien, mais... ( _haha, je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler tout de même !_ )  
** **\- Le mois d'observation touche à sa fin. Pas sans un autre moment difficile pour Elena hin hin hin.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Prochain chapitre : dimanche 17 septembre**_

 ** _À la semaine prochaine !_**


	6. Chapitre 4 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonjour bonjour ! (Je sais, on est lundi, il est 00h05)**_

 _ **Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! (Oui, je sais, c'est un peu con de dire ça, je ne vais pas vous mettre une page vide... ok je sors)**_

 _ **Donc... La relation entre James et Elena s'approfondit, par la force des choses. Il faut bien faire avancer le schmilblick (notez que je l'ai écris sans faute du premier coup, je suis fière^^) au bout d'un moment, surtout que je n'ai qu'une dizaine de chapitres pour clore mon histoire.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais je ne pouvais pas le couper après ça, vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Julindy,**_ ** _debralovelove,_** _ **VIP** , merci pour les reviews ! (2 revieweuses (euh... VIP, t'es une fille ou un mec? ^^") régulières, je vous aime !)_

 _ **Réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :**_

 _ *** VIP :  
**_ _ **\- Ouai, la clé, c'est un peu chaud, et un peu tôt pour le faire, mais je n'avais qu'un mois pour faire évoluer leur relation, et il va se passer d'autres choses qui nécessitaient qu'il puisse entrer sans problème.  
**_ _ **\- Héhé oui les points. Je ne sais moi-même pas qui va gagner. Aux dernières nouvelles, chapitre 10, ils en sont à 7-9 (oui, 2 points de plus pour Bucky).  
**_ _ **\- J'ai mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'Elena arrive à se contrôler malgré son envie de vengeance. Dieu merci, elle aide les gens, par nature, ce qui a été amplifié par le sérum, donc ça lui permet de garder l'esprit clair.  
\- Question : tu ne veux pas créer un compte ? Ça serait plus simple pour moi de te répondre et je me sentirais moins coupable d'étaler des mots et des mots avant les nouveaux chapitres.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Notes pour ce chapitre :**_

 _ **(1)** **Bien entendu, je ne fais pas l'apologie de la cigarette ou tout autre chose à fumer. Je déteste profondément cela. J'ai fumé 8 mois quand j'étais en 4ème (je sais 13 ans, c'est jeune) et je me suis arrêté de moi-même (il ne me restait pas assez d'argent de poche pour acheter Cheval Mag (ne vous moquez pas de moi c'est vrai !))**_

 _ **EDIT : je sais, cette note était de base pour le chapitre précédent, mais juste avant de publier, la semaine dernière, dans un souci d'équilibre de mots entre les chap 3 et 4, j'ai enlevé le dernier paragraphe du chap 3 pour le mettre au début de celui-ci, d'où le transfert de note. Voilà, je sors vraiment cette fois.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **15 FÉVRIER 2015 – 17h08 – AU CLUB**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +18)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Vers dix-sept heures, elle est dans l'arrière-cour de son boulot, seule, en train de fumer **(1)** une cigarette. Elle entend presque Stark lui hurler dessus qu'elle devrait arrêter, que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé. Ce à quoi elle aurait répondu _le sérum, Tony-chou, le sérum_. Elle fumait, donc, appuyée contre un mur, lorsqu'elle repense à son surveillant discret. Elle jette un œil aux alentours, mais ne le trouve pas. Haussant les épaules, elle jette sa cigarette dans la boîte de conserve prévue à cet effet, rentre et ressort quelques instants plus tard, avec un gobelet en plastique remplit de café. « N'attendez pas trop longtemps, il va vite refroidir, » lance-t-elle à mi-voix en le posant sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'arrière salle, avant de rentrer pour de bon cette fois. Elle passe la tête par la porte une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et le gobelet a disparu. Elle sourit, avant de se renfrogner – _depuis quand tu es satisfaite qu'il soit autre chose que mort ?_ – puis rentre pour se préparer mentalement à sa soirée. Le soir, les clients sont encore pire qu'en journée, l'alcool les désinhibant.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **15 FÉVRIER 2015 – 22h36 –** **APPARTEMENT DE MACKENZIE MCGREGOR**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +18)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle rentre à son appartement, lui ouvre la baie vitrée – comme d'habitude –, il secoue son bonnet avant de le glisser dans sa poche intérieure de veste – comme d'habitude. Il boit un café mais reste debout – comme d'habitude.

" _Il y en a qui en ont fait une chanson."_

 _"Oh la ferme !"_

Il finit la boisson chaude, pose la tasse vide dans l'évier et se tourne vers elle.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire. J'en ai pour quelques heures. Vous comptez vous enfuir ? » demande-t-il avec sérieux.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire un peu à sa question.

« Si un jour je décide de m'enfuir, je ne crois pas que je vous préviendrai. Ceci dit, je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui ai cherché à joindre... _qui nous savons_ , alors il serait stupide de partir maintenant, » rappelle-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête – elle soupire intérieurement. Elle ne lui propose pas de passer par la porte et le hall de l'immeuble, il serait plus facilement repéré.

« J'aurais besoin de passer directement par le toit. Puis-je passer par la fenêtre de votre chambre ? » Demande-t-il.

« Pas de problème, » accepte-t-elle.

Elle le suit lorsqu'il sort de la pièce, le regarde ouvrir la fenêtre et bondir sur l'escalier du mur d'en face avec une facilité exaspérante. Puis il grimpe les marches et disparaît sur les toits de Londres sans un regard en arrière.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **16 FÉVRIER 2015 – 7h47 –** **APPARTEMENT DE MACKENZIE MCGREGOR**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +19)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain, au réveil, il fait franchement froid. Mac passe plus de temps sous la douche, et se dit qu'ils se contenteront d'œuf et de pain de la veille pour le petit déjeuner, avant de se taper le front avec la main. Sérieusement, elle pense à son repas avec l'homme qui a assassiné de sang froid sa meilleure amie _bordel de merde_ ! Elle projette sa colère sur Fury – elle s'est rendu compte qu'il pouvait servir de catalyseur assez efficace pour sa colère. Elle se calme et compartimente - pas forcément dans cet ordre - avant de se rendre dans la pièce à vivre. Mais il n'y a personne.

Lorsqu'elle s'avance vers la fenêtre du salon, elle est attirée par un éclat de lumière et trouve une clé par terre. La clé qu'elle a passé à Barnes.

 _"Il a du la perdre."_

 _"Non, tu crois?"_

 _"Oh c'est bon ! Démerde-toi."_

 _"Pas besoin. C'est en remettant son bonnet qu'elle a dû tomber."_

 _"..."_

 _"Dans tes dents."_

Parfois, elle se fait peur à se parler à elle-même. Mais elle sait que c'est une conséquence de la compartimentation. Elle sépare son esprit, en quelque sorte, et même si ce n'est pas dangereux pour sa psyché, il y a tout de même de légères conséquences, dont celle-ci.

Barnes n'a donc pas eu de possibilité de rentrer, vu qu'elle verrouille également sa porte d'entrée. Elle ouvre la baie vitrée à la volée, croise instinctivement les bras pour se protéger un minimum du froid, et s'avance sur le balcon. La neige tombe drue et elle ne voit pas grand-chose. Elle hésite à l'appeler, avant de se dire que des personnes risquent de l'entendre – et de griller la couverture du brun sur le long terme.

Elle referme la baie vitrée, passe un uniforme Stark en le moins de temps possible – approximativement deux minutes et demie – enfile une veste par-dessus et ouvre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle soupire en voyant la neige rentrer, prend appui sur le rebord et s'élance. Elle se reçoit souplement sur le palier, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Elle adore ça. Sauter, chercher, s'infiltrer, poursuivre, trouver, vaincre, courir, poursuivre encore, et même être poursuivie... un vague sourire aux lèvres, elle grimpe l'escalier. Une fois sur le toit, elle cherche son _colocataire_ , mais ne le trouve pas. N'abandonnant pas pour si peu, elle parcourt les toits environnants, les murs de cheminées protégés du vent, les entrées d'escaliers internes. Mais elle ne le trouve pas pour autant. C'est lorsqu'elle revient vers son immeuble qu'elle le repère.

Force est de constater qu'il est bon. Elle est passé au moins trois fois devant lui, une fois à moins de trois mètres, mais n'a rien vu. Elle le salue d'un signe de tête, qu'il lui rend, et l'invite d'un signe de la main à la suivre. Ils redescendent jusqu'à l'étage de Mac, et, galant, il l'invite à passer en premier. Il ne sourit pas, mais ses yeux sont moqueurs. Elle plisse les siens et, sans le quitter du regard, elle saute, se réceptionne parfaitement sur le rebord, effectue une roulade dans la chambre, pour la frime, et se redresse avec grâce. Une fois encore, il ne réagit pas, mais il donne l'impression de se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Puis il saute et atterrit directement dans la chambre, avec légèreté. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Allez, venez vous réchauffer, » propose-t-elle alors qu'il referme la fenêtre. « Au fait, je vous rend ceci, » lâche-t-elle en lui tendant la clé. « Elle était tombée dans la moquette, au salon. »

Il hoche la tête en remerciement et la range – dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, là où il met aussi son bonnet, comme Mac l'avait supposé. Et elle voit passer un éclair de soulagement dans les yeux clairs.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle prépare puis démarre la cafetière alors qu'il sort les tasses et les cuillères du lave-vaisselle. Il range les assiettes également, avant de ressortir deux tasses. Elle lui tend le sucre et il l'attrape avec sa main métallique. Lorsque leurs doigts entrent en contact, chair contre métal, ils se figent, aucun des deux n'ose regarder l'autre. La scène est surréaliste. Ils viennent d'agir totalement inconsciemment, ayant prit des habitudes en quelques jours. Leurs capacités d'espion les forçant à s'adapter plus rapidement, à apprendre plus vite, leur avait permis d'agir en quasi symbiose durant une cinquantaine de secondes.

Finalement, Mac prend calmement une inspiration, pose le sucrier qu'elle tient toujours et se détourne. Elle remarque le sol trempé aux pieds du brun et en profite pour s'esquiver, sortant de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle fouille dans son armoire pour en sortir un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur appartenant à Steve – elle adore mettre des vêtements trop grands/larges – et les lui rapporte.

Lorsqu'elle revient, il est toujours au même endroit, les poings serrés, la tête basse. Elle peut voir qu'il respire plus vite que la normale. Elle a un vague pincement au cœur de le voir si démuni devant une simple interaction. Pour la première fois, elle croit réellement qu'il a été conditionné – et se dit que cet échange doit lui rappeler un souvenir. Elle se rapproche doucement lui tend les vêtements.

« Allez prendre une douche et vous changer, vous êtes trempé. Laissez vos vêtements dans la salle de bain, je vais les laver. Vous pourrez les récupérer secs dans trois heures, » propose-t-elle.

Il la regarde et elle tend un peu plus les vêtements. Il hoche la tête en les prenant, et elle se demande s'il arrive seulement à dire merci, alors qu'elle se détourne pour le laisser passer. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard et elle ne peut s'empêcher de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois en le voyant arriver.

Elle a l'impression de voir Steve. Même taille, même largeur d'épaule, même allure. Ça la secoue assez pour qu'elle doive se rappeler de respirer.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Rien, » répond-elle machinalement en détournant le regard, et il se referme violemment. Son regard se durcit, les poings se contractent et il est prêt à s'enfuir, en témoigne son coup d'œil vers la baie vitrée.

Elle a l'impression qu'ils sont revenus au premier jour.

 _"Il pense que tu t'es moquée de lui."_

 _"Mais pourquoi ?"_

 _"Que veux-tu que j'en sache ?!"_

« Merde, » marmonne-t-elle, et ça a le mérite d'attirer l'attention du brun. Elle se frotte le front en réfléchissant. « Je ne voulais pas... vous me faites penser à mon meilleur ami. Ces vêtements lui appartiennent, » explique-t-elle.

Et c'est vrai, elle n'a pas besoin de mentir. Et puis elle se rend compte du bras métallique à nu. Et comprend que c'est cela qui l'a bloqué. Il a dû penser que la surprise de la brune venait de son bras et pas de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Elle s'avance lentement, pour ne pas le brusquer, et le regarde.

« C'est arrivé il y a longtemps ? » demande-t-elle en désignant le bras métallique du menton.

Il se fige. C'est la première question personnelle. C'est un test, pour les deux. Elle veut savoir où il en est par rapport à elle. Si un embryon de confiance s'est installé. S'il ne répond pas, ou s'il l'envoie balader, cela veut dire qu'elle aura beaucoup de boulot. _Énormément_ de boulot.

« Dans une autre vie, » marmonne-t-il en essayant inconsciemment de le couvrir de son autre main.

Elle est presque gênée pour lui, durant une seconde. « Vous voulez une veste ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix neutre – ne pas laisser transparaître de compassion, elle se ferait égorger. Pas qu'elle ressente de la compassion, de toute manière.

 _"Certainement pas."_

Il la regarde encore, et elle se dit qu'il la regarde beaucoup, avant de se rappeler que c'est son _métier_ , d'étudier, de regarder, de décortiquer. « Mais, si vous voulez mon avis, vous n'avez pas à vous cacher, » marmonne-t-elle. Il fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Mac hausse les épaules et retourne dans la chambre chercher une veste en l'invitant à le suivre. Elle la lui donne et il retourne dans la pièce à vivre alors qu'elle s'éclipse dans la salle de bain. Les vêtements sont pliés au centimètre près dans le lavabo – entraînement militaire – pour ne pas mettre d'eau partout. Elle lance la machine, programme le sèche-linge après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'allait pas lui rétrécir ses vêtements. Elle retient un sourire face à l'image de Barnes avec un pantacourt à la place du pantalon, avant de secouer la tête.

 _"Il ne te fait pas sourire !"_

Lorsqu'elle revient dans le salon, il a passé la veste et a l'air d'examiner sa main.

« Café ? » propose-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête – " _bon sang, je vais devenir folle s'il ne parle pas plus"_ – et elle se détourne avant de commettre un meurtre. Et une autre lumière se fait.

 _"S'il vivait seul ?"_

 _"Du genre, tout le temps ?"_

 _"Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, d'attitudes."_

Elle lui apporte une tasse et s'assoit à sa gauche, à l'autre bout du canapé, pour ne pas le stresser d'avantage.

« Avez-vous des sensations dans le bras ? » demande-t-elle encore, poussant un peu sa chance.

Elle attend qu'il réponde. Il finit son café avant de poser la tasse vide sur la table basse, puis il se laisse aller contre le dossier, sa tête partant en arrière.

Elle se fait la réflexion que c'est la première fois qu'il se met dans une position qui n'est pas défensive.

« Oui. Les mêmes que dans l'autre, plus ou moins, » déclare-t-il.

Elle effectue une danse de la joie mentale. Il a _parlé_ !

« La douleur également ? »

Il hoche vaguement la tête de haut en bas. Elle finit son café et apporte les tasses jusqu'au lave vaisselle.

« N'êtes-vous pas sensé être partie ? » demande-t-il soudain.

Elle jette un œil à l'horloge murale et un chapelet de vulgarités s'échappent de sa bouche, en lituanien. Elle le voit du coin de l'œil froncer les sourcils, mais elle s'en moque. Qui connait le lituanien ? Elle se jette dans sa chambre, enfile l'uniforme, chausse ses engins de torture de huit centimètres de haut, puis met son manteau et claque la porte tout en lâchant un « à ce soir ! » à l'autre espion.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle se fait engueuler par son patron parce qu'elle n'arrive _que_ dix minutes en avance, se fait encore plus tripoter, casse un talon, se prend une seconde engueulade. Sa seule satisfaction est qu'à chaque pause, elle se débrouille pour laisser un gobelet de café à Barnes. Cela ne lui coûte rien – à part se dire qu'elle ne devrait pas se sentir satisfaite, _bon sang_ – et lui permet de l'amadouer. En tout cas elle l'espère. Lorsqu'elle rentre le soir, elle est vraiment fatiguée. Elle cuisine rapidement et met la table pour deux. Elle fait taire l'impression d'être tombée dans une réalité parallèle et va prendre sa douche en attendant que l'espion se manifeste. Lorsqu'elle ressort, il est là.

Ils s'attablent et mangent en silence. Ils mangent _toujours_ en silence. Puis elle le salue brièvement et part se coucher.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **18** **FÉVRIER 2015** **– 23h22 –** **APPARTEMENT DE MACKENZIE MCGREGOR**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +21)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle s'engouffre dans l'appartement, laisse tomber son manteau au sol, avant de courir à la salle de bain pour vomir. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête, quelques minutes plus tard, elle sent que Barnes est là, même si elle ne le voit pas. Elle se fige.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Que je vous emmène à l'hôpital ? » demande-t-il.

Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite, avant d'inspirer profondément et se relever. Elle titube à moitié jusqu'au lavabo et se lave les dents, puis la figure. Elle se redresse et le regarde. Il est appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés mais elle ne se fait pas avoir par sa posture nonchalante. Il est prêt à bondir au besoin.

« Je n'ai pas pensé à vous ouvrir, » s'excuse-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. Je me suis permis d'entrer au cas où vous ayez besoin d'aide, »

Elle lui sourit vaguement et hoche la tête – _Mon Dieu, il m'a contaminé, je ne sais plus dire merci_ – pense-t-elle, mi horrifiée, mi consternée.

Ils sortent de la pièce et rejoignent la cuisine où elle lance une cafetière et fait réchauffer un plat, avant de le poser sur la table.

« Vous ne mangez pas ? » demande-t-il.

Elle soupire. « Peut-être plus tard. »

Il n'ajoute rien et avale rapidement sa nourriture, avant de mettre ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Puis il rejoint la brune qui s'est plantée devant la baie vitrée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demande-t-il à mi-voix et il y a autre chose que la neutralité dans sa voix. Peut-être de l'intérêt poli. Peut-être autre chose, de plus... concerné. c'est difficile à dire.

 _T'occupe !_ a-t-elle envie de répondre. Mais comme pour chaque parole qui sort de la bouche de l'homme, elle part du principe que c'est un test. Alors elle se force à lui répondre, quand bien même une nausée refait surface.

« Un des _meilleurs_ clients du Club a exigé de pouvoir _s'amuser_ avec moi, alors mon patron a préféré céder que de risque de le perdre, » énonce-t-elle de sa voix la plus neutre, mais elle sent ses mains trembler.

Barnes tourne la tête brusquement et elle voit du coin de l'œil ses poings se serrer. Tournant à son tour la tête vers lui, elle distingue clairement rage et mépris dans son regard. A priori, il n'aime pas que l'on se serve des femmes ainsi. Pour la première fois, elle éprouve une réelle sympathie pour lui.

« Comment... allez-vous ? » demande-t-il avec précaution, avant de détourner le regard.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« J'ai eu des tas de... _missions_ , » explique-t-elle. « Certaines où j'ai dû me servir de mon corps. Mais... je le savais lorsque j'acceptais la mission. Là... je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y préparer, » avoue-t-elle. « D'ici quelques jours ce sera passé. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle le voit hocher la tête. Il ne dit ni ne fait rien d'autre. Il reste simplement là, et elle se rend compte que cela lui fait du bien. Elle est à la fois rassurée par sa présence et sait qu'il ne s'approchera pas pour l'apaiser ou la consoler, ce qu'elle ne supporterait pas.

Elle se dirige vers la cuisine et son regard est attiré par la pendule. 23h57.

« Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Je vais vous laisser dormir, » déclare-t-elle.

Il la regarde un instant, hésitant, et inquiet également. Il n'essaie pas de cacher ce qu'il ressent. C'est la première fois qu'il montre sciemment autre chose que de l'indifférence ou de la neutralité envers elle.

« Ne restez pas seule si ça ne va pas, » lâche-t-il.

Puis il se détourne et se place face à la fenêtre, signifiant qu'il ne veut pas que la conversation continue. Mac hésite à son tour, avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle décide de prendre une longue et bouillante douche, pour tenter d'effacer les traces. Elle essaie de ne pas trop frotter, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle est propre et que tout est dans sa tête.

 _Ne restez pas seule_... Il lui a proposé de venir le retrouver si elle n'allait pas bien. Elle ne sait qu'en penser. Mais elle refuse de se torturer l'esprit encore plus.

Elle se met en vêtements de nuit et rejoint son lit. Elle tombe comme une masse, le regard inquiet de Barnes imprimé derrière ses paupières fermées.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain, elle se réveille avec difficulté. Elle a rêvé de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, de Barnes débarquant dans le club et qui décalquait proprement le vieux porc, avec cet air de rage et de mépris mêlé de dégoût qu'il avait montré la veille. Après un passage sous une douche fraîche, elle est un peu plus réveillée. Un aller-retour à la boulangerie finit de le faire.

Le soldat d'Hydra est là, et il agit comme d'habitude. Elle lui en est reconnaissante.

 _"Encore ? ça ne doit pas devenir une habitude !"_

 _"Fous-moi la paix !"_

 _"Tu sais envers qui tu te sens reconnaissante, tout de même ?"_

 _"Oui, merci."_

La journée se passe normalement, sans séance d' _amusement_. Le soir, Barnes ne dit rien, mais son regard la questionne. Elle fait juste _non_ de la tête avant d'enfiler les plats dans le micro-onde. Rien n'est ajouté de la soirée.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain, et le surlendemain, rien d'exceptionnel. Simplement qu'elle supporte moins bien qu'avant de se faire plus ou moins tripoter par les clients, même si cela reste _dans les limites de l'acceptable_.

Et puis, Barnes la regarde encore plus, cherche son regard chaque soir pour qu'elle lui confirme qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle _séance._ Elle pense qu'il va arrêter, mais, inlassablement, lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux dans l'appartement, le soir, il l'interroge de son regard clair.

Mac a du mal à l'accepter. Elle ne l'accepte pas du tout à vrai dire, et pourtant... elle en vient à attendre ce moment. De toutes les heures qu'ils passent ensemble, c'est le seul instant où elle se sent parfaitement calme. Pas de colère, pas de chagrin, pas de vengeance. Juste l'apaisement lorsqu'elle voit le regard un peu inquiet qui attend une réponse.

Elle se déteste un peu, mais se sent satisfaite de pouvoir échanger un minimum avec lui sans lui sauter à la gorge. Elle n'oublie pas qu'elle va passer des mois, voire des années, à le côtoyer.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **24** **FÉVRIER 2015** **– 17h04** – **AU CLUB**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +27)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle part travailler, supporte de plus en plus mal de se faire palper, dépose ses cafés à Barnes, fume de plus en plus. À sa pause, elle ressort, parce qu'un client a réussit à passer la main sous sa jupe, et même un peu au-delà, et elle a juste envie de vomir, encore. Il a demandé à avoir un _entretien_ privé avec elle mais elle a répondu à son patron qu'elle est indisposée comme chaque mois – ce n'est pas vrai mais que peut-il en savoir – et le client n'a pas eu l'air d'être intéressé par _passer par derrière_ , heureusement pour elle.

Mac ferme les yeux et tire sur la clope avant de les rouvrir. Et elle est distraite par ce qu'elle a sous les yeux.

Le gobelet est là. Il est vide et a une allure anormale. Elle s'en saisit et comprend que le plastique a été découpé au couteau afin de former des lettres. Elle décrypte rapidement un "Ačiū". _Merci_ , en lituanien – et avec les accents sur les lettres, s'il vous plaît. Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Certes, il ne sait pas dire merci. Mais il sait l'écrire. Elle est de nouveau saisie par un sentiment de reconnaissance, mais sa puissance la prend de court. Elle le ravale rapidement et regarde au-dessus d'elle. Il est là, sur le toit. Ne pouvant communiquer avec lui par la voix, elle se contente d'incliner la tête en posant une main sur son cœur, auquel il répond par le hochement de tête habituel. Cela l'agace, mais moins que d'habitude.

Elle retourne travailler, un peu plus calme et avec une détermination qu'elle se rend compte avoir perdu les jours précédents. Elle ne doit – _ne peut pas_ – se permettre de se relâcher. Surtout maintenant que Barnes commence à interagir avec elle.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **26** **FÉVRIER 2015** **– 22h47 – SUR LE TRAJET DU RETOUR**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +29)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il est près de vingt trois heures lorsqu'elle sort du club. Elle passe comme d'habitude par les petites rues, pour croiser moins de monde – pour permettre à Barnes de ne pas à avoir à grimper sur les toits, même si ça l'oblige à marcher dix minutes de plus – lorsqu'une grosse berline s'arrête à sa hauteur. La vitre arrière se baisse et l'homme avec qui elle a dû coucher quelques jours plus tôt – neuf, précisément – lui sourit. Il sort de la voiture et celle-ci redémarre, pour aller se garer un peu plus loin. Trois gorilles en descendent et attendent.

« Alors ma belle, Ça ne te dirait pas de recommencer ? » déclare-t-il avec un rire gras. « Ah, tu fais ta timide ? » ricane-t-il lorsqu'elle fait un pas en arrière. « Mais je sais que les filles, plus elles reculent, plus elles me veulent, » ajoute-t-il, et elle sent un frisson reconnaissable entre tous lui parcourir l'échine.

Le danger.

Elle se remet à marcher, s'empêchant de courir, et bifurque de sa route habituelle pour éviter les gorilles. Si seulement elle avait d'autres chaussures que ces fichus talons de huit centimètres... L'autre la suit en continuant à caqueter, ponctuant chaque phrase d'un rire qui lui donne des nausées. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte, parce qu'elle n'a pas étudié assez cette partie de la capitale, mais l'homme la mène sans en avoir l'air dans une ruelle. Un cul de sac. Un immeuble de chaque côté, le fond bouché par un mur de six mètres de haut, approximativement. Lorsqu'elle le réalise, elle fait demi-tour, mais les gorilles sont là. Il recommence à neiger. Et elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle se demande si Barnes est là. Dans le doute, elle doit lui demander de ne pas intervenir, de ne pas griller sa couverture, tout en faisant croire qu'elle s'adresse à l'autre connard et ses gorilles.

« Non ! Vous n'allez _rien_ faire ! » s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix assez forte pour être entendue des toits mais pas trop pour le pas paraître suspecte. « Turite ne – _vous ne pouvez pas_ – ! » ajoute-t-elle en lituanien.

Les gorilles s'approchent. Elle a deux solutions. Trois. Elle doit d'abord décider si elle compromet sa couverture. Premier choix, elle devrait arriver à se débarrasser des trois hommes, mais cela lui demanderait des capacités qu'une femme lambda est loin d'avoir, même celles embauchées dans le club pour servir Hydra. Le second étant de se laisser violer, elle l'oublie.

Donc, le troisième choix, s'enfuir, si tant est qu'elle le puisse... ou le premier, se battre ?

Elle regarde rapidement autour d'elle. Pas d'escalier ou d'échelle extérieure, mais une silhouette sur le toit qui lui indique, de son bras tendu, l'arrière de la ruelle. Elle prend une grande inspiration et fait demi-tour brusquement, se mettant à courir, priant pour qu'un de ses talons ne se rompe pas. Elle s'approche du mur et voit enfin ce que Barnes lui indiquait.

Elle prend appui sur son pied d'appel (le gauche) et saute le plus haut possible. Elle s'écorche les doigts en attrapant une grille d'aération et se hisse sur une gouttière. Elle ne prend pas le temps de regarder derrière elle. Le pas lourd des hommes de mains est assez clair. Heureusement pour elle, ils doivent penser qu'elle ne peut pas leur échapper parce qu'ils ne se pressent pas. Se mettant debout, collée contre le mur, elle se propulse de nouveau et agrippe une fenêtre. Poussant sur ses bras, elle grimpe sur le rebord. Elle saute sur un balcon et sur la fenêtre de l'étage supérieur. Elle est assez haut pour voir de l'autre côté du mur, mais il y fait nuit noir.

Les gorilles, de l'autre côté, ont abandonné et entourent leur patron alors qu'ils rebroussent chemin.

Elle saute encore, manque de rater sa réception sur le mur – foutus talons – et regarde en contrebas.

« C'est une blague, s'étrangle-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle veut redescendre de l'autre côté, mais elle se rend compte que la voiture attend toujours. Serrant les dents, se maudissant, maudissant Barnes, et Fury, et Rogers, et Hydra, elle saute. Une demi seconde plus tard, elle rencontre l'eau glaciale de la Tamise. La morsure du froid est violente, bien plus que ce qu'elle a supposé. Elle a l'impression de perdre conscience, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agit de tout sauf d'une impression. Le noir l'envahit en quelques secondes.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Euh... oups ?_**

 ** _Sérieusement, vous pensiez que je n'allais pas faire un cliff à un moment ? Ce qui est ridicule, c'est qu'avec la fin de la scène, vous auriez eu un chapitre de longueur normale et pas au rabais comme ce que je viens de poster... Je sais, vous me détestez. Je fais souvent cet effet. *sourire sadique*_**

 ** _Encore plus sérieusement, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ma dernière scène. Je l'ai reprise trois ou quatre fois mais... bah, c'est trop tard... C'est con, c'est la principale de ce chapitre. Je la trouve courte, mais le principal y est. Et je n'aime pas broder juste pour rajouter des mots..._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte :** **du 27 au 29 février (eh oui, beaucoup de choses dans celui-là) :  
** **\- Le dernier jour d'observation arrive. Dans quel état est Elena ? Est-elle capable de faire face à Hydra ? Et Barnes ? Que va-t-il faire ? Va-t-il la sortir de l'eau ? La laisser dedans ? Elle n'est qu'une inconnue. Ou presque... ou peut-être pas en réalité... (Seigneur, j'adore vous embrouiller)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Prochain chapitre : dimanche 17 septembre**_

 ** _À la semaine prochaine !_**


	7. Chapitre 5 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonjour !**_

 ** _INFORMATION IMPORTANTE : J'ai oublié de le préciser. Mon but est de mettre Elena et Buck ensemble, ça c'est sûr. En revanche, je n'ai pas décidé s'ils allaient y arriver, tout comme je n'ai pas décidé si l'un ou l'autre ou les deux allaient survivre à la fin... Et je suis SÉRIEUSE, je n'ai RIEN décidé encore... *comme si je décidais quoi que ce soit... foutu imagination*_**

 ** _Je sais, je sais, vous me haïssez... ^^_**

 ** _Oui, une fois encore, il est plus de minuit, nous sommes théoriquement lundi. Pardon._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Julindy** , **VIP** , merci pour les reviews !_

 _ **Réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :**_

 _ ***** VIP **:**  
 **\- Ah, une fille qui adore Bucky est forcément quelqu'un de bien !**  
 **\- Oui, le viol (qui n'en est pas tout à fait un mais le principe est le même et les conséquences sur l'esprit d'Elena également) aurait pu être autre chose, mais c'est ce qui m'est venu en premier et rien d'autre ne me convainquait plus. Alors je l'ai laissé.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Notes pour ce chapitre :**_

 _ **(1) Désolée, je trouve que ça fais très Starkien comme réplique, mais elle a un côté sarcastique qui se développe dès qu'elle est face à un supérieur hiérarchique.**_

 _ **(2) Je ne suis pas une mordue des scènes de tortures. Ça ne me gène pas d'en lire, mais je ne sais pas les écrire. En tout cas, mes rares essais ont été infructueux. Donc, même si, bien entendu, le séjour de Mac chez Hydra ne sera pas de tout repos, et qu'on saura à peu près ce qu'il lui font, il n'y aura rien de graphique, pardon à ceux qui l'espéraient.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **26** **FÉVRIER 2015** **– 23h09 – DANS L'EAU GLACÉE**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +29)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Finalement, Mac n'a pas perdu conscience. Elle aimerait presque, pourtant, tant sa poitrine est comprimée par l'eau glaciale, tant ses membres, tout son corps même hurle de douleur. Elle lutte de longues secondes pour retrouver la surface. Une fois la tête à l'air libre, elle inspire violemment le plus d'air possible. Un peu d'eau rentre dans sa trachée et la fait tousser. Une fois calmée, elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle se rend compte qu'il s'agit non pas du fleuve mais d'une des nombreuses rivières qui serpentent dans la capitale. Et heureusement. Elle n'aurait jamais pu se sortir seule du fleuve.

Elle voit soudain une silhouette qu'elle a apprit à reconnaître les semaines précédentes, debout, à une dizaine de mètres. Barnes hésite clairement à entrer dans l'eau. Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche, plusieurs fois, pour lui dire de ne pas se mouiller, et il recule de quelques pas. Elle lutte pour nager, et pense qu'elle n'arrivera pas au bout, lorsque, enfin, elle sent qu'elle a pied. Avec un halètement, elle pousse sur ses jambes, l'effort la faisant presque gémir de douleur. Elle s'extirpe de l'eau avec difficulté, les vêtements gorgés d'eau rendant sa progression encore plus difficile. Elle avance encore de quelques pas et s'effondre enfin sur le sol, à quatre pattes, le souffle court.

Elle est remise debout sans délicatesse.

« Si vous ne bougez plus vous allez attraper la mort, » déclare l'espion en la maintenant debout de son bras métallique lorsqu'elle vacille.

Elle n'est plus vraiment consciente de quoi que ce soit. Elle a fourni tellement d'énergie, et ses vêtements trempés et glacés l'engourdissent peu à peu. Elle n'écoute pas Barnes qui lui dit de rester éveillée. Elle sent ses jambes se dérober sous elle et deux bras la rattraper avant que le noir l'engloutisse, pour de vrai, cette fois.

Elle reprend vaguement conscience alors qu'elle se sent ballottée. Elle a froid d'un coup, mais on lui enfile quelque chose de doux. Son peignoir de bain, réalise-t-elle. Elle claque des dents, alors des mains frictionnent son dos et ses bras. Elle finit par se rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé. Ouvrant un œil, elle voit que Barnes est trempé, parce qu'il a dû la porter.

« Dans... armoire chambre... bas... droite... vêtements... vous changer... vôtres sèchent... froid... douche... nuit, » souffle-t-elle entre deux claquements de dent.

Et puis elle finit par avoir moins froid et la fatigue retombe sur elle.

« Jogging... armoire... » murmure-t-elle en posant une main sur le bras de Barnes.

« J'ai compris, » répond-il seulement d'une voix différente de d'habitude. Plus calme... Moins indifférente, plutôt, parce qu'il y a de la colère latente. « Dormez, » ordonne-t-il, et elle n'a pas le courage de lui tenir tête. Elle se sent partir en avant et il la rattrape. Encore.

Si elle avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle se serait rendu compte de son inconscience. Baisser sa garde et dormir alors qu'il déambulait autour d'elle... Mais était-ce vraiment si différent de chaque nuit qu'elle passait à l'appartement avec lui dans la pièce d'à côté ?

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **27** **FÉVRIER** **2015** **– 8h39 –** **APPARTEMENT DE MACKENZIE MCGREGOR**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +30)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, Mac est à la fois bien et mal. Elle est au chaud. Elle a chaud. Mais elle a un peu mal partout, comme des courbatures. Elle a un peu de mal à respirer et sa tête lui fait mal. Et puis les souvenirs lui reviennent. Elle ouvre les yeux mais la lumière l'agresse. Elle grogne, ce qui la fait tousser plusieurs fois. Une main passe derrière sa tête et la soulève un peu. Elle est à deux doigts de se débattre mais l'odeur de Barnes lui arrive aux narines et elle se laisse faire.

 _"Depuis quand tu peux reconnaître son odeur ?!"_

 _"mmmmmh..."_

 _"C'est ça..."_

Un verre d'eau touche ses lèvres et elle se force à boire lentement. Puis il la repose sur son oreiller.

« Merci, » souffle-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Elle l'entend soupirer, et se lever. Puis un bruit inconnu et la luminosité de la pièce baisse. Il a tiré les rideaux. Elle papillonne des yeux quelques secondes, avant que sa vue devienne nette. Il est debout, à côté de la fenêtre, les bras croisés, et surtout, il a l'air en colère. Il s'en va soudain.

Haussant mentalement, les épaules, Mac se met en tête de se lever. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est en sous-vêtements et peignoir – il l'a déshabillée, forcément, elle était trempée – et se traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain où une longue douche chaude lui fait le plus grand bien. Elle se force à en ressortir. Elle trouve sur le panier de linge sale un des joggings de Steve, parfaitement plié, mais les vêtements ont été utilisés. Elle finit par comprendre que c'est Barnes qui a dû l'enfiler la nuit précédente en attendant que ses vêtements sèchent. Elle veut mettre un jogging de Steve – vêtements larges et confortables – mais l'autre est déjà au sale et Barnes a mis le second la nuit précédente... haussant les épaules, elle récupère donc la veste et le pantalon, passant tout de même un t-shirt propre. Elle zippe la veste jusqu'au menton et se dirige vers la cuisine. Là, seulement, elle sent l'odeur qui s'échappe de la pièce. Son estomac se manifeste plutôt bruyamment et elle est contente que l'autre ne l'ait pas entendu.

Elle s'avance discrètement et s'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle sourit à moitié en pensant que les rôles sont inversés. Il manie la poêle et la casserole comme quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de se faire à manger, mais qui n'y prend aucun plaisir. _On dirait moi_ , pense-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il se retourne soudain et la dévisage. Elle s'avance et se sert un café – qu'il a également pensé à faire couler – avant de s'asseoir à la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il dépose la nourriture dans leurs assiettes, met la poêle dans l'évier après l'avoir rincée et s'assoit en face d'elle. Ils mangent en silence, puis il débarrasse et range tout dans le lave-vaisselle alors qu'elle se ressert un café. Elle se remet dans la chaise, posant ses pieds sur le bord de l'assise, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine. L'odeur de l'espion sur ses vêtements se rappelle à elle lorsqu'elle pose son menton sur ses genoux, les bras enroulés autour des jambes. De nouveau, elle range les questions très loin dans son esprit, avant même qu'elles apparaissent à la surface de sa conscience.

Il referme le lave-vaisselle et se tourne vers elle.

« Merci, » lâche-t-elle, et elle est sincère. C'est la première fois qu'elle n'a pas d'arrière pensée – lorsqu'elle l'a fait un moment plus tôt dans la chambre, elle était encore trop endormie pour avoir pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle disait.

Contre toute attente, il se renfrogne et s'éloigne vers le salon. Elle se lève pour le suivre, oubliant sa tasse à moitié pleine sur la table. Le sol tangue, et elle se voit déjà par terre, mais il est là pour la stabiliser, alors qu'il lui tournait le dos une seconde plus tôt. Il la lâche dès qu'il est certain qu'elle ne tombera pas et va se poster devant la baie vitrée alors qu'elle rejoint le canapé.

Ils restent silencieux quelques minutes avant qu'elle perde patience.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demande-t-elle avec une voix neutre.

« Rien, » répond-il du tac-o-tac, sèchement.

« Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air, » raille-t-elle. _Sois prudente, bon sang !_

Il hausse les épaules.

« Barnes, » soupire-t-elle, mais il ne réagit pas. « Quoi qu'il en soit, merci, » marmonne-t-elle. « Sans vous, j'aurais plus qu'un petit mal de gorge. »

Il se retourne brusquement.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé vous aider ! » s'écrie-t-il soudain, de nouveau en colère, et elle doit se retenir pour ne pas sursauter. « J'aurais pu nous défaire de ces hommes en moins d'une minute ! Après ce qu'il vous a fait l'autre jour en plus ! »

Elle pince les lèvres et comprend son attitude, mais ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il est trop en colère pour cette simple raison. Il doit y avoir autre chose. Mais quoi ? Elle a même l'impression que sa main de chair tremble un peu. _Pourquoi m'avez-vous obéi et m'avez-vous laissé me débrouiller ?_ a-t-elle envie de demander, mais elle a peur de le faire se refermer.

« Parce que c'est un client du club. Il... » elle regarde l'horloge et écarquille les yeux. Elle se redresse mais en une seconde, il est de nouveau à côté d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule.

 _"Il se déplace vraiment vite, bordel."_

« J'ai appelé votre travail en me faisant passer pour votre frère, indiquant que vous vous étiez fait agresser hier en sortant du club et que vous n'alliez pas travailler aujourd'hui, » explique-t-il, et elle retombe dans les coussins.

Elle le regarde quelques secondes. « Je vais avoir trop de dettes à vous rembourser, » lâche-t-elle, amère.

Il balaye ses paroles d'un geste de la main. « Je dois vous surveiller. C'est ma mission. »

« Non, » proteste-t-elle. « Votre mission est de surveiller mes fréquentations. Pas de me sauver la vie. »

« Vous n'y auriez pas laissé votre vie, » déclare-t-il.

Puis il se détourne de nouveau et se poste à la baie vitrée.

« Merci également pour le repas, » lance-t-elle lorsque le silence s'éternise trop à son goût.

Il hausse les épaules. « C'est aussi un remerciement de ma part, » lâche-t-il à mi-voix.

« Pour... quoi ? » demande-t-elle sans comprendre.

Il lui jette un regard en coin.

« Pour m'avoir... laissé entrer, » souffle-t-il, et elle laisse échapper une légère exclamation de surprise.

« Oh... eh bien... pas de quoi, » balbutie-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Le silence retombe. Elle se traîne jusqu'à la bibliothèque et prend un bouquin. Voyant qu'il regarde le meuble, elle sourit à moitié. « Allez-y, » propose-t-elle et il prend le temps de choisir un livre avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle en est étonnée, lui qui garde toujours ses distances, mais sourit intérieurement. Si sa mésaventure de la veille a servie à le rapprocher d'elle, alors tant mieux.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La matinée se passe lentement. Elle tousse régulièrement et a l'impression d'avoir du papier de verre à gros grain au niveau des amygdales mais sinon elle va bien. Et Barnes s'entête à lui apporter du chocolat chaud à chaque quinte de toux – pas du café, elle n'aurait pas dormi durant des jours, vu la quantité.

Ça l'agace, mais son chocolat est simplement merveilleux. Elle ne sait pas comment il le fait, mais il est fondant sans être écœurant, avec juste ce qu'il faut de sucre – c'est à dire presque rien. Elle a envie de lui demander comment il sait qu'elle le boit beaucoup moins sucré que la moyenne, mais elle a peur de la réponse.

 _"Stupide fille, il l'a fait comme pour lui-même, que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre !"_

En plein milieu d'une page, il s'arrête et prend sa veste – qu'il pose toujours sur l'accoudoir du canapé – avant de chercher dedans, jusqu'à récupérer quelque chose qu'il tend à la brune. La clé de la baie vitrée.

« Nous n'allons pas repasser ici durant des semaines. Je ne prends pas le risque de la garder, » lâche-t-il seulement, et elle acquiesce en récupérant la clé, qu'elle va poser dans la petite boîte dans l'entrée. En refermant le couvercle, une sensation étrange s'empare d'elle. Celle d'avoir échouée. Elle sert les dents et compartimente, avant de revenir vers lui.

Vers treize heures, après le repas, alors qu'ils sont de nouveau dans le canapé, elle remarque que le soldat a l'air fatigué. Elle se lève et il se retourne vers elle.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, » déclare-t-elle.

Il refuse d'un hochement de tête.

« Ce n'était pas une proposition, » dit-elle en essayant d'être délicate, mais il se braque immédiatement.

« Vous ne me donnez pas d'ordres, » grince-t-il et elle soupire.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais il est clair que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, par ma faute, » tente-t-elle.

« Vous étiez brûlante de fièvre. Vous n'avez pas arrêté de divaguer, » marmonne-t-il et elle résiste à l'envie de lui demander ce qu'elle a dit. Trop suspect comme question.

« C'est justement, » répond-elle à la place.

Un silence s'étire. Ils restent debout, face à face. Elle a l'impression qu'elle va gagner, mais il n'est pas sans ressource.

« Qui est Tia ? » demande-t-il soudain.

Mac est prise au dépourvu par la question.

 _"Il n'a pas le droit de l'appeler ainsi ! Tues-le ! Tues-le !"_

La douleur prend violemment possession d'elle et elle est obligée de fermer les yeux pour qu'il ne la voit pas.

 _"Bien sûr qu'il l'a vue ! Tues-le !"_

Elle serre les poings, ravale ses larmes et rouvre les yeux. Il la regarde toujours, et elle a le temps de voir de l'inquiétude avant qu'il reprenne une attitude neutre. Elle inspire plusieurs fois lentement.

« C'est... encore trop douloureux, » marmonne-t-elle. « S'il vous plait, reposez-vous un peu. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi y tenez-vous tant ? » s'étonne-t-il.

« Parce que vais en faire autant. Ce soir je ne sais pas où nous serons et il serait bon que nous soyons à peu près en forme, non ? » demande-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Une ombre passe dans le regard bleu clair – elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas fait attention à ses yeux jusqu'à ce moment là. Et comme pour beaucoup de monde, les photos que Steve lui a montrées ne lui rendent pas justice. Les iris sont d'un bleu très clair, tirant sur le gris. Mais il y a quelque chose qui les assombrit. Il ne veut pas rentrer, comprend-elle. Et d'un coup elle arrive à voir.

 _"Il n'arrive plus à tout cacher."_

 _"Il a peur."_

 _"Plus que ça. Il est transi de peur."_

Et pourtant elle ne l'avait pas vu jusque là. Le regard du brun s'est perdu, il ne la voit plus. Il est hanté.

Elle pense à Tia et lui demande pardon, puis compartimente avant que la douleur ne la prenne trop.

Il est de plus en plus probable qu'il soit conditionné. Et elle doit l'attacher à elle avant qu'ils soient séparés. Au cas où ils soient séparés. Elle se rapproche de lui, lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, même si lui ne la regarde pas. Elle s'arrête avant qu'il soit à portée de main, pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

« James ? » l'appelle-t-elle, et il cligne des yeux deux fois avant de porter son regard sur elle. Il veut parler, s'enfuir également... peut-être. Mais elle parle avant. « Si c'était... Attendez... Je reviens, » elle s'arrête, va au pas de course dans l'entrée et revient se planter devant lui.

« Ar yra kokių nors kitų mikrofonų ar kameros čia? _Y a-t-il des micros ou autres caméras ici_ ? » murmure-t-elle en lituanien, remuant à peine les lèvres.

Il fait non de la tête. Alors elle lui tend la clé.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il d'un ton si neutre que Mac en a un frisson désagréable.

« C'est la seconde clé de cet appartement. La porte d'entrée. Si vous en ressentez le besoin, n'hésitez pas à venir, d'accord ? » souffle-t-elle en laissant un peu glisser son propre masque de neutralité.

Il serre les dents.

« Je viens de vous rendre une clé, ce n'est pas pour en prendre une autre, » lâche-t-il seulement.

Elle pince les lèvres et dépose le petit objet sur la table basse, avant de se détourner

« Écoutez... on va être dans le même bateau. Je ne sais pas si l'on va continuer à se côtoyer. Mais au cas où... » elle soupire et s'interdit de le regarder, ne sachant pas si elle arrivera à paraître assez convaincante sur la fin de sa phrase pour se permettre de le regarder en le disant. « Vous avez l'air... de quelqu'un de bien, quoi que ça puisse dire. Je veux que vous ayez un endroit de repli. Je veux que vous ayez quelque part... où vous vous sentez un minimum en sécurité. Si c'est le cas de cet appartement, alors, s'il vous plait, prenez-là, » finit-elle en murmurant, restant plantée devant la baie vitrée.

Le silence s'étend et elle finit par l'entendre bouger. Le métal de la clé qui racle sur la table basse alors qu'il la récupère. La fermeture éclair qu'il ouvre puis referme. Et il se rapproche d'elle. Elle sent son souffle sur sa nuque et empêche un frisson de trahir son malaise de le savoir si près.

« Merci, » souffle-t-il.

 _Trente jours pour cinq lettres_ , pense-t-elle.

Il reste derrière Mac. La brune fait un pas de côté pour libérer l'accès à la baie, et il se place à sa gauche, note-t-elle distraitement. Jusque là, il s'était toujours mis à droite. Elle ne sait pas ce que cela signifie, ce qui l'embête un peu, parce qu'elle sait que son cerveau va cogiter inutilement là-dessus. Ils regardent le soleil se coucher, alors que les nuages neigeux ont disparus pour leur offrir un ciel rouge et orangé. Elle a envie de pleurer, soudain. Elle veut prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, mais elle ne pourra plus jamais le faire. Elle ravale ses larmes avec difficulté.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vous engager pour Hydra ? » demande-t-il brusquement.

« La vengeance, » arrive-t-elle à souffler avant que la boule n'obstrue sa gorge.

Elle le voit hocher la tête du coin de l'œil.

« Tia ? » insiste-t-il et elle déglutit, avant de confirmer d'un hochement de tête. « Et vous voulez vous venger du SHIELD ou de Hydra ? » ajoute-t-il.

Elle se contente de fermer les yeux alors qu'elle ne peut empêcher le second frisson qui lui parcourt l'échine. _Danger_.

« Devinez, » marmonne-t-elle et il laisse échapper un rire. Elle est surprise par le son, mais il s'arrête immédiatement.

Le silence retombe. Étrangement, il n'est pas inconfortable. Elle essaie de compartimenter, mais ce n'est pas facile avec l'autre à côté.

« Je vais me recoucher, » finit-elle par dire en se tournant vers lui.

Il la regarde et acquiesce. Elle sort et se glisse sous les couvertures. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entend le canapé grincer légèrement et ne peut empêcher un sourire goguenard de franchir ses lèvres.

 ** _McGregor: 2 – Barnes : 0_**

Puis elle ne sourit plus du tout, parce qu'elle vient de réaliser une chose. Lorsqu'il a parlé de Tia, les deux fois... Elle a eu mal. Très mal. Elle a voulu pleurer. Elle a voulu s'enfuir et tout laisser tomber. Elle a voulu le frapper. Mais pas par colère. Elle n'a pas voulu le tuer. Juste l'arrêter de parler. Juste...

 _"Traîtresse !"_

 _"Je n'aurais pas pu me retenir de le frapper ! J'aurais compromis toute la mission !"_

 _"Traîtresse !"_

 _"Je me suis battue durant des semaines pour réprimer cette putain de colère !"_

 _"Traîtresse !"_

 _"J'ai fais ce que je devais faire, merde !"_

 _"Traîtresse !"_

 _"Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je dois continuer sur cette voie !"_

 _"Traîtresse !"_

Mac s'endort, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, la culpabilité étreignant son cœur.

Elle se réveille en fin d'après midi. Elle est seule, mais la cafetière est pleine et un morceau de papier est posé sur la table, quelques mots en lituanien griffonnés dessus : _Šiąnakt vidurnaktį._ " _Ce soir, minuit_ ". Elle laisse échapper un rire douloureux, puis va chercher un briquet dans son sac et brûle le papier.

Ça lui fait mal de détruire une preuve qu'il reste de l'humain en lui.

Elle se prépare.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **28** **FÉVRIER** **2015** **– 00h23 – RUELLE DE LONDRES**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +31)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle attend, un grand sac de sport à ses pieds, qu'il arrive. Elle finit par s'appuyer contre le mur en essayant de ne pas trembler. Il a une vingtaine de minutes de retard et il fait très froid. Et elle ne s'inquiète a-bso-lu-ment pas ! ...

 _"Fais chier !"_

 _"Tu fais honte à Tia. On se contrefous de lui."_

 _"J'ai besoin de lui pour la mission !"_

 _"C'est ça..."_

Elle ne sait pas si c'est un test. Puis il y a du bruit au-dessus d'elle et une masse lui fond dessus. Elle se redresse, prête au combat, mais relâche sa position en découvrant Barnes. Avant de se tendre de nouveau devant son regard vide.

« Je suis en retard, j'ai été retenu. Je vous prie de m'excuser, » débite-t-il tel un robot, et un frisson court sur l'échine de Mac.

Il a été reconditionné. Elle n'a pas de preuve mais cette simple phrase dénuée de tout sentiment ou toute authenticité... elle hausse les épaules mais ne dit rien, préférant attraper son sac. Sauf que l'homme en fait autant – par galanterie ou pour le fouiller ? Bonne question. _Galanterie, sérieux ?!_ – et leurs mains se frôlent. Il s'écarte immédiatement et se renfrogne.

« Je peux prendre mon sac vous savez, » assure-t-elle d'une voix neutre. « Mais si vous y tenez... » finit-elle en le lui tendant.

Il s'en saisit mais elle ne lâche pas le sac immédiatement.

Progressivement, les yeux clairs se fixent sur elle, et elle sent qu'il revient un peu.

« La clé ? » demande-t-elle pour savoir dans quel état d'esprit il est.

Il la regarde longtemps. Progressivement, son regard se perd et il ne la voit plus. Ses traits se crispent sous la douleur, de longues minutes. Puis un éclat de compréhension passe dans ses yeux et il se rapproche d'un pas.

« En... _sécurité_ , » murmure-t-il- et elle comprend, à la façon dont il insiste sur le dernier mot, qu'il ne parle pas que de la clé, mais de ce qu'elle lui a proposé en la lui donnant.

De nouveau, l'ombre est là, dans les iris clairs, et elle résiste à poser une main sur son bras.

 _Elena, défenseur de la veuve, de l'orphelin mais avant tout du soldat,_ résonne la voix de Steve dans sa tête.

 _Si on sauve le soldat, il n'y a ni veuve, ni orphelin._ Répond sa propre voix.

Peu importe qu'il soit un meurtrier, elle est désormais quasi certaine qu'il ne maîtrise rien.

 _"Traîtresse_ _!"_

« James... » l'interpelle-t-elle à voix basse.

Il cligne des yeux et inspire brusquement. Elle a des tas de questions à lui poser, et elle voudrait l'assommer et l'emmener loin et le prote... _FAIS CHIER !_ Elle pense à Tia, mais il n'y a pas de colère qui l'envahit lui fait du bien. Qui la rassure.

 _"Traîtresse_ _!"_

Non. Elle n'a pas oublié. Simplement, elle fait passer la mission avant le reste.

« On doit y aller, » lâche-t-il.

Elle hoche brièvement la tête. Il se dirige vers la rue mais elle le retient par le bras. Elle vient de repenser à quelque chose. Il a un mouvement de défense et elle le relâche. Elle le jauge avec hésitation.

« Vous m'avez posé une question, il y a trente jours... alors... moi, c'est Elena, » murmure-t-elle en lui tendant la main – gauche – comme pour le saluer.

Elle prend un risque fou. Mais l'éclat qui passe dans les yeux gris lui prouve qu'elle a eu raison. Il se détend visiblement et hoche la tête. Puis il se rend compte de la main qu'elle a tendu et fronce les sourcils, avant d'avancer son bras cybernétique et d'attraper la main et la serrer.

« Bucky, » murmure-t-il, et Mac sait qu'elle a significativement fait avancé les choses, même si elle a du se livrer un pour cela et donner à Branes une information confidentielle.

 ** _McGregor : 3 – Barnes_** ** _: 1_**

Il sort de la ruelle et elle le suit. Ils marchent en silence un bon quart d'heure avant qu'une voiture s'arrête. Elle a un instant d'hésitation en se rendant compte que c'est le même modèle que celui de l'homme – le gros porc – de la veille avant de lever intérieurement les yeux au ciel. Il doit y avoir une centaine de voitures de ce modèle rien que dans la City. Barnes lui ouvre la portière et elle s'engouffre dedans, s'installant à sa gauche. Il la rejoint. Le frisson estampillé Danger se rappelle à elle et elle tourne la tête juste à temps pour voir un éclat métallique. Elle a l'impression que sa tête implose de douleur et c'est le noir.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle est réveillée par un sceau d'eau en pleine figure. Elle tousse et crachote, clignant des yeux pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose mais un projecteur en pleine figure l'en empêche. Elle part dans un éclat de rire glacial.

« Sérieusement, les gars, on est plus dans les années quarante hein. La lumière dans la tronche, c'est devenu très surfait ! » lâche-t-elle. **(1)**

« Tiens, une petite maligne, » entend-elle.

Des pas se rapprochent. Elle a le temps de tester les liens. Et la chaise, surtout. Elle est en bois. Grave erreur. Elle pousse sur ses pieds et la chaise se renverse en arrière. Elle rentre la tête dans les épaules et son siège se brise en rencontrant le sol. Elle se relève et une décharge d'adrénaline la parcourt. Elle se jette sur l'ombre qui avance et l'homme tombe au sol, inconscient quasi immédiatement. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, deux autres sont à terre.

« Soldat, maîtrisez-là, » ordonne une voix qui lui fait froid dans le dos. Une voix qu'elle connait mais qu'elle n'arrive pas à replacer.

Elle est aux aguets, et plutôt contente. Elle va enfin pouvoir tester la force de Barnes. Elle n'évite de se faire piéger que parce qu'elle entend le léger bruit que fait son bras alors qu'il arme son coup. Elle se demande une seconde s'il le fait exprès. Il n'a absolument pas besoin de la frapper pour la maîtriser. Veut-il lui laisser une chance de s'en tirer ?

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et s'accroupit, tournant sur un pied, l'autre jambe tendue. Elle balaye les jambes du brun, qui perd l'équilibre et finit sur le dos. Elle ne perd pas de temps et se redresse avant de lui sauter dessus mais une ranger vient la cueillir dans l'estomac et elle vole en arrière. Puis il est sur elle et elle esquive avant de se redresser. Elle se met en position et le combat commence vraiment... pour se finir aussitôt.

Elle retient une exclamation de stupeur. Il ne _paraît_ pas aussi fort que Steve. Il _l'est_. Il a juste eu à tendre son bras métallique et à l'attraper par le cou. Et désormais elle se trouve le dos collé contre la poitrine du soldat, le bras cybernétique enroulé autour de ses bras et sa poitrine – _il est vraiment aussi large d'épaule ?_ – lui permettant à peine de respirer.

« Vous m'étonnez, _Mackenzie McGregor_ , » se fait entendre la voix, et de nouveau, un frisson la parcourt. Elle sent le bras autour d'elle non pas se resserrer, mais la coller un peu plus contre lui. Elle est perplexe. C'est un geste de protection. Pourquoi ? « Pour quelqu'un qui veut rejoindre Hydra, vous n'êtes pas spécialement coopérative. »

« Je suis coopérative avec la cause. Pas nécessairement avec ses exécutants, » lâche-t-elle d'une voix polaire, mettant ses réflexions sur Barnes de côté un instant. « Je ne suis pas ici pour démarrer au bas de l'échelle. Je suis ici pour qu'Hydra rejaillisse de ses cendres et qu'enfin nous puissions avoir la reconnaissance et le pouvoir que nous méritons. Si vous voulez me faire exécuter des missions de base, alors oubliez-moi, tuez-moi, ce que vous voulez. »

Elle attend, sans bouger d'un millimètre. Puis elle entend les chaussures de l'homme couiner légèrement sur le sol en béton. Et alors qu'elle le distingue presque, le bras métallique la... soutient ?... encore un peu plus. Et lorsqu'elle voit le visage de l'homme, elle en est diablement reconnaissante au brun. Elle arrive à garder un visage neutre, mais elle se recule de manière infime et s'appuie contre son soutien.

 _"Traîtresse_ _!"_

 ** _McGregor : 3 – Barnes : 2_**

L'homme est l'enflure qui s'est _amusé_ avec elle au Club. Et si elle ne les a pas reconnus tout de suite, les trois hommes qu'elle a mis par terre doivent être ses gorilles. Un sourire insolent s'affiche sur ses lèvres de la brune.

« Soldat, je pense qu'elle va avoir droit au même traitement que vous. Emmenez-là, » ordonne-t-il en se détournant.

Barnes la fait pivoter avant de la lâcher et de l'entraîner sans douceur dans un dédale de couloirs en la tirant par le poignet, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Des gardes ouvrent ladite porte. Durant les quelques secondes que dure l'opération, Barnes se penche légèrement.

« Pensez à quelque chose qui pourra vous permettre de vous rappeler de tout le reste, Mac, un mot déclencheur. Donnez-le-moi, » murmure-t-il, de l'urgence dans la voix.

« Tia, » souffle-t-elle alors que les portes s'ouvrent et il la fait avancer et s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Des plaques de métal s'enroulent autour de ses bras et avant bras, de ses cuisses et de ses chevilles. Elle lâche un rire amer.

« Génial... » elle se tourne vers Barnes. « Ça fait mal au réveil ? » demande-t-elle, railleuse.

Mais il se détourne et ne répond pas. On lui donne un morceau de caoutchouc à mordre et elle se retient de les envoyer balader. Le fauteuil s'incline et des choses brillantes bougent à la périphérie de sa vision. Et puis la douleur arrive **(2)**.

L'inconscience vient également, trop lentement.

Bien trop lentement.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _C'est parti les amiiiiiiiis !_**

 ** _Bon, elle commence à abandonner Tania, la lâcheuse... Pensez-vous qu'elle a dit d'autres choses dans son sommeil ?_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte :** **du 29 février au 3 avril :  
** **\- Première mission de Mac pour le SHIELD  
** **\- Barnes et Mac continuent à se croiser pour leurs missions. Leur "relation" continue d'évoluer**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Prochain chapitre : dimanche 24 septembre**_

 ** _À la semaine prochaine !_**


	8. Chapitre 6 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonjour bonjour !**_

 _ **Oui, oui, je passe d'un extrême à l'autre, mais je sais que plus tard dans la journée je n'aurai pas le temps de poster alors je préfère le faire maintenant, même s'il est minuit et demi.**_

 _ **Ai-je le droit de m'amuser de vos réponses concernant le rêve d'Elena ? Ah, je prends ce droit. C'est marrant de voir ces hypothèses, des plus basiques aux plus ingénieuses.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **VIP** , merci pour la review !_

 _ **Réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :**_

 _ *** VIP :  
\- Oui, c'est un peu bâclé, comme tu dis. Je l'ai souligné avant le premier chapitre. C'est une histoire qui aurait mérité 100.000 mots, elle n'en fera peut-être même pas la moitié. J'en suis navrée, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux.  
\- Oui, la dualité de Mac entre sauver Buck et venger Tania est un des pivots de l'histoire pour le moment. C'est très intéressant à écrire.  
\- Ben oui, bien entendu que c'est stupide. Mais que veux-tu, il faut bien qu'elle prenne quelques risques ;-)  
\- Je suis extrêmement contente de te voir à chaque chapitre ! Merci de ta fidélité.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Notes pour ce chapitre :**_

 _ **(1)** **Croyant que c'est la préposition « sans » que l'on trouve dans cette expression, certains écrivent « sans dessus dessous » au lieu de « sens dessus dessous ». C'est bien la seconde expression qui est la bonne.**_

 _ **(3** **)** **Je ne sais pas si la guérison rapide de ceux qui ont reçu du sérum a quoi que ce soit à voir avec la génétique. J'ai pris le parti de dire que oui. J'espère ne pas faire bondir les biologistes/généticiens ^^ qui lisent cela, s'il y en a.**_

 _ **(3) Quitte à prendre un méchant, autant que vous voyez à quoi il ressemble, non ?**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 6**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **DATE INCONNUE – HEURE INCONNUE – LIEU INCONNU**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle n'a pas encore _pensé_ qu'il faut ouvrir les yeux qu'une enclume lui tombe sur le crâne. Elle se retient de gémir à grand peine et tente d'analyser son environnement. Elle est dans un lit. Une place. Armature froide... en métal. Du fer probablement. Le matelas est dur mais pas forcément inconfortable. Une vague odeur d'infirmerie traîne. Pas assez pour qu'elle se pense dedans. Mais elle ne doit pas en être loin.

Et puis, des questions apparaissent. Où est-elle ? Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Son souffle se fait court. Qui... comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Elle s'affole et tente de se lever, mais la douleur dans sa tête la fait gémir.

« Ne bougez pas, vous n'en aurez que plus mal. Patientez, cela va passer, » souffle une voix.

Elle panique au reste. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est attachée au niveau des poignets et des chevilles et tente de se débattre, mais sa tête explose de douleur. Un sanglot lui échappe. Puis des mains puissantes se posent sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Ouvrez les yeux, Mac, » ordonne-t-il, toujours à voix très basse. « Je sais que ça va faire mal, mais faites-le. Vous ne vous calmerez pas sinon. Ouvrez les yeux. »

Elle gémit de douleur lorsque la lumière de la pièce agresse ses rétines, mais elle se rend compte qu'il fait plutôt sombre. Un homme est penché au-dessus d'elle. Il s'approche de son oreille.

« Vous m'avez dit Tia. Vous vous rappelez ? Vous devez vous rappeler, » murmure-t-il alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. « Je sais, ça fait mal, mais vous devez remonter le fil de vos souvenirs. Vous m'avez dit Tia. Pourquoi ? » insiste-t-il avant de se reculer. Elle découvre qu'il a un bras en métal. Il y a une étoile rouge sur son épaule.

 _Ça, je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusque là, comment ai-je pu la rater ?_ se dit-elle en voyant la forme géométrique, et un premier souvenir s'impose à elle. Et les autres suivent. Son cerveau hurle de nouveau de douleur. Elle sert les dents pour ne pas crier, et une main se pose sur sa bouche au moment où elle n'y arrive plus. Il s'allonge à moitié sur elle pour la maîtriser tant elle se débat. De longues minutes plus tard elle se calme enfin. Elle ouvre des yeux plein de larmes de douleur et tombe dans les iris clairs de Barnes.

Le brun se redresse et lui détache un bras, avant de se saisir d'un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet – qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué – avant de lui tendre. Elle tremble encore trop et n'arrive pas à se redresser. Il tend son bras gauche vers sa tête avant de s'arrêter, le regard interrogateur. Elle ne saisit que lorsqu'il écarte légèrement les doigts. Il lui demande silencieusement si le métal la gêne.

« C'est bon, » murmure-t-elle, la gorge sèche et la voix cassée, et il glisse sa main derrière sa nuque pour la relever doucement.

De l'autre main, il lui tient le verre et la fait boire. Puis il la repose délicatement et finit de la détacher, avant de se lever du lit.

« Je dois partir, » lâche-t-il soudain. Il se tourne vers elle. « Ça va aller ? » demande-t-il et il se rend compte de la stupidité de sa question en secouant la tête de dépit.

« À quoi dois-je m'attendre ? » demande-t-elle.

« Interrogatoires et conditionnement, » lâche-t-il comme une bombe. « Ça va durer des jours, des semaines » prévint-il.

« Fantastique, » grince-t-elle.

« Les sessions en elle-même vont faire de plus en plus mal. Au bout d'un certain nombre de séances, la douleur se stabilise et au réveil, elle reflue plus vite. Cela prendra moins de temps de se souvenir, également, » explique-t-il. « Vous devez vous rappeler du mot. C'est lui qui débloquera vos souvenirs. Vous avez papier et crayon dans le tiroir. Servez-vous-en pour écrire ce mot, mais cachez-le bien. S'ils le trouvent... » murmure-t-il.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Ils ont trouvé le vôtre » souffle-t-elle.

Il se contente d'un sourire amer. Elle hoche la tête. Elle a envie de lui demander quand ils vont se revoir, mais elle hésite.

Il attend encore quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« James ? » l'interpelle-t-elle malgré tout.

Il tourne la tête pour la voir du coin de l'oeil.

« Quand... » mais elle ne va pas plus loin.

Pourtant, il comprend. Il prend le temps de lui faire totalement face avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, » souffle-t-il avec un mince mais vrai sourire. C'est le premier qu'il veut bien lui céder. Il est très léger, pourtant ses yeux brillent d'un éclat qu'elle n'a pas encore vu. « Mais ce sera le cas. »

Elle pince les lèvres pour s'empêcher de dire une connerie. Elle ne sait pas quoi, mais elle sait que lorsque ses entrailles se tordent à cause d'une injustice quelconque, elle finit par dire des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas.

« Merci, » murmure-t-elle à la place, avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller en retenant un grondement de douleur.

Il sort sans un mot de plus.

Elle s'étonne de ne pas ressentir la morsure de la culpabilité, de l'abandon de la vengeance de Tania, mais son esprit est tellement sens dessus-dessous **(1)** qu'elle se rassure en se disant qu'elle ira mieux un moment plus tard.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dès qu'elle se sent capable de s'asseoir – plusieurs heures plus tard, tout de même – elle ouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit, en saisit une feuille et un crayon et se met au travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle a fini. Elle cache le dessin sous son oreiller. Il n'est pas assez compromettant pour qu'elle fasse plus. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une étoile. Peu importe qu'elle ait raturé à certains endroits les contours, et que ces ratures correspondent aux jonctions des plaques métalliques du bras de Barnes. Grimaçant, elle décide de faire deux autres dessins en rab qu'elle cache au milieu des feuilles blanches et sous sa table de nuit, puis elle range le crayon.

Elle déteste Barnes, à cet instant, et la remontée de colère qui va avec et qu'elle pensait avoir étouffé la rassure autant qu'elle la désole. Il lui a volé sa clé pour faire remonter ses souvenirs. Le surnom de sa meilleure amie était le mot parfait. _Sa meilleure amie qui s'était fait tuée par Barnes qu'elle avait eut en collocation un putain de mois avant qu'il l'amène à ce gros porc qui est à la tête d'une branche d'Hydra_. Tout aurait coulé de source.

Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il lui colle son bras sous le nez, amenant à une récupération chaotique de ses souvenirs.

Elle soupire et regarde autour d'elle. Sol en béton, plafond en béton, murs en béton, peint en gris/bleu clair. Porte en métal gris. Lit, table de chevet, chaise et petit bureau en métal blanc. Une seconde porte en métal blanc sur la droite en entrant, à la droite d'une armoire. Blanche.

 _Vive le monochrome !_

Elle se lève et l'ouvre. Salle de bain, carrelage gris au sol, faïence blanche. Douche de quatre vingt dix centimètres, parois en plexiglas cent pour cent opaque. Elle jette un œil à l'intérieur et s'étonne de trouver un robinet d'eau chaude. Un lavabo et son meuble. Blanc. Une étente à linge. Elle se passe de l'eau sur le visage. Puis attend l'eau chaude. Qui ne vient pas. Elle retient un sourire narquois mais ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle trouve dans l'armoire de la chambre trois serviettes, deux couvertures et des draps propres. Il y également des vêtements, et elle se croit dans sa penderie du SHIELD, durant une seconde, avant de repérer le sigle d'Hydra au niveau du pectoral droit de chaque t-shirt. Pantalons et veste sont passe partout, mais il est clair qu'ils ont un équivalent de Tony Stark tant la résistance et la souplesse du tissu sont proche de ses propres uniformes.

Elle trouve au fond de l'armoire son sac. Elle en sort des vêtements, sa trousse de toilette. Elle a eu du mal à ne pas prendre une combinaison du SHIELD, mais elle se serait vendue sinon. Alors elle attrape serviette, shampooing, gel douche et se glisse sous la douche. L'eau froide lui torture la tête, mais tout est relatif, maintenant qu'elle a goûté au conditionnement. Elle sort rapidement et se sèche, étend la serviette et s'habille rapidement. Puis elle se rallonge dans le lit et attend.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les jours passent. Les semaines s'enchaînent.

Elle ne voit personne, ne parle à personne en dehors des _interrogatoires_ , comme les a nommé Barnes. En fait, il s'agit de passages à tabac pour tester certaines choses. Son endurance. Sa loyauté. Sa force de caractère. Il y a également des séances avec de l'électricité, avec des bistouris et autres écarteurs. Et les séances de conditionnement.

Elle passe quelques fois par l'infirmerie, pour se faire recoudre, entre autres. Ils comprennent rapidement qu'elle guérit plus vite et en profitent. Surtout avec le bistouri. Ils tentent de lui faire avouer d'où cela vient mais elle hurle de douleur « _je ne sais pas !_ » Tout le temps. Elle espère qu'à force, ils la croiront. De toute façon, la modification est dans ses gènes. Elle peut tout à fait assurer qu'elle est née comme cela. **(2)**

Après les séances de conditionnement, elle revient à elle dans sa chambre et elle n'est plus attachée. Elle met du temps mais finit invariablement par se mettre sur le ventre et lorsqu'elle glisse sa main sous l'oreiller, tombe sur le dessin. Le souvenir d'un éclat métallique jaillit dans son cerveau et la machine à souvenir se met en marche. Elle mord l'oreiller pour ne pas hurler de douleur et se faire remarquer. Mais Barnes a dit vrai. La durée de la remontée de souvenirs est de moins en moins longue.

Et les journées s'enchaînent. Une chose la chiffonne. Une angoisse latente monte, lentement mais inexorablement. _Que devient_ _Barnes_. Elle tente de se rassurer, se disant qu'il a une mission, mais cela va faire neuf jours. Elle s'inquiète.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il faut attendre près d'un mois pour qu'ils arrêtent de la torturer. Elle a gagné en maîtrise d'elle-même, c'est un fait, mais elle aurait préféré ne pas en passer par-là. De mémoire, elle n'a jamais eu à subir de tels traitements... elle parle du conditionnement. Le reste est usuel pour elle.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **DATE INCONNUE – PLANQUE D'HYDRA – ANGLETERRE ? – FIN DE MATINÉE**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle se trouve dans la pièce d'interrogatoire. La porte s'ouvre et le _gros porc_ entre. Comme Barnes, elle ne l'a pas revu depuis le premier jour. Elle l'écoute se présenter en silence. Il dit s'appeler Alexander Pierce et il a de grands projets pour elle. **(3)**

 _Ils disent tous ça,_ ricane-t-elle intérieurement.

Il lui dit qu'elle est résistante et rusée, sait se battre mais aussi parler. Il n'est pas sûr à cent pour cent qu'elle est fiable, du fait de sa force _tiens donc..._ et pour s'assurer un minimum de sa loyauté, elle aura deux missions à accomplir. Elle acquiesce mécaniquement d'un hochement de tête et il sort de la salle.

On la ramène à sa chambre. Quelques heures plus tard, on frappe. Elle va ouvrir et un homme lui tend un grand sac de sport, qu'elle attrape. Il s'en va sans un mot. Elle referme la porte et pose le sac sur le bureau avant de l'ouvrir. Elle trouve des vêtements, plus exactement, une combinaison qui lui fait penser à celle de Natasha lorsqu'elle se balade avec le reste des Avengers, un fusil de précision moyenne portée, deux photos et des gadgets pour la mission en elle-même. Vu l'arme, il n'y a pas à se poser de question sur le type de mission. Elle va jouer les tueurs à gage pour son premier test.

Elle se saisit des photos. La première est une femme qui lui dit vaguement quelque chose. La seconde est Fury. Derrière les photos se trouve le nom _Berlin_ et _2 avril_. Derrière la femme est ajouté « _En premier_ _– tête_ » et derrière le Directeur « _En second – cœur_ ». Elle n'a aucune réaction devant les deux visages – elle ne peut pas se permettre d'en avoir.

Elle pose les photos et continue de fouiller. Elle trouve un téléphone, une paire d'oreillettes de communication et une montre. Elle apprend que c'est le 31 mars. Elle a donc deux jours pour se préparer et ne pas rater son coup... elle veut protester que pour un – et deux a fortiori – assassinat de cet acabit, il faut plus de deux jours, mais cela fait aussi partie du test. Alors elle se tait, continue de fouiller dans le sac et trouve un plan de Berlin, accompagné de photos satellites.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **2 AVRIL** **2015** **– 11h40 – BERLIN**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +64)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mac enfile les huit cartouches de son magasin dans le fusil. Elle respire profondément. Il n'est plus temps de se poser des questions. Elle a réglé tous les détails auxquels elle a pu penser. Elle repère ses _collègues_ qui feront diversion dès qu'elle aura tiré. De la chair à canon. Ils se feront soit abattre, soit arrêter. Elle n'y pense pas. Ce sont des dommages collatéraux. Sa conscience refera surface après sa mission. Pas maintenant.

Elle repère une dizaine d'hommes d'Hydra. Et puis elle sent un regard sur elle. Elle se tend et cherche durant plusieurs dizaines de secondes qui a pu la repérer. Et puis un léger crachotement dans l'oreillette dont elle s'est équipée plus tôt lui annonce l'ouverture d'un canal de conversation.

« Ne me cherche pas, Mac. Seuls ceux à qui je veux bien me montrer me voient, » murmure une voix qu'elle a apprit à connaître.

Elle est un peu étonnée par le tutoiement, mais on ne se vouvoie pas lorsqu'on est dans la même équipe, qu'on se couvre les uns les autres et qu'on sait que la moindre erreur de l'un cause la mort de l'autre et de soi-même.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Et pas d'insolence, » raille-t-il. « Je te couvre, » ajoute-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

« Qui _te_ couvre ? » demande-t-elle.

« Tu vas rire... c'est toi, » lâche-t-il.

« Et où es-tu ? »

« Pour le moment, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Si tu dois le faire, tu le sauras. En revanche, moi, je ne pourrai plus t'assurer, si ça doit se passer ainsi, » explique-t-il, et elle entend à sa voix qu'il est renfrogné.

« Reçu. Qui reçoit ce canal ? »

« Nous deux seulement. J'ai modifié l'oreillette et je l'ai glissée dans ton sac avant qu'on te l'apporte l'autre jour. »

« Qui risque d'entendre ? »

« Personne. Et oui, j'en suis certain, » ajoute-t-il en ricanant avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle sourit à moitié, se concentre et surtout, surtout, n'analyse pas.

Elle n'a pas le temps de penser qu'elle trouve délicat qu'il ait ouvert un canal spécial dans les oreillettes, elle n'a pas le temps de se sentir touchée par l'attention, elle n'a pas le temps de se sentir coupable de trahir toujours plus Tania. Et elle n'a pas le temps de compartimenter...

Alors elle se contente d'apprécier l'attention.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un pensée parasite s'invite. Elle essaie de la chasser mais elle revient sans cesse. _Seuls ceux à qui je veux bien me montrer me voient_ , a-t-il dit. Une série de déductions lui saute à la figure. Elle se rend compte qu'elle a été manipulée dès le départ. Un violent sentiment de trahison s'empare d'elle.

Le premier soir, il s'est laissé repérer.

Sur le toit, lorsqu'elle l'a cherché, idem.

Elle repasse tous les moments, le café pendant ses pauses, le remerciement en lituanien.

L'invitation à rester chez elle.

La clé qu'elle lui a donnée.

Les repas qu'il a préparés.

Et les autres moments, où rien ne se passait mais où elle avait cru qu'il s'apaisait...

Malgré tout, elle ne peut croire que _tout_ était feint.

Elle jette un œil à sa montre. Il reste une demi-heure.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » lâche-t-elle, sans pouvoir empêcher une partie de l'amertume de passer dans sa voix.

« Pardon ? »

« J'avoue que je viens seulement de comprendre que tout était calculé, » explique-t-elle. « Tu savais que j'allais te faire rentrer dans mon appartement ? »

« Non, » marmonne-t-il. « Mais j'ai supposé que je devais en profiter. Pierce me l'a confirmé le lendemain. »

Elle serre les dents.

« Tu es un excellent acteur, je dois le reconnaître, » feule-t-elle.

« Mac... »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai saisi. Chacun pour sa gueule... » elle soupire. « Ce n'est pas grave, Barnes, » ajoute-t-elle en ayant conscience d'avoir commencé à " _fermer la porte_ ," comme disait Steve. « Il y a deux écoles. Tu as choisis celle où tu ne fais confiance à personne. Ça a des avantages et des inconvénients. Ce n'est ni un bon ni un mauvais choix. C'est un choix. Point. »

Il y a un grand silence, puis elle l'entend soupirer.

« J'ai peut-être respecté ma mission. Cela n'empêche pas que j'ai pu être sincère, » marmonne-t-il encore. « Ce que tu as... laissé a été soigneusement... rangé. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'oublierai... que j'ai oublié, » précise-t-il, lui faisant comprendre que malgré le conditionnement qu'il avait pu avoir depuis qu'elle était rentrée avec lui au QG d'Hydra, il s'en rappelait.

« Alors que fait-on ? » demande-t-elle.

De nouveau, elle entend un soupir. Et se retrouve brièvement aveuglée par un reflet. Tournant les yeux vers l'origine de la lumière, elle distingue, sous le porche d'un immeuble, un homme en jean et sweat-shirt à capuche. Et surtout avec des doigts argentés.

La brune comprend que qu'il s'est servi du métal de sa main pour l'aveugler et signaler sa position.

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? » ricane-t-elle.

« Faut bien que je tue le temps, » raille-t-il.

« À défaut de tuer autre chose, » ajoute-t-elle.

« Je ne te savais pas cynique, » se moque-t-il.

« Tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi, Barnes, » répond-elle en tentant de ne pas paraître abrupte. « Mais ça viendra, je suppose, » ajoute-t-elle doucement.

« Je sais déjà que tu fais bien trop confiance pour survivre longtemps, » siffle-t-il, soudainement agacé.

Elle ricane. « Je ne fais pas confiance, Barnes, » rétorque-t-elle.

« De ce que j'ai pu en voir... » commence-t-il mais elle le coupe.

« Tu n'as rien vu, James. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir testé l'autre, » grince-t-elle, avant de se dire qu'elle doit adoucir les angles pour ne pas le braquer. « Ceci dit, je dois admettre que tout n'a pas été maîtrisé de mon côté non plus, » grogne-t-elle.

Le silence retombe.

« Attention, » s'exclame-t-elle soudain à voix basse. « C'est parti ! »

En effet, cinq énormes 4x4 arrivent et se garent. Une dizaine de personnes en descend. Elle repère immédiatement la femme, mais pas Fury.

« Attends ! » ordonne Barnes. « Si la seconde cible n'est pas arrivée quand ils commencent à rentrer, tu t'occupes de la femme seulement. »

« Reçu. »

Les secondes s'égrènent. Et trois autres véhicules se garent. Fury sort en premier. Elle sert les dents. Elle a vent de face, cela va lui faciliter les choses. Elle doit juste penser que sa balle va descendre plus vite. Ça peut l'arranger dans ses plans. Elle ajuste sa position et cale son œil dans la lunette. La femme – numéro 3 du haut conseil du SHIELD, elle s'est renseigné dans le peu de temps qu'elle a eu – porte un tailleur rouge. Mac ajuste son arme, inspire, expire lentement, bloque sa respiration au milieu de son expiration et presse la détente. Elle attend une demi-seconde. La balle rentre dans l'œil droit au lieu du front. _Parfait !_

Elle réarme et suit Fury qui, au lieu de se protéger, se jette sur la femme. Mac attend, patiemment. C'est la panique. Les hommes d'Hydra se jettent dans la mêlée. Si elle attend trop, elle sait que l'un d'eux abattra Nicholas à sa place. Le directeur se relève et cherche autour de lui. Puis il s'immobilise.

« Mac... » souffle Barnes dans son oreille.

« Patience, » répond-elle dans un murmure.

La brune sait qu'elle n'a droit qu'à un seul essai. Mais il ne bouge pas. Alors elle presse la détente. La balle donne l'impression de rentrer en plein cœur. Mais elle sait qu'elle ne l'a pas touché. Elle ne promet rien pour sa rate, ni ses intestin, ou éventuellement son poumon. Elle ne peut même pas assurer qu'il va s'en sortir. Mais elle a fait au mieux. Elle replie les pieds du fusil lorsqu'elle repère une chevelure rousse.

 _Nat' ... merde !_

« James, casse-toi ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-il, et elle s'étonne de percevoir son inquiétude rien qu'au ton de sa voix.

« Ils ont du renfort, » lâche-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires à la va-vite dans un sac et quittant au pas de course l'appartement qu'elle avait squatté.

« Qui ? »

« Avengers, » marmonne-t-elle et elle l'entend ricaner.

« Je vois. Replies-toi. On se retrouve à la planque. On attend une heure à partir de maintenant et on part, avec ou sans l'autre. Go. »

« Reçu. »

Elle jette à peine un œil à sa montre et dévale les escaliers, bondit dans la rue, jette le sac dans une fourgonnette de plomberie et se mêle à la foule des affolés. Le meilleur moyen de s'enfuir est de passer inaperçu. Elle sait que son matériel sera saisi par le SHIELD. Elle aurait voulu laisser un mot à leur attention, mais n'a pas osé. Une escouade de flics passe devant elle. Ils les arrêtent et les fouillent brièvement. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de trouver Steve sous le casque de celui qui s'occupe d'elle.

« Tout va bien, madame ? » demande-t-il et entendre sa voix lui fait un bien fou.

« Oui monsieur, je vous remercie » souffle-t-elle en s'empêchant de le prendre dans ses bras, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle n'essaie pas de se maîtriser, sa réaction peut passer pour du soulagement.

« Vous étiez seule ? » _as-tu trouvé Bucky ?_

« Non. Je suis avec un ami de longue date. Je ne sais pas où il est passé. » _Oui. Il est ici. Mais on ne peut pas le récupérer aujourd'hui._

« Pensez-vous que vous allez le retrouver ? » _Est-il conditionné ? Est-il récupérable ? Mon ami est-il quelque part sous la peau de l'assassin._

« Oui. Même si cela prendra sûrement du temps, » soupire-t-elle en faisant mine de regarder autour d'elle.

« Très bien. Vous pouvez circuler. Bonne journée, »

« Bonne journée monsieur, » répond-elle et ils se séparent.

Elle quitte sans encombre la place. Trois rues plus loin, elle récupère un colis sous un banc avec un 9 mm dedans, qu'elle glisse à sa ceinture, sous sa veste – _au cas où_ , avait dit Barnes. Puis elle part au pas de course en direction de la planque. Quatre kilomètres plus loin, elle retrouve Barnes qui attend devant la voiture. Elle jette un œil à sa montre. Une heure et treize minutes.

« T'aurais pas dû m'attendre, » rétorque-t-elle en grimant dans le véhicule.

« Je t'en prie, » répond-il d'une voix neutre en démarrant.

Elle ne dit rien mais le regarde, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers elle. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en croisant le regard clair. Sourire qu'il lui rend, bien qu'un peu gêné. _Craquant_ , pense-t-elle avant de se secouer mentalement. _Faut arrêter, c'est pas un chaton non plus !_

« Le mois dernier a paru... long. Contente de te revoir, » lâche-t-elle tout de même, juste pour savoir ce qu'il va répondre.

 _"Oui, ce n'est pas du tout parce que c'est vrai !"_

 _"La ferme !"_

« Moi aussi... » marmonne-t-il.

Ils récupèrent chacun un point. _**McGregor : 4 – Barnes : 3**_

Ils roulent en silence durant plusieurs heures. Arrivés à Calais, en France, ils laissent la voiture et embarquent dans un ferry. Ils y passent la nuit.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **3 AVRIL** **2015** **– 3h30 – AU MILIEU DE LA MANCHE**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +65)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

En plein milieu de nuit, Mac se réveille. Sans surprise, le lit en face du sien est vide. Elle s'habille et sort de la cabine. Après un moment de réflexion, elle décide de monter sur le pont extérieur. Il n'y a personne, mais elle ne s'y fie pas.

« J'ai la flemme de te chercher, » déclare-t-elle seulement.

Mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse. Il veut être seul. Très bien. Mais elle est levée, elle a également la flemme de parcourir quatre volées d'escalier et les dizaines de mètres de coursive. Alors elle s'avance et s'assied à la proue du ferry, les jambes dans le vide. Elle croise les bras et pose ses coudes sur la barre du bas de la rambarde. Elle a l'impression qu'il fait en dessous de zéro, mais s'obstine. Elle veut croire qu'il va la rejoindre. Et, effectivement, un temps indéterminé plus tard, peut-être vingt-cinq minutes, elle entend du bruit à sa gauche. Elle ne bouge pas. Il prend place à côté d'elle, un peu en arrière, une jambe étendue, l'autre repliée contre son torse, le dos appuyé contre une caisse en ferraille qui a connu de meilleurs jours.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillée, » lâche-t-il.

« La mission, » déclare-t-elle seulement en haussant les épaules.

Il n'ajoute rien et ils regardent le soleil se lever, à leur droite.

« Tu bosses seul généralement ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Avant, oui, » lâche-t-il et elle se retourne vers lui. « Pierce est passé me voir il y a quelques jours. Si tu réussissais ta mission, ils nous appariaient. »

Elle hoche la tête mais n'ajoute rien, refoulant toute émotion avant même qu'elle surgisse. Elle se recule simplement, pour s'adosser à son tour contre la caisse.

« J'ai été étonnée de t'entendre aussi... taquin... tout à l'heure, juste avant la mission, » avoue-t-elle.

« Je devais donner le change, il y avait des jeunes pas loin derrière moi, » explique-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Ah, je me disais aussi... »

Mais elle croise son regard et ils échangent un demi-sourire. Et puis la situation lui saute aux yeux.

Elle vient d'amorcer d'elle-même une plaisanterie avec l'assassin de sa meilleure amie. Elle ferme les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle. Et puis elle prend une décision. Elle se force à rouvrir les paupières et le regarde. Il a froncé les sourcils.

« Regrette-tu certaines choses ? Certaines missions ? Certains meurtres ? » murmure-t-elle et elle voit l'ombre retomber dans son regard, comme lorsqu'ils étaient à l'appartement, le dernier jour. La douleur. La peur. La colère. Et autre chose. Elle le sent se tendre et il se penche vers elle, l'air furieux.

« Tous, » siffle-t-il.

Puis il semble prendre conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire et se relève d'un bond avant de s'en aller en silence.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mac laisse tomber sa tête dans ses mains et soupire. Sa réponse, quoi qu'imprévue, l'a confortée. Oui, il a tué Tania. Mais il ne le voulait pas, et il le regrette. Et cette ombre dans le regard... elle suppose que c'est de la culpabilité. Soudain, elle se demande s'il sait que Steve est en vie. Elle doit absolument le savoir. Cela pourrait changer le cours des choses. En bien ou en mal, mais ça changerait...

Elle se redresse et agrippe la rambarde. Puis elle lève le regard vers les quelques nuages. Elle déglutit péniblement, prenant une des plus difficiles décisions de sa longue vie.

« Pardonne-moi, Tania, mais je ne peux pas te venger, » murmure-t-elle au vent. « Je veux le sauver, Tania. Il en a le droit. Il n'a pas eu la même chance que nous, il n'a pas trouvé le SHIELD. On l'a abandonné aux mains d'Hydra... Il a le droit de vivre, pas seulement de survivre. Je sais que tu ferais pareil, Tania. Pardonnes-moi... » finit-elle.

Ses mains se crispent sur le bois alors qu'elle n'arrive pas à retenir ses larmes.

 _ **McGregor : 4 – Barnes : 4**_

Lorsqu'elle retourne dans la cabine, elle a les yeux un peu rouges, mais elle le fait exprès. Elle souhaite qu'il voit qu'elle a des émotions.

Il lève les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, et semble sur le point de dire quelque chose, avant de se raviser. Elle ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demande-t-il finalement en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac à dos.

 _"Définitivement une bonne chose."_

 _"Bonne, bonne, tout est relatif..."_

Elle secoue doucement la tête.

« J'ai décidé de remettre ma vengeance à plus tard, » avoue-t-elle à mi-voix. « Vu que c'était la seule chose qui me faisait avancer, ce n'est pas facile. »

Elle s'assoit sur son lit, regarde James fermer son sac avant de s'asseoir sur sa propre couchette.

« Pourquoi avoir renoncé ? »

« Parce que les morts restent plus longtemps morts que les vivants en vie, » répond-elle laconiquement. « J'aurai tout le temps d'accomplir ma vengeance. La vie est longue.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, » soupire-t-il, avant de se tendre.

Mais elle ne relève pas. Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de leurs âges respectifs. Pas encore assez de confiance.

« _Mesdames et messieurs, nous vous demandons de bien vouloir vous diriger vers les sorties du bateau. Le débarquement commencera dans dix minutes._ »

Ils se regardent et obéissent à la voix.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sont au QG. Barnes est le premier à passer par le conditionnement, après le débriefing.

Ils attendent quelques secondes, le temps que les gardes déverrouillent les portes et en profitent pour échanger un regard. Celui de Barnes est neutre. Celui de la brune dit « _courage_ ». Il cligne des yeux un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. « _Merci_ ».

Puis il rentre dans la pièce.

Un sentiment d'injustice la prend violemment aux tripes. Elle a juste envie de le tirer de là et de fuir jusqu'aux États-Unis pour le protéger.

Elle se contente de serrer les poings alors que les cris du brun s'élèvent.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bon, première mission. On va avancer un peu plus vite maintenant.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte : du 25 juin au 26 août (oui, on fait un bond dans le temps) :  
** **\- Elena et Buck effectuent un certain nombre de missions en commun.  
** **\- Une mission difficile se profile. Ils doivent se faire passer pour un couple marié. Comment vont-il gérer ? (N'espérez même pas que je vais tomber dans le moindre cliché !)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Prochain chapitre : **_**_Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous promettre que je vais pouvoir poster le chapitre 7 dimanche prochain parce que j'ai du mal à le terminer. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors cela sera reporté au dimanche suivant, le 8 octobre._**

 ** _À dimanche !_**


	9. Chapitre 7 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Hello,**_

 _ **C'est assez incroyable pour moi, mais finalement, j'ai eu le temps de finir pour aujourd'hui. Comme quoi tout arrive. On va avoir deux mètres de neige cet hiver, moi je vous le dis (et je n'habite pas à la montagne, hein) ! D'autant que j'ai bouclé le chapitre 8 dans la foulée (me manquait 2500 mots dans le 7 et 2000 mots dans le 8).**_

 _ **Je tiens à faire une précision pour ce chapitre et les suivants. Vous allez me dire qu'il manque plein de scènes importantes, où on les voit se rapprocher petit à petit. J'en ai fait quelques une dans les premiers chapitres parce qu'elles me paraissaient indispensables, mais je me concentre désormais sur les scènes qui font avancer leur relation significativement, où les scènes dans lesquelles il se passé quelque chose d'important. Je le répète, cette histoire aurait sans doute mérité 150 ou 200.00 mots, mais ce ne sera pas le cas, mille pardons**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **VIP** , **Julindy** , merci pour la review !_

 _ **Réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :**_

 _ *** VIP :  
\- Oui, il y a assez de fictions absolument magistrales qui traitent des tortures, j'ai pris le parti de ne pas saccager la mienne avec des scènes ratées. Et oui, ils se rapprochent, mine de rien...  
\- Pourquoi doit-elle abattre Fury ? Rien de spécial mais tu sauras précisément pourquoi chapitre 9.  
\- Non, les double sens sont passés tout seuls.  
\- Et pour le rêve, on en reparlera dans trèès longtemps... Patience.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Notes pour ce chapitre :**_

 _ **(1)** **Je vais reparler des contre-indications dans les chapitres suivants. Ce n'est rien de bien sorcier, c'est quelque chose qui m'arrange parce que ça empêche Buck de passer trop souvent par le reconditionnement.**_

 _ **(2) Typiquement le genre de moment où on apprend qu'il s'est passé des choses durant leurs missions mais que je ne détaille pas. Je laisse travailler votre imagination, hein ? Ouais, on va dire ça.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 7**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **27 JUIN** **2015** **– 22h36 – DANS UN AVION**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +150)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils se trouvent quelque part en Islande. Ils ont un scientifique à extrader. La mission se déroule sans accroc.

Le problème survient dans l'avion, au retour.

Le temps semble se figer alors que les hôtesses distribuent les repas.

« ... c'est une blague ? » marmonne le soldat d'une voix glaciale.

« Je... je suis désolée, monsieur, » murmure la jeune hôtesse de l'air, terrifiée. « Je... Depuis qu'un copilote a été agressé avec une fourchette, nous ne servons que des couverts en plastique, » précise-t-elle tout de même, et Mac lui trouve un sacré courage pour ne pas s'être encore pissé dessus.

« C'est inadmissible ! » gronde encore Buck pour lui-même avant de faire un geste dédaigneux en direction de la jeune femme, qui ne demande pas son reste et se téléporte presque à l'arrière de l'appareil.

Le brun, en rage, se tourne vers sa coéquipière, qui ne peut plus se retenir et éclate d'un rire silencieux. Un vrai fou rire. Il attend patiemment qu'elle se reprenne, en profitant pour essayer de retrouver son calme.

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? » demande-t-il.

Mac hoche la tête en pinçant les lèvres, mais son menton qui tressaute encore et ses yeux pleins de larmes de rire cassent un peu sa tentative. Il soupire et regarde ses couverts en plastique. « La poisse, » marmonne-t-il, et elle repart de plus belle.

Finalement, il décide de l'ignorer et de ne pas l'attendre pour manger, comme il en avait l'intention. Il se saisit du couteau dans sa main droite, et regarde la fourchette de longues secondes avant de s'en saisir de la gauche. Retenant presque sa respiration, il commence à découper ce qui ressemble à un steak. Avec d'infinies précautions, il pique la fourchette et commence un mouvement de va et vient avec le couteau. Lentement. Précautionneusement. Il est presque à l'assiette alors il est obligé d'appuyer un peu plus pour que la viande ne se fasse pas la malle. Appuyer à peine plus. Rien. Et la fourchette se brise. Il ferme les yeux, serre les dents, et, ne pouvant se contrôler, serre les poings. Le couteau casse net à son tour.

Mac est à une fraction de seconde de repartir dans un énième fou rire lorsqu'elle remarque la douleur fugace qui passe sur le visage du brun. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste une crispation passagère. Mais cela montre juste qu'il va mal et elle ne trouve plus ça drôle du tout, d'un coup.

Elle pose avec précaution une main sur son bras.

« James ? » appelle-t-elle doucement, mais il ne dit rien.

Alors elle ouvre la main droite du soldat, lentement. Elle retire les restes du couteau. Puis elle se penche et se saisit de la gauche, recouverte par son éternel gant qu'il est obligé de porter en public.

« James, ce n'est rien, » murmure-t-elle alors qu'il veut retirer son bras. « Regarde-moi, s'il te plait, » ajoute-t-elle.

Il ouvre les yeux et se tourne vers elle, alors qu'elle retire les restes de la fourchette.

« On n'a qu'à en redemander... »

« Non ! » gronde-t-il.

Elle ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il ressent, mais elle suppose un mélange de peur et de honte.

« Très bien, » accepte-t-elle.

Ne jamais braquer un surhomme à une altitude aussi haute dans une boîte de conserve si facile à trouer - pour lui en tout cas.

Elle se saisit de ses propres couverts et les lui tends.

« Prends les miens. »

« Non. »

« Ce n'était pas une question, » rétorque-t-elle.

Il fronce les sourcils et s'en saisit – de sa main droite.

« Si tu te dis que tu vas les casser, forcément, ça va arriver. Part du principe que ça va bien se passer, » propose-t-elle avec gentillesse.

Il la regarde et elle l'encourage en silence. Résigné, il retente. Et, bien entendu, y arrive. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, elle est fière d'elle et fière de lui, surtout.

 _ **McGregor 5 ; Barnes : 4.**_

Elle se fige en réalisant ses émotions, mais refuse de s'en préoccuper pour le moment. Il finit de manger et lui rend les couverts, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Elle mange à son tour et c'est elle qui casse le couteau. Elle est obligée d'en redemander un à l'hôtesse, sous le regard goguenard du soldat, la pauvre jeune femme se précipitant pour apporter un autre couvert à la brune. Mac se dit qu'il se fout de la charité, mais elle a réussit à faire passer le mauvais moment du soldat, alors elle accepte.

Au QG, pour la première fois, ils n'ont pas le droit au reconditionnement. _Contre-indications par rapport à leur santé,_ qu'on leur dit. Ils masquent leur étonnement et hésitent un peu avant de se rendre au réfectoire ensembles. Ils mangent en silence avant de se séparer. Une fois dans sa chambre, Mac s'autorise à penser à sa relation avec son coéquipier, parce que c'est ce qu'il est désormais.

Ils ont fait une dizaine de missions ensembles.

Pierce est de plus en plus contents d'eux. Mais Mac commence à désespérer.

Certes, James est plus accessible, il cache moins ses émotions, et elle lui fait un minimum confiance, ayant décidé d'accepter que tous ses meurtres ont été réalisés sous la contrainte. Mais rien n'a changé depuis des semaines. On est en juin et... ils ont une relation strictement professionnelle, respectant l'autre pour ses talents et étant mutuellement capable de confier leurs vie dans le cadre de leur "travail".

À côté de ça, elle n'a aucun moyen de le côtoyer en privé. Elle ne sait jamais s'il y a des micros et/ou des caméras au Quartier Général et elle ne prendra jamais le risque. Elle attend une mission plus longue, mais celle-ci ne vient pas.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **22 AOÛT** **2015** **– 14h57 – QG D'HYDRA – ANGLETERRE**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +206)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena va hurler. Elle ne doit pas, elle le sait. Cependant, elle n'est pas certaine de se maîtriser. D'autant qu'elle sait que James est dans le même état qu'elle et qu'il a encore moins de marge de manœuvre qu'elle – c'est-à-dire aucune. Mais hurler, c'est les condamner à mort tous les deux dans l'instant.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils sont dans le bureau de Pierce. Ce dernier vient de leur expliquer leur prochaine mission. Il s'agit de participer à un gala de charité pour récupérer les plans d'une arme potentiellement révolutionnaire, crée par l'hôte de ce gala, un dénommé Julian Sark. La soirée est pour le surlendemain, dans un hôtel de la petite ville d'Atherton, en Californie, dans la baie de San Francisco. Une fois de plus, le problème ne réside pas dans la mission en elle-même, même si le délai est trop court. Encore.

En revanche, ils doivent se faire passer pour un couple marié, et ça...

Le téléphone de Pierce sonne et il décroche, avant de froncer les sourcils et se lever.

« Attendez-moi, » ordonne-t-il aux deux autres alors qu'il sort de la pièce.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils auraient pu se mettre à discuter, ou juste se regarder. Mais ils savent pertinemment que la pièce est truffée de caméras et de micros et que leurs moindres gestes seront épiés, enregistrés et décortiqués.

Malgré qu'elle ne puisse communiquer avec son coéquipier, Mac profite du répit laissé par le téléphone pour réfléchir.

James ne peut se permettre la moindre réaction. Pour en avoir très vaguement discuté avec lui, chaque tentative de dire autre chose que "oui, Monsieur" à un ordre de mission lui a valu un passage dans la machine monstrueuse. Le seul moyen de tenter de modifier cette foutue mission repose donc sur ses épaules. Pourtant, elle sait également que pousser Pierce trop loin va _la_ faire passer au conditionnement. Et elle n'en a _vraiment pas envie_. Il va donc s'agir de jouer avec le plus de finesse possible.

Et, ok, soyons honnêtes, elle n'a pas d'espoir, et la seule raison pour laquelle elle veut tenter de faire changer Pierce d'avis... c'est James.

Lorsque le patron revient, il a l'air plutôt renfrogné, mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'un jeu. Elle n'en sait rien. Elle s'en moque, en vérité. Il se rassoit dans son fauteuil, se laisse aller contre le dossier avant de croiser ses mains sur son estomac.

« Avez-vous des questions ? » lâche-t-il comme à chaque fois.

Et comme à chaque fois, James ne fait ni ne dit rien. Silencieux et immobile. Ce sont les seules choses qu'il a le droit de faire. Même un chien aurait le droit de se promener et serait gratifié de compliments de temps à autre. Mais non. Le _Soldat_ n'a droit à rien. Elena inspire profondément pour se calmer. Elle va _vraiment_ lui sauter à la gorge à cet infâme...

« Je n'ai jamais effectué de mission de ce type, Monsieur, » explique-t-elle, préférant parler, pour se concentrer sur autre chose qu'à la rage qui gronde en elle. « Je ne sais pas si... »

« Allons, vous me dites que vous n'avez jamais... vendu vos services, » la coupe-t-il avec un rictus moqueur et méprisant. « Il me semble me rappeler que j'ai moi-même pu profiter de vous au Club il y a quelques temps et vous n'avez pas rechigné à _ouvrir les cuisses_. »

Elle voit James replier les jambes comme pour se ramasser sur lui-même avant de sauter. Il veut l'égorger, elle le sait. Elle se rappelle de la colère du Soldat lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté qu'un client avait profité d'elle. Elle se rappelle aussi combien il avait été furieux qu'elle ne le laisse pas intervenir dans la ruelle, alors qu'elle ne savait pas encore qui était Pierce. Si elle avait su, aurait-elle laissé Barnes le tuer ? Elle se pose la question régulièrement.

Elle revient au moment présent alors que les poings de James se serrent imperceptiblement. Elle sait qu'il y a un risque pour qu'il saute réellement à la gorge de Pierce. Alors elle reprend la parole pendant que le visage du brun est encore impossible à déchiffrer.

« Je me suis mal exprimée, de toute évidence, » corrige-t-elle avec une grimace. « Je ne sais pas si je pourrai effectuer ce genre de mission avec lui, » reformule-t-elle, en désignant son coéquipier du menton.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il sait parfaitement jouer ce genre de rôle. Il l'a déjà fait. N'est-ce pas, Soldat ? »

Le brun acquiesce sans un mot ni mouvement supplémentaire que sa tête qui bouge.

« Disposez, » ordonne ensuite l'homme d'affaire.

Les deux coéquipiers se lèvent et quittent la pièce sans un geste, sans un mot, sans un regard échangé. Ils rejoignent leur chambre sans avoir pu rassurer l'autre. Mais ils savent qu'ils sont dans un état d'esprit similaire, alors cela leur apporte un réconfort bien maigre, mais toujours mieux que rien. Une fois dans leurs quartiers ils commencent à se préparer.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Trente six heures plus tard, ils se trouvent dans un des jets privés de Pierce, en route pour Vancouver. Puis ils passent la frontière américaine par des chemins détournés, dans une voiture de location, pour éviter la douane. Ils laissent la voiture près d'une cabane de chasseur, en forêt. Ils la récupéreront au retour, si tout se passe bien. Ils font une trentaine de kilomètres à pieds, sac au dos, avant de voler une voiture.

Les heures passent. Ils roulent en continu, changeant de conducteur toutes les six heures. Ils parcourent les mille cinq cent kilomètres qui séparent les deux villes en une quinzaine d'heure.

Ils abandonnent la voiture à quelques kilomètres de la ville, à trois heures de marche environ.

En temps normal, ils n'échangent pas le moindre mot avant une mission. Pas un seul. Ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire et se mettent d'accord avant de partir. Ils ont échangé leurs derniers mots lorsque l'avion a amorcé sa descente vers Vancouver.

Mais Mac l'a sentit se tendre les heures précédentes, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de leur destination.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent pour manger, la ville se situant derrière une énième colline, mais encore hors de vue. Elle le laisse finir son petit déjeuner et, alors qu'il tend une main pour reprendre son sac, elle tend la sienne pour la poser sur son bras.

Il sursaute presque tant il se tend rapidement.

« Ok. On ne va pas avancer plus si tu es dans un état de tension assez avancé pour me prendre pour l'ennemi, » déclare-t-elle en se rasseyant sur une grande pierre plate. Elle tapote de la main la place à côté d'elle pour qu'il s'approche. Il obéit et s'assoit dans un geste quasi mécanique.

« Ça va aller ? » demande-t-elle et si sa question peut paraître stupide, elle n'en est pas moins importante.

« Ai-je le choix ? » ricane-t-il et elle se force à ravaler la boule de rage, de chagrin et de frustration mélangés qui est en train de se frayer un chemin dans sa trachée.

Elle ferme les yeux, se frottant le visage d'une main, compartimente au mieux et relance la conversation.

« Oui, tu as le choix. Je peux me débrouiller seule, tu peux me superviser depuis la chambre. »

« Pierce ne nous aurait pas envoyé les deux si la mission ne nécessitait pas deux personnes, » contre-t-il.

« On sait qu'il cherche une excuse pour te remettre en conditionnement malgré les contre-indications des médecins **(1)** , et peut-être que moi aussi. Tout est possible avec lui, tu le sais. Ou il cherche nos limites. »

« Ma limite, » gronde-t-il, soudain furieux, « va être mon poing de métal serré autour de ses couilles pour... » il se tait brusquement et détourne le regard.

Elena ferme les paupières un instant, avant de les rouvrir, les larmes aux yeux. La boule dans son estomac est revenue et a implosé. Et elle sait qu'elle peut dire une bêtise, mais elle ne peut juste plus rester sans réagir.

« James ? » appelle-t-elle, mais il ne réagit pas.

« Bucky... », tente-t-elle encore, utilisant son surnom pour la première fois. Un frisson la traverse et une voix minuscule mais toujours présente beugle un " _traîtresse !_ "

Il lève la tête vers elle mais son regard est fuyant.

« Ça fait des mois. J'ai tourné la page. Ce n'était pas la première fois et je suppose que ce ne sera pas... »

Elle ne peut pas finir. Il la saisit par les avant bras et la secoue vigoureusement. « Non ! » gronde-t-il. « Il est hors de question que tu aies à faire cela de nouveau ! »

« Je n'aurai pas le choix, James, » essaie-t-elle de le raisonner. « S'il m'envoie en mission seule, ou s'il souhaite de nouveau... »

« Non ! » grince-t-il de nouveau. « S'il tente de faire ça, je le tuerai ! Peu importe ou et comment. Peu importe les conséquences. Il ne te touchera plus ! »

Il est essoufflé, ses pupilles sont dilatées, le regard fou de rage, la mâchoire contractée.

« Je le tuerai, de toute manière, » ajoute-t-il de façon plus posée.

Pierce en a tellement fait subir à son coéquipier... depuis des décennies. Elle qui n'a eu à le supporter que depuis quelques mois a elle-même des envies de vengeances sanglantes. Alors lui... La brune acquiesce, mais il secoue la tête, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne le tuerai pas pour ce qu'il _m'a_ fait, » précise-t-il et elle n'est qu'à moitié effarée qu'il sache à quoi elle pense. « Je le ferai pour ce qu'il _t'a_ fait, » lâche-t-il comme une petite bombe et elle ne peut empêcher sa bouche de s'entrouvrir sous le choc, avant qu'un sourire totalement sincère s'étale sur ses lèvres.

« J'étais certaine que ce bras en métal était un vestige de ton armure de chevalier servant, » le taquine-t-elle en frappant du poing avec gentillesse dans son bras métallique. La vérité, c'est qu'elle est gênée d'autant de... sollicitude et ne sait comment y réagir.

Le brun hausse les sourcils et la lâche mais elle a le temps de voir son regard s'apaiser un peu. Malgré tout, il reste crispé.

« Que s'est-il passé ces dernières heures pour que tu deviennes de plus en plus tendu ? » finit-elle par reprendre, mais il se contente de hausser les épaules. « James, » soupire-t-elle. « On s'est mit d'accord sur le fait qu'on devait communiquer pour se comprendre et pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu à un moment critique. »

« Ça va, c'est passé, ça ne va pas recommencer, » assure-t-il.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne peux pas en être certaine tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, » rappelle-t-elle avec délicatesse.

Il soupire lourdement et elle garde le silence.

« Il y a plusieurs choses. Un : ce que Pierce t'a fait et la manière dont j'ai été à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle dans son bureau m'ont ébranlé. Je pensais avoir plus de maîtrise que ça. Deux : j'ai effectué quatre missions de ce type et _aucune_ d'entre elles ne s'est bien terminé, » marmonne-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

« Trois ? » insiste-t-elle, parce qu'elle sait qu'il y a encore au moins une chose.

« Rien. »

« Si. »

Le regard qu'il lui lance lui fait comprendre qu'elle est en train de marcher sur des œufs fêlés.

« S'il te plait, Bucky... » tente-t-elle avec douceur.

« Trois... » Il soupire profondément. « Ma vie a retrouvé un très vague début de normalité depuis quelques mois. Je n'ai pas envie que cette mission foute tout par terre, » avoue-t-il avant de se lever et de s'éloigner d'elle.

Mac ne saisit pas tout de suite, puis la lumière se fait dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'il dit " _depuis quelques mois_ ", il veut dire " _depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés_ ". Il n'est simplement plus seul et il a peur que se montrer plus proche d'elle la fasse fuir. Ou peut-être qu'il suppose qu'elle n'aimera pas devoir être proche de lui, ce qui fait qu'elle prendrait ses distances plus tard. Ou...

Elle arrête de réfléchir. Elle a apprit à le connaître assez pour savoir que ce à quoi il pense est toujours une option à laquelle elle n'a pas réfléchit, peu importe le nombre d'hypothèse qu'elle émet.

La brune se lève et rejoint son coéquipier, s'arrêtant à sa droite, proche, mais sans le toucher.

« On a volé, poursuivi, saccagé, incendié. On a couru, fui, sauté, abattu, torturé et tué ensemble. **(2)** Ce n'est certainement pas faire semblant d'être heureuse qui me fera m'éloigner, » déclare-t-elle avec assez de sérieux pour qu'il tourne un regard insondable vers elle.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te ferait partir ? » demande-t-il et pour la première fois, elle sent une fêlure dans la voix du Soldat.

Elle a violemment envie de l'attraper par le bras, le mettre dans le premier avion qui passe et de filer au QG du SHIELD. Elle ne bouge pourtant pas d'un centimètre.

« Je ne peux rien te dire pour le futur, parce que nous savons tous les deux que nous pouvons mourir à chaque mission. Mais, si on me laisse le choix... je partirai seulement si tu me le demandes et que j'estime que c'est bien ce que tu souhaites et non une colère soudaine, un moyen de te protéger... ou de _me_ protéger, » lâche-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais elle a le temps de voir la lueur d'amusement dans le regard du brun.

 _ **McGregor 6 ; Barnes : 4.**_

Elle est soulagée de reprendre un peu d'avance dans le match qui n'existe que dans sa tête.

Ils se remettent en route sans un mot de plus.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **25 AOÛT** **2015** **– 17h21 – ATHERTON, CALIFORNIE – HÔTEL**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +209)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils n'ont qu'une seule chambre dans leur hôtel. Le gala se déroulera au rez-de-chaussée, alors ils doivent préserver les apparences. Ils se préparent, investissant la salle de bain luxueuse chacun leur tour. Ils se retrouvent dans le salon de leur suite.

Pierce est celui qui a décidé de leurs habits et elle doit admettre qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

James porte un costume bleu foncé avec une chemise argentée, cravate assortie à la veste. Il a laissé ses cheveux détachés mais les a maintenu en arrière avec du gel. Elle remarque un gant à sa main gauche.

Mac porte une robe argentée à fines bretelles, dos nu, le col bordé de perles bleu foncées. La robe arrive à mi-cuisse et, dieu merci, elle a une coupe plus classe que moulante. Elle a chaussé des escarpins argentés, talon et pointe de pieds bleu marine, avec seulement trois centimètres de talon, ce qui, vu sa taille, est largement suffisant. D'autant qu'elle doit pouvoir mener à bien leur mission et s'enfuir si nécessaire.

Elle détaille encore un peu son coéquipier et se fait la réflexion que la chemise de James est assortie à ses yeux.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils ont encore une bonne heure devant eux avant de devoir se rendre à la réception, alors Buck se dirige vers le bar et elle le suit. Le brun sort deux shooter qu'il remplit de vodka pendant qu'elle sort une boîte de son sac à main.

Elle l'ouvre et se saisit des deux anneaux qui y sont posés. Elle en passe un et tend l'autre à James, qui l'enfile, comme elle, à l'annulaire gauche. La différence de couleur entre le métal argenté et l'or est bizarre, mais elle n'y accorde pas plus d'une seconde d'attention. Le bras cybernétique de l'homme fait désormais partie des meubles pour elle. Le brun se saisit de son verre et tend l'autre à sa coéquipière.

« À notre prospère et merveilleux mariage ! » déclare sombrement le Soldat.

« À ces sept années de bonheur ! » renchérit Mac dans un soupir de consternation, en commençant à se mettre dans la peau de son personnage

Ils boivent cul sec avant que le brun se resserve un verre et en propose à Mac. Elle refuse de la tête et il la regarde avec amusement

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas de métabolisme de super soldat. Je peux finit saoule, moi ! » marmonne-t-elle, vaguement frustrée.

Il ricane, avant de redevenir sérieux, puis gêné. Elle fronce les sourcils et se lève de son tabouret pour se rapprocher de lui, le regard clairement interrogateur.

« J'ai peu que nous ayons à... eh bien, peut-être pas à être très démonstratif, mais à nous montrer quelques signes d'affection, ou à être significativement proches, » explique-t-il.

Elle comprend et hoche la tête, avant de se diriger dans un coin du salon. Elle allume la chaîne Hi-fi et, après une rapide recherche, elle sélectionne trois chansons. Puis elle revient vers son coéquipier, qui a saisit ce qu'elle veut, puisqu'il s'est levé de son tabouret et lui fait face, la main tendue vers elle.

Rien de mieux qu'un peu de danse pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un et se rapprocher physiquement.

Il a l'air emprunté mais il est prêt. Lorsque la valse démarre, il a glissé son bras gauche autour de la taille de Mac et l'a rapprochée de lui. Elle a posé sa main droite sur l'épaule de métal et a glissé la gauche dans celle de chair. Puis elle décide de le laisser faire. Elle se demande un instant s'il sait vraiment danser, mais il répond à sa question immédiatement en l'entraînant au bon pas et au bon rythme. Cela la perturbe presque. Il a l'air d'être parfaitement dans son élément. Elle a beau savoir qu'il fait déjà semblant, qu'il se met dans la peau de son personnage, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si, à l'époque, l'ami de Steve avait aimé danser. Le blond ne lui en a pas parlé. Elle regrette de ne pas lui avoir demandé.

Et puis elle secoue la tête et se replonge dans la mission. Elle, elle n'aime pas danser. Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

La seconde musique est encore une valse et se passe tout aussi bien que la première.

La dernière musique est un slow. Elle soupire intérieurement et le bref regard qu'ils partagent la convainc qu'il est aussi agacé qu'elle. Pourtant, elle le lâche avant de glisser ses bras autour de son cou, croisant simplement ses doigts sur la nuque du brun, alors qu'il passe les siens autour de sa taille. Elle le laisse la rapprocher de lui et pose doucement sa joue contre l'épaule en métal.

Elle s'autorise à se laisser bercer et à ne penser à rien durant quelques minutes.

« Ne t'endors pas, » souffle-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Hilarant, » marmonne-t-elle en réponse, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et elle sait qu'il en fait de même.

Elle se demande comment elle sait cela. Pourquoi est-elle si certaine qu'il est amusé ? Elle se sent perdue, tout à coup, un peu comme lorsqu'elle ressort du conditionnement. Où est passé sa méfiance ? Où est passé sa vengeance ? Et sa culpabilité ? Qui est-elle devenue ?

La musique se termine et elle essaie de penser à autre chose. Ils ne bougent pas tout de suite, perdus dans leurs pensées.

« Je déteste me produire en public, » soupire-t-elle soudain, sans pour autant faire mine de bouger.

« C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? » grince-t-il.

Un léger rire amer échappe à la brune et ils se détachent, finalement. Elle récupère son sac, se sert un autre shoot de vodka, rempli celui que lui tend Barnes, ils trinquent avant de boire. Ils quittent leur suite, elle à son bras, un sourire niais sur le visage.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Trois heures quarante plus tard, Elena rentre dans leur chambre, une clé USB remplie de données dans son sac. Elle referme la porte avec douceur et s'appuie conte celle-ci en poussant un profond soupir. Elle se redresse rapidement et se rend à la salle de bain. Elle se déshabille, se démaquille, prend une douche rapide et se sèche. Devant ses habits, elle hésite, avant d'enfiler des leggings et une tunique noire, qu'elle peut utiliser comme pyjama comme pour prendre la fuite.

Elle hésite à refaire sa valise. Elle a beau avoir un brouilleur dans son sac, il n'est efficace que sur les micros. S'ils sont surveillés par des caméras, faire leurs bagages aussi vite serait suspect. Il ne s'agit pas de simplement voler les documents. Il s'agit de ne pas se faire repérer. Mais, au cas où James reviendrait en urgence, il serait pratique de n'avoir qu'à récupérer leurs affaires...

Elle s'assoit sur le lit et se prend la tête dans les mains en s'empêchant de céder à l'inquiétude.

En réalité, le problème n'est pas de faire ou non les valises. Le problème est qu'elle a du abandonner son coéquipier. Il a dû faire diversion pour qu'elle se faufile dans les étages afin d'accéder au bureau de leur hôte. Et elle n'a pas de nouvelle de lui depuis précisément trente-deux minutes. Elle reste assise sur le lit un temps indéterminé. Puis la porte de la suite s'ouvre et son coéquipier rentre. Elle ne dit rien, attend patiemment au bar alors qu'il passe par la salle de bain et ressort dans un pyjama de soie noir aux reflets bleutés. Elle est étonnée que des vêtements de ce type lui aille si bien avant de hausser des épaules mentalement.

Il la rejoint et se rapproche d'elle – des fois qu'il y ait des caméras – pour discuter à voix basse.

« Tout va bien, il est occupé avec différentes femmes. Mais il est le genre d'hommes à se lasser rapidement. Je ne lui donne pas deux heures avant de retourner à son bureau, » explique le brun, les sourcils froncés.

« Donc il faut soit s'enfuir dans l'heure, soit trouver de quoi l'occuper plus longtemps. D'autres femmes ? » demande-t-elle.

« Déjà fait. Lorsque je suis parti, il écumait les trois dernières. »

« Écumait ? » ricane la brune.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre mot, s'en était... dégoûtant, » marmonne-t-il.

« Eh bien, je vais devoir renfiler ma robe j'ai l'impression, » soupire-t-elle en se redressant.

Il tend un bras pour l'arrêter, ce qu'elle fait.

« Pardon ? » s'exclame-t-il à voix basse.

« Tu as une autre solution ? » demande-t-elle, neutre et elle grimace intérieurement, se préparant pour ce qui va suivre.

« C'est hors de question que tu... »

« Réponds ! » s'agace-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien et pince les lèvres. Mac repousse doucement le bras de son coéquipier et se lève, le surplombant de ce fait légèrement, puisqu'il est toujours assis.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, » rappelle-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que si tu l'as ! » rage-t-il. « Seulement tu as décidé de le faire quand même alors que tu sais ce qu'il va... »

« Bien entendu, » le coupe-t-elle pour la seconde fois, dans un soupir. « Les conséquences d'une fuite de notre part sont trop importantes pour être négligées. Alors oui, je vais le faire, parce que je suis la seule de nous deux à le pouvoir. »

Il détourne les yeux, se perdant dans les lumières de la ville qu'ils distinguent par la grande baie vitrée. Mac pose une main sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle s'habille mais ne se remaquille pas, se sentant incapable de se regarder dans le miroir. Lorsqu'elle ressort, Barnes n'a pas bougé. Elle s'empêche de retourner vers lui et se dirige vers la porte lorsqu'une ombre la frôle et qu'elle cogne son nez contre le torse du brun. Le temps qu'elle lève la tête vers lui, il l'a attrapée par les épaules.

« N'y va pas, » déclare-t-il simplement.

« Barnes... »

« Tu n'iras pas. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui décide. »

« Je t'ai dis pas plus tard que tout à l'heure que tu ne recommencerais pas ça, que je ne le permettrait pas ! Alors tu n'y vas pas ! » finit-il en haussant le ton.

Elle lutte pour ne pas détourner les yeux.

« J'irai, James. J'irai et tu le sais, alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi passer, » demande-t-elle en luttant pour garder son calme.

« Bon sang, ça ne te fait rien ? » s'écrie-t-il. « Tu parles de ça comme si tu t'en fichais, comme si tu allais au marché ! Mais bordel, c'est toi qui va te faire bouffer ! Tu aimes ça ou quoi ?! »

« Je te remercie de ton soutien et de ta délicatesse, c'est toujours appréciable, » lâche-t-elle, pleine de fiel, en détournant le regard.

Il la lâche soudain alors qu'il prend conscience de ses paroles. Son regard est choqué et il recule de plusieurs pas.

« Mac... Je... » balbutie-t-il mais elle le coupe en levant une main.

« Juste, tais-toi. On se voit tout à l'heure. Ne m'attends pas pour te coucher, » demande-t-elle en ouvrant la porte et la refermant sans un regard en arrière.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Euh... tu l'as senti aussi celui-là, Ju' ? ... Moui, ce n'est pas vraiment un cliff étant donné que l'action de la scène est terminée. Mais vous allez devoir passer la semaine avec deux questions : Mac va-t-elle vraiment se sacrifier pour le bien commun ou Buck va-t-il la rattraper ? Et : Comment Mac va vivre sa prochaine "rencontre" avec Buck vu ce qu'il vient de lui sortir ?**_

 _ **Du coup, moi, j'ai une question pour vous : Que ressent Mac vis à vis de Buck, vu ce qu'il vient de lui balancer en pleine gueule ?**_

 _ **Le chapitre suivant arrivera dimanche prochain, mais après ça, pour les chapitres 9 à 12, il me manque en gros la moitié de chaque chapitre, c'est à dire entre 3000 et 4000 mots. Donc, si vous ne voyez pas un chapitre le lundi matin en vous levant, c'est que je publierai le dimanche suivant, avec une limite de deux semaines de retard (3 semaines en tout depuis le chapitre précédent).**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte : du 25 août au 12 octobre :**

 **\- Ils finissent la mission à Atherton.  
** **\- La vie continue  
** **\- Une mission en Suisse les éprouve plus qu'ils ne le voudraient et Mac, en proie aux émotions de les savoir en vie et sauf tous les deux, laisse échapper une parole qu'elle aurait préférer taire.  
\- Les premières confessions/révélations pointent le bout de leur nez !**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Prochain chapitre : dimanche 8 octobre**_

 ** _À la semaine prochaine !_**


	10. Chapitre 8 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Helloooo !**_

 _ **Bon, plus gros chapitre de l'histoire (jusque là en tout cas). On commence à lâcher les émotions dans ce chapitre et le suivant, je vous préviens !**_

 _ **P**_ _ **our que vous soyez au courant, le bazar m'échappe un peu. Je gère encore, j'ai mis des grosses barrières autour des parties que j'ai encore à écrire, mais je viens quand même de me prendre un chapitre dans la vue. Vous savez : "Bon, j'ai 3500 mots à écrire pour compléter ce chapitre, c'est parti !" et cinq heures plus tard : "Ah, fini... comment ça j'ai 6500 mots !? Fu** !). Bon, je ne me plains pas trop, parce que ça me permet de faire des cliffs *sourire angélique* Mais ça me rallonge un peu l'histoire...**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **VIP**_ _, **Zucca666,**_ _merci pour la review !_

 _ **Réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :**_

 _ *** VIP :**_

 _ **\- Oui, je fais des choses inattendues. Parce que je déteste faire "une fiction comme les autres fictions". C'est déjà assez de caser une nana qui a du sérum et vivra aussi longtemps que lui, il y a d'autres fics là-dessus. Donc j'essaie de vous surprendre, et surtout, d'être réaliste. je tombe parfois dans l'effet inverse, à savoir que je ne fais absolument pas avancer les relations entre persos, mais j'essaie de m'améliorer. J'espère que c'était ta question, je ne suis pas certaine de l'avoir prise dans le bon sens.  
**_ _ **\- Oui, le couteau. C'est une scène sans importance, mais elle me fait glousser à chaque fois que je la relis.  
**_ _ **\- J'aime ta "rectification" ! Oui, une fois de plus, adhérer au réalisme le plus possible, même si c'est frustrant.  
**_ _ **\- Désolée pour le rythme. Je n'y peux pas grand chose, si ce n'est reprendre entièrement la fic.  
**_ _ **\- Oui, le chevalier servant. D'autant que je ne me souvient pas avoir lu ça dans d'autres fics.  
**_ _ **\- Ta réponse : Tu as raison quant à l'état d'esprit d'Elena, mais, oui, je suis pleine de surprise. Tu verras que la dispute... n'en est pas une ;-)**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Notes pour ce chapitre :**_

 _ **(1) Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est des lois d'extradition de l'Allemagne pour la Suisse, mais on va dire que ça ne fonctionne pas.**_

 _ **(2) Ces scènes-là seront racontées un peu plus tard dans un flashback (ou un rêve, je n'ai pas encore décidé).**_

 _ **(3) Google est votre ami. Je suis navrée que vous ne puissiez pas faire copier/coller avec ff parce que c'est super chiant à écrire...**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 8**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **26 AOÛT** **2015** **– 00h24 – ATHERTON, CALIFORNIE – HÔTEL**

 **(Jour de la rencontre 209)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il en faut pas mal pour mettre Elena en colère.

Il en faut énormément pour la fragiliser.

Et il en faut encore plus pour la blesser.

Pourtant, James Barnes, en une phrase, a réussit à passer les deux premières propositions et à taper en plein dans la troisième. Et derrière, en plein dans le cœur de la brune.

De toutes les personnes qu'elle connait, s'il avait fallu parier sur un seul qui ne lui aurait pas dit ce genre de choses, elle aurait misé sur lui.

Même Steve – son meilleur ami, rappelons-le – aurait été capable de le lui dire dans un accès d'impuissance rageuse. Dans une dernière tentative pour la retenir. Parce que Steve est quelqu'un d'entier, et que lorsqu'il ne maîtrise plus rien, il s'énerve et perd son emprise sur ses mots et sur lui-même. Ce dont elle ne pensait pas James capable. Comme quoi ils se ressemblent plus que ce qu'elle suppose. Quelque part, sous le Soldat, il y a des restes de l'ami de Steve. Elle le découvre de plus en plus, au fil du temps, et comprend d'autant plus comment ils ont pu être proches.

Elle n'est pas en colère contre James. Elle a vu son regard, après coup. Elle sait qu'il s'en veut. Qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça. Qu'il ne le pensait même pas. Mais les mots font si mal, encore plus mal lorsqu'elle se rappelle qu'elle se dirige vers le bureau de leur hôte pour jouer à la putain. Et les mots, la voix de son coéquipier, qui hurle et se répercute à l'infini dans son esprit, écho infernal de ses émotions douloureuses, la torturent profondément, plus qu'elle ne le pensait possible pour quelque chose venant de lui. Elle inspire lentement, n'osant s'arrêter de marcher de peur de s'effondrer. Elle tente de compartimenter, sans succès.

Elle n'arrive même pas au bout du couloir qu'elle fond en larme.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle se laisse pleurer un instant, appuyée contre l'angle du mur, tentant de se calmer, puis la raison de sa présence dans les couloirs se rappelle à elle. Inspirant profondément, elle se redresse et reprend son chemin. Elle doit profiter de son état pour appâter sa proie. Elle doit retourner la situation à son avantage.

La mission. avant. tout.

Elle va droit vers la porte estampillée " _Bureau - Julian Sark_ " mais la porte est verrouillée et la lumière ne filtre pas à travers la moitié vitrifiée de la porte. Elle se dirige donc du côté de la salle de réception et tombe sur lui trois étages en dessous. Il s'inquiète de ses joues mouillées de larmes et elle laisse de nouveaux sanglots – factices cette fois – la secouer. Les bras qui l'entourent lui donnent envie de vomir, et elle tente de se contenir. Elle a du mal à retenir le dédale de couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Sark mais elle retrouvera toujours son chemin – après tout ce n'est qu'un hôtel. Il la fait rentrer et ferme la porte à clé, se rend-elle compte, mais laisse la clé dans la serrure. _Pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangés_. Il n'est pas le genre d'homme à vouloir garder son jouet le reste de la nuit – en tout cas l'espère-t-elle.

Effectivement, elle ressort de la chambre une heure et demie plus tard – sur demande de l'homme somnolent – la robe froissée et les cheveux en bataille. Elle s'engouffre dans les premières toilettes qui passent pour se recoiffer un peu – en essayant de se regarder le moins possible – et lisser les plis du tissu. Quelques minutes plus tard, après d'être trompé trois fois de chemin, elle arrive dans le couloir de la chambre qu'elle partage avec son coéquipier. Elle pose une main sur la poignée et ferme les yeux en enfouissant l'hésitation qui jaillit.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle pousse la porte et la referme discrètement derrière elle. Sans regarder autour d'elle – de toute façon les lumières sont éteintes et la pénombre ne lui permettrait pas de voir grand-chose – elle file à la salle de bain et passe presque une demi-heure sous la douche. Toujours les même gestes, calculés pour se nettoyer en le moins de mouvements possibles, pour ne pas s'arracher la peau à force de frotter. _Je suis propre. Je suis propre. Je suis propre. Je ne suis pas sale. Je ne suis pas sale. Oh mon Dieu..._ elle tombe à genoux alors qu'un haut le cœur lui retourne l'estomac, mais elle ne vomit pas. À quatre pattes, le jet de la douche ruisselant sur la tête, à la fois agréable et gênant, elle ne bouge plus, refoule les larmes, le dégoût, la peur, et la nausée passe doucement.

Elle finit par se relever et sortir de la douche, avant de s'enrouler dans un peignoir et se sécher les cheveux. Puis elle passe un pyjama, se lave les dents – trois fois, elle a encore le _goût_ dans la bouche – et lorsqu'il y a du sang dans la salive mêlée de dentifrice qu'elle recrache, elle se force à se rincer la bouche.

Elle repasse au salon en toute discrétion.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Plissant les paupières pour discerner quelque chose, elle jette un œil vers le lit mais il n'est même pas défait. Et James n'est pas non plus sur le canapé. Regardant autour d'elle, elle découvre son coéquipier accoudé au bar, dans la pénombre, les poings serrés posés sur le plateau, la mâchoire également serrée... en réalité, il est absolument crispé des pieds à la tête et il ne le cache pas. Elle ne distingue pas son regard parce qu'il est à contre jour mais il est tourné vers elle.

Il est juste là, ne dit rien, il est plus réservé que d'habitude. Leur dernier échange de parole a été blessant pour elle. Il ne fait pas un geste dans sa direction.

Et pourtant, la simple vision du Soldat qui l'a attendu, qui est toujours réveillé malgré l'heure, lui fait du bien. L'apaise.

Elle se rend brusquement compte qu'il est devenu une partie de sa vie, une normalité dans ses missions, un point rassurant et fiable.

 _"Rassurant ?! Fiable ?! Pardon ? C'est quoi ça ?"_

Elle enterre immédiatement ces pensées, clignant des yeux pour tenter de le voir mieux, mais il fait trop sombre.

La brune soupire et se force à avancer vers son coéquipier. Il ne dit rien mais son regard est interrogateur. Elle est tiraillée entre la satisfaction de voir qu'il est encore assez professionnel pour gérer la mission en premier, et déçue qu'il ne prenne pas de nouvelle d'elle avant tout le reste.

 _"Sérieusement..."_

« Je lui ai fait boire un léger somnifère avec son dernier verre de whisky, il se réveillera en milieu de matinée. Nous partirons vers huit heures trente, comme convenu. »

Il hoche la tête mais de dit pas un mot. Elle se rend compte que la bouteille de vodka est vide et trouve là un moyen de lancer la conversation.

« Tu ne peux pas te saouler, ça ne sert à rien, » lâche-t-elle, mi-étonnée mi-amusée.

« J'ai rarement autant souhaité pouvoir me noyer dans l'alcool, pourtant » répond-il d'une voix lugubre.

Si elle a encore des doutes sur le fait qu'il pensait ses mots insultants, ils sont effacés dans la seconde.

« C'est fini, » répond-elle seulement dans un haussement d'épaule.

Il se redresse finalement et s'approche avec précaution. Elle le regarde faire, et ne peut s'empêcher de se tendre légèrement. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a pas confiance. Bon sang non ! C'est juste que... _elle a eu son compte de contact pour les trois semaines à venir, merci_. Dans ces moments-là, elle ne supporte pas que les gens la touchent, en réalité. C'est quelque chose qui passe en quelques heures, mais qui peut l'handicaper suivant les missions.

Et il le sait, elle le voit aux précautions qu'il prend à chaque nouveau pas. Pourtant, il continue de réduire la distance entre eux.

Elle le voit ouvrir la bouche et se secoue mentalement pour revenir à la réalité. Ce qui est paradoxal, c'est qu'elle se sent tellement vulnérable et qu'elle voudrait... elle ne sait pas trop , en réalité, mais elle voudrait...

Heureusement, il finit par s'arrêter à une distance de bras.

« Je suis désolé, » murmure-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça. Je ne l'ai pas pensé, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me suis senti inutile et tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter... Je sais que tu avais raison, même sur le moment j'en avais conscience. C'est simplement que... J'aurais tellement voulu trouver une autre solution... Je suis désolé, » répète-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Elle secoue la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne l'a jamais entendu autant se livrer. Et malgré son envie latente de vomir, son envie de reculer hors de sa portée, son envie de dormir et d'être au lendemain, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver craquant.

 _"Aucun rapport entre tes envies et cette sensation._ _Traîtresse !"_

 _"Ta gueule putain !"_

Elle pensait en avoir fini avec ça pourtant, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle enterre sa conscience de plus en plus profond qu'elle ne remonte pas de temps en temps. Elle se secoue mentalement et reprend pied dans la réalité une seconde fois.

« Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as essayé de me protéger. Qui serais-je pour te le reprocher ? » rappelle-t-elle.

Il la regarde, un peu incrédule, mais ne commente pas.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » finit-il par demander, après une longue hésitation.

Elle lâche un rire.

« Je n'analyse pas vraiment, dans ces moments-là. C'est trop tôt. Je me contente de penser à autre chose. C'est la première fois que je ne suis pas toute seule après... avoir fait ça, » explique-t-elle.

« C'est la seconde, » rappelle-t-il spontanément avant de se figer.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas le bon moment pour lui rappeler ce que Pierce avait fait.

Elle rigole un peu plus franchement.

« Effectivement. »

Mais, comme il l'a supposé, ça lui fait penser à Pierce et ce qu'il lui a fait, et elle se tait brusquement, alors qu'un sanglot se fraie un chemin le long de sa trachée. Elle le ravale bien avant qu'il atteigne sa gorge mais il l'a tout de même remarqué.

Une seconde plus tard, Mac se retrouve entourée par les bras de son coéquipier. Elle se tend brusquement, et tente de se débattre, oubliant où elle se trouve, mais elle entend la voix qui lui souffle de se calmer. Elle sent l'odeur et se rappelle de son coéquipier. Elle ne fait pas attention aux mots, mais le ton est apaisant, et il est source de sécurité. Elle se relaxe petit à petit, s'appuyant contre lui.

Une nuée de pensées parasites s'insinue dans sa tête. Pas vraiment des pensées, en réalité. Des impressions.

 _Chaud... Bien... Sécurité... Cocon... Rester..._

Comme à chaque fois, elle se contente de les enfouir.

Mais elle profite de cette sensation de paix comme elle a rarement profité de quoi que ce soit. Et elle ne peut d'empêcher de se demander si c'est ce dont elle a eu besoin après ces missions-là, parce qu'elle ne se sent plus tant vulnérable, d'un coup.

 _ **McGregor : 6 ; Barnes : 5**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il finit par se taire, plutôt que déblatérer des mots, certes pour la rassurer, mais sans queue ni tête, parce qu'il ne sait pas faire ça. Alors il se contente de la garder contre lui. Ça donne au Soldat l'impression de la protéger un peu de la tenir ainsi.

Il ne cherche pas à relancer la conversation. Il regarde à sa gauche, à travers la baie vitrée, et il sait, d'après la position de Mac, qu'elle en fait de même. Il a toujours trouvé cela relativement absurde, les villes, même quand il... avant tout ça... Il y a longtemps. Toutes ces personnes qui s'agitent sans queue ni tête. Qui vivent à deux cent pour cent, les joies comme les peines, la colère comme le rire. Mais cela a quelque chose d'apaisant, la nuit, lorsque tout fonctionne au ralentit. Les phares des voitures, les lumières qui s'éteignent et se rallument au gré de la vie des habitants.

Il a la sensation de faire partie de toute cela, se sentir à la fois minuscule et grand, voir au-delà et à l'intérieur en même temps.

Au bout d'un moment, il baisse les yeux sur Mac.

Tenir la femme entre ses bras le fait se sentir juste à sa place.

Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'elle s'est totalement relaxée.

Il ne bouge pas lorsqu'elle se cale un peu mieux entre ses bras.

Il fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu lorsqu'elle soupire profondément, relâchant la pression.

Mais il doit serrer les dents lorsqu'il sent son pyjama s'humidifier au niveau de son épaule.

Alors il resserre un peu son étreinte et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, embrasse ses cheveux, au niveau de sa tempe. Il se mord la lèvre devant son geste spontané. Et il se rend compte que lui aussi a laissé tomber sa méfiance habituelle en mission.

Elle passe ses bras autour de sa taille et le serre contre elle. Elle tremble à peine.

« Merci, » murmure-t-elle

« Tu n'es plus seule, » souffle-t-il en même temps.

Ils sourient un peu, touchés par le moment, sans bouger pour autant.

Il se rend compte que les mots qu'il a laissé sortir ne sont pas que pour elle. Ils sont clairement adaptée pour lui aussi.

Elle ne répond rien, mais tourne sa tête pour cacher son visage dans le creux de son cou. Pour la première fois depuis une époque à laquelle il s'interdit de penser, son cœur se serre, et un besoin de protection s'étend à l'intérieur de lui, le remplissant tout entier. Il ne laisse pas l'émotion le dominer, mais il se jure de faire tout ce qui sera en son pouvoir pour la protéger. Toujours.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il la sent s'appuyer encore plus contre lui, et il se rend compte qu'elle s'endort. Il la prend doucement dans ses bras et la porte jusque sur le lit. Il la glisse dans les couvertures et rabat les draps sur elle. Il lui caresse doucement les cheveux et prend le second oreiller avant de s'installer dans le canapé avec une couverture.

Il est en train de glisser à son tour dans le sommeil lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée, tout le temps qu'il a prit pour la border. Et c'est quelque chose d'incroyable. Il aurait eu le temps de lui briser la nuque cent fois. Il aurait pu la violenter. La violer. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Et, alors qu'elle a été abusée quelques heures plus tôt, elle l'a laissé faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle lui a témoigné une confiance à laquelle il ne pensait plus jamais avoir droit.

Une chose chaude coule en lui, un frisson lui parcourt la nuque et les bras. Il refuse d'analyser. On a peut-être secoué son cerveau dans tous les sens, mais il sait encore ce que veut dire vivre un instant de bonheur. Un sourire aux lèvres, le regard plus brillant que d'habitude – et il ne l'admettrait pas, même si ça lui permettait d'éviter le conditionnement – il s'endort.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **12 OCTOBRE** **2015** **– 19h39 – MONTI TRINITA, SUISSE**

 **(Jour de la rencontre 257)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« À droite ! Les escaliers ! » beugle Mac dans le micro.

Seul le souffle haché de son coéquipier lui répond.

Elle se trouve dans l'arrière-cour d'une ferme abandonnée, dans un petit village du Tessin, en Suisse Italienne. Assise sur une moto, casque posé devant elle sur la selle, elle regarde un écran sur lequel une image satellite en temps réel est affichée. Un homme est poursuivi par une dizaine de policiers. Le satellite est centré sur lui.

« Encore à droite ! Passe par l'escalier extérieur, saute sur celui d'en face ! ... passe sur le toit suivant ! ... merde, ils te prennent à revers ! À gauche ! Rentre dans la maison, ressort à l'ouest ! » reprend-elle avec plus de calme.

Elle essaie de ne pas parler trop fort, même si les voisins les plus proches sont à trois cent mètres. On ne sait jamais.

« Deuxième sur la gauche ! ... coupe par le bar, il a une sortie arrière. Allez, plus vite, ils te rattrapent ! Les escaliers en contrebas ! »

Elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de frustration.

« Je dois y aller, je ne peux plus te guider. On se retrouve au point d'extraction ! » s'exclame-t-elle avant de ranger l'écran dans sa combinaison. Elle remercie silencieusement Stark de lui avoir fourni, avant qu'elle parte, le moyen de craquer les codes de ses satellites.

Elle tourne la clé dans le contact en enfilant son casque de l'autre main, puis démarre tranquillement. Elle rejoint le bas du village, à quatre cent mètres environ, et patiente. Dans son oreillette, elle n'entend que le souffle de plus en plus court de Barnes.

« Ok, j'y suis. Quand tu veux, » déclare-t-elle.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il jaillit littéralement devant elle, d'une fenêtre du premier étage. Il atterrit sur la route et se réceptionne dans une roulade, quelques mètres devant elle, dans une pluie d'éclats de verre, alors qu'elle rallume le moteur. Elle démarre sans aucune discrétion cette fois, s'arrête devant lui dans un crissement de pneus et il bondit derrière elle.

Son bras métallique s'enroule autour de Mac en même temps qu'il attrape le casque qu'elle lui tend. Elle redémarre pendant qu'il l'enfile, mais il est surprit et doit resserrer sa poigne pour ne pas être désarçonné. Elle se penche sur le guidon en même temps qu'il accélère et il suit le mouvement, serrant encore.

« Évite de me broyer le bassin, veux-tu ? » demande-t-elle, la voix dégoulinant de sarcasmes.

Pour la peine, il resserre encore son étreinte en y ajoutant son second bras. Elle grogne d'inconfort mais n'ajoute rien, se contentant de se pencher en avant et d'accélérer.

Les policiers ne sont rapidement plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ils roulent plusieurs heures, jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Ils pourraient passer en Italie, mais la frontière est trop près du lieu de leur méfait. Ils longent la frontière sud puis, une fois le Liechtenstein derrière eux, elle bifurque vers le nord. Ils passent la frontière avec l'Autriche sans encombre, avant de passer finalement en Allemagne, où un même soupir leur échappe. Ils ne peuvent plus être arrêtés. Les lois sont trop différentes dans les deux pays. **(1)**

Ils grimpent à flan de montagne encore une dizaine de minutes, puis elle prend une route forestière et ralentit tranquillement. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au niveau d'une rivière, avec un rond de pierre déjà défini pour un feu de bois, elle laisse la moto s'arrêter seule et coupe le moteur, alors qu'elle sent son coéquipier enlever le casque. Elle enlève également le sien mais, la fatigue se rappelant à elle, elle ne bouge pas. D'autant que le brun a toujours un bras autour d'elle.

Alors elle se laisse aller en arrière, s'appuyant contre son torse dans un geste d'une familiarité qu'elle ne s'est pas permise jusque là. Mais l'adrénaline est repartie depuis longtemps, emportant quelques facultés de réflexion avec elle.

Elle le sent se tendre contre elle, et il amorce un geste pour retirer son bras, avant de se raviser. Lui aussi doit être fatigué. Il soupire et laisse son menton s'appuyer sur le haut de la tête de la brune.

« Encore un peu et ça ne serait pas passé loin, » souffle-t-il après un moment de silence.

« Eh bien je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe lorsque _ça ne passe pas loin_ , » veut-elle ricaner, mais son ton reste sérieux.

Elle le sent hausser les épaules. Le moment s'éternise et un peu de gêne apparaît, qu'aucun de deux ne sait comment briser. Et elle en remet une couche sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, parce qu'elle a eu peur et qu'elle ne maîtrise plus totalement son esprit.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, Bucky, » souffle-t-elle.

Il se tend de nouveau.

« Tu as choisi le mauvais métier, » rétorque-t-il.

« Je ne l'ai pas choisi, » murmure-t-elle en se redressant le moins brutalement possible alors qu'elle a juste envie de courir très vite et très loin – ou de se retourner et de se cacher dans les bras de... _non, certainement pas_ – et s'enlève de la moto. Il ne bouge pas et elle finit par le regarder. Il a juste l'air inquiet. Elle sourit.

« Allez, viens, on va préparer à manger et je te raconterai, » propose-t-elle.

Il acquiesce. Une heure plus tard, ils ont prit le temps de se laver sommairement dans l'eau glaciale de la rivière et elle a enfilé le jogging de Steve. Ils sont assis en tailleur de chaque côté d'un petit feu de camp, collés l'un à l'autre pour glaner un peu de chaleur. Il attend patiemment. Elle ricane intérieurement. Il ne lâche jamais l'affaire, lui avait-il dit dans les premiers jours.

« Ce dont je vais te parler pourrait compromettre notre partenariat si tu venais à en parler autour de toi... Hydra me ferait abattre immédiatement pour le leur avoir caché, et peut-être toi après... et j'ai besoin que tu me laisses aller au bout, parce que c'est assez difficile à croire, » commence-t-elle, assez tendue.

Il prend une expression sérieuse et hoche la tête. Alors elle commence à raconter, ne le quittant pas du regard, cherchant à capter la moindre émotion.

« Je suis née à la frontière entre la Lituanie et la Russie. J'ai été abandonnée à la naissance et ai passé mes dix sept premières années dans l'orphelinat Russe le plus proche, qui s'est trouvé en être un spécialisé en formation de petites espionnes en herbe. On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Lorsque j'en suis sortie, j'ai essayé de faire un travail normal. J'ai essayé... mon contrat le plus long a tenu sept mois. Après... j'ai fini par accepter que ce qui me rendait vivante, c'est... ça, » finit-elle en montrant ce qu'ils avaient autour d'eux.

Elle écrase le sentiment de culpabilité à cause de tout ce qu'elle ne dit pas, et regarde le Soldat.

« Il n'y a plus d'établissements de ce type depuis des décennies, » contre-t-il . « Tu as le droit de ne pas me parler. Mais je pensais que tu avais assez de respect pour moi pour ne pas me mentir, » siffle-t-il, blessé.

Elle enfonce ses doigts dans la terre et serre fort pour ne pas hurler.

« Je ne mens pas. Mais tu as raison. Il n'existe plus ces établissements. Le dernier a fermé il y a... trente quatre ans. Il se situait dans Moscou même. Il... » elle prend une inspiration saccadée. « Il a fallu trois jours pour trouver toutes les filles. Les plus vieilles s'étaient cachées dans des endroits improbables. Deux s'étaient même enterrées vivantes. Quatre agents furent tués durant cette mission-là, » souffle-t-elle, le regard douloureux, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Elle ferme les yeux et tente de se maîtriser, mais elle a tellement peur qu'il la rejette qu'elle ne peut empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Elle remonte ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoure de ses bras, avant d'appuyer son front contre ses genoux pour cacher son visage.

Le silence s'étire. Elle entend le brun se lever et commencer à faire les cent pas.

« Ce n'est pas possible, » murmure-t-il. « Quelle est ta date de naissance ? » ajoute l'espion et sans le voir elle sait qu'il serre les dents.

« James... » souffle-t-elle, suppliante, mais elle est brutalement tirée par le bras et se retrouve debout, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du brun. Ses yeux flamboient d'elle ne sait quoi, mais elle ne peut empêcher un frisson de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

« Réponds-moi, » ordonne-t-il.

Elle veut fermer les yeux, mais elle _doit_ voir ses réactions. Elle a tellement envie de se cacher, pourtant...

« Le cinq septembre mille neuf cent vingt-six, » murmure-t-elle et il la lâche, titubant en arrière.

Elle le rattrape et il tente de se débattre mais n'y met pas de conviction. Pour la première fois, Mac le voit avec le masque totalement tombé. Ce serait le moment de lui dire que Steve est vivant, s'il ne le sait pas déjà. Elle a ouvert une porte en lui parlant de son âge.

Et pourtant elle ne peut pas, parce que ça voudrait dire le fragiliser et prendre le risque qu'il se fasse tuer, parce qu'ils doivent repartir en Angleterre le soir même et que si Pierce le voit aussi perdu, il le fera abattre. Et elle n'arrive plus à faire passer la mission – la récupération d'informations sur Hydra – avant lui. Elle est finie. Elle le sait. Elle s'est attachée. Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'y penser.

Elle rattrape l'espion qui recule toujours et manque de tomber. Il a l'air terrifié.

« James... James ! » l'appelle-t-elle, mais il ne l'entend pas.

 _Tant pis pour l'espace vital_ , pense-t-elle avant d'attraper son visage à deux mains. Il arrête de bouger et, enfin, la regarde.

« Bucky, calme-toi, » souffle-t-elle et il cligne les yeux plusieurs fois, mais n'arrive pas à chasser les larmes qui s'y accumule.

Mac se mord la lèvre. Elle ne peut pas supporter de le voir ainsi. Il tente de se défaire de ses mains, mais elle ne le laisse pas partir, avançant encore un peu vers lui. « Ça va, y'a pas de problème, » murmure la brune, elle-même les larmes aux yeux. Il bouge lentement la tête de gauche à droite alors que les larmes ne refluent pas. « Laisse-toi aller, ne les retiens pas, » demande-t-elle dans un souffle, avant de passer une de ses mains derrière sa tête pour l'approcher d'elle. Elle passe doucement un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre restant autour de son cou pour le retenir. Il tremble de tout son corps et lutte encore contre les larmes. Ça la révolte.

« Laisse les sortir, je t'en prie, » lui chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille. « Tu te fais du mal comme ça... Bucky, je t'en supplie, » l'implore-t-elle et elle se tait sinon c'est elle qui va pleurer.

Il respire de plus en plus fort, et d'un coup, enroule ses bras autour d'elle, et elle sent les doigts de l'homme agripper sa veste, serrant le tissu à l'en déchirer.

« C'est normal, n'aie pas peur, » reprend-elle d'une voix étranglée. « Laisse les sortir, Bucky... »

Et puis il laisse tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Mac et elle sait qu'elle a _gagné_. C'est peut-être sa _victoire_ la plus amère depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré.

 _ **McGregor : 7 ; Barnes :**_ _ **5**_

Elle ne veut pas marquer ce point. Elle veut même l'effacer. Mais elle sait que c'est malheureusement le plus important qu'elle ait gagné jusque là.

Elle resserre son étreinte, caressant sans se lasser le cuir chevelu et la nuque du soldat. Il ne sanglote pas, elle sent même ses tremblements se calmer, et si elle ne sentait pas son pull s'humidifier progressivement, elle ne saurait pas qu'il pleure. Ils restent de très, très longues minutes enlacés. Puis il se recule, lentement, et détourne le regard.

« Je t'en prie, ne sois pas gêné, » murmure-t-elle avant de poser sa main sur la nuque du soldat, pour le forcer à la regarder. Et elle a un flash-back de la même scène, avec Steve, et se dit que définitivement, ils ne s'apprécient pas pour rien.

Mais il refuse de la regarder. Avec délicatesse, elle remonte la main sur sa joue et l'oblige à lui faire face.

« N'aies pas honte, s'il te plait, » insiste-t-elle avec un petit sourire, qu'il lui rend. Elle a envie de le reprendre dans ses bras, mais se retient. Elle laisse tomber sa main qui traînait toujours sur la joue de l'espion.

« Tu veux bien me suivre, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, » propose-t-elle, et une fois qu'il a accepté, elle lui prend la main métallique pour l'emmener, mais il se retire. Elle se retourne et voit qu'il cache son bras. Encore. Elle en a marre. D'autant qu'il détourne de nouveau le regard.

« Buck ? Regarde-moi s'il te plait, » demande-t-elle et elle attend qu'il obéisse avant de continuer. Elle tend sa main et attrape celle en métal. Il veut encore la retirer – ce doit être un réflexe à ce point-là – mais le regard agacé qu'elle lui lance l'en dissuade. Elle s'en saisit, donc, et la lève à hauteur de leurs visages. « Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni quand, ni comment. Si un jour tu veux en parler, alors tu le feras. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'à chaque fois que tu t'en es servi et que cela me concernait, c'était pour me protéger ou pour me soutenir **(2)**. Alors _pourquoi_ devrais-je en avoir peur ? » demande-t-elle avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Elle referme les siens, mais le brun ne bouge pas. N'ose pas. « Referme-les. »

« Non, je risque de te blesser. »

« Je ne suis pas plus fragile que des couverts en plastique, » déclare-t-elle et il arrête de fixer leurs mains pour remonter à ses yeux. « Ferme tes doigts, » murmure-t-elle.

Et il le fait, lentement, hésitant entre ne pas regarder pour ne pas voir qu'il lui broie les os et vérifier toutes les secondes qu'il ne fait pas de connerie. Finalement, il y arrive, et ce n'est ni trop serré, ni pas assez. Pour Mac, c'est assez étrange. La texture, le contact, l'absence de chaleur. Elle se dit que Tony pourrait remédier à cela. Elle regarde leurs mains et un étrange senti... elle étouffe cela dans la seconde.

 _ **McGregor : 8 ; Barnes :**_ _ **5**_

« Viens, » reprend-elle comme si elle ne venait pas de gagner une seconde bataille d'une importance capitale en moins d'une heure.

Elle le tire derrière elle et il se laisse faire. Ils marchent durant une dizaine de minutes, et elle ne peut... veut... peut... – _va chier_ – pas le lâcher. Enfin, ils débouchent sur un petit promontoire et elle l'entend pousser une légère exclamation de surprise. Elle sourit d'autant plus qu'il ne cherche pas à lâcher.

Le paysage est magnifique. Un lac s'étale en contrebas, et ils aperçoivent un château majestueux sur leur gauche, un peu plus bas et un second château dans la vallée. Ils s'assoient, toujours sans libérer leurs mains.

« C'est le Forggensee, » explique Mac doucement. « C'est un lac artificiel. Il a été créé dans les années cinquante pour servir de réservoir et empêcher les crues lors de la fonte des neiges. Et le château le plus proche, c'est celui de Neuschwanstein et celui qui est en bas est Hohenschwangau. » **(3)**

Il hoche la tête, montrant qu'il a écouté. Et le silence se réinstalle, paisible.

« Tu... sais ma date de naissance, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il après une hésitation.

« Oui. Enfin, approximativement... » elle le regarde, et finit par se lancer. « Tu...voudrais me raconter un peu... ton enfance ou... ce que tu veux... ou rien du tout, comme tu veux, » finit-elle en trouvant soudainement le lac d'un intérêt supérieur.

« Je suis né le 4 août 1925 à Shelbyville, en Indiana, » souffle-t-il finalement. « J'ai perdu ma mère à six ans, à la naissance de ma sœur, Rebecca. On a déménagé à New-York. Mon père est décédé alors que j'avais dix sept ans. Ma sœur a été envoyée dans une pension. Je ne l'ai jamais revue. Je suis resté dans le camp militaire où se trouvait mon père lors de son décès durant quelques mois mais... je suis rentré à Brooklyn dès que j'ai été majeur. Parce qu'il y avait... En fait, lorsque j'avais six ou sept ans, à l'école, j'ai rencontré... »

Il se tait et elle serre les doigts de métal entre les siens.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce sera pour la prochaine fois, » souffle-t-elle avec un sourire, mais ne le regarde pas.

Elle laisse tomber sa tête contre l'épaule décorée de l'étoile rouge. Elle le sent se tendre.

« Tu veux que je m'enlève ? » demande-t-elle sans bouger pour autant.

Il laisse échapper un rire. « Non. » tu m'as surpris, c'est tout. Je devrais commencer à avoir l'habitude, pourtant, » ajoute-t-il et elle lève les yeux, juste à temps pour le voir sourire.

« As-tu conscience que je ne fais même plus attention à ton bras ? » demande-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas que je m'en fiche, Bucky. C'est que je ne le vois plus. Que tu aies une veste ou pas, que tu te serves de celui-là ou de l'autre... Ce n'est pas pour que tu l'apprivoises ou que sais-je que je prends ta main gauche. C'est parce que je prends le bras qui est le plus proche de moi. C'est tout. »

Le silence retombe alors qu'elle relevait la tête. Ils échangent un regard plein de confiance et de reconnaissance. Mac repose sa tête contre l'épaule métallique et ferme les yeux, profitant de la douceur de l'instant, avant qu'ils doivent se relever et rentrer dans l'enfer qui leur sert de point de chute.

Ce n'est que des heures plus tard une fois dans sa chambre du QG, qu'elle réalise qu'elle a profité des moments agréables avec James sans se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Sans petite voix qui lui hurle sa traîtrise à l'oreille. Elle sourit doucement et se couche, le cœur plus léger que les mois précédents.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

EDIT : _**c'est bon, j'ai relu, ce n'était pas du luxe... et la mise en page sur le smartphone est putain de merdique... pardon.**_

 _ **Et voilà ! On avance franchement cette fois.**_ _ **Allez, dite moi ce que vous en pensez !  
**_ _ **Bon, j'ai réussis à clôturer le chapitre 9, donc, fantastique, vous aurez le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **Et vous savez quoi ? Aujourd'hui, dimanche 15 octobre, je suis en Suisse, à approximativement 300 km de** **MONTI TRINITA. Vous vous en fichez, mais moi ça me fait marrer ! :p**_

 _ **QUESTION : Savez-vous qui est Julian Sark ? C'est un personnage de série. Mais laquelle ?**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte : du 24 décembre au 5 février :  
** **\- Elena a enfin sa mission longue, mais elle n'a pas les moyens de parler avec James avant les derniers jours. Et quand le moment est arrivé, elle fait encore une bourde.  
** **\- Le temps passe, et Elena sent peser sur elle le manque de ses amis et de ses trahisons, même si la Tia de sa conscience la laisse plus tranquille désormais.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Prochain chapitre : dimanche 22 octobre**_

 ** _À la semaine prochaine !_**


	11. Chapitre 9 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Pas de note d'auteur ? Sure ? Bon...**_ _ **Ok, en fait, si.**_

 _ **Je sais, de nouveau, il est un peu plus de minuit. J'ai passé ma journée... à regarder Agents of SHIELD. Sérieux... ça manque de Bucky et de Loki. Mais c'est absolument géant. Surtout que j'ai complètement craqué pour Phil et ses cartes de Cap' dans Avengers. Manque de pot pour lui, j'ai plus craqué pour Loki. Mais j'avoue que regarder la série ravive mon intérêt pour lui... P'être qu'il y aura un OS dans les prochaines semaines qui s'échouera sur ma page ff...**_

 _ **Un point sur l'écriture. J'ai 22.000 mots qui se suivent, quasi que du drama, mais les scénettes prévues pour alléger un peu le bidule sont en cours d'écriture. À ça, vous pouvez rajouter 3500 mots de scènes plus lointaines.**_

 _ **Donc, je confirme, tout m'a échappé... Comme d'hab, diront certain(e)s, et ils n'auront pas complètement tord...**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **VIP,** **Zucca666**_ , _merci pour la review !_

 _ **Réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :**_

 _ *** VIP : Et vraiment, merci, parce que tu es là à chaque chapitre. Du coup, je te propose la chose suivante : s'il y a une scène que tu aimerais, dis-le moi, et je la ferai (excepté du rated M, que ce soit en violence, sexe...) mais jusqu'au rated T, j'accepte tout (y compris violence, sexe...)  
**_ _ **\- Oui, les émotions. Je sais que je dois "aérer" comme tu dis, mais, honnêtement, je ne sais pas faire. Je vais faire un effort, promis, mais j'ai verrouillé les chapitres 10, 11 et 12 et ils sont dans la même veine. Il faudra voir à partir du 13.  
\- Ouiiii, il est craquant ! Buckychou...  
\- En réalité, je n'avais pas commencé à publier lorsque j'ai écrit la scène avec la même phrase à Steve et Buck, comme ça j'ai pu modifier les deux scènes pour pouvoir mettre les mêmes mots. Tout simplement.  
\- Aaaaah tu connais Alias... Maintenant, je trouve ça un peu cucul, mais à l'époque, l'ado que j'étais bavais devant David Anders (l'acteur de Sark). Moi aussi j'aurais voulu le voir s'enfuir avec Syd'  
\- Ils vont se faire des cadeaux... tu vas voir ^^**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Notes pour ce chapitre :**_

 _ **(1) Il a existé une mafia en Pologne, il est (bizarrement -_-) assez difficile d'obtenir des informations dessus. Je pars donc du principe qu'il existe encore des morceaux de mafia aujourd'hui, mais cela n'est absolument pas une vérité, seulement une hypothèse. Si quelqu'un se voit choqué par cela, SURTOUT, qu'il me le dise et je trouverai une autre solution.**_

 _ **(2) Un isthme est une étroite bande de terre, entre deux mers ou deux golfes, qui réunit deux grandes étendues de terre. Isthme se prononce « isme », le th étant muet. (Source : Wikipedia)**_

 _ **(3) Ceux qui ont déjà eu l'occasion de marcher en pleine nuit, dans la neige, sous la pleine lune, savent qu'on n'a pas besoin de lampe pour se promener dans ses conditions ;)**_

 _ **(4) Oui, je sais, vous avez le droit de hurler, parce que vous n'avez pas lu la scène. Mais elle est écrite. *sourire sadique* ... hmmm... je vais y aller, hein... *sors***_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 9**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Enfin, elle a droit à sa mission longue.

Une infiltration dans un groupe de la mafia de Lublin – en Pologne – pour récupérer des informations afin de faire chanter un scientifique **(1)**. Pour qu'il travaille ensuite pour Hydra, bien entendu.

Ils doivent se faire passer pour frère et sœur, cette fois, ce qui leur convient bien mieux. À tel point que Mac se surprend plusieurs fois à agir naturellement avec James comme s'il était son frère. Comme pour tant d'autres choses, elle met tout ça dans un coin de son esprit.

 _Aucune pensée parasite avant la fin de la mission._

Ils ont un mois et demi, et un avion les ramènera le vingt huit décembre, peu importe qu'ils aient fini la mission ou non. Ils réussissent à obtenir les informations avec quatre jours d'avance. En bon petit soldat bien dressé, Barnes veut retourner au QG. Elle refuse catégoriquement. Le temps passé là-bas est assez long, pas besoin de faire du zèle. Et il y a un endroit où elle a soudain envie d'aller.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **24 DÉCEMBRE** **2015** **– FIN DE JOURNÉE – NERINGA, LITUANIE**

 **(Jour de la rencontre 330)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Au lieu de se rendre à l'aéroport de Lublin, donc, ils louent une voiture et roulent, roulent. Sept cent cinquante kilomètres plus loin et une dizaine d'heures plus tard, ils arrivent sur la côte lituanienne. Ils sortent de la voiture et marchent durant une vingtaine de minutes, dans un paysage assez atypique, longeant la mère Baltique d'un côté et un genre de tout petit golf – il aurait dit un lac mais ils ont du embarquer la voiture sur un bac pour traverser une courte étendue d'eau et par définition, un lac étant fermé, ça ne peut en être un. James suit sa coéquipière, qui a l'air de savoir exactement où elle est et où aller. Finalement, elle s'arrête en haut de ce qui paraît être une dune – c'est assez difficile à dire, tout est enfoui sous des dizaines de centimètres de neige.

La brune déblaie un banc et s'assoie avec un long soupir, fermant les paupières et se décontractant visiblement. Il hésite et finit par l'imiter, sans un mot.

Ils contemplent le paysage devant eux de longues minutes. De là-haut, la vue est saisissante.

« Où sommes-nous ? » finit par demander le brun.

« Nous sommes sur la dune de Parnidis, » explique-t-elle avec une affection dans la voix qu'il ne lui connait pas. « Là où on a laissé la voiture, c'est Nida, » désigne-t-elle la ville en contrebas. « De ce côté-là, » explique-t-elle ensuite en pointant l'opposé de la ville, « c'est l'Oblast – la région – de Kaliningrad. C'est la Russie. Les gens du coin appellent cet isthme le "Sahara lituanien" **(2)**. C'est un lieu fragile. Il y avait tant de plantes différentes avant. Mais les guerres sont passées par là. Même s'il n'y a pas eu de combat, personne n'a plus fait attention à la nature, ni aux Hommes. Tout est sous la neige à cette période mais en été, il y a du sable partout sous nos pieds. Et malgré le temps qui passe, malgré que je découvre de plus en plus d'endroits dans le monde, cet endroit reste.. spécial à mes yeux. »

Les derniers mots auraient été inaudibles pour le soldat s'il n'avait pas eu une super ouïe.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demande-t-il à nouveau. « Oui, tu m'as expliqué, » accepte-t-il lorsqu'elle tourne la tête vers lui. « Mais je veux savoir où nous sommes... pour toi. Pourquoi ici ? »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et ses yeux débordent de nostalgie.

« Je suis née ici. À Neringa. Le village est collé à Nida... Ce n'est rien de plus. Rien d'extravaguant. En réalité... je n'ai même pas d'attachement particulier pour cette ville. Je ne sais pas dans quelle maison, ni même dans quelle rue j'ai vu le jour. Je ne connais pas le nom de mes parents. J'ai été laissé devant la maison de ville, l'équivalent d'une mairie, avec un prénom, une date et une ville de naissance, » raconte-t-elle d'une voix sans timbre.

Il la regarde et n'ajoute rien pendant un long moment. Elle sent le poids du regard du brun mais résiste à l'envie de le regarder. Elle a peur d'être déçu par ce qu'elle y verra, même si elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle voudrait y voir.

« Pourtant, tu reviens ? » relance-t-il finalement la conversation.

« Oui. Régulièrement, » avoue-t-elle. « C'est peut-être le lieu où je me sens le plus apaisée. J'ai l'impression d'être hors du temps ici. Tu viens ? » propose-t-elle en se levant, n'ayant pas envie de s'appesantir sur _pourquoi_ elle était bien là.

Bien entendu, il la suit. Ils se promènent un moment et la nuit est tombé, mais la lune, pleine, éclaire le sol enneigé et ils y voient presque comme en plein jour. **(3)**

Ils marchent longtemps, Elena ponctuant leur promenade d'anecdotes. _Ici, je suis tombé nez à nez avec un renard. Ça, c'est une plage de nudistes. Là, je me suis caché des policiers Russes qui me cherchaient la première fois où je me suis échappée de l'orphelinat..._

Ils finissent par trouver un abri bus en bois et s'installent à l'intérieur, le brun à genoux à même le sol – position qu'il affectionne particulièrement – et Mac assise à ses côtés. Ils contemplent la mer, prenant le temps de simplement ne rien faire, sans risque. Malgré la température un peu en dessous de zéro, malgré la neige, ils n'ont pas froid. Ils ont encore leurs combinaisons d'Hydra sous leur vêtements.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle profite du calme pour repenser aux semaines qui viennent de s'écouler, et combien elle a aimé jouer la sœur de James. C'était la première fois qu'elle était en infiltration longue durée autrement que toute seule, et pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre avait été quelque chose de perturbant autant que reposant. Et jouer la petite sœur capricieuse avait eu ses avantages. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à certaines prises de bec simulées avec James. Ils s'étaient réellement amusés à provoquer ces engueulades, d'autant qu'elles leur servaient pour noyer le poisson quant à leur présence là-bas et distraire leurs hôtes de leurs véritables intentions.

Elle admire le reflet de la lune dans la mer. Du coin de l'œil, elle le voit changer de position et s'asseoir, le dos collé contre le mur, la jambe droite remontée contre son torse. _Tia aimait particulièrement se tenir ainsi..._

Brutalement plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle repense à la dernière fois qu'elle est venue ici. C'était quasiment dix-sept ans plus tôt jour pour jour, le trente-et-un décembre. Elle était avec Tania. Elles avaient passé un moment magique à se confier l'une à l'autre. C'est à cet endroit qu'elle avait prit conscience de combien sa meilleure amie était importante pour elle. C'était là qu'elles s'étaient juré de se défendre et de venger l'autre si jamais...

 _Si jamais..._

Elle a beau avoir demandé à Tia de la comprendre, essayé de se convaincre qu'elle doit aider James... peu importe ce qu'elle peut dire ou penser ou jurer. Elle a trahit une des plus importantes promesses qu'elle ait faite en soixante ans. Elle ferme les yeux et soupire lourdement.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiète immédiatement son coéquipier.

 _Bon sang, pourquoi doit-il être si prévenant ! Elle est sensé le DÉTESTER, bordel de merde !_

 _Mais non enfin ! Comment veux-tu l'aider si tu le déteste ?_

 _Mais vos gueules putain !_ hurle-t-elle à sa conscience alors que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle les ravale et décide de se rappeler de ce à quoi elle pensait avant Tania. Mais elle est à fleur de peau, et ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle dit.

« Oui, tout va bien. C'est juste un de ces moments où j'aimerais juste qu'on ait une vie normale. Tu sais, faire un voyage sympa entre frère et sœur, partager des bon moments, faire les abrutis, ne pas avoir à... quoi ? » demande-t-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'est figé. Elle repasse la phrase dans sa tête et se bloque à son tour. « Oh. Euh... je... je suis encore dans la mission ? » lâche-t-elle d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

Elle déglutit, puis finit par trouver le courage de relever la tête. Le Soldat ne lui prête pas attention. Il a le regard perdu quelque part sur l'horizon, mais elle est prête à parier qu'il ne regarde rien de spécifique.

« Tu le penses ? » demande-t-il seulement. « Tu nous vois vraiment comme... » il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Elle lâche intérieurement un soupir de soulagement à l'idée qu'il ne la repousse pas, puis se redresse et se met sur les genoux, se tournant pour lui faire face, collant sa cuisse gauche contre la droite du brun qui est toujours assit, le dominant légèrement. Elle attrape la main gauche de James et, se sentant incapable de parler immédiatement, gagne du temps en la levant à hauteur de ses yeux, la tournant d'un côté et de l'autre et la regardant longuement. Elle libère ses doigts avec douceur et rattrape ceux de métal avec son autre main, utilisant sa gauche pour chercher la droite du soldat. Puis elle le cherche des yeux, et il est obligé de lever un peu la tête pour soutenir son regard.

« Je sais ce que je ressens, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, » dit-elle avec précaution. « Pour cela, il faut que nous ayons une discussion qui va parler d'émotions et de sentiments, et aucun de nous ne devra se cacher derrière des mensonges pour se protéger, par respect pour l'autre. Je pense en être capable, mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Et toi ? » demande-t-elle en s'obligeant à la neutralité.

« Je suis totalement perdu, » murmure-t-il après une hésitation. « Cela fait des décennies que je n'avais pas ressentit quoi que ce soit. Rien de bon en tout cas. Je ne savais même plus à quoi ça ressemblait. Alors... oui, je suis perdu. Et mes émotions me déstabilisent, ce qui fait que je ne suis plus aussi efficace... et j'ai peur qu'ils le voient et... je ne sais pas combien de fois je supporterai encore le reconditionnement, » avoue-t-il dans un souffle. « Et surtout... je ne veux pas qu'ils relâchent le monstre en moi. »

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, » proteste-t-elle.

« Tu as vu ce que je suis capable de faire dans ces moments-là. Ils n'ont qu'à dire quelques mots et je me transforme en... en monstre. Tu ne peux pas appeler ça autrement. »

« Si. Une personne conditionnée pour exécuter les ordres sans penser à les discuter. C'est tout. »

« Je n'arrive pas à résister. »

« Tu as résisté et gagné la dernière fois, » rappelle-t-elle.

« C'était la seule fois et tu étais là ! Et j'ai failli te tuer ! » **(4)**

« Les autres fois tu étais seul. On ne résiste pas à ça en étant seul ! »

« Tu as résisté plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait ! »

« Je n'ai eu que du conditionnement. Ne compare pas une recherche de souvenir avec cette... Ce... quand ils te transforment en "machine de guerre" ! » s'exclame-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. « Et si tu y tiens vraiment, je te rappelle que pour moi, dès la première fois tu as été présent ! Tu m'as conseillé d'avoir un moyen mnémotechnique, tu étais là quand je me suis réveillée, tu as pris du temps pour moi, et on a eu le temps de se connaître durant plusieurs semaines avant ça ! Tu appelles ça être seule ? Je n'ai _jamais_ été seule dès le moment où tu es apparu ! » siffle-t-elle en frappant sans délicatesse son épaule métallique pour tenter d'évacuer sa frustration. « Aie, » grogne-telle en massant son poing.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et elle se vexe un peu, alors elle se jette sur lui et, ne s'y attendant pas, elle réussit à le déstabiliser. Elle se redresse et se sert de son élan pour le bloquer sur le ventre, remontant son bras droit dans son dos pour l'immobiliser. Mais il ricane et l'attrape avec son autre bras, la repoussant juste assez pour pouvoir se retourner. Il se redresse d'un bond, et elle vole en arrière, atterrissant avec lourdeur dans la neige, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se relève mais il est déjà là et une balayette plus tard, c'est elle qui se retrouve de nouveau à terre, lui au-dessus, et il n'attend pas pour passer à l'attaque. Sa main métallique bloquant les poignets de Mac, il la chatouille de l'autre.

Elle hoquette de stupeur avant de se tortiller dans tous les sens, mais James l'a bloqué, à cheval au-dessus d'elle. Riant aux éclats, elle le supplie de s'arrêter, mais il se contente d'un sourire carnassier. Un temps plus tard, il s'arrête et la laisse reprendre son souffle. Il se redresse, mais elle se jette immédiatement sur lui et les positions sont inversées.

La brune sait qu'elle dispose de quatre ou cinq secondes au plus, mais elle compte en tirer partie. Elle bloque le bras en métal avec sa jambe et des deux mains, parcourt les côtés du soldat. Et, oh joie pour elle, il réagit. Et il est tellement surprit qu'il ne pense pas à utiliser sa force, mais tente juste de ramper hors de la prise de l'espionne. Enfin, il libère son bras et la repousse. Elle atterrit de nouveau deux mètres plus loin, sur les fesses, et elle éclate encore de rire. Contaminé par la joie soudaine de sa coéquipière, il se laisse à rire de bon cœur lui aussi. Lorsqu'il s'arrête, il voit que Mac le regarde.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il avec le sourire.

Le regard de la brune se teinte de tendresse.

« Je suis contente de te voir sourire, » avoue-t-elle. « De te voir rire. De te voir vivre, tout simplement. »

Le regard du brun se fait lointain.

« Ça fait... tellement longtemps que... je n'ai pas fait... ça. » il étend les bras pour montrer ce qu'il y a autour d'eux. « Et j'ai l'impression que le reste est arrivée à quelqu'un d'autre... » Son regard se fait dur, mais il ne paraît pas en colère pour autant. « J'ai l'impression d'être mort cent fois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir voulu mourir cent fois plus... Je ne suis pas sûr de... si je saurai encore... »

« Vivre ? » finit-elle pour lui.

Il hoche la tête. Elle se redresse, se met à genoux et lève son regard vers le ciel. Les étoiles sont magnifiques.

« On n'a jamais assez appris à vivre, » chuchote-t-elle. « On croit qu'on sait, mais... » elle laisse échapper un rire amer. « On apprend pas à vivre. On apprend à tomber. On apprend à se relever, et à ne pas avoir peur de remarcher, parce qu'on comprend qu'on finit toujours par tomber de nouveau... »

La brune se tait, le regard toujours rivé vers le ciel. Son coéquipier est resté où il se trouvait, se positionnant en tailleur dans la neige.

« Sur le ferry, en revenant de Berlin... Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, je suis rentrée un moment après toi dans notre cabine. »

« Tu avais pleuré, » souffle-t-il immédiatement.

« Oui, confirme-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas seulement renoncé à ma vengeance, cette nuit-là. Je me suis jurée de t'aider. De faire selon ce que tu pourrais supporter et de passer le reste de ma vie à me battre pour toi. Et que si tu n'arrivais pas à vivre avec tes souvenirs, ta culpabilité, alors je t'aiderais à... retrouver la paix, peu importe ce que tu me demanderais... et je compte respecter cette promesse, même si je ne l'ai faite qu'à moi-même. »

Elle s'arrête quelques instants, et reprendre la conversation lui demande une énergie colossale. « Sauf que j'ai appris à te connaître. À t'apprécier. Tu t'es creusé une place dans ma vie à coup de regards perdus et de sourires, à force de te côtoyer, tout simplement. À être à mes côtés tout le temps. J'ai essayé de rester loin, mais je n'ai pas su te résister. J'ai beau te voir refaire connaissance avec la vie, je sais que rien n'est gagné. Et j'ai peur, parce que si tu n'y arrives pas... Je ne veux avoir à tenir cette promesse, James, » murmure-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, les joues ravagées par les larmes.

Le brun se redresse immédiatement et Mac a l'impression qu'il s'est téléporté à ses côtés tant il est allé vite. Il la tire par le bras pour la relever mais elle pivote, lui tournant le dos pour cacher ses larmes. Ça ne décourage pas le Soldat, qui l'attire contre lui, dos contre torse, et enroule ses bras autour des épaules de la brune, qui se laisse faire, agrippant les bras croisés devant elle. Il ne dit rien, parce qu'il ne peut rien lui promettre et refuse de risquer de lui mentir.

Elle se calme rapidement, rassurée par le fait qu'au moins pour le moment, il est là. Puis elle laisse partir sa tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre l'épaule de Buck, et ils se retrouvent joue contre joue.

De nouveau, des sensations fugaces apparaissent.

 _Chaud. Paix. Sécurité._

 _"Wow ! Attends. C'est quoi ça ?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Oh ! Je te parle !"_

 _"Moi je t'ignore."_

 _"Traîtresse..."_

 _"Renouvelle-toi. Je ne suis plus sensible à celle-là."_

 _"..."_

Les sensations s'en vont comme elles sont arrivées, mais leur empreinte est restée, et Elena a l'impression que son cœur est un peu apaisé.

« Je sais que je ne peux rien te promettre, » murmure-t-il après un moment, en appuyant doucement sa tempe contre celle de Mac. « Cependant, même quand je me rappelle des monstruosités que j'ai pu faire, même quand j'ai... quand j'ai envie de mourir... » elle le sent déglutir et elle pose une main sur sa cuisse pour la presser avec douceur. « Voilà. Quand je ne vais pas bien, tu fais ça. Un geste. Un regard. Tu es juste présente, parfois, parce qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de... d'avoir ces gestes devant les autres. Mais tu es là, Elena, et ça m'aide à m'accrocher. À me battre. Et ça... » il resserre son étreinte encore un peu. « Personne ne peut se rendre compte combien ça m'est indispensable. Même toi. »

Elle se retourne soudain et passe ses bras autour de lui, cachant sa tête dans son cou. Il referme les bras autour d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sent les secousses qui l'anime qu'il se rend compte qu'elle pleure. Fort.

 _ **McGregor : 8 ; Barnes : 6**_

Elle cache son visage, et ses mains, dans le dos du brun, serrent son manteau à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il passe doucement une main dans son dos, de haut en bas, pour l'apaiser, parce qu'il a l'impression que c'est la chose à faire. Puis il remonte sa main et lui caresse le cuir chevelu, parce qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui et que cela l'avait aidé. Il veut dire des mots, mais ne sait pas lesquels utiliser. Il ne veut pas mentir, il ne peut pas déblatérer des choses comme : _ça va aller_ ou : _ce n'est rien, calme toi_. Alors il se tait, un peu frustré.

Elle s'apaise lentement. Puis elle se détache de lui avec difficulté. Elle n'ose pas le regarder. Mais il se saisit de son menton et l'oblige à croiser son regard.

« _Je_ n'ai pas le droit d'être gêné mais toi si ? » demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle rigole, et cela ressemble encore trop à un sanglot, alors il lève sa main de chair et essuie doucement les joues de la brune.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, le regard débordant de tendresse, bien plus qu'il n'a débordé de larmes les instants précédents. Et lui, il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser devant toute cette douceur qu'elle lui offre sans rien attendre, à lui, et à lui seul.

Il sent la panique arriver, mais une main apaisante se pose sur sa poitrine, et il prend une grande inspiration.

« Tout va bien, » promet Mac, et il la croit. « Laisse-toi ressentir. Laisse ton cœur vivre. Tu le mérites tellement, » chuchote-t-elle.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui la rapproche pour la serrer encore, fort, quelques secondes, avant de se reculer, l'air un peu gêné. Elle rigole un peu et son regard pétille.

« Cette vie est folle. Mais je ne crois plus que j'en voudrais une autre. » souffle-t-elle. « Parce qu'elle m'a fait connaître des personnes fantastiques, vivre des choses incroyable. Et si aujourd'hui on me proposait d'enlever toutes les souffrances, mais que ça me faisait perdre tout ce à quoi elles sont rattachées... » Ses yeux brillent à nouveau de larmes. « Je refuse d'oublier Tia, je refuse d'oublier mon meilleur ami, ceux qui sont mes proches, aujourd'hui... » Elle lève les yeux vers la lune, posant son menton sur l'épaule du brun. « Je refuse de t'oublier, » finit-elle dans un murmure, comme une prière à l'astre gris.

Le silence s'étire, mais il est confortable. Plus, il est apaisant.

Soudain, elle fronce les sourcils. « Mais... attends... Tu es né en... mais non ! » s'exclame-t-elle en se reculant, posant ses poings sur ses hanches. Il fronce les sourcils mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant son air de petite fille qui vient d'apprendre qu'il n'y a pas son gâteau préféré à son anniversaire.

Il lui envoie un regard interrogateur. « Tu es né en vingt-cinq, » marmonne-t-elle.

« Oui, et ? »

« Et moi en... » elle grogne et il comprend. Elle est de vingt-six. Il est né avant elle.

« Ça fait que je peux dire _petite sœur_ , » lâche-t-il avec un sourire discret.

 _ **McGregor : 8 ; Barnes : 7**_

« Oui, enfin, vu nos âges, un an de différence, ce n'est rien, » marmonne-t-elle encore, mais un sourire incroyable se fraie un chemin sur son visage à l'entente de ces mots.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui refuse d'accepter qu'elle a perdue, » la taquine-t-il.

Elle relève un regard amusé vers lui. « Au risque de paraître niaise, je n'ai rien perdu. Au contraire. Je t'ai gagné, toi, Bucky, » lâche-t-elle.

Il sourit avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai donné ce... nom, mais... est-ce que ça te gêne de ne pas m'appeler Bucky. Ou Buck. Ça me rappelle... c'est douloureux, » confie-t-il.

« Bien sûr » accepte-t-elle, un peu inquiète. « Je peux continuer à t'appeler comme durant la mission à Lublin ? Jay ? Je sais que c'était pour "Jason", mais ça marche aussi pour James, en fait. »

Il réfléchit et acquiesce. « Si tu veux. »

Ils échangent un sourire et Mac soupire de bien être. Elle passe un bras autour de la taille du brun, se collant contre lui, la tête dans son cou. Les bras du soldat s'enroulent autour d'elle.

Un long moment plus tard, ils entendent l'église de Neringa sonner minuit.

« Je ne voulais pas venir ici précisément, » avoue-t-elle soudain. « Je voulais juste être à ce moment précis dans un endroit où je me sente en paix. Je voulais passer de hier à aujourd'hui quelque part où je n'aurais pas à me dire... _encore une année de merde._ »

Il baisse sur elle un regard protecteur mais interrogateur.

« Tu ne sais pas quel jour on est ? » demande-t-elle.

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite avant de s'immobiliser.

« Oh, » déclare-t-il seulement.

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Joyeux noël Lena, » souffle alors le Soldat.

Elle lève un regard étonné vers lui.

« Quoi ? Je suis le seul à avoir été gratifié d'un surnom ? » demande-t-il.

 _ **McGregor : 8 ; Barnes : 9.**_

Oui. Il vient de prendre deux points. Et elle a l'impression que son cœur va éclater. Vous savez, comme quand vous tombez sur un chaton ou un chiot de deux ou trois mois, en train de vous regarder avec leurs grands yeux débordant d'amour ? Et que vous oubliez toute pudeur et amour propre lorsque vous couinez " _Oh mon dieu il est juste tellement mignon je veux le prendre dans mes bras !_ ". Elle en était réduite à gémir mentalement devant la légère moue totalement craquante du Soldat.

Mais elle ne laisse pas ses émotions l'absorber, pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle se contente de sourire en réponse.

« Joyeux noël James, » murmure-t-elle en collant de nouveau sa joue contre l'épaule du brun.

Ils restent ainsi un très long moment, sans dire un mot, se repaissant simplement de l'apaisement ambiant.

 _ **McGregor : 8 ; Barnes... combien, déjà ?**_

... non. Elle ne veut plus compter. Elle a l'impression qu'ils ont tous les deux gagné... ou tous les deux perdu. Elle ne sait plus trop. Elle n'a conscience que de ce qu'elle ressent, à ce moment-là.

 _Sécurité. Chaud. Bien._

 _Heureuse._

Contrairement à ce qu'elle faisait depuis des mois, elle n'écrasa pas l'émotion. C'est sa raison qu'elle rangea dans un coin, comme on s'assoit sur la valise pour ranger les dernier vêtements encombrants.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les premières lueurs se l'aube finissent par se profiler. Ils retournent tranquillement à la voiture. Ils ramassent leurs affaires et sont prêts à repartir. Pas un mot n'a été échangé. Ils se regardent, prêts à monter dans la voiture. Aucun d'eux ne fait un geste; pourtant. Puis Mac se dirige de nouveau vers la dune.

« Viens, » demande-t-elle en tendant la main gauche en arrière, sans le regarder. Elle entend Buck se rapprocher et glisser sa main de chair dans la sienne, alors qu'il vient se poster à côté d'elle. « C'est l'est, » dit-elle en pointant droit devant eux, et il ne dit rien, mais sourit. Il n'y a toujours aucun nuage – ou presque, un gros nuage blanc se traîne au sud-est – et l'horizon est dégagé.

Ils se rendent compte que le soleil n'est pas tout à fait prêt de se lever, alors ils s'assoient sur le banc et attendent, Mac collée contre le brun, le bras métallique passé autour des épaules de sa coéquipière.

L'étoile apparaît, rouge, inondant le ciel de rose. Le soleil passe à l'orange, puis au jaune, et ils se résolvent à se lever lorsque le nuage cache l'astre.

Alors, et sans échanger un regard, ils retournent à la voiture. Ils sont redevenus espions, ont laissé leur relation avec le soleil, derrière les nuages, invisible. Ils savent simplement qu'elle est là, elle les fait avancer, tenir, se battre.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **5 FÉVRIER 2016 – 3h39 – LONDRES**

 **(Jour de la rencontre 373)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mac soupire d'ennui total. Dans son oreillette, un léger rire masculin se fait entendre.

« Ça va ? »

« Je me fais chier, si tu savais... »

« Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Tu as déjà fait ça ? »

« Pas ici, mais oui. Et j'étais seul. »

La brune ne répond pas, se sentant coupable de quelque chose contre laquelle elle ne peut rien.

 _Peut-être que si on avait mieux cherché... ça fait une décennie qu'on sait qu'il est resté en vie..._

« Mac, ça suffit ! » ordonne-t-il gentiment. « Je ne dis pas que ça a été la meilleure période de ma vie, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu y avais pu quelque chose, » rappelle-t-il.

 _Si tu savais_ , gémit-elle intérieurement.

« Je refuse de plomber la soirée avec un simple souvenir dont je n'ai même pas clairement parlé, » soupire-t-il.

De son point de vue, Elena résiste à l'envie de fermer les yeux.

« Hé, ne t'endors pas ! »

« Tu as déjà dis ça, » rétorque-t-elle en bâillant.

« Oui... à Atherton ? » demande-t-il après avoir réfléchit.

Puis elle le sent se tendre. Sa respiration devient plus courte.

« Tout va bien, Barnes, » le rassure-t-elle. « Si on doit éviter tous les sujets potentiellement douloureux pour l'un de nous, on ne va plus avoir grand-chose à se dire, je crois. »

Le brun grogne son approbation, mais le silence retombe.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? » demande-t-elle un moment plus tard.

« Non. Et toi ? »

« Non plus. »

Nouveau silence.

« Pourquoi Pierce ne nous a pas dit ce à quoi on devait faire attention ? » marmonne soudain la brune. « On ne va peut-être même pas voir ce qu'il veut qu'on trouve. »

« On s'en fiche, Mac. On est tranquille, personne à tuer, pas de grand risques de se faire prendre, on a le temps, et si on rentre bredouilles, on ne se fera pas taper sur les doigts, » rappelle le Soldat.

« Mais je m'ennuiiiiie ! » râle-t-elle et il rigole franchement cette fois. « Merci de ton soutient. »

« Oh, Mac... »

« Je ne peux même pas bouger ! »

« C'est toi qui as choisis ta planque, » rappelle-t-il.

« Oui, il y a quatre jours ! » s'écrie-t-elle. « Non, mais, sérieusement, c'est moi qui suis en train de me peler le cul pendant que monsieur se prélasse dans sa chambre d'hôtel ! »

« Oui, et je te rappelle que sans moi, il n'y aurait pas les oreillettes, et que nous ne pourrions même pas communiquer... en fait, je pourrais être en train de dormir, en ce moment, » la nargue-t-il clairement.

« Je vais te tuer, Barnes, » gronde-t-elle, outrée. « Ça fait quatre putain de journées que je suis coincée sur le mât d'une grue ! À plus de soixante-dix mètres de haut ! J'ai besoin de la lunette d'un fusil longue portée pour y voir quelque chose en bas ! C'est merdique ! » continue-t-elle de s'agacer.

Elle entend un profond soupir.

« Ok... Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien ! »

La réponse est tellement sèche qu'elle fait grésiller le micro de l'espionne. Barnes n'insiste pas. Il attend. Mais la brune ne répond pas.

Elle regarde, en bas, le fourmillement des rues de la City. Elle se rappelle des premiers jours, quasiment un an plus tôt, où elle aurait voulu s'extirper de la masse grouillante pour sauter de toit en toit, comme James qui la suivait. Et elle se rappelle aussi s'être dit qu'une fois qu'elle serait en haut, elle regretterait de ne plus être parmi les ignorants.

La réalité est plus compliquée.

Lorsqu'elle enchaîne les missions, qu'elle n'a pas le temps de penser, tout va bien. Elle range toutes les choses qui la dérangent dans le même coin de sa tête – attention quand la porte ne voudra plus se fermer et que tout va resurgir – et elle continue à avancer. Mais il y a trois choses qu'elle a du mal à supporter. Les missions comme celle-ci où elle doit faire le guet, sans rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre et penser à longueur de journée et de nuit. Lorsqu'elle se retrouve seule dans le QG d'Hydra, parce qu'elle a envie de tout casser et que les émotions resurgissent trop facilement. Quand elle est avec James dans le QG, parce qu'elle ne peut pas interagir avec lui, et que ça la frustre au plus haut point.

Et voilà qu'elle cogite encore ! Se secouant mentalement, elle se force à répondre au brun qui, depuis le temps, ne doit plus attendre de réponse, mais tant pis.

« J'ai du mal à rester sans rien faire, » confie-t-elle. « Mon cerveau a tendance à me faire penser à ce que je veux enfouir et... » elle ne finit pas sa phrase. « Ok, stop, on ne plombe pas l'ambiance, on a dit, » décide-t-elle.

« Mac ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Regarde l'heure ? »

« Eh bien qu... youhou ! » s'exclame-t-elle en se redressant discrètement, avant de longer le mât jusqu'à la cabine.

Elle sort sa lunette et observe les alentours du pied de la grue.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? »

« R.A.S. Tu peux y aller, » confirme-t-il.

Elle descend rapidement les dizaines d'échelons.

« Tu as pensé à les compter ? » lâche son coéquipier.

« je t'emmerde, Barnes, » grince-t-elle alors qu'elle l'entend rigoler.

Elle le retrouve dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle prend une douche et il est parti lorsqu'elle ressort de la salle de bain. Elle a choisi la grue, la nuit. Il a prit le toit de l'hôtel d'en face, le jour.

Le lendemain, il reste. Il a apporté un jeu de carte. Elle se redresse sur son lit et le brun s'assoit en tailleur en face d'elle. Avec un hochement de tête, elle l'enjoint à distribuer. Ils jouent des heures durant. Ils rient. Ils vivent.

Six jours plus tard, ils repartent avec quelques millions de roubles dans une petite valise.

Pierce les félicite avec un passage en conditionnement. Mac a oublié combien ça faisait mal.

Mais au réveil, pour la seconde fois, Barnes est là. L'étoile rouge sur le bras fait toujours son office de déclencheur. Il n'a plus besoin de la tenir, elle sait gérer la douleur désormais.

Il est obligé de repartir, mais cette fois elle le suit. Ils doivent récupérer un manuscrit au Japon...

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Que d'émotions... ça va, vous ne saturez toujours pas ? Si je vous dis que ça ne va pas s'arranger ? (Ju', interdit de dire que tu t'y attends ^^)**_

 _ **Mais z'avez vu ? j'ai allégé le truc avec la dernière scène ! Haha ! Trop fière de moi.**_

 _ **Ça y est, j'ai donc décidé de faire percer les premières émotions d'Elena. Bon, en réalité, le premier jet a été au chapitre précédent, mais je ne veux pas y aller trop vite, hein ?**_

 _ **Bon. Si je vais jusqu'à 20 chapitres, ce que je n'espère pas, ça va m'emmener au-delà de la nouvelle année. Ce qui ne m'arrange pas parce que je dois finir cette histoire pour avancer dans la suivante que je publierai à partir de Noël, sur Call of Duty (si, on peut écrire des fics là-dessus, je vous jure)**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte : du 6 mars au 4 juin :  
** **\- Ils se rapprochent, les premières crises apparaissent.  
** **\- Mac commence à avoir du mal à se taire, l'envie de lui parler la fait continuer à dire des conneries. Alors, lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a blessé Buck, en refusant une fois de trop de parler...  
\- Et puis Mac manque de mourir durant une mission, alors ça ébranle Buck. Et... _(j'adore m'arrêter comme ça...)_  
**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Prochain chapitre : dimanche 29 octobre**_

 ** _À la semaine prochaine !_**


	12. Chapitre 10 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Vous allez me détester. Mais moi aussi. Je déteste un de mes amis, qui m'a poussé à regarder Agents of SHIELD.  
**_ _ **Parce que, forcément... Haha, pour une fois, c'est pour le perso principal que je craque. Mais Phil a été suffisamment secondaire dans les films, merde. Il a droit à sa première place.  
**_ _ **Dooooooonc... ça m'a fait ajouter 3 phrases dans le chapitre 1, à propos de Phil. Qu'il est né en **_**_1903, qu'il a été espion pour l'Angleterre, qu'il est capturé en juin 1944 et relâché en même temps que le 107è, mi-août 1944. À la suite de l'accident de bus où dix des Immortels sont tués, il se rapproche d'Elena et devient un père pour elle. Et forcément, lorsqu'il est tué par Loki, ça anéantit Lena (d'autant qu'elle s'est laissé charmer par ledit Loki)._**

 ** _Voilà pour les news._**

 ** _Définitivement des ff sur AoS en préparation, j'ai dû écrire pas loin de 25.000 mots en une semaine. Autant dire que cette histoire a stagné. Ne me tuez pas, sinon vous n'aurez pas la fin de celle-ci..._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Zucca666** , merci pour la review !_

 _ **Notes pour ce chapitre :**_

 _ **Ben oui, la Roumanie. En même temps, l'histoire du pays fait que des choses merdiques s'y sont passées, et s'y passent encore...**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 10**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **6 MARS 2016 – 17h32 – VÂRTOP, ROUMANIE**

 **(Jour de la rencontre 402)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils sont dans une maison de quatre étages, abandonnée, en attente d'être démolie depuis des mois, peut-être des années, au fin fond de la Roumanie, aux pieds des Carpates. Au dernier étage, ils ont trouvé un appartement encore à moitié meublé.

Au deuxième étage, James a trouvé une baignoire avec de l'eau dans les robinets. Oh, pas d'eau chaude, mais même si on est début mars, il ne fait pas très froid et ça fait trois jours qu'ils se traînent dans la poussière alors il en a marre de se retenir d'éternuer constamment pour rester discrets. Ils reprennent un avion une douzaine d'heures plus tard, alors le Soldat a décidé de prendre une douche. Il laisse galamment passer sa coéquipière en premier.

Elena prépare à manger – des rations de survies chauffées grâce aux réchauds fournis avec – pendant qu'il se douche. Lorsqu'il revient, il s'est changé et ses cheveux mouillés gouttent sur un t-shirt plutôt moulant. Il a enfilé un jean qui lui va comme à un mannequin... mieux qu'à un mannequin. Elle prend le temps de le détailler du regard et, vu de par terre – là où elle est assise – il ressemble à une gravure de mode.

 _Ça va, tu te fais pas chier, bave un peu tant que tu y es !_

 _Oh ça va, c'est Jay._

 _Oui, et ?_

 _Il est... comme Steve._

 _C'est ça..._

 _Sérieusement, tu m'as vu le regarder comme ça une seule fois ?_

 _... ... non._

 _Ha !_

Elle ricane.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il, méfiant.

« Tu m'étonnes que tu t'arranges pour toujours porter une casquette et une grande veste. C'est pas parce que t'es recherché. Tu te ferais assaillir par toutes les nanas dans la rue si elles te voyaient comme ça ! Ça ruinerait ta couverture en un claquement de doigts ! » s'exclame-t-elle en riant ouvertement.

« Je t'emmerde, » répond-il puérilement, et elle le sent un peu gêné.

« Tu vas me tirer la langue bientôt ? » ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu es impossible ! » s'exclame-t-il, mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

« Dis... j'ai une question bizarre, » déclare la brune comme si la conversation n'était pas déjà entamée, en voyant ses cheveux continuer de tremper son haut.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Comment te laves-tu les cheveux ? »

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Avec du shampooing. Tu devrais essayer, » lâche-t-il finalement en lui envoyant un regard noir.

« Non mais... je suis sérieuse. Tes cheveux ne s'emmêlent pas dans les articulations en métal ? »

« T'occupe ! » grogne-t-il en s'éloignant.

« Bon sang, arrête d'être susceptible ! Ce n'était pas pour me moquer ou je ne sais quoi, » soupire-t-elle en le suivant. « Et viens manger, moi j'ai fini, je vais aller faire une ronde. »

Il revient et elle lui tend la main. Il s'en saisit, la tire vers le haut et la lâche une fois qu'elle est debout.

« De toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? » marmonne-t-il en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

« Mais... Parce que... ça m'intéresse... pour quoi d'autre ? » bégaie-t-elle, sidérée par la question.

Elle se rend compte soudain que la conversation est merdique, qu'elle glisse vers quelque chose qu'elle ne maîtrise pas. Elle se détourne et se dirige vers la sortie de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse tant ? » siffle-t-il soudain et elle se fige.

« Mais _tu_ m'intéresses, pardi ! » s'exclame-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, levant les mains au ciel.

Même si elle voit encore l'agacement dans son regard, il hausse un sourcil suggestif et laisse filtrer un sourire en coin. Elle serre les dents et se renfrogne à son tour.

 _Ah, tu vois, il pense comme moi !_

 _C'est pas de ma faute s'il comprend tout en-dessous de la ceinture quand même !_

 _Taratata..._

 _Ta gueule, merde !_

« Oh, ça va ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! » marmonne-t-elle.

Elle rate presque le murmure de James. « Non, justement, je ne sais pas. »

Avant de pivoter sur elle-même, s'éloignant pour faire une ronde, elle le voit fermer les yeux. Pourtant, il la laisse partir sans rien ajouter.

 _Mal. Honte. Déshonneur._

Elle en a marre de ces émotions. Elles sont toujours là, désormais. Latentes. Qui la guettent à chaque fin de phrase. Chaque échange de regard. Chaque contact. Elle n'en veut pas. Ça la déstabilise. Ça lui fait peur, aussi.

 _Ouais... comme Stevie, hein ?_

Elle ferme les yeux une seconde, n'essayant même pas d'argumenter contre elle-même, avant de se concentrer sur sa ronde. Il ne manque plus qu'elle foire sa mission.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **6 MARS 2016 – 20h14 – VÂRTOP, ROUMANIE**

 **(Jour de la rencontre 402)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle a beau se concentrer sur ses pas, son environnement, les potentiels problèmes qui pourraient leur tomber dessus, Mac ne peut empêcher son esprit de réfléchir.

Au-delà de ces sensations non maîtrisables, c'est vrai que depuis quelques semaines, elle a du mal à se comporter normalement avec James. Depuis noël, pour être exacte. Mais en réalité, c'est une accumulation. Ça a commencé presque un an plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle a tiré sur Fury. Le Directeur, dont elle ne sait pas s'il est toujours en vie. Fury, et le SHIELD, dont elle n'a aucune nouvelle depuis plus d'un an désormais.

Pour en avoir parlé avec James, elle sait que c'était un test basique, et non spécifique à elle. Hydra a toujours demandé à l'intégralité de ses agents entrants d'abattre un ou plusieurs membres du SHIELD comme première mission. Pour tester leurs capacités d'adaptation, premièrement, vérifier qu'ils suivent les ordres, ensuite, et s'assurer qu'ils n'ont pas de lien avec ledit SHIELD, enfin. Et la raison pour laquelle on lui a donné le directeur était qu'il gênait particulièrement à cette période-là. Le fait qu'elle ait fanfaronné et demandé à faire la différence au sein de l'organisation ne doit pas y être étranger non plus. Mais il n'y avait rien de personnel pour autant.

Frustrant.

Elle aurait abattu n'importe quel agent qu'elle ne connaissait pas sans remord ou presque. Mais il avait fallu que Nick fasse parler de lui à cette période et... enfin... c'était ainsi.

Dans la tête de l'espionne, cependant, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Elle sait qu'elle a les autorisations maximales pour cette mission, toute la mission au sein d'Hydra, ce qui inclue un permis de tuer quasi complet, la limite se situant juste avant des chefs d'états. Alors oui, elle a eu _l'autorisation_ de tuer Fury, si cela s'avérait _nécessaire_ à la mission. Cela n'empêche que c'est elle et personne d'autre qui a appuyé sur la gâchette.

Et plus les mois passent, plus elle a l'impression de n'être que trahison.

Envers le SHIELD, parce que sa mission traîne et que chaque mois au moins elle effectue une mission qui bloque l'avancée de ses alliés, de son propre camp.

Envers Fury, parce qu'elle a tenté de l'assassiné.

Envers Steve, parce qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à parler assez avec James pour aborder des sujets sérieux.

Envers Tia – elle secoue la tête pour ne pas s'appesantir sur sa meilleure amie.

Et surtout – oui, _surtout_ , elle se dégoûte en pensant cela mais elle n'y peut rien, – elle a l'impression de trahir James, à qui elle cache tant de choses, alors que lui... ne le fait pas. Il ne lui dit pas tout, mais a l'honnêteté de dire qu'il ne veut pas parler de tel ou tel sujet alors qu'elle... elle doit sciemment lui mentir pour protéger sa couverture.

Alors oui, elle commence à saturer. Elle _veut_ lui parler de tant de choses, parce qu'elle ne se pose plus la question, désormais. Elle a confiance. Totalement. D'autant depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle peut calmer le Soldat quand il est en mode "machine de guerre". Et elle s'éloigne inconsciemment de lui pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir encore et encore, pour ne pas être tentée de craquer, surtout. Alors, lorsqu'il lui dit " _Non, justement, je ne sais pas_ " il lui souligne délicatement qu'il s'est rendu compte de son éloignement. Et qu'il en souffre, autant qu'elle sûrement, ce qui n'est pas négligeable.

 _Tu souffres de cacher des choses vitales à un membre d'Hydra ?_

 _Ce n'est pas un membre d'Hydra !_

 _Si._

 _Il n'a pas le choix ! Et ça fait longtemps que je sais qu'il n'en a jamais été volontairement un. Pas besoin de revenir dessus !_

 _Alors donne-le-lui, le choix, et vite ! Et arrête de te cacher derrière ta peur qu'il ne soit pas prêt ! Il ne l'a jamais autant été !_

 _Seigneur, stop !_

Elle se prend la tête entre les mains et lutte contre elle-même, se retenant de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsqu'elle revient de sa ronde, elle a les yeux encore légèrement rouge et même si elle sait qu'il l'a remarqué, James l'ignore. Il l'attend, le visage fermé.

 _Mal... Ça fait MAL putain !_

 _Pardon... Pardon... Arrête de me regarder comme ça... Jay..._

Elle ravale les émotions et fait face. Peu importe qu'elle ait envie de se cacher. Elle refuse de baisser les bras. Ce serait insulter son coéquipier. Alors elle garde la tête droite et se rapproche.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Un souci ? » demande-t-elle mais il fait "non" de la tête, alors elle s'assoie dans le canapé, à ses côtés.

Elle prend quelques minutes pour rassembler son courage et expliquer à son coéquipier qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de lui, mais elle met trop de temps. Il se lève et sort à son tour de la pièce.

« Tu sais, » lâche-t-il d'une voix atone depuis le couloir, lorsqu'ils ne sont plus dans le champ de vision de l'autre, « Si c'est si difficile pour toi de m'adresser la parole, ne te forces pas. »

Elle ne réagit pas, assommée par la brutalité des mots du brun et la douleur qui en émanent. Elle l'entend s'éloigner, le pas lourd.

Lorsque le silence est revenu, elle laisse tomber sa tête dans ses mains, complètement perdue. Ce n'est que de longues minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle renifle inconsciemment, qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle pleure.

 _Deux fois dans la même journée, chapeau._

Elle trouve un mouchoir, puis son regard se perd dans le vague. Finalement, elle frappe le canapé d'un poing rageur et se lève d'un bond.

Une fois en dehors de la pièce, elle se perd un peu dans les couloirs en essayant de le repérer, et finit par entendre un léger bruit de pas. Elle remercie son ouïe super-développée et se dirige vers son coéquipier. Elle s'arrête au milieu d'un couloir en l'entendant arriver de celui sur sa droite. Il sort de la pénombre et se place face à elle, quoique plus loin que d'habitude.

 _N'importe qui dirait qu'il est à une distance raisonnable vu votre relation._

 _Il est deux fois plus loin que d'habitude !_

 _Ben voyons..._

« Tu voulais me surprendre ? » demande-t-il, un chouia ironique et définitivement grinçant, la ramenant durement à la réalité.

« Je voulais te laisser le choix de venir me parler ou non, » rétorque-t-elle en ravalant le ton acerbe qui a failli sortir.

« Alors je t'écoute. »

Il croise les bras et attend. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire – c'est ça, ou elle hurle littéralement, et ce serait contre productif connaissant la vitesse à laquelle le brun peut se refermer.

Elle a toujours les mots de Steve en tête. _Ne ferme pas la porte._

« Je n'ai pas de révélations à te faire, James, » explique-t-elle calmement. « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attends, mais il n'y a rien de spécial. Oui, j'ai été distante ces derniers temps. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi, ce n'est pas en rapport avec toi, ou, plus exactement... C'est... » Elle lève les mains à hauteur de ses épaules dans un geste d'impuissance. « J'ai quitté des gens pour venir ici. Des personnes qui sont nées dans les mêmes années que nous. Des personnes que je connais depuis des décennies. Des personnes qui ne savent pas où je suis, dont je n'ai pas de nouvelles et à qui je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis des mois. Depuis plus d'un an, » avoue-t-elle en détournant le regard. « Et ça me pèse, par... »

Il s'approche d'elle et tend un bras.

« Lena, je ne voulais... »

« S'il te plait, laisse-moi finir, maintenant que j'en suis là, » demande-t-elle calmement.

Il ne dit plus rien mais se rapproche jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher au besoin, à une distance que l'un et l'autre ont pris l'habitude de conserver les semaines précédentes, lorsqu'ils sont seuls – ou sans la présence des membres d'Hydra.

 _Soulagement. Présence. Compagnie._

Elle inspire lentement pour endiguer les émotions.

« Et ce qui me pèse encore plus, c'est que si aujourd'hui on me demandait de choisir entre rester ici et ne plus les revoir, ou retourner vers eux et devoir t'oublier... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, » murmure-t-elle alors qu'il pose sa main gauche sur son épaule dans un geste qui la réconforte un peu, pas tant pour la raison du geste, mais parce qu'il a brisé la distance qu'il avait mis entre eux quelques heures plus tôt.

Une fois de plus, elle n'a dit ni la vérité, ni un mensonge. C'est vrai. Ce n'est juste pas l'entière vérité. Plus ou moins.

 _Tes amis sont heureux. James est au-delà de tout malheur. Tes amis sont ensembles. James n'a que toi. Tes amis ne sont pas ta famille. James..._

Elle se secoue mentalement avant de laisser ses pensées divaguer.

« Tu les connais depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, tu n'as pas de choix à faire. Ils sont ta famille, » rappelle-t-il et elle a encore envie de hurler.

« Non, » proteste-t-elle doucement, les poings serrés à l'extrême. « Ils ont beau être aussi proche de moi qu'ils le puissent, et j'ai beau les aimer inconditionnellement, ils ne sont pas ma famille. Le seul qui prétendait à ce titre... a été assassiné. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai qu'une famille, Jay, » souffle-t-elle en posant sa main par-dessus celle du Soldat qui se trouve toujours sur son épaule.

La main de métal se crispe avant qu'il l'attire vers lui et la prenne dans ses bras.

Mac se laisse faire, plus soulagée qu'elle n'avait pensé l'être.

 _Honte. Bien être. Dégoût. Sécurité. Amitié... Famille_

Elle enfouit une fois encore ses doutes et sa rancœur envers elle-même.

Elle doit continuer.

Elle sait qu'elle peut réunir sa vie d'avant et celle de maintenant.

Elle ne doit pas penser qu'elle devra peut-être vraiment choisir entre le SHIELD et James.

Entre Nat', Clint, Maria, Nick d'un côté et James de l'autre.

Entre Steve d'un côté et James de l'autre...

... Non !

Bien sûr que non. Comment n'y a-t-elle pas pensé ?

Steve se rangera de leur côté. Steve sera toujours à côté d'elle, d'autant plus si ça veut dire être à côté de James. Et Clint la soutiendra toujours. Et Nat' aura confiance en elle (et elle sera du côté de Steve). Et Maria et Nick ne seront pas stupides. Ils ne prendront pas le risque de voir partir la moitié des Avengers. Les autres... Tony, Thor et Bruce lui manqueraient mais ils n'étaient pas si proche que ça. Thor, peut-être, après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Loki.

...

Oui, c'est vrai, c'est tout sauf réaliste. Mais elle doit s'accrocher à ça si elle veut avancer. Et peu importe, la probabilité que ça arrive vraiment n'est pas nulle.

Enfin, elle sent la tempête en elle se calmer un peu et elle réalise que ce n'était pas tant de les trahir qui lui posait problème, mais de les perdre – peu importe combien la frontière entre ces deux notions paraîtra petite lorsqu'elle y sera confrontée.

Il y a une solution. Il y en aura une.

Il _devra_ y en avoir une.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **10 MAI 2016 – 17h52 – PEKIN** – **QG D'HYDRA**

 **(Jour de la rencontre 467)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

En chine, Hydra était moins recherché qu'en Europe ou aux USA. Donc ils ne se cachaient pas vraiment. Le siège était un gratte-ciel à faire pâlir d'envie Tony Stark.

James revient de la salle de sport, une vingtaine d'étages au-dessous. Il rentre dans sa chambre et a le plaisir de retrouver sa coéquipière vautrée dans son canapé.

« Tu es rentrée quand ? » demande-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Il y a deux ou trois heures. Le temps de prendre une douche, d'écouter le débrief des médecins et de venir ici, » explique-t-elle en laissant retomber sa tête en arrière, sur le dossier.

« Ok. Je prends une douche, j'arrive. »

« C'est pas comme si j'étais pressée, de toute façon, » lâche-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Lorsque la brune les rouvre, il commence à faire sombre. Elle comprend que son coéquipier l'a laissé dormir. Souriant doucement, elle s'étire, lorsqu'elle se rend compte d'un poids sur ses cuisses. Baissant les yeux, elle se retient d'éclater de rire en voyant deux mollets par-dessus elle. Remontant le long du corps du brun, elle découvre qu'il dort à poings fermés, la tête sur l'accoudoir. Elle le dévisage un long moment, les lampadaires se sont allumés dehors, l'heure du repas est passé. Mais elle refuse tout net de lui enlever ce moment de calme. Finalement, il doit être près de vingt trois heures lorsqu'il papillonne des yeux. Elle arrête de le regarder pour le laisser se réveiller dans son coin, reposant sa tête contre le dossier. Il s'étire et grogne un peu, avant de se figer. Elle relève la tête et croise son regard, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu m'as laissé dormir, » déclare-t-il, la voix légèrement rauque de son sommeil.

« C'est toi qu'as commencé, » rétorque-t-elle avec une voix de petite fille et il ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu avais l'air si paisible, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te déranger, » avoue-t-il.

« Pareil pour moi. »

« J'espère que ça ne te… choque pas ? » demande-t-il ensuite en désignant ses jambes qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevées.

« Au contraire. Je suis contente que tu te permette ce genre de... familiarités. Vu le temps qu'on a passé ensemble… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais il acquiesce, avant de se redresser et de s'assoir juste à sa droite.

« Qu'ont dis les médecins ? » demande-t-il ensuite.

Elle laisse échapper un rire dépité, mais son regard est soulagé.

« Pas plus de dix conditionnement par an, et une batterie complète de tests tous les cinq conditionnements. Et surtout, plus de "machine de guerre" pour toi. Trop dangereux pour ton cerveau, » dit-elle immédiatement, guettant la réaction du brun, qui ne se fait pas attendre.

D'abord, il se redresse d'un coup, la regardant bien en face pour vérifier si elle dit la vérité ou si elle se moque de lui. Puis, une fois qu'il sait que c'est vrai, il ouvre les bras et l'attire à lui, dans une étreinte d'ours comme seul lui sait les faire. Même Steve n'est pas aussi bon. Enfin, ce n'est que son avis à elle. Puis il la relâche, quelques instants plus tard, et il a le regard brillant.

« Merci, » souffle-t-il.

« Je ne suis que la messagère, » répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il la regarde, n'osant rien dire, parce que, comme d'habitude, il y a des micros et des caméras partout. Et s'ils se permettent d'être un peu plus proches que prévus, c'est parce que Pierce leur a ordonné de passer pour des amis qui travaillent ensemble pour Hydra. Il la regarde, donc, et elle sourit, parce qu'elle a trafiqué les résultats des examens de son coéquipier pour faire croire que les vaisseaux sanguins dans son cerveaux sont bien plus malmenés que la moyenne, et que si son super-métabolisme lui permet de continuer à vivre de la même manière, il doit faire attention.

« Et toi ? » demande-t-il.

Elle grimace.

« Je vais très bien. Hélas ? » ricane-t-elle devant la colère soudaine du Soldat. « Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, mon dernier remonte à trois mois et demi. Ça pourrait être bien pire, » assure-t-elle en se levant. « Je vais me coucher. Ne passe pas la nuit là, tu vas encore avoir le dos en vrac demain, » lâche-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Il se renfrogne mais ne dit rien, se contenant de se rallonger dans le canapé une fois que la porte s'est refermée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tout seul. Ça non plus, il ne l'avouera jamais. Lui, sourire ? La bonne blague.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Finalement, une seconde mission longue tombe plus ou moins rapidement.

Elle veut lui dire que Steve est vivant. C'est devenu une obsession. Plus encore, elle le lui doit. Mais l'occasion ne se présente pas. Jusqu'à cette mission en Australie. Au bout d'une semaine, ils se rendent compte qu'ils vont mettre bien plus longtemps que prévu. Contrairement à son habitude, Pierce ne leur demande pas de rentrer mais leur en donne cinq supplémentaires. Et, finalement, au bout de la troisième, tout est réglé. Seulement, Pierce ne peut pas le savoir. Ils ont assassiné quelqu'un n'étant pas sensé exister.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **3 JUIN 2016 – 4h27 – PERTH, AUSTRALIE - IMMEUBLE DE BUREAUX**

 **(Jour de la rencontre 491)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mac avance lentement, pas après pas. Elle sait que James est sur sa droite à cinq ou six mètres. Elle ne l'entend pas, mais elle le sent.

Leur cible a été tuée quelques heures auparavant, mais il reste un homme à abattre. Un sniper. Ils savent qu'il est là, ils l'ont vu s'installer la journée précédente. Ils sont dans un immeuble de bureaux, dédale sans fin de couloirs et de cloisons vitrées. Ils détestent ça, ça les rend visibles au possible.

Alors ils avancent avec toute la prudence dont ils sont capables.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se baisse pour vérifier une empreinte de chaussure lorsqu'une détonation résonne. La vitre au-dessus d'elle explose, projetant une pluie d'éclats de verre sur elle. Elle reste figée, les yeux écarquillés. Sa tête était à la place de la vitre deux secondes avant. Elle lâche une faible exclamation de stupeur, mais son coéquipier l'a entendu.

« Mac ! » souffle soudain James dans son oreillette. « T'es touchée ? »

Elle n'ose répondre, de peur de donner sa position, se contentant de se mettre au sol, en position fœtal pour offrir le moins de surface de cible à son attaquant. Et effectivement, une seconde balle siffle et va se loger dans le mur à une cinquantaine de centimètres de ses pieds. Elle étouffe efficacement le second hoquet de peur et hésite sur la conduite à tenir.

« Mac, répond ! » insiste son coéquipier dans un murmure.

Une autre balle siffle, plus loin, moins dangereuse. Mais elle reste immobile et silencieuse.

Il n'y a plus aucun bruit, seulement la respiration précipitée du brun dans son oreillette.

« Bordel de merde, Lena ! » gronde le Soldat.

Elle veut lui dire de se taire, qu'il va se faire repérer, mais un mouvement sur sa droite lui fait tourner la tête brusquement et elle tombe dans le regard gris clair de son coéquipier.

Le temps se suspend.

 _Seigneur, son regard..._

Elle entend le souffle heurté, qui se bloque par moment dans sa gorge, _et son regard,_ et elle veut juste le prendre dans ses bras ou plutôt, lui dire qu'il n'a pas le droit de s'inquiéter autant pour elle. Parce qu'elle ne me mérite pas.

Mais elle ne peut pas exprimer ses émotions, alors elle se contente de sourire et hoche brièvement la tête de haut en bas pour lui dire qu'elle n'a rien. La panique qu'elle voit dans les yeux gris s'efface rapidement, remplacée par un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Mais il n'a pas d'autre réaction durant un instant que la regarder et s'assurer encore et encore qu'elle est en vie.

Puis elle le voit reprendre contenance et le temps reprend sa course.

Silencieusement, il lui demande la direction des balles. Elle lui indique le bureau du fond et il hoche la tête, lui ordonnant de rester immobile. Elle ne songe même pas à discuter, ne bougeant pas d'un orteil.

Le brun s'éclipse dans un silence absolu. Les minutes passent et elle n'entend que la respiration de son coéquipier dans l'oreillette. Ça la stresse un peu. James est toujours parfaitement silencieux. Qu'elle l'entende encore respirer prouve qu'il n'a pas retrouvé sa maîtrise totale.

Mac commence à ne plus pouvoir maîtriser son inquiétude lorsque des bruits de lutte et des cris de douleur lui parviennent. Elle se met debout immédiatement, quoi qu'avec prudence, et se dirige vers le combat. Un grognement s'élève, suivi d'un hurlement de pure douleur.

Brusquement inquiète de ce que son coéquipier peut faire, elle se précipite. Mais il est trop tard. Elle s'accroche au chambranle de la porte d'une main et porte l'autre à sa bouche pour contenir un haut le cœur. La vision est cauchemardesque. La femme gît au sol, sur le ventre, un bras littéralement arraché, et le Soldat lui a brisé la nuque si violemment que la tête a été tournée à cent quatre vingt degrés. Il la tient encore, le bras restant tiré vers l'arrière dans un angle qui prouve que l'épaule a été démise, un genou dans les reins, comme si elle allait se relever.

Ravalant son horreur, elle s'avance doucement. Elle ne sait pas jusqu'à quel point la "machine de guerre" peut s'auto-lancer.

« James ? » souffle-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il se tourne vers elle d'un mouvement brusque. Elle est immédiatement rassurée. C'est bien son coéquipier qu'elle a devant elle. Son regard n'est pas vide, il est brûlant de colère, d'une colère qu'elle n'a encore jamais vue.

« James, lâche-là, » demande-t-elle avec douceur. « Elle ne peut plus faire de mal. »

« Elle a voulu te tuer, » gronde-t-il – littéralement.

« Elle n'a pas réussi, » rappelle-t-elle en s'approchant encore un peu.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire, » ajoute-t-il, et il y a du désespoir dans sa voix, et enfin elle comprend.

Alors elle franchit la distance qui les sépare encore et pose un genou par terre, en attrapant son coéquipier par l'épaule.

« Jay, regarde-moi, » ordonne-t-elle et il obéit immédiatement. « Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle visait. Elle a tenté d'abattre le premier de nous deux qu'elle a eu dans sa ligne de mire, » explique-t-elle avec toute la conviction possible. « Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être toi. »

« J'aurais préféré ! » siffle-t-il, toujours bouillonnant de colère, en posant de nouveau le regard sur la tireuse morte.

« Je sais, » assure-t-elle.

Elle glisse sa main libre sur la joue du brun pour le forcer à tourner la tête et à la regarder.

« Je sais, » répète-t-elle, « Mais c'est comme manquer de se faire renverser à un passage piéton. C'est comme tout accident évité de justesse. On n'y peut rien. C'est injuste, ok, mais... »

Il serre les dents, et elle a l'impression qu'il s'appuie sur sa main, mais c'est tellement fugace qu'elle n'en est pas certaine. Puis il se redresse et hoche la tête lentement.

« Je sais, » souffle-t-il à son tour.

Puis il se relève et tend une main dont elle se saisit pour se remettre debout à son tour. Il ne la lâche pas, et plonge son regard dans celui de la brune, qui n'ose rien dire. Elle voit encore la peur flotter dans les iris clairs, et elle le sent même trembler un peu. Il pose ses mains dans le cou d'Elena, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la briser.

« Ne meure pas, » murmure-t-il seulement, avant de coller leurs fronts ensembles.

Un déferlement d'émotions assaille la brune, un mélange de gratitude, de compassion, d'impuissance et de besoin de protéger l'homme en face d'elle, si fort qu'elle en a du mal à respirer. Elle glisse ses mains sur celles de James.

« Je te promets d'essayer, » murmure-t-elle en réponse, et elle le sent secouer doucement la tête, alors qu'il tente de sourire.

Il finit par laisser retomber ses mains et se redresser, Elena le laissant prendre quelques mètres de distance pour remettre ses pensées en ordre.

Ils quittent les lieux rapidement, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissent.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **3 JUIN 2016 – 6h50– PERTH, AUSTRALIE**

 **(Jour de la rencontre 491)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils sont de retour dans leur planque, un immeuble désaffecté (décidément, ils aiment ça), ils se couchent, harassés, même le Soldat et sa super résistance, alors que le soleil se montre. Il faut dire que le fait que la brune ait manqué de se faire abattre l'a profondément ébranlé.

Mac se réveille la première, en début de soirée. James dormant encore, elle en profite pour compartimenter. Elle a l'impression que cela fait des mois qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. Oh, pour ses missions, elle le fait toujours. Mais en ce qui concerne son coéquipier... Elle se rend brusquement compte qu'elle n'a plus ressenti de colère spontanée envers lui depuis des semaines. Oui, elle a toujours des résurgences de culpabilité vis-à-vis de Tania, mais... elle a simplement fini par décider d'arrêter de se sentir mal pour aider un homme bon à s'en sortir. Et peu importe ce qu'elle a sur la conscience, ça ne pèse pas bien lourd vis-à-vis de ce qu'il y a sur celle du brun, de toute manière.

Le temps passe, et elle se remémore leurs dernières missions. Elle pense qu'il sera encore un peu plus difficile de faire face à Pierce en rentrant. Ce qu'ils échangent sans arrêt, les regards, les gestes. Les missions qu'elle supporte mieux quand il est là. Elle est de plus en plus attachée au brun, même si elle refuse de se l'avouer.

Et lui aussi s'est attaché à elle. Elle a longuement tergiversé avant de se l'avouer. Mais elle ne peut plus prétendre que ce n'est pas le cas. S'il le doit, il donnera sa vie pour elle. Et ça lui fait peur.

Un sentiment d'urgence la saisit soudain.

Elle a vu le regard de James. Elle a vu ce qu'il a fait à cette femme. Ce qu'il a failli faire à Pierce. Ce qu'il a juré de faire à Pierce. Ils doivent s'en aller. Elle doit trouver un moyen de rentrer. Avec le brun, bien entendu. Oh, elle n'a pas de doute sur le fait qu'il veuille rentrer. Qu'il veuille se libérer d'Hydra. Il viendra. Mais il faut qu'il sache certaines choses, avant. Il faut qu'il sache pour Steve, avant tout. Le reste pourra attendre. Mais pas ça.

Elle fini par se secouer lorsqu'elle entend son ventre gargouiller. Elle prépare à manger et l'odeur de la nourriture chaude réveille le dormeur. Ils mangent en silence et elle se recouche pendant qu'il va faire une ronde.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Au milieu de la nuit, elle se réveille en l'entendant se coucher. Il lui dit de continuer à se reposer, qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Trop heureuse de faire une nuit complète, elle ne cherche pas à discuter.

Au matin, elle se réveille de nouveau en premier, alors que James dort.

Elle s'assoit en tailleur sur son sac de couchage et somnole un peu en essayant de bâtir un plan dans sa tête. Leur laisser un ou deux jours de calme, puis parler de Steve. Dans un endroit où il ne pourra pas s'enfuir, idéalement. Et passer les jours suivants à ramper à ses pieds pour essayer de se faire pardonner de ne lui avoir rien dit.

...

...

...

 _Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

« Lena ? » souffle soudain une voix inquiète sur sa gauche.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Si vous saviez ce que je suis HEUREUSE de pouvoir couper ici ! Parce que vous savez ce qu'il va se passer au prochain chapitre, hein ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Oh, j'ai bidouillé les quatre chapitres précédents pour pouvoir faire ça, puis j'ai rajouté la scène à Pékin, et j'en ai enlevé une de celui-ci pour la mettre dans le chapitre suivant... Je vous jure, je me suis décarcassé pour ce fichu cliff...**_

 _ **Il est probable que je poste un OS Agents of SHIELD dans pas très longtemps... pt'être même demain. Je verrai.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte : le 4 juin. Eh oui, il va y avoir pleiiiiin de trucs à dire. :**

 **\- C'est très simple. La discussion qu'ils vont avoir va commencer avec Mac qui demande à Buck ce qu'il connait des Avengers... En fait, c'est bien ce petit truc à la fin de chaque chapitre, de vous donner des infos pour le chapitre suivant. ça vous fait revenir...**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Chapitre suivant dimanche 5 novembre 2017.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **À la semaine prochaine !**_


	13. Chapitre 11 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Coucou !**_

 _ **Bonne nouvelle, j'ai une Bêta ! Elle va officier à partir du chapitre 12 ! C'est**_ **Zucca666** , _**on lui souhaite tous bon courage pour me supporter...**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **VIP, Zucca666,** merci pour la review !_

 _ **Réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :**_

 _ *** VIP : J'ai eu peur en ne te voyant plus reviewer. J'ai cru que j'étais passé de la médiocrité à la nullité et que tu avais laissé tomber ;) Bon, je réponds à tes deux reviews.  
CHAP 9  
**_ _ **\- D'abord, ok pour la scène Buck/Nat' Je sens que ça va être marrant...  
**_ _ **\- Si, si, ils sont sensés tomber amoureux. Patience.  
**_ _ **\- J'avoue, ce n'était pas prévu la dernière scène. C'est en relisant une dernière fois le chapitre sur le site, avant d'uploader, que ça m'est venu... Quand je dis que mon imagination n'en fait qu'à sa tête...  
**_ _ **\- Et oui, Mac est prête à aider Buck. Pour n'importe quoi. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle dit à ce moment-là...  
**_ _ **CHAP 10  
**_ _ **\- Hahahahaha Buck qui sort de la douche. Arg. Dur pour mon coeur aussi.  
**_ _ **\- Oui, la mission pèse sur Elena. Définitivement.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Notes pour ce chapitre :**_

 _ **(1) Je rappelle que après "après que", il faut mettre du présent et pas du passé**_

 _ **(2) Vilnius est la capitale de la Lituanie (oui, je sais, tout se passe entre la Lituanie et la Roumanie, désolée...)**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 11**

 **4 JUIN 2016 – 9h42 – PERTH, AUSTRALIE**

 **(Jour de la rencontre 492)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _« Lena ? » souffle soudain une voix inquiète sur sa gauche._

Elle sursaute, et sait déjà que c'est fichu : s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle trouve injuste, c'est que le brun a besoin de zéro-virgule-quinze secondes pour se réveiller. N'importe quand, n'importe où, peu importe le nombre d'heures qu'il a dormi. Et il est discret, avec tout ça. Alors il a dû se réveiller et l'a trouvée en train de réfléchir, avec un air sombre sur le visage.

Elle le voit se redresser et lui lance un sourire sincère, mais il a saisit que quelque chose ne va pas.

Elle a encore la possibilité de lui mentir. Elle peut encore quelques jours, quelques heures. Mais pour quoi ? Comment pourra-t-elle le justifier ? Elle sait qu'à partir du moment où elle va lui dire, ils ne pourront plus retourner au QG d'Hydra. Et tout ce à quoi il faut qu'elle réfléchisse, tous les plans potentiels pour les extraire, elle les a déjà préparés, et elle pourra le faire avec lui, après, de toute façon. Ils attendent, dans un coin de son cerveau, le moment où il faudra les reprendre pour les fignoler. Les doutes qu'elle peut encore avoir sur les bienfaits de dire la vérité ou non à Buck ne s'effaceront pas en quelques jours, et... elle prend sa tête dans ses mains et grogne d'agacement.

Elle n'a pas réellement d'issue, cette fois.

Elle soupire et tapote le sac à côté d'elle. Il se lève et va la rejoindre. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et elle a envie de hurler.

« Que sais-tu des Avengers ? » demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, sans trop savoir si c'est une bonne idée de commencer par-là.

« Une brochette de gars et de filles qui tentent de faire les choses bien, » répond-il simplement.

Ok. S'il savait pour Steve, il aurait dit ou sous-entendu quelque chose.

« Connais-tu les... personnes qui... » elle secoue la tête. « Non, j'ai ma réponse. »

Elle se met à genou pour lui faire face et baisse le regard, se tripotant nerveusement les doigts.

« Tu... après que tu es tombé **(1)** du train... tu... tu te rappelles de Rogers ? » murmure-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil. La douleur sur son visage est une réponse en elle-même. « Ok... ok, » murmure-t-elle encore. Après... t'avoir perdu, il est devenu... suicidaire. Peggy comptait pour lui, mais ta disparition était trop proche, il n'avait que du chagrin dans le cœur. Et... il a réussi à faire tomber la Valkyrie. Mais il est tombé avec. »

« Je sais tout ça ! » Crache-t-il, la voix pleine de rage, mais pas dirigée contre Mac. « Cet abruti s'est jeté dans les glaces pour sauver le monde ! »

Elle secoue doucement la tête. « Non. Enfin... si, mais... je crois que tu ne sais pas tout, James. Je crois que Pierce ne t'a pas tenu au courant. On... l'épave a été retrouvée il y a sept ans... et... » elle lève enfin les yeux et il y a tant d'espoir dans le regard gris qu'elle tend ses mains et cherche celles de son coéquipier.

Il les prend et les serre, un peu trop fort pour sa résistance inférieure à celle du brun, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se rend compte qu'il a coupé sa respiration. « Le sérum a permis à son métabolisme de fonctionner, malgré la température. Ils l'ont sorti de la glace. Ils l'ont... Il est vivant. »

Il lui broie les doigts. Elle n'ose pas bouger. Elle voudrait le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle a peur du moment où il se rendra compte qu'elle ne le lui a pas dit alors que ça fait des mois qu'ils se connaissent. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, comme s'il n'osait pas réaliser. Alors elle se défait comme elle peut de son emprise et passe ses bras autour des épaules, avant de l'attirer contre elle. Totalement apathique, il se laisse faire.

« Steve est vivant ? » demande-t-il finalement, en relevant la tête, et elle n'a jamais entendu autant d'espoir dans sa voix.

« Oui, il est vivant, en bonne santé et il... est plus que jamais Captain America, parmi les Avengers, » explique-t-elle comme elle peut.

Elle est en train de se rendre compte qu'il ne lui en veut pas. Et, Seigneur, elle est soulagée comme rarement elle l'a été.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demande-t-il d'une voix diablement neutre, et elle se dit qu'elle a espéré trop tôt. Il _va_ la tuer. Ou pire, l'abandonner.

« Je le sais parce que... je faisais partie de l'équipe qui l'a aidé à se réadapter à la vie, après soixante dix ans dans la glace. Parce que je l'ai côtoyé durant quelques années... Et... parce qu'il est mon ami, » finit-elle.

Il la regarde et malgré un violent ressentiment qu'elle perçoit clairement au fond des yeux acier, il ne fait que serrer les poings.

« Explique-toi, » la somme-t-il d'une voix polaire. « Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? »

Elle cligne des yeux.

« Te rends-tu compte de ce que t'avouer cela implique ? » demande-t-elle finalement.

Il fronce les sourcils et se relève, mettant quelques mètres entre eux, qui déchirent la brune de l'intérieur.

« James... réfléchis, » lui demande-t-elle sans agressivité. « Tu sais de quel côté Steve se bat... tu sais pour qui il travaille... et moi je te dis qu'il est un de mes amis les plus proches... »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Tu crois que je suis capa... »

« Tu m'as demandé de t'expliquer, » le coupe-t-elle, toujours calme – en apparences. « Laisse-moi le faire, s'il te plait, » demande-t-elle en se levant et commençant à faire les cent pas.

Elle reste silencieuse quelques minutes, le temps de remettre ses idées en ordre – ce n'est pas elle qui est du matin, _merde_ – et puis elle se décide à ouvrir la bouche... avant de la refermer. Doit-elle tout lui dire ? La mission nécessitait une discrétion absolue. Oui, mais il avait déjà été établi que la mission passait après le Soldat.

Elle a l'impression de se jeter dans le vide, avec la quasi certitude que son coéquipier va la rattraper, certes, mais elle sait que la chute va être longue... et qu'il ne va pas forcément la rattraper délicatement.

« Je bosse pour le SHIELD. Je suis... espionne pour le SHIELD. Un mois avant que nous nous rencontrions à Londres, un de nos agents est mort. On a pu récupérer l'enregistrement d'une caméra de vidéosurveillance, on a vu que c'était toi qui l'avait tué. Seigneur, tu n'imagines pas le bordel que ça a été pour nous quatre... et pour Steve, » marmonne-t-elle, plongée dans ses souvenirs. « L'information importante et inespérée était que tu étais vivant. On était tous si soulagés malgré... que ça ait dû coûter la vie à l'un des nôtres... C'est moi qu'on a envoyé au feu. J'ai écopé de plusieurs missions. Savoir pourquoi elle avait été tuée par un agent d'Hydra alors qu'elle avait plus ou moins démissionné du SHIELD un an plus tôt. Mettre la main sur toutes les infos que je pourrais collecter, en particulier les sites de productions d'armes et les laboratoires. Et te ramener à la maison, » finit-elle en relevant la tête vers le brun.

Il essaie de reprendre sa posture neutre mais c'est éreintant, il n'y a que Mac dans la pièce et il sait inconsciemment qu'il n'a pas besoin de se protéger, alors il finit par soupirer et laisser ses émotions apparentes. Une fois encore, il est totalement perdu. Pourtant, il ne se laisse pas aller à la colère qui bouillonne en lui et fait taire son sentiment de trahison. La brune l'en admire au-delà du possible.

« Tu as dis les quatre. Qui ? »

Elle regarde par la baie vitrée, son regard se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

« Eh bien... Clint Barton. Il faisait partie de... »

« La 107ème. Oui, je m'en rappelle. Il a pété un câble lorsqu'il a su qu'il ne ferait pas partie des Commandos Hurlants, » finit le brun avec une grimace.

« Oui, il râle toujours après ça encore aujourd'hui, » avoue-t-elle avec un embryon de sourire. « Il y a Maria Hill, une petite brune qui est devenue votre aide de camp après la libération de la 107ème, » continue-t-elle.

Il fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant quelques secondes.

« Celle qui était folle de Cap' ? »

« Oui, oui, celle-là, » ne peut s'empêcher de rire Mac. « Elle a évolué depuis. Le fait que Steve ait été... absent durant soixante dix ans... eh bien, elle est passé à autre chose. À quelqu'un d'autre. Par forcément plus atteignable, mais elle a le temps... »

« Barton ? »

« Non, un autre gars avec une vie plus longue que la moyenne, mais qui n'est pas passé par les mains de Schmidt. Et il y a Natasha, une fille qui était dans le même orphelinat que moi. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Tu ne voulais pas faire la mission ? » demande-t-il ensuite, sans logique apparente.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as dit _C'est moi qu'on a envoyé au feu_. Tu ne voulais pas la faire ? »

« Je savais que je partais pour plusieurs mois, voire plus, pour une mission où j'allais devoir me transformer en assassin et potentiellement me perdre moi-même. Et une mission où je n'aurais _aucun_ contact, aucun moyen de communiquer avec le SHIELD, » répond-t-elle, plongée dans ses pensées.

« Aucun ? »

« Non. J'ai croisé Steve à Berlin lors de ma première mission. Mais on n'a pas pu échanger plus de quelques mots. Et il était déguisé en policier, avant que tu demandes pourquoi tu n'as pas entendu parler de Captain America ce jour-là, » soupire-t-elle.

Elle ne fait plus attention au brun depuis quelques minutes. Elle aurait dû. Relevant la tête, elle tombe dans son regard sombre, à moins d'un mètre derrière elle. Elle ne s'en est pas aperçue, mais l'atmosphère s'est alourdie. Énormément. Elle commence à s'inquiéter. Elle se retourne doucement.

« James ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? » répète-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras et elle a l'impression de retourner au début de la conversation.

Elle se retient de faire un pas en arrière. Et ensuite de grimacer sous la force de sa poigne en métal. Mais elle doit avouer que malgré toute la confiance qu'elle lui porte, elle a peur de le perdre et de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire par vengeance.

« Parce que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu restes à travailler pour Hydra alors que tu as les capacités pour t'enfuir ! » craque-t-elle soudain, avant de fermer les yeux. « Pardon, désolée, je ne voulais pas crier. »

Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, elle se rend compte qu'elle a peut-être fait sauter le cran de sûreté.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il y a de la folie dans le regard de James. Assez pour qu'elle ait envie de reculer. C'est encore autre chose que la "machine de guerre". C'est un peu comme la veille lorsqu'il a tué cette femme. C'est un tel mélange d'émotion dans le regard gris qu'elle se demande comment il n'a pas encore commencé à hurler. De la rage. De la frustration. De la peur. De la résignation... non, plus que ça même. De l'abandon. Et puis de la... déception ?

Elena sait que la dernière est dirigée vers elle. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle lui a posé la question ? Pour lui avoir caché que Steve est en vie ? Ou qu'elle fait partie du SHIELD ? Tout ? Ou autre chose ?

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, » siffle-t-il, coupant court à ses réflexions. « Tu n'as pas idée de l'appréhension que j'ai dû surmonter pour te faire confiance. Pour te montrer qui je suis. Je me suis livré à toi, je ne t'ai rien caché. _Rien_. Tu sais ce que c'est de travailler avec Hydra. Tu as vu, tu as _vécu_ ces derniers mois ce qu'ils me font subir depuis _soixante dix ans_. Et tu me demande pourquoi je suis toujours là ?! » s'exclame-t-il en haussant la voix. « J'étais seul, McGregor ! Entièrement seul ! Où aurais-tu voulu que j'aille ? Me terrer et fuir pour le reste de ma vie ? Mais ils auraient toujours fini par me retrouver ! Je ne veux pas vivre les deux cent ans qu'il me reste en crevant de peur chaque jour qui passe ! »

Il la rapproche de lui et elle se rend compte que sa vision est brouillée. Elle cligne des yeux pour chasser les larmes.

« Et toi ? » feule-t-il. « Derrière tes belles paroles, tu ne vas rien faire pour moi. Tu fais partie du SHIELD. Tu es du côté des gentils. Tu les privilégieras toujours. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être récupéré par Steve-parfait-Captain ! » lâche-t-il, débordant de mépris, mais ils savent tous les deux que c'est la douleur et la peur qui parlent.

Elle est révoltée. Pas en colère, pas enragée, non. Révoltée. Elle a envie de vomir. Parce qu'elle vient de comprendre. Elle n'avait pas réalisé, mais c'est tellement évident pourtant. Elle a beau se convaincre de ce qu'elle préfère croire, il y a la réalité. Il y a ce qu'elle fera, si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

« Es-tu donc si aveugle ? As-tu donc si peur que tu refuses la réalité ? N'as-tu rien écouté ces dernier temps, lorsque je te parlais ? » murmure-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Elle se rapproche lentement, avant de lever une main qu'elle pose sur la joue du soldat avec tendresse.

« N'as-tu pas compris que si je devais choisir entre Steve ou toi, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde, peu importe combien ça me coûterait de trahir mon meilleur ami, les Avengers et le SHIELD. Peu importe mes allégeances, mes serments envers les autres ou ma vie ? » avoue-t-elle, mettant des mots sur ce qu'elle même vient de saisir. « Il y a eu des personnes qui auraient pu me compliquer la tâche. Deux, ma meilleure amie, et celui qui était comme mon père. Mais ils sont... » elle pince les lèvres violemment.

« Ils sont morts, » finit James pour elle et elle acquiesce.

« Oui. Ils sont... » elle secoue la tête de dépit. « Alors aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus que toi. Je ferai tout pour toi. Y compris donner ma vie. Y compris te laisser partir si c'est ce dont tu as besoin. Y compris t'aider à en finir si tu ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu te rappelles de cette conversation-là ? » demande-t-elle, la voix enrouée. « Moi oui. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Je ferai tout. _Tout. »_

Il ne bouge pas, pétrifié, le regard hagard.

« Et ne viens pas me dire que je peux de nouveau changer d'avis, » souffle-t-elle. « Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une personne, en soixante quinze ans, qui a réussit ce tour de force et c'est toi, » ajoute-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle laisse sa main glisser de sa joue dans son cou, puis sur son torse, et s'arrête au niveau de son cœur. Elle le sent battre avec force sous sa paume. Elle lève les yeux et croise les yeux clairs.

« Tu n'es plus seul, » rappelle-t-elle. « Et tu auras Steve, si tu veux le revoir. Parce qu'il renierait ses serments aussi, pour toi. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Si, je le sais. J'ai vécu plusieurs années à ses côtés. Et lorsque nous étions seuls, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien, il me parlait de toi. Tu ne _peux pas_ imaginer sa culpabilité. Il s'en veut tellement de ne pas avoir pu te... récupérer à temps. Lorsque... lorsque nous avons vu que c'était toi sur la vidéo... j'ai... pété un câble... un peu. Je l'ai forcé à se battre. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'éclater la tronche. Et il aurait eu raison... enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Nous nous sommes retrouvés, lorsque nous avons été calmés. Il s'est effondré en larmes dans mes bras. Il voulait tellement prendre ma place pour la mission, même s'il savait que c'était impossible, » explique-t-elle.

Un long silence s'étire, où chacun tente de remettre ses idées en ordre.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Et maintenant... quoi ? » demande finalement le Soldat.

« Que veux-tu ? » demande-t-elle à son tour. « Tout dépend de ce que tu veux, désormais. »

Elle se rassoit sur le matelas – "se laisse tomber" serait plus exact – et se frotte le visage avec les mains.

« Merde... » murmure-t-elle, avant de relever la tête vers son coéquipier, qui l'interroge du regard. « Oh, rien, juste... j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement. J'aurais voulu savoir que je pouvais te faire confiance plus tôt, tout au début, pour te tirer de là le plus vite possible... J'ai même envisagé de te ramener sans te demander ton avis, mais j'ai vite compris que je n'aurais jamais le dessus physiquement, alors j'ai laissé tomber, j'ai attendu et j'ai cherché le bon moment. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé, jusqu'à ce matin. Lorsque tu t'es réveillé, j'étais en train de réfléchir à comment t'expliquer tout ça. Je prévoyais de le faire dans les prochains jours, puisqu'on avait du temps avant de retourner au QG, » explique-t-elle.

Il ne répond rien, et un nouveau silence s'installe, plein de réflexion.

« Tu penses que je suis lâche ? » demande-t-il brusquement, si vite qu'elle hésite à lui demander de répéter.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est le contraire, James. J'ai rarement croisé des personnes avec autant de courage et d'abnégation que toi, » répond-elle avec sérieux, parce que ce n'est pas le moment de paraître choquée, de lever les yeux au ciel ou de ricaner – peu importe qu'elle aie envie de le faire tellement elle est stressée.

Elle se relève et lui fait face, sans s'approcher. Il a ce quelque chose qu'elle sentait au tout début, à Londres, dans l'appartement, cette impression qu'elle avait une bête sauvage devant elle et qu'au moindre faux pas, elle s'enfuirait. Cette étincelle de sauvagerie est de retour dans le regard gris, et elle la déteste.

« Penses-tu que _je_ suis lâche ? » ajoute-t-elle en pressant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les empêcher de trembler.

Il la regarde assez longtemps pour qu'elle commence à se sentir mal.

« Tu es beaucoup de choses, dont certaines que je n'aime pas même si je les admire, quelque part. Mais tu n'es pas lâche, » finit-il par déclarer.

Elle retient un soupir et quelques secondes de plus s'écoulent en silence.

« C'est con, je pensais me sentir mieux, mais ce n'est pas le cas, » marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même, en oubliant qu'il peut l'entendre.

« Pourquoi pensais-tu que ça irait mieux ? » demande-t-il.

« Parce que je me disais que si je savais que tu ne me méprisais pas totalement, je me sentirais moins mal. »

« Je ne te méprise pas du tout, Elena, je suis en colère, c'est tout. Je le suis énormément, certes, mais pas tant que ça contre toi. Surtout contre Hydra, » rappelle-t-il et elle sourit doucement.

« Je ne me sens toujours pas mieux, » avoue-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est important que tu ne me rejettes pas. »

Il laisse passer un petit rire, mais la brune a l'impression que c'est plus un sanglot qu'autre chose.

« Lena, » commence-t-il, « quand bien même je le voudrais, je n'arriverais pas à te rejeter ! Je n'arriverais à rien sans toi ! Et ce qui me fout le plus en rogne dans cette histoire c'est peut-être ça ! Oui, je suis en colère contre toi, je suis blessé aussi, même si je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait et que j'aurais sans aucun doute fait de même. Mais la simple idée de claquer la porte me paralyse de peur, parce que... où irais-je après ? » s'écrie-t-il en se détournant.

Il marche vers une baie vitrée sale et se plante face à cette dernière, le dos droit et les épaules raides.

Le cœur et la raison d'Elena, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a apprit la mort de Tania, sont en accord.

 _"Va le rejoindre. Tu ne peux pas le laisser seul bordel ! Il doute, il ne sait plus où il en est, à cause de toi. Va le soutenir, ne reste pas plantée là ! Même s'il donne l'impression de ne pas vouloir de toi, ce n'est pas vrai ! Rappelle-toi ce qu'il vient de te dire ! Il a besoin de toi !"_

 _"Non."_

 _"Pardon ?"_

 _"Non. Il reste un être humain à part entière et il doit exister en dehors de moi. Si j'y vais... Donc, non."_

 _"Tu risque de le perdre."_

 _"Tant pis. La_ _seule chose plus importante que l'avoir auprès de moi est son bien être à lui. Et si sa décision est de s'éloigner de moi, même définitivement, je ne m'y opposerai pas."_

Elle ignore tous les signaux qui lui hurlent qu'elle risque de le perdre.

« Tu veux que je te laisse un moment ? Je peux aller faire une ronde, » propose-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » demande-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

 _Si ! Si, parce que maintenant que je suis seule, j'ai peur comme jamais je n'ai eu peur de perdre quelqu'un, malgré tout ce que je peux dire, et je ne sais pas comment je pourrai continuer à vivre sans toi !_ A-t-elle envie de répondre, et elle sait que son regard transmet tout ce qu'elle ressent. Mais elle se contente de lui sourire.

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas, » assure-t-elle en se détournant, avant de craquer.

Et qu'il la laisse sortir sans rien dire la terrorise au reste, parce qu'il a vu à quel point elle avait peur. Mais elle doit lui faire confiance. Elle doit...

Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, parce qu'elle est au-delà de toute solution tangible, elle prie, pour qu'il lui revienne...

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle sort de la pièce et déambule dans les couloirs sans faire attention à rien. Elle sait que c'est dangereux, mais franchement, elle est assez près du fond du trou pour n'en avoir rien à faire. De toutes les choses qui pouvaient arriver, de toutes les situations, celle-là est la pire. Que James n'aille pas bien et qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour le soutenir. Le fait qu'elle ait elle-même provoqué la douleur du brun n'est que la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais parfois, c'est la cerise, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Et son vase est rempli. Très rempli. Un vase normal se rempli pendant cinquante, soixante ans, puis la personne meure. Mais elle...

Au détour d'un couloir, elle tombe sur une peluche. Un lion, celui du dessin animé de Walt Disney. Elle ne se rappelle plus son nom. Il est plein de poussière, et le pinceau de poils au bout de sa queue n'est plus qu'un souvenir, mais il est encore fringuant malgré tout. Il y a cette aura de majesté qui émane de l'animal. Les pattes bien campées au sol, le poitrail en avant, la tête haute... Elle le ramasse et l'époussette doucement, avant de le coller sur sa figure pour le sentir. Un souvenir la prend par surprise..

.

 _Ce n'était pas si vieux. Neuf, peut-être dix ans. Elle se promenait avec Coulson dans les rues de Vilnius_ **(2)**. _Elle avait voulu y retourner pour fêter la nouvelle année. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise. Revenir dans son pays natal, chaque année, le temps d'une nuit. Ça faisait plusieurs années – huit ou neuf tout de même – qu'elle y allait avec Phil. Ils faisaient du lèche vitrine dans les rues de la capitale avant de se diriger vers la côte. Soudain, l'agent était rentré dans un magasin en lui disant d'attendre dehors. Il était ressorti quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet cadeau sous le bras et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'avait tanné et supplié pour savoir ce qu'il contenait, mais il n'avait rien dit. Lorsqu'elle avait tenté de subtiliser le paquet, il avait simplement rigolé et l'avait maitrisée en trois mouvements. Ils avaient été partenaires d'entraînement pendant quarante ans, il savait comment la gérer._

 _Ils avaient pris la route et une fois à Nida, il le lui avait tendu._

 _« Je sais que le vingt cinq est passé, mais je n'étais pas là pour toi et je n'ai pas pu acheter de cadeau, alors... joyeux Noël Elie, » avait-il déclaré._

 _Souriant devant le surnom que lui seul utilisait, elle lui avait presque arraché la boîte des mains, et puis le papier, lui, avait été déchiqueté en bonne et due forme. Elle avait trouvé une petite peluche en forme de louve qui l'avait fait totalement fondre. Elle avait sauté au cou de celui qui était comme un père pour elle, l'inondant de remerciement. Et puis elle avait voulu lui dire ce qu'il représentait pour elle, mais n'avait pas osé. Elle avait bêtement eu peur de le faire fuir. Alors elle s'était tue, avait serré la louve contre elle, le nez collé dans le poil synthétique. Il y avait cette odeur de poussière pas forcément agréable, mais c'était une odeur qui lui rappellerait un moment de bonheur. Elle le savait._

 _Et puis le temps avait passé, elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de lui parler._

 _Thor avait fait sa réapparition sur Terre. Fury avait récupéré le Tesseract. Cap' était revenu lui aussi. Loki avait rameuté les Chitauris. Et Phil... Phil..._

.

Elena se laisse tomber à genoux dans un gémissement de douleur. Elle jette la peluche au loin et pose ses mains à plat sur le sol, tentant de se calmer en inspirant profondément.

« Putain, Loki... Espèce d'enfoiré de merde, je te jure que si quelqu'un doit te tuer, ce sera moi, » gronde-t-elle, les larmes s'écrasant sur le béton.

Elle veut parler à Phil – parler seule et faire comme s'il était là, plus exactement – mais elle sait qu'elle craquera au reste, et ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait lui venir en aide, n'est-ce pas ? Alors elle se relève, sort de la pièce... revient, va récupérer la peluche, l'époussette une nouvelle fois et la range à l'intérieur de sa veste sans un regard pour elle.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps est passé depuis qu'elle a quitté son coéquipier. Alors, elle reprend sa ronde, en essayant de se concentrer sur son environnement, cette fois. Bien vite, elle a fini son tour. Elle recommence, au cas où elle aurait raté quelque chose la première fois, mais rien du tout. Jetant un œil au soleil à travers une fenêtre, elle déduit qu'il doit être aux alentours de midi. Et vu la manière dont son estomac se manifeste, il doit effectivement être l'heure de manger. Alors elle prend son courage à deux mains et fait demi-tour.

À mi-chemin, elle tombe sur son coéquipier.

« Tu veux manger ? » demande-t-il simplement.

« Oui. Mon estomac m'a prévenu qu'il fallait que je me rapproche du sac de rations, » ricane-t-elle.

« C'est sûr que si un jour on n'a plus de montre, on aura qu'à utiliser ton estomac, » raille le brun.

« Tu peux parler ! » s'exclame-t-elle, faussement outrée. « Dois-je te rappeler qui a eu le ventre qui a gargouillé en plein milieu du discours d'accueil d'une réception diplomatique à Hambourg l'autre fois ? »

Elle se dirige vers leur campement, le Soldat sur ses talons.

« Ça n'avait rien à voir, » rétorque-t-il. « Je n'avais pas mangé depuis trois jours, je te rappelle. Parce que _Madame_ avait décidé qu'il ne fallait pas sortir du camion, que c'était dangereux.

« Moi non plus je n'ai pas mangé durant ces trois jours ! » rappelle-t-elle.

« Et les papiers de chocolats que j'ai retrouvé sous le siège arrière, c'était quoi ? » demande-t-il, espiègle, alors qu'elle rosit un peu.

« Tu les as trouvé ? » murmure-t-elle en lui jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule.

Il a le regard pétillant d'amusement et un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Elle veut rajouter quelque chose mais ils entrent dans l'appartement qui abrite leurs affaires, et, à croire que la pièce se souvient de la dispute, l'ambiance se dégrade immédiatement. Ils se tendent, s'écartent de l'autre et vaquent à des occupations différentes. Elle lave des assiettes et des couverts pendant qu'il fait chauffer les rations.

Malgré tout, ils finissent par s'asseoir côte à côte, _vieille_ habitude désormais, et mangent dans un silence relativement confortable. L'après-midi, c'est Barnes qui va faire quelques courses — parce que manger des rations c'est bien, c'est nourrissant et non, ce n'est pas dégeulasse {NDLR : pour en avoir mangé, je confirme, c'est presque bon} mais ils n'en ont pas pour trois semaines non plus — pendant qu'elle fait un tour dans le quartier pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas quoi que ce soit qui ait changé et soit potentiellement alarmant.

Lorsque James revient, il est seul et il en profite pour réfléchir.

Mac rentre plus de deux heures plus tard. Elle voit à son regard qu'il a commencé à s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, se contente de se détourner.

La brune s'occupe du repas et ils mangent en silence. Heureusement qu'ils en ont l'habitude, sinon elle est prête à parier qu'ils en seraient venus aux mains avant d'avoir fini leurs assiettes ; Parce que malgré qu'ils aient l'habitude de ne rien dire, elle supporte à peine ce silence. Il bourdonne à ses oreilles, elle sent les battements de son cœur au niveau de ses tempes et au bout de ses doigts sur sa fourchette. Elle a presque du mal à respirer.

« On ne peut pas rester comme ça, » craque-t-elle, la voix neutre malgré tout.

« Que proposes-tu ? » demande-t-il simplement.

« Je n'ai qu'une solution et elle n'est pas viable, » rétorque-t-elle seulement.

« Dis toujours. »

Elle se redresse et croise son regard. Elle le jauge, tente de savoir ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent, mais elle a un parfait masque de neutralité en face d'elle. Elle pourrait en faire de même, mais par respect pour lui, et comme offre de rédemption, elle lutte pour ne pas cacher ses propres émotions.

« On rentre à la maison, » souffle-t-elle.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Tadaaam ! On se rapproche de la fin, mes amis. Je vous le dis...**_

 _ **Ouais, bon, encore au moins 5... 6 chapitres. Ok 7. Ou 8... Bon, j'ai l'équivalent de 4 chap+ 2 fois 11.000 mots, mais il me manque de la matière entre les 2. Ce qui est plutôt embarrassant, hein ! Donc il faut que je m'attelle à ça, sauf que... j'ai un PUTAIN DE COULSON À LA CON DANS LA TÊTE DU MATIN AU SOIR ET DU SOIR AU MATIN et c'est genre méga difficile pour moi que d'écrire sur autre chose que lui en ce moment. Voilà. C'est dit. Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai inséré ledit Phil dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, au cours de la relecture, ce qui tend à prouver mon assertion précédente... et, ok, je me resservirai d'un élément de cette scène dans quelques chapitres.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte : du 4 au 10 juin :**

 **\- Ils décident de rentrer aux USA. Mac recontacte un vieil ami.**

 **\- James et Elena se sont déplacés sur Sydney pour plus de facilités. Les détails se règlent au fur et à mesure, mais ils doivent faire face à une chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pensé : Si sentir que le départ approche rend certaines choses plus faciles, d'autres tensions, d'autres peurs enfouies ressortent...**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Chapitre suivant dimanche 12 novembre 2017**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **À Dimanche prochain !**_


	14. Chapitre 12 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Eh bien, voilà le premier chapitre en version corrigée par ma bêta, Zucca666. Merci à elle !**_

 _ **Et puis, je ne l'ai pas fait jusque là, mais merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, merci à ceux et celles qui me mettent en favoris, ou même ceux qui se contentent de lire. Bien sûr que je préfère avoir des reviews, mais je suis juste contente que vous reveniez d'un chapitre sur l'autre, même si vous ne vous manifestez pas !**_

 _ **Oh, et... je savais que vous alliez aime la peluche ! Bien entendu, c'est Simba.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Julindy** , **Zucca666** , **VIP** merci pour la review !_

 _ **Réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :**_

 _ *** VIP :  
\- Eh, franchement, j'ai essayé de trouver autre chose que commencer par les Avengers. Mais soit ça tombait à plat, soit ça les faisaient partir dans une engueulade monstre, et je ne voulais pas ça. Donc... c'est un moindre mal, je te l'assure ;)  
\- Oui, ça va péter. Un peu. On parle d'Elena, là.  
\- Steve, le vieil ami ? Hahahahahahaha ... ben oui, c'est lui. :D  
\- Ah, qu'avez-vous donc avec Coulson (je sais, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité) ? Je suis dans le fandom de Captain America hein. Pas dans Agents of SHIELD... Mais je comprends. Phil est tellement... *soupire* aaaah, Phil... C'est con qu'il soit mort. Je lui aurais bien consacré quelques chapitres...**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Notes pour ce chapitre :**_

 _ **(1)** **Lorsque j'évoque "la tour ou un équivalent", je parle de la Tour Stark/Avengers ou le complexe où ils se trouvent à la fin de Civil War**_

 _ **(2) La țuică (prononcer Tsuika) est une eau-de-vie traditionnelle originaire de Roumanie et Moldavie provenant de la distillation des prunes (source : Wikipedia). Pour la petite histoire, c'est un des pires alcools que je connaisse. Mon beau-père m'en a fait goûter un jour, c'est similaire aux mauvaises vodkas (ou peut-être était-ce une mauvaise**_ _ **țuică)**_ _ **. Et, honnêtement, le fait que Sebastian Stan soit à moitié roumain n'est qu'une coïncidence. Ce n'est qu'en cherchant la définition que j'ai appris que c'était roumain)**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 12**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _« On rentre à la maison, » souffle-t-elle._

Il la regarde quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« La maison ? Et où est la mienne ? » grince-t-il.

« Elle est là où tu es heureux, là il y a des gens que tu aimes et qui t'aiment, » répond-elle, le regardant avec une dose d'affection démesurée dans le regard.

« Je n'ai plus d'endroit comme ça, plus personne qui... » lâche-t-il et son masque se fissure un peu, le temps d'un éclat douloureux dans le regard.

Elle ne prend pas ombrage de sa remarque. Leur relation ne repose sur rien, ils n'ont pas de lieu où se retrouver, tout flotte entre deux eaux, et c'est peut-être un miracle que _ça_ ait tenu aussi longtemps.

« Tu peux reconstruire un tel endroit, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. »

Il laisse échapper un rire un peu incrédule.

« Peu importe. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » demande-t-il finalement.

Elle ouvre la bouche, puis tourne violemment son regard vers lui. La bouche toujours entrouverte, elle forme des mots silencieux avec ses lèvres, des balbutiements, alors qu'elle tente de passer par dessus son hébétement.

« Attends... tu... tu veux... ? » bégaie-t-elle en secouant la tête, toujours incrédule.

Il secoue la tête, presque agacé.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais refuser ? »

Mac le savait pourtant. Elle était certaine qu'il allait accepter. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé le matin même, elle n'était même plus sure qu'il veuille rentrer au QG d'Hydra avec elle. Elle ne dit rien, puis remonte une jambe sur le canapé pour se tourner face à lui et prend son visage dans ses mains. Elle le tire contre elle et l'enlace quelques secondes avant de le relâcher.

Puis elle se fige de surprise. Ce qu'il restait du masque de James s'est effondré.

Finies la neutralité, ou la colère du matin.

Fini le chagrin.

Finie la souffrance.

Finie la peur.

Dans les iris gris clairs ne reste que l'espoir. Elle le serre contre elle de nouveau, aussi fort qu'elle le peut, et il se laisse faire, ne bouge pas, mais elle ne le prend toujours pas mal. Il est juste sous le choc. Il essaie de réaliser.

« C'est fini, » murmure-t-elle à son oreille. « Tu seras libre, James. Dans quelques jours, on sera à la maison. C'est fini, » répète-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle le relâche, il a un petit sourire incrédule sur les lèvres et les joues mouillées de larmes. Son regard oscille entre espoir et soulagement. Mac secoue doucement la tête, souriante.

« J'ai des personnes à contacter, » décide-t-elle. « On est en Australie, ça va m'aider. »

« Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit ? » demande le brun en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Il ne doit pas se montrer désormais. C'est primordial. C'est elle qui devra sortir quand le besoin se fera sentir.

« C'est assez horrible à dire, mais... l'intendance ? » demande-t-elle et il accepte tout de suite.

« Tu m'offres une porte de sortie, Lena, tu penses vraiment que je vais rechigner à faire à manger ou le ménage ? » lâche-t-il avec force avant de se mordre la lèvre avec violence.

Il est à deux doigts de craquer, et pas forcément dans le bon sens, et elle aussi. Elle a juste envie de s'infiltrer dans les bras du brun et de s'y cacher en attendant que la tempête d'espoir et de joie dans sa tête s'apaise.

Alors elle lève doucement les mains en l'air.

« Ok, on va faire comme ça. Maintenant, on va se reposer un moment. Et ce n'était pas une suggestion, » ajoute-t-elle lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'il veut protester. « On est à fleur de peau et ça va mal se terminer si on commence à monter un plan dans cet état là. Ce serait franchement stupide de se faire prendre si près du but. Alors repos. »

Il est bien forcé de céder devant le regard inflexible de la brune. Alors il accepte d'un geste de la tête.

Ils débarrassent rapidement les restes du repas et se glissent dans leurs sacs de couchage. Et si Elena a le cerveau en ébullition, le brun s'endort rapidement. Il ne faut pas oublier que la nuit précédente a été courte, et c'est James qui l'a vécue le plus mal, c'est lui qui a eu peur de perdre sa coéquipière.

Alors elle le regarde dormir et une fois qu'elle a retrouvé son calme, planifie les jours suivants. Lorsque l'envie de se rapprocher de James la saisit, elle tend une main jusqu'à son sac et récupère le petit lion en peluche, qu'elle serre entre ses doigts. Elle regarde les yeux noirs en plastique et caresse doucement la crinière. Elle relève les yeux vers son coéquipier et se dit qu'il ressemble à la peluche.

Usé.

Certes.

Mais toujours majestueux.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **6 JUIN 2016 – 19h30 – SYDNEY, AUSTRALIE**

 **(Dans le même temps :)**

 **6 JUIN 2016 – 4h30 – WASHINGTON, USA**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +494)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle est fébrile. Elle a beaucoup hésité et a décidé de se rendre à Sydney pour passer quelques coups de fils. Enfin... un coup de fil. Elle attend, s'empêchant de sautiller sur place, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle sait qu'elle a l'air excitée, mais pas plus que tous ces gens dopés à la caféine du matin au soir et du soir au matin. Et l'avantage d'une grande ville est que les gens ne font pas attention les uns aux...

« Allô ? » marmonne la voix endormie de son meilleur ami au bout du fil. « Vous savez que ça ne se fait pas d'appeler les honnêtes gens en plein milieu de la nuit ? »

Elle a envie de pleurer. Elle se fait la réflexion que depuis quelques semaines, elle a régulièrement envie de pleurer. Elle sait qu'elle arrive au bout de sa résistance mentale, surtout avec un James fragile à ses côtés. Elle agrippe les bords de la cabine téléphonique et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

 _Les honnêtes gens ? Seigneur, Stevie, tu n'as toujours pas changé d'époque..._

« Es-tu sur écoute ? » demande-t-elle simplement, parmi tous les mots qu'elle veut dire.

La mission. Toujours.

Un hoquet lui répond, et elle est sure désormais que le Soldat de l'Amérique est totalement réveillé.

« Oui... attends... Euh... Où est-ce ?... Saleté de téléphone… C'est bon, j'ai ton numéro. Je te rappelle ? Bon sang où es-tu ? »

« Attends. Avant, dis-moi où tu es. Dans la tour ou un équivalent ? » **(1)**

« Un... équivalent, je suppose. »

« Alors sors de là. Va dans un endroit vraiment tranquille. Rappelle-moi quand tu y seras. Je reste à côté du téléphone. Si ça sonne occupé, rappelle cinq minutes plus tard... On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, ok ? » rappelle-t-elle avec autant de douceur dont elle est capable – il ne s'agit pas de lui mettre la pression.

« Je sais. Je vais tout faire dans l'ordre et prendre toutes les précautions qui s'imposent. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle raccroche. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard — une des plus longues vingtaines qu'elle ait jamais vécues — le téléphone sonne à nouveau.

« Captain Pizza, les meilleures pizzas de tout Sydney, que puis-je pour vous ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix commerciale.

Cette phrase est à la fois un code entre les Avengers & assimilés pour se reconnaître, et si jamais quelqu'un d'autre appelle, il pensera simplement s'être trompé de numéro. Ils adaptent simplement la ville à l'endroit où ils se trouvent.

« Nom de Dieu Elena comment vas-tu ?! » s'écrie Steve, et rien qu'à sa voix, elle sait qu'il est totalement paniqué.

« Stevie ? Langage ! » s'exclame-t-elle dans un éclat de rire.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de mes mots ! Comment vas-tu ?! » beugle-t-il tellement fort qu'elle éloigne le combiné de son oreille.

« Bien, Steve. _On_ va bien, » assure-t-elle dans un souffle.

« _On_ ? » demande-t-il dans un murmure, et elle entend la fêlure dans sa voix à des milliers de kilomètres.

« Oui, Cap. _On_. Et _on_ rentre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé de ton côté ces derniers mois, donc je n'ai confiance dans personne d'autre pour l'instant. Mais on doit rentrer dans les prochains jours. Au plus vite, en fait. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle. J'ai besoin d'un contact de ton côté du Pacifique. »

« Oh Seigneur, » souffle-t-il. « Comment va-t-il ? »

Elle hésite un peu, ne sachant trop quoi dire : la vérité, sans trop l'inquiéter.

« Il tiendra debout, » répond-elle seulement.

« C'est si grave que ça ? »

« Non... ça dépend des moments, en réalité, mais la plupart du temps... ça va, » essaie-t-elle d'expliquer. « Je suis désolée, Stevie, mais on doit se dépêcher. Tu peux être sûr que le SHIELD est déjà en train de me tracer. J'ai de quoi les tenir occupés durant une dizaine de minutes, mais au-delà je ne peux rien garantir. »

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« J'ai réfléchi. Le plus simple, dans un premier temps, serait de... »

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Finalement, ils restent neuf minutes et huit secondes à parler des possibilités.

Au moment de raccrocher, Elena le retient.

« Steve ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il y a soixante-dix ans... il a arrêté de se battre... il a cédé à Hydra... parce qu'il pensait que tu étais mort. Il n'avait plus personne. Il était seul. Avant-hier matin, il était prêt à rentrer au QG d'Hydra comme un bon petit soldat, après une énième mission. Et puis, par un concours de circonstances, j'ai dû lui dire que tu étais vivant. Il est devenu... Le moment a été difficile à passer. Mais trois heures plus tard, lorsque j'ai parlé de rentrer... il n'a posé qu'une question. " _Comment fait-on ?"_ Alors... je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, loin de là, mais... il y a vraiment de l'espoir, Steve. Il s'est perdu, mais pas assez loin pour qu'on ne le récupère pas... et tu lui manques. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. »

Elle n'entend rien, puis un léger reniflement.

« Tu me raconteras ce que vous avez vécu ? Ce qu'il t'a raconté ? S'il le veut, bien entendu, » demande-t-il, la voix enrouée.

Elle serre les paupières pour s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer à son tour.

« S'il est d'accord, bien sûr. Mais je pense qu'il te parlera de lui-même, » explique-t-elle avec douceur.

« Ok, » accepte le super héros en reniflant de nouveau.

« Seigneur ce que je voudrais être à côté de toi... » murmure-t-elle.

« Ce que je voudrais que vous soyez là... » répond-il sur le même ton.

« Dans quelques jours, » promet-elle. Elle n'entend rien durant quelques secondes. « Tu hoches la tête ? » demande-t-elle sur une impulsion.

« Je... oui ? Comment sais-tu ça ? » s'étrangle-t-il presque de surprise.

« Parce que c'est ce que tu fais quand tu es d'accord mais que la personne en face n'attend pas de réponse. Et je sais que tu le fais aussi au téléphone, alors j'ai supposé, » rigole-t-elle.

De nouveau, un silence s'installe.

« C'est dans ces moments-là que je me rends compte à quel point tu me manques, » avoue-t-il, mais il n'a plus l'air triste, seulement nostalgique.

« Tu me manques aussi, Stevie, » confie-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Il faut que j'y aille, Jay va finir par s'inquiéter. »

« Jay ? »

« Oui, on... a eu le temps de se rapprocher un peu. »

« Je vois ça, » déclare le héros, et elle entend le sourire dans sa voix.

« Ce mec est aussi fantastique qu'il est torturé, Steve, » avoue-t-elle, changeant subtilement de sujet.

« Je sais qu'il est fantastique. C'est mon meilleur ami, » lâche-t-il, comme une évidence.

Elle ricane.

« Vous êtes fantastiques tous les deux. »

« Flatteuse, » grince-t-il avec bonne humeur.

« Steve... »

« Oui, faut que tu y ailles. Pardon. File, » débite-t-il. « Embrasse Buck pour moi s'il te plait... Tu crois que tu peux le faire ? Enfin, que ça ne l'embêtera pas ? Il sait que tu m'appelles ? » la mitraille-t-il de question, le souffle de plus en plus court.

« Wow, respire. Tout va bien. Oui, il sait que je t'appelle. Il sait tout ce qu'il va se passer, tout ce que je dois faire pour nous sortir d'ici. Et je crois qu'il sera content que tu lui adresse quelques mots. Je sais que ce n'est pas idéal, mais... as-tu un message particulier à lui faire passer ? »

« Même si c'est un peu tard, dis-lui... dis-lui... que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'à l'idée de le revoir. Que je n'aurai pas assez du reste de nos vies pour lui demander pardon de l'avoir abandonné. Que je suis tellement soulagé qu'il sorte de cet enfer. Que je te confie à lui, comme je le confie à toi. Vous êtes les êtres qui me sont le plus chers avec Peggy. Faites attention à vous. Veillez l'un sur l'autre. Je vous embrasse, » finit-il et la brune comprend qu'il veut juste raccrocher, qu'il n'arrive plus à se retenir de craquer. Alors elle le laisse.

« Je t'embrasse aussi. Salut Stevie. »

« Salut Mac. »

La brune raccroche enfin et sans attendre, elle retourne vers la voiture qu'elle a louée. Une heure plus tard, elle est dans un quartier tranquille de la banlieue de Sydney, où James a réussi à rentrer dans une maison dont les propriétaires sont partis en vacances, vu le courrier qui déborde de la boîte aux lettres.

Elle se gare trois rues plus loin, passe par le petit bois qui entoure le lotissement et rentre discrètement par la porte de derrière avant de rejoindre son coéquipier à l'étage. Il a installé le coin cuisine dans le bureau, et leur chambre dans celle des enfants. Les lits seront un peu petits en longueur, mais c'est le seul moyen de dormir dans la même pièce sans avoir à bouger le mobilier. Certes, ils auraient pu passer la nuit dans le lit parental. Mais Mac préfère avoir son lit à elle. Ce n'est pas que ça la dérange de dormir dans le même lit que le Soldat. Simplement, si ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire, elle préfère ne pas le faire...

 _"Ça va, tu ne t'embrouilles pas un peu là ?"_

 _"Quoi ? Non !"_

 _"Et tu comptes trouver la véritable raison un jour ?"_

 _"La raison à quoi ?"_

 _"À pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir dans le même lit que lui."_

 _"Parce qu'il ne sera pas à l'aise avec ça. Il peut à peine se promener en t-shirt devant moi."_

 _"C'est ça..."_

Elle n'a pas à réfléchir plus, son coéquipier lui tend une assiette pleine de soupe. Elle soupire de contentement.

« En fait, tu sais vraiment faire la cuisine, » lâche-t-elle spontanément, et il plisse les yeux.

« Steve est... était un boulet en cuisine. Il fallait bien qu'on puisse manger quelque chose qui ne nous empoisonnerait pas, » rétorque-t-il.

« Steve _est_ toujours un boulet en cuisine, mais il sait utiliser un micro-onde, alors quand on mange chez lui, c'est soirée pizza, » explique-t-elle, le regard dans le vague et un petit sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

« Tu aurais pu refuser la mission, » lâche-t-il soudain.

« Laquelle ? »

« Infiltrer Hydra. »

Elle ricane, mais pas autant que d'habitude. Il y a encore cette tension dans l'air, résidu de l'engueulade de deux jours plus tôt.

« Tu ne comprends pas... » soupire-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas... Steve ne pouvait pas y aller. Les autres non plus, tous une bonne raison. Et... je n'ai pas eu une hésitation, en définitive. Je devais te ramener, pour lui avant tout, et pour toi, si tu avais été conditionné, comme nous l'espérions. J'ai voulu... peu importe ce que j'ai pensé ou ressentit... » elle secoue la tête de dépit. « Tu es l'un des nôtres. Tu... »

Elle décide de raconter l'histoire de ceux qui ont été génétiquement manipulés par Hydra, à l'exception de deux choses. Tia et une autre chose qui la concerne personnellement et dont elle a toujours refusé de parler. James parait soulagé d'apprendre tout cela, savoir qu'il n'a pas été le seul à péter un câble, que d'autres ont commis des atrocités, parfois de manière délibérée, contrairement à lui.

À la fin de son récit, ils restent silencieux un bon moment. Puis ils font la vaisselle, rangent la nourriture et se payent le luxe de se faire un café. De manière assez étonnante, ils retrouvent une partie de la symbiose qu'ils avaient acquise à Londres, dans l'appartement de Mac. Puis ils remontent boire leurs boissons chaudes à l'étage, en sécurité.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? » finit par demander James en parlant du coup de téléphone.

« Oh oui. Steve était... » elle s'arrête, le temps de ravaler la boule dans sa gorge. « Il était en larmes, » avoue-t-elle à mi-voix, et si les yeux du brun restent secs, elle voit que l'information le remue. « On a pu mettre en place la plupart des étapes. Il en reste une principale, qui ne le concerne pas. Comment on rentre dans l'avion ? »

« En soute ? » propose-t-il et elle rigole, avant de se rendre compte qu'il est sérieux. « On est plus résistant que la normale. Je l'ai déjà fait, je t'assure que ça fonctionne, » ajoute-t-il.

« Tu te rappelles que je n'ai pas eu droit au même sérum que toi, le mien est moins puissant, » marmonne-t-elle.

« C'est la seule manière viable. On s'insert dans la soute à bagage en se faisant passer pour des employés, on s'enferme dans un conteneur et le tour est joué. Tu ne pourras rien trouver de plus simple. »

« Je sais... je sais... » soupire-t-elle. « Ok, ça marche, » finit-elle par céder, après un moment de réflexion.

Il hoche simplement la tête.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **6 JUIN – 22h45 –** **SYDNEY** **, AUSTRALIE**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +494)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils sont tous les deux couchés, lorsque Mac se rappelle des paroles de son meilleur ami.

« Jay ? »

« Mmmh... »

« Steve... m'a dit que... il est immensément soulagé que tu puisses te libérer d'Hydra. Qu'il a hâte de te revoir. Qu'il s'en veut de t'avoir laissé... »

« Il n'a pas à s'en vouloir, » coupe le brun en soupirant. « Il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'Hydra m'avait injecté un dérivé de son sérum et que j'allais survivre. Personne ne le savait, pas même moi. »

« Je le sais. Tu le sais, et ça n'empêche que tu lui en veux, même si c'est très faible. Et il le sait, mais ça n'empêche qu'il s'en voudra pour le reste de sa vie, » rappelle-t-elle.

« Tu m'agaces quand tu as raison, » marmonne-t-il. « A-t-il dit autre chose ? »

Elle ne répond rien, ce qui alerte le Soldat.

« Lena ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ? » insiste-t-il.

« Qu'il... qu'il te confiait ma vie. Que tu devais veiller sur moi, » souffle-t-elle, gênée.

« Il... a dit ça ? » hésite le brun.

« Il a dit précisément " _je te confie à lui, comme je le confie à toi. Faites attention à vous. Veillez l'un sur l'autre._ " »

Elle entend son coéquipier pousser un soupir.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

« Je t'en prie, » répond-elle simplement en se tournant face au mur.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il met un temps infini à s'endormir. Deux raisons.

Steve lui fait toujours confiance. Il le pense capable de protéger sa meilleure amie.

Et puis... sérieusement, il n'a pas besoin de lui demander de protéger Lena. Non pas parce qu'elle se protège très bien elle-même - même si c'est vrai - mais parce qu'il la protège autant qu'il peut depuis... depuis le début, en réalité. Depuis Londres. Depuis qu'elle s'est fait... par Pierce et qu'il l'a vue vomir après s'être sacrifiée pour sa mission.

Ce jour-là, pour la première fois depuis sept décennies, il avait voulu prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras et le rassurer. Depuis, ce sentiment a grossi et grossi encore, jusqu'à devenir dangereux. Trop dangereux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » murmure soudain la voix d'Elena sur sa droite.

Pris par surprise, il n'a pas le temps d'élaborer une réponse neutre. Se tournant vers elle, il la voit redressée dans son lit, en appui sur une main, tournée vers lui, le regard inquiet.

« J'ai tellement merdé en Roumanie... » avoue-t-il.

« Nom de Dieu, Barnes, ce n'est pas ta faute ! » soupire-t-elle, mi agacée, mi consternée.

Ils ont déjà eu cette conversation cinq ou six fois en quelques jours, à chaque fois où elle s'est rendu compte que quelque chose le minait. Mais autant il a pu esquiver les fois précédentes, autant là, il ne trouve pas la volonté de lui mentir.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Elena. C'est... » Il secoue la tête de dépit. « Je t'ai appelé par ton nom. Ton vrai prénom. En pleine mission. Sans mentionner le fait que j'ai tenté de te forcer à parler, alors que ça aurait immédiatement révélé ta position et mis encore plus en danger. »

Il se sent à la fois mieux de ne plus lui cacher ça, et mal de le lui avoir avoué, parce que ça montre son incompétence ou en tout cas, prouve qu'il est moins fiable qu'avant.

La brune ne dit rien, à tel point qu'il finit par la regarder. Il y a juste de la compréhension et de l'affection dans son regard marron. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, rassuré. Apaisé.

« Tu fais trop confiance, Lena » marmonne-t-il pour la forme.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit, Jay, » rétorque-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. « Et ce qu'il s'est passé ne va pas m'inquiéter pour les prochaines missions. »

« S'il y en a, » rappelle-t-il. « Plus pour Hydra en tout cas... Tu comptes reprendre les missions avec le SHIELD ? » demande-t-il après une hésitation.

« Je n'y suis pas encore. Mais je ne suis pas certaine, » confie-t-elle. « On verra ça plus tard, de toute façon. »

Ils se sourient, avant de se rallonger.

Enfin, James peut dormir.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **10 JUIN – 3h22 –** **SYDNEY** **, AUSTRALIE**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +498)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils se préparent tranquillement, ne se précipitant pas, refusant de devenir parano à se demander si chaque personne qu'ils croisent est affiliée à Hydra et les surveille. Comme prévu, James ne sort plus, par précaution. Il tourne comme un lion en cage, frustré de ne pouvoir aider Mac un peu plus. Elle a beau lui assurer qu'il l'aide en s'occupant de tout dans leur "campement", il... tourne en rond.

Et puis, il y a une petite chose qui le turlupine, et qui grossit, grossit.

C'est au milieu de la nuit qu'il craque, finalement. Il fait un cauchemar, ça lui arrive de plus en plus depuis qu'il ne passe plus au conditionnement. La plupart du temps, il se réveille avant que sa coéquipière le remarque, mais parfois il ne peut s'empêcher de gémir ou de supplier dans son sommeil et elle est là pour le réveiller, le rassurer et attendre qu'il se rendorme pour en faire de même.

Il se redresse brutalement et voit du coin de l'œil sa coéquipière bondir hors de son lit et se téléporter sur le sien. Elle s'assoie sur le bord du matelas, repliant une jambe sous elle pour lui faire face. Elle pose une main sur son bras de chair.

« C'est ok ? » demande-t-elle seulement.

Il confirme d'un hochement de tête, mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne retourne pas dans son lit. Elle reste sur le sien et attend patiemment. Il fronce les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. En plus de tout le stress et les questionnements vis-à-vis de ton retour aux États Unis, tu te renferme de plus en plus. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite mais c'est devenu flagrant durant le repas tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à parler, mais vu ce qui vient de se passer, » lâche-t-elle en parlant du cauchemar, « je pense que ce serait mieux si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il se passe. »

Il garde la bouche fermée. Mais elle est aussi têtue que lui. Sinon plus. Lorsqu'il veut se rallonger, elle le retient par le bras et le remet en position assise. Elle le regarde, avec cette affection qui la caractérise lorsqu'elle le regarde, et il n'en peut plus. Il se lève avec brusquerie, la projetant au sol. Il s'en veut, mais ne s'en inquiète pas. Il sait qu'elle ne s'est même pas fait mal.

« Tu n'as pas pensé à ce qu'il se passerait si tu revenait aux États-Unis. Moi si ! » s'exclame-t-il. « Et parmi les dizaines de choses qui vont se passer, je n'arrive à penser qu'à une seule ! Tu vas retrouver Steve et votre entente d'avant. C'est normal et rien, _rien_ ne me ferait plus plaisir, s'il te plait, crois-moi ! Mais ça voudra dire que je n'aurais plus qu'à ramasser ce qu'il reste de moi que je n'aurais pas perdu avec toi et partir me terrer loin. Très loin. Alors pardon de ne pas me réjouir de ça ! » beugle-t-il en gesticulant avant de sortir de la pièce comme une furie.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena était restée amorphe le temps qu'il parle. Oh, elle avait entendu, enregistré, compris. Mais n'avait su que faire. Puis il était sortit de son champ de vision. Elle avait attendu, pensant qu'il allait revenir, marmonner de vagues excuses et reprendre la conversation là où ils auraient dû la commencer, dans le calme. C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient. L'un s'énervait, partait se calmer, revenait, et ils discutaient. Mais James ne revint pas.

Lorsqu'elle comprend, elle se relève, se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas céder à son tour à la colère. Elle sort de la pièce, et cherche son coéquipier. Elle le trouve avachi dans le canapé, en train de vider à grandes lampées une bouteille de țuică. **(2)** Elle serre les poings, refusant de céder, mais il lui lance un regard plein d'amertume, sans même arrêter de boire, alors elle craque à son tour.

Elle se rapproche, lui arrache la bouteille des mains, la pose avec violence sur un tabouret qui traine. Puis elle attrape le Soldat par le col de son t-shirt et le relève.

« Tu as été conditionné. Ok. Tu as vécu soixante dix ans en enfer. Ok. Tu me fais confiance. Ok toujours. Je t'assure que je n'en doute pas. Tu n'as pu compter sur personne depuis trop longtemps. Ok. Tu as l'habitude de te démerder seul. Ok aussi, » liste-t-elle, sa voix augmentant progressivement en volume. « je sais _parfaitement_ que je ne peux pas te prouver que je resterai à tes côtés une fois que nous serons à la maison. Et peu importe à quel point tu veux y croire, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de douter. Ok. Mais tu peux me parler de tes doutes, bordel ! » s'énerve-t-elle franchement cette fois.

Elle le lâche et commence à faire les cent pas.

« À chaque fois que nous avons parlé, c'était soit lorsque je te tirais les vers du nez, soit parce que nos émotions étaient exacerbées et que tu as craqué ! Ça ne peut pas fonctionner comme ça ! On va finir par dire une connerie, ou faire quelque chose que l'autre aura vraiment du mal à oublier. Et si tu as de la marge, moi j'ai déjà une année entière de mensonges à me faire pardonner ! » crache-t-elle, un rictus de dégoût aux lèvres.

Elle s'arrête, essoufflée et frustrée. Mais surtout, pleine de rancœur. Elle veut bien faire des efforts, encore et toujours. Honnêtement, elle sait que dès le lendemain, elle recommencera. Mais là elle en a marre. Elle a dû s'assoir sur ses ressentis durant plus d'une année et demie. Et elle en a marre. Il y a le fait qu'ils sont en train de relâcher la pression, parce que deux jours plus tard ils seront en route pour la liberté. Et puis, elle doit savoir aussi si, désormais, elle a le droit de tirer un peu la porte – sans la refermer – sans qu'il s'enfuie. Alors elle laisse sa rancœur passer ses lèvres :

« Tu me parles d'être mis à l'écart, » grince-t-elle. « Mais, dis-moi, combien de temps as-tu été amis avec Steve ? Plus de quinze ans. Et moi ? Deux ans et demi. Je n'ai jamais combattu à ses côtés. Je n'ai jamais disparu de la circulation. Lorsque je me retrouvais avec lui, seule, nous finissions _invariablement_ par parler de toi. Et, oui, toi et moi, nous sommes proches, mais ici, là où tu n'as personne d'autre, comme tu l'as dit. Rien ne me prouve que tu auras encore besoin de moi lorsque Steve sera de nouveau près de toi. Alors dis-moi, de nous deux, qui doit s'inquiéter de ce qu'il va se passer aux US ? Hein ? » siffle-t-elle à voix basse.

Il a la bouche entrouverte de stupeur. Il essaie de se reprendre, de dire quelque chose, alors elle lève une main pour le faire taire. Elle ne peut juste pas remonter se coucher en ayant dit cela. Parce qu'elle se rappelle qu'il est trop fragile et risque de ne pas supporter une telle attaque. Alors elle se rapproche de lui et le regarde dans les yeux.

« Mais je n'ai pas peur de ça, James. Parce que je sais que notre relation n'est pas basée seulement sur ce dont tu as besoin. Elle est sincère, et ce n'est pas parce que nous ne serons plus dans un environnement hostile que nous ne serons plus aussi proches. Tu dois faire confiance à ce lien, à ce qu'il t'inspire. Tu dois t'appuyer dessus pour te reconstruire, comme tu t'appuieras sur ton amitié avec Steve, » rappelle-t-elle d'une voix neutre, même si elle a conscience que son regard est rempli de douceur.

Il secoue lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Ne demande pas pardon, Jay, » le coupe-t-elle à nouveau avant qu'il parle. « Tu es perdu. On le sait tous les deux. »

Il laisse échapper un léger rire, mais ne dit rien.

« Allez, viens te recoucher, » propose-t-elle en se détournant.

Elle-même regagne son lit, épuisée. Elle l'entend rentrer dans la chambre un moment plus tard. Elle ne bouge pas, pour ne pas l'indisposer – elle sait combien il peut être gêné après ce genre de discussions – mais il doit penser qu'elle dort, alors il se rapproche et s'accroupit devant le lit d'enfant. Il caresse légèrement la joue de Mac, passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avec une douceur qui donne envie à la brune de... elle ne sait même pas, tant l'émotion est forte. Rire ? Pleurer ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? Puis il remonte la couette jusqu'à son menton. Elle le sent se relever, puis quelque chose de chaud effleure son front, et elle se rend compte que ce sont les lèvres du Soldat. Il se redresse de nouveau et reste immobile quelques instants, avant qu'elle l'entende se détourner et gagner son propre lit.

Elle refuse tout net d'analyser ça et s'endort rapidement. Elle a tout de même le temps d'entendre la respiration profonde de son coéquipier qui lui prouve que lui aussi a trouvé le sommeil.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Oui, Elena commence à être stupide de tout refuser en bloc à ce stade-là. Ce n'est plus de l'aveuglement, ni même du déni, ça n'a pas de mot. Et si je vous dis qu'elle est loin d'avoir fini ? Ouais, vous commencez à me connaître, hein ? Si je peux vous donner un conseil... patience ? Beaucoup de patience ?**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte : 12 juin :**

 **\- Eh bien... ils rentrent. Et non, je ne vais pas vous en dire plus...**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Chapitre suivant dimanche 19 novembre.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Bonne semaine !**


	15. Chapitre 13 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Franchement, à tous ceux qui hésitent, adoptez une beta. Elle simplifie la vie et vous vous marrez plus souvent qu'à votre tour... Et oui, je parle au féminin. Sérieusement, quelle est la proportion de mecs sur ce site ? À part dans la section jeu... maybe._**

 ** _Bon. Premier tournant, on amorce la troisième partie de l'histoire, le retour. Pour celles qui ont couiné après Stevie, le voilà !_**

 ** _Et je ne l'ai plus signifié, mais je n'ai plus vraiment de soucis d'avance dans les chapitres. Je peux aussi vous affirmer que cette histoire va passer les 100.000 mots, allègrement. Pour le moment, j'en prévoie 130.000, si mon imagination se calme un peu (en passant, à la base j'en prévoyais 40.000 max...)._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Zucca666, mcdreamer9_ _, VIP,_** _merci pour la review !_

 ** _Réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :_**

 ** _* VIP :  
_** ** _\- Sérieux ? Tu aimes à ce point Coulson que tu veux que je le ressuscite... Honnêtement... ça va être galère... Et en fait, là, je te déteste, parce que je suis en train d'envisager le truc... Mais, franchement, je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite. Et, pour être honnête, c'est peu probable. Je te tiens au courant.  
_** ** _\- Steve ne sera pas délaissé. Elena non plus. Buck non plus. Tout ira bien de ce côté-là... voilà, voilà.  
_** ** _\- Elena dans le déni vis à vis de ses sentiments pour Buck ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *rire sadique*_** _**(je peux continuer longtemps comme ça)**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Notes pour ce chapitre :_**

 ** _(1)_** **_Richmond est à 1h30 de route au sud ouest de New-York_**

 ** _Je ne désespère pas de faire un chapitre sans note..._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 13**

 **NUIT DU 11 AU 12 JUIN 2016**

 **QUELQUE PART AU DESSUS DU PACIFIQUE**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

L'avion a décollé. Elle n'y croit pas. Ils sont dans le conteneur, tassés entre des aspirateurs et des réfrigérateurs. Lorsque les douaniers sont passés avec les chiens renifleurs, ils se sont agrippés par la main et ne se sont pas lâchés depuis – une bonne heure plus tard.

Peu importe qu'ils se fassent prendre désormais. Quand bien même on ouvrirait leur conteneur à la douane américaine, ils seraient en capacité de s'enfuir. Bien entendu, il y aurait des dégâts collatéraux, mais ils en ont parlé et les acceptent. Pour Elena, le bonheur a un prix, désormais, et c'est la liberté de James. Peu importe ce qu'elle devra faire. Ça ne pourra pas être pire que ce qu'Hydra a fait subir au Soldat de toute façon. Si lui arrivait à avancer malgré tout, elle arriverait aussi à oublier les morts qu'elle aura laissés derrière elle. Tout se justifiait en deux mots, désormais.

 _Pour James._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Finalement, il n'y a qu'une seule ombre au tableau.

La soute est pressurisée. Certes. Mais elle n'est pas chauffée pour autant. Et ils ont beau avoir des combinaisons d'Hydra qui leur permettent de nager au milieu des icebergs sans ressentir le froid, la température descend dangereusement, même pour leurs super-métabolismes. Et puis, il faut avouer qu'être dans le noir quasi complet ne les aide pas.

« P–putain, fait froid... » souffle-t-elle en claquant des dents.

Elle sent James se crisper encore un peu. Elle pensait qu'il avait froid au début, mais il y a autre chose. Elle entend son poing de métal se plier et se déplier plusieurs fois.

« T'es claustro ? » s'étonne-t-elle.

« Non, pourquoi ? » grogne-t-il.

« Parce que tu es n–nerveux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Eh bien... le t–ton de ta voix, le fait que tu n'arrêtes pas de b–bouger, que tu contractes ton poing gauche, que.. »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris... » râle-t-il.

Elle rigole, avant d'éternuer.

« Je vais cho–choper une pneumonie avec cette connerie. Bon sang, la prochaine f–fois que tu as une idée de m–merde, rappelle-moi de refuser ! »

« Te rends-tu compte de la stupidité de ta remarque ? »

« Non, j–j'ai les neurones eng–gourdis, » raille-t-elle.

« Viens-là, » souffle-t-il soudain.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Tu es congelée, pas moi. Rapproche-toi. »

Elle comprend et se déplace jusqu'à toucher le corps du soldat. Elle se blottit contre lui sans demander son reste et soupire de soulagement. Elle le sent hésiter alors elle attrape sa main en métal – glacé – et l'amène dans son dos. Il se laisse faire et passe son autre bras autour d'elle. Dieu merci, ils avaient des vestes qui isolaient la brune du métal. Elle cache sa tête dans son cou et il en fait de même. Mais le nez du Soldat est congelé lui aussi et elle pousse un glapissement lorsqu'il entre en contact avec la peau sensible sous son oreille. Il ricane et elle grogne, mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« On a l'ai–air malin, » marmonne-t-elle encore.

« Courage, » souffle-t-il. « On a déjà passé huit heures de vol. Plus que onze à tenir. »

Elle ne le voit pas mais sait qu'il sourit d'amusement.

« Tais-toi ! » gémit-elle de désespoir. « Je te dé–déteste ! C'est dégueulasse qu–que tu ais eu un m–meilleur sérum ! »

Le silence retombe, la température finit par se stabiliser. Moins quarante-huit degrés Celsius, indique la nouvelle montre de James.

Elle se colle un peu plus contre lui, si c'est possible, en le maudissant sur vingt générations. Minimum.

Elle repense aux préparatifs, cherchant ce qu'elle a pu oublier, mettant au point des plans de secours – en plus des quatre déjà prévus – au cas où. Plutôt ça que de ne rien faire, de toute façon.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ah. Oui. Il y a eu un autre désagrément. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient des puces de localisation dans leurs organismes. Ce n'était pas possible dans le bras de Barnes, parce qu'il émettait un léger champ magnétique qui brouillait n'importe quel chose électronique qu'on posait dessus. Mais le reste de son corps n'en était pas exempt. Et celui de Mac non plus. Alors ils ont passé deux jours à se balancer l'un l'autre des décharges électriques de défibrillateur, pour être certains de ne pas être suivis. À l'aide de détecteurs de métaux spécifiques – oui, on peut trouver discrètement ce genre de choses dans des grandes villes – ils ont cherché, tracé, pisté puis extrait – au bistouri – tout ce qu'ils ont pu trouver.

Ils ont jeté tous leurs effets personnels, tous leurs vêtements à part les combinaisons – heureusement pour eux.

Ils ont racheté téléphone et montre à l'aéroport, comme de bons touristes – en faisant attention aux caméras, et Dieu sait que c'est difficile dans ce genre d'endroits { _NDLR : tu vois, Zucca, j'ai pas eu le courage de laisser la phrase originale, finalement_ }.

Le trajet parait interminable à Elena, et lorsqu'ils sentent le changement d'altitude, elle gémit littéralement de soulagement.

Ils ont fini par s'asseoir, James sur un réfrigérateur couché et elle sur les genoux de son coéquipier, qui a ouvert sa veste pour qu'elle se colle un peu plus contre lui et avale sa chaleur – le peu qu'il lui restait. Et puis ils n'ont plus bougé, et la brune a réussit à somnoler.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **12 JUIN 2016 – 10h30 – AEROPORT DE RICHMOND**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +500)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

L'atterrissage est... indélicat. Ils manquent de se prendre un réfrigérateur dans la tête. Buck les protège en le retenant avec son bras en métal.

« Tu m'étonnes que les colis arrivent cabossés dans nos boîtes aux lettres, » marmonne la brune.

Ils envisagent un instant de déposer une plainte à la compagnie, avant de rigoler. Puis l'avion s'immobilise et eux aussi.

Comme au décollage, les douaniers passent, font renifler les chiens, mais ne trouvent rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, le conteneur est chargé sur une remorque de trente-six tonnes et ils roulent un temps indéterminé.

James s'est assis sur son carton de réfrigérateur – il n'est pas très haut mais c'est toujours mieux que le sol – et a saisit sa tête dans ses mains. Il a le regard dirigé vers le sol et dégage une impression de vulnérabilité qui déchire Elena de l'intérieur. Elle se rapproche lentement, au gré des cahots de la route. Lorsqu'elle pose une main sur son épaule, le brun sursaute et relève vers elle des yeux plein de larmes qu'il refuse de laisser couler.

Elle se mord les lèvres et se laisse glisser à genoux au sol, entre les jambes du Soldat, avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'attirer contre elle, sans un mot.

James se laisse faire, tremblant, et refusant toujours de craquer. Elle sait qu'il est perdu entre un immense soulagement et une peur de l'avenir qu'il ne maîtrise absolument pas. La respiration du brun s'accélère un peu, alors qu'il passe ses bras autour des épaules de sa coéquipière. Il la serre contre lui, avec un désespoir qui donne envie de vomir à Elena. Elle ravale un haut le cœur, se retenant de lui débiter des inepties au creux de l'oreille. Simplement, elle ne sait pas quoi dire pour le rassurer.

Au bout de quelques instants, il se redresse mais ne la lâche pas pour autant. Elle se rend compte une fois de plus de la force du Soldat lorsqu'il la soulève sans effort avant de l'assoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Puis il la serre de nouveau contre lui et comme la brune le surplombe d'une tête, il en profite pour cacher son visage dans son cou. Elle passe un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre main glissant dans ses cheveux.

Un souvenir lui revient dans un flash, un souvenir d'avant le départ. Après s'être battue avec Steve. Lorsqu'ils étaient dans le canapé, et que le Captain avait craqué.

Elle sert James plus fort contre elle. Elle sent sa respiration se calmer mais il ne la relâche pas.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, » murmure-t-elle finalement, et il resserre encore son étreinte. Ils ne bougent plus le reste du trajet.

Enfin – déjà ? – leur moyen de transport s'immobilise. Ils se détachent doucement et se lèvent. Ils restent face à face, se tenant par les mains, le regard vissé dans celui de l'autre. Le regard du brun change lentement, ses pupilles se dilatent, il déglutit avec difficulté et il est prêt à parler, mais elle le coupe avec toute la délicatesse dont elle est capable.

« Ça va aller, je te le jure. Et si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu sais que Steve nous laissera seuls. Il ne te forcera jamais à rien. Ça va aller, répète-t-elle.

James ferme les yeux et, sans la regarder, glisse ses mains de chaque côté de son cou, comme il l'a déjà fait. Puis il rouvre les yeux et lui sourit, avant d'embrasser son front et de la lâcher. Elle veut dire quelque chose, parce qu'elle voit de la colère et de la frustration dans son regard, mais il est trop tard.

Une portière claque, puis ils entendent des bruits de pas et la porte arrière de la remorque s'ouvre. Puis le silence.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **12 JUIN 2016 – 14h31 – LIEU INCONNU**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +500)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Elena ? » demande la voix de Steve.

Elle a envie de se jeter à l'extérieur, sauter dans les bras de son meilleur ami et ne plus le lâcher pendant une semaine. Mais question retrouvailles, elle est battue à plate coutures par James. Elle ne fait pas le poids face aux _sept décennies_ d'attente du brun. Alors elle ne dit rien, ne bouge pas.

Le Soldat se tourne vers elle, interrogateur, et elle lui dit d'un geste de sortir. Il secoue la tête violemment mais elle s'approche et le prend dans ses bras.

« C'est ton moment. Pas le mien, James, » murmure-t-elle.

« Mac ? » insiste le blond.

Elle se recule mais il la retient, soudain paniqué. Elle pose une main sur sa joue, et elle est certaine qu'il s'appuie dessus cette fois, penchant sa tête sur le côté, avant de fermer les yeux. Elle caresse doucement la peau de son pouce, et il finit par rouvrir les yeux.

« Tu le regretteras si tu n'y vas pas, » articule-t-elle sans volume. « Tu me fais confiance ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et refuse de répondre.

« Alors fais-le, » demande-t-elle. « Pour moi. »

Il la supplie littéralement du regard mais elle sourit doucement et enlève sa main avant de le pousser gentiment vers l'avant.

Il résiste encore mais elle le pousse plus franchement et il fait un pas dans la lumière et se fige. Il la regarde une dernière fois, inspire un grand coup et fait un pas vers la sortie, puis un second, et encore un et finalement...

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclame Steve dans un souffle. « Bucky ? » Elena l'entend monter dans la remorque, avant de s'arrêter.

Elle a un visu entre deux frigos. Elle voit Steve s'avancer encore, et tendre une main tremblante vers l'épaule du brun, avant de s'arrêter.

« Est-ce que je peux... » demande-t-il sans oser finir sa phrase.

Le Soldat accepte d'un geste de la tête, et la main du blond se pose avec délicatesse sur l'épaule de chair. Et quelque chose se passe dans la tête du brun, parce qu'Elena voit tout son corps se détendre et il sourit tranquillement.

« Hey, Stevie, » déclare-t-il de sa voix grave et apaisante, en tendant de lui-même une main, que Steve s'empresse d'attraper et de serrer.

« Hey Buck, » répond le blond.

Et puis il ne peut pas s'empêcher de tirer le brun contre lui et de partager une accolade, que l'autre lui rend. Steve le relâche, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

« Putain, Buck... » souffle-t-il.

« Langage, Stevie ! » rétorque immédiatement le brun et ils se figent, avant de sourire de nouveau pour Steve, et de secouer la tête, dépité mais amusé, pour le Soldat.

« C'est tellement... » commence Steve sans trouver les mots.

« Ouais, » confirme le brun dans un soupir.

Et Elena en a les larmes aux yeux. Soixante dix ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Ils ont traversés l'enfer, chacun à leur façon. Et, contre toute probabilité, ils se sont retrouvés.

Se concentrant de nouveau sur la scène devant ses yeux, elle se rend compte que James est tendu. Il ne sait juste plus quoi faire, suppose-t-elle, alors elle décide d'intervenir. Elle sort de l'ombre et le regard du blond se tourne vers elle. Immédiatement, les iris bleus débordent d'affection, d'inquiétude et de reconnaissance.

« Elena ! » s'écrie-t-il en s'élançant vers elle.

Il la prend dans ses bras et elle referme les siens autour du cou du soldat dans un geste familier, à la fois douloureux et salvateur.

« Steve... Seigneur, Steve, tu m'as manqué... » murmure-t-elle, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Le blond refuse de la lâcher, mais elle ne voit pas James et cela ne lui convient pas. Alors elle se détache doucement et cherche le regard gris. Lorsqu'elle le croise, elle est rassurée. Il est perdu, stressé, mais pas sur la défensive.

« Bon, on ne va pas rester dans cette remorque toute la journée, si ? » lâche-t-elle et Steve éclate de rire.

« Si tu savais comme ça m'a manqué, » avoue le blond, plein de nostalgie.

Elle sourit encore plus et tend la main vers l'autre soldat pour l'inviter à la suivre, avant de sortir. Ils se trouvent dans un coin perdu en pleine campagne, elle n'a aucune idée de l'endroit et pour le moment elle s'en fiche. Elle tourne sur elle-même, un éclat de rire jaillissant de sa gorge.

« Libre... LIBRE ! » hurle-t-elle au ciel.

Elle s'arrête brusquement et se tourne vers Buck. Puis elle se rapproche lentement.

« Tu es libre, » murmure-t-elle.

« Grace à toi, » rappelle-t-il avec un sourire affectueux.

Elle secoue la tête mais n'ajoute rien. Peu importe leur implication. Seul le résultat compte.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils arrivent devant une voiture. Steve ouvre le coffre et montrent deux gros sacs de voyage.

« Je vous ai pris des affaires de rechange. » Les deux autres hochent la tête, mais James s'est tendu de nouveau, et le blond sent qu'il gêne, alors il désigne le camion du doigt. « J'ai oublié un truc. Je reviens. »

« Il l'a fait exprès, » marmonne James, une fois que son ami est loin.

« Bien entendu. Il te connait et il fera ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois à l'aise, y compris s'en aller. »

« Même si ça lui fait mal au cœur. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? » demande-t-elle.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Il me connait encore, mais moi... je n'ai pas envie de faire des erreurs. De... »

« De lui faire du mal ? » finit-elle la phrase de son coéquipier.

Il acquiesce.

« Tu as compris qu'il était parti pour que tu puisses me parler. Tu sais que ça lui a fait du mal. Et tu penses que... quoi ? Que tu ne le connais plus ? C'est la preuve que si, tu ne crois pas ? » tente-t-elle de le rassurer. « Ensuite, bien entendu, vous avez tous les deux changé, surtout toi, mais ce n'est rien d'insurmontable, tu peux me croire. »

Il hésite un peu avant de soupirer.

« Ok, ok... Je suppose que j'ai besoin de temps. »

« On a tous besoin de temps, Bucky, » répond Steve qui revient tranquillement. « Toi, moi, Mac... Il faut réapprendre à vivre les uns avec les autres, c'est tout. » il désigne ensuite la voiture de la main. « Qui veut conduire ? » demande-t-il.

Il regarde Elena, qui regarde James, qui regarde Elena aussi.

« Ton choix, » déclare la brune au Soldat, qui hausse les épaules. « Steve, tu veux bien conduire? » propose-t-elle au blond, qui accepte en se dirigeant vers le véhicule.

Mac se rapproche du brun.

« Tu veux que je monte avec toi à l'arrière ? Ou tu préfères aller devant ? Ou seul derrière ? » questionne-t-elle l'autre homme, qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Qui est le plus stressé de nous deux ? » raille-t-il, mais elle sait qu'il essaie de noyer le poisson.

« D'après ton regard, toi, » répond-elle tout de même avec un sourire en coin. « Que préfères-tu ? »

Il tourne les talons et monte dans la voiture, siège passager. Cela étonne un peu la brune, et elle ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose. Il y avait un peu de défi mêlé à de la frustration dans le regard du brun, avant qu'il se détourne, et elle aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi.

Haussant les épaules, elle monte à l'arrière et Steve démarre.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **12 JUIN 2016 – 16h07 – FOXWELLS**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +500)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve arrête la voiture, devant un gros bungalow. Ils sortent les bagages et les rentrent.

« Nous sommes à Foxwells, à une heure et demie de route de Richmond **(1)** ,» explique Steve en fouillant dans le frigo. « J'ai choisi cet endroit parce qu'il n'y a que des vacanciers tout au long de l'année. Nous n'attirerons pas l'attention sur nous, » ajoute-t-il en tendant une bouteille de bière aux deux autres.

Elena hoche la tête en attrapant sa bouteille. « Ton absence ne va pas être remarquée chez les Avengers ? » s'étonne-t-elle tout de même.

« Non, » lâche-t-il seulement en se refermant, ouvrant sa bière et la portant immédiatement à la bouche tout en s'asseyant dans le canapé quatre places.

« C'est encore tendu avec Tony ? » demande-t-elle en s'asseyant à la gauche de Steve.

Le blond lui lance un regard éloquent.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-elle.

« Tu as déjà vu un moment où ça s'est bien passé avec Tony, toi ? » raille-t-il sans en dire plus.

Elena ne répond rien, mais elle sait que le problème est plus profond. Il a l'air plus qu'en colère ou frustré. Il a l'air soucieux. Pourtant, elle n'insiste pas. James finit par s'assoir à la gauche de la brune.

Elle boit sa bière, se tournant pour appuyer son dos contre l'épaule du brun, afin de voir Steve de face. Elle sent un embryon de mouvement de la part de l'homme dans son dos, mais il s'arrête immédiatement. Il voulait passer son bras autour de la brune, mais n'osa pas, pour une raison obscure. Elle s'en sent diablement frustrée. Pour la peine, elle allonge ses jambes et pose ses mollets en travers des cuisses du blond, qui ricane.

« En réalité, c'est parce que ton marchepied te manquait que vous êtes revenus ! »

« Il a trouvé, merde ! » lâche-t-elle en basculant sa tête en arrière pour essayer de croiser le regard de James, qu'elle sent rigoler.

« Langage ! » lâche le blond et elle grogne.

« Tout ne m'avait pas manqué... » marmonne-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en laissant l'arrière de sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule.

« Oh mon dieu, » s'exclame soudain le héros en posant ses mains sur son visage. « Vous deux, seuls, pendant un an et demi. Savez-vous encore faire une seule phrase sans jurer, maintenant ? »

Les deux autres ricanent mais ne répondent pas.

« Je suppose que tu as une salle de bain par ici ? » demande le brun après qu'ils ont fini leurs bières.

Steve tend le bras derrière son épaule droite, désignant l'autre bout du bungalow. Le Soldat hoche la tête en guise de remerciement et se dégage d'Elena pour se lever. Elle laisse traîner une main sur son bras et il la rassure d'un coup d'œil. _Ne t'en fais pas, je veux juste une douche chaude._ Elle hoche la tête et le laisse partir, se recalant dans le canapé puisque son dossier est parti.

« Bon, tu veux me parler de ce qui ne va pas ? » demande-t-elle alors que le brun n'est pas encore dans la salle de bain.

« Je ne sais pas... » hésite le blond. « C'est... »

« Nat' ? » demande-t-elle lorsqu'elle comprend qu'il ne va pas continuer.

Il se frotte le visage.

« C'est compliqué, » marmonne-t-il en se levant pour aller chercher d'autres bières.

« Où en êtes-vous ? »

Il se retourne et sourit, et au-delà de l'inquiétude latente, ses yeux brillent.

« Oh c'est génial ! » s'exclame-t-elle en se levant et en se jetant dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! Bon sang, c'est trop bien ! » s'exclame-t-elle encore en embrassant la joue de son meilleur ami, qui ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler devant tant d'enthousiasme.

« Tu avais raison, » explique-t-il une fois qu'ils sont de nouveau dans le canapé. « Je l'ai laissé venir, je n'ai pas fermé la porte... » il secoue la tête et sourit. « Je crois que c'est la meilleure décision de ma vie, Mac, » avoue-t-il.

Elle sourit, le regard débordant d'affection.

« Je suis tellement contente pour toi Stevie, » souffle-t-elle.

Ils continuent de parler un moment, jusqu'à ce que la brune jette un œil à sa montre et fronce les sourcils, avant de se déposer sa bière et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Je vais faire un tour ? » demande le blond avec un air de chiot triste.

Elle sourit, dépitée de devoir acquiescer. Il se dirige vers la porte mais elle l'attrape au passage, lui offrant un câlin, qu'il accepte volontiers.

« Je suis désolée, » soupire-t-elle à son oreille.

« Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. C'est déjà miraculeux que ça se soit aussi bien passé jusqu'à maintenant, » la rassure-t-il.

« Tu sais que ça risque de ne pas durer ? »

« Bien entendu. Mais on fera front tous les... trois, » assure-t-il et elle retrouve le leader sans peur devant elle.

« Tous les quatre, si Nat' arrive à ne pas nous vendre au SHIELD, » blague la brune, alors que son ami se renfrogne. « Oh. C'est ça le problème ? Tu n'as rien pu lui dire, et tu as peur que sa loyauté aille plus au SHIELD qu'à toi ? » demande-t-elle à voix basse et il hoche la tête.

« C'est plus compliqué, » soupire-t-il.

« On va en reparler, ok ? Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne trouve pas de solution. C'est hors de question que tu te retrouves déchiré entre James et elle. ok ? »

Il la serre de nouveau dans ses bras et hoche la tête. « Tout paraît plus simple quand tu es là, » murmure-t-il avant de se détacher.

Ils se sourient et il quitte le bungalow.

« Je vais appeler Nat'. J'en ai au moins pour une heure. Tu serais surprise de la papoteuse qu'elle peut être, » avoue-t-il, le regard de nouveau brillant.

« J'avoue que ça m'étonne, » confie la brune dans un sourire.

« Tu verras. Je crois qu'elle a changé un peu depuis... »

Il se fige.

« Je vais bien, Steve. C'est peut-être difficile à croire, mais c'est James qui m'a sortie de ça, sans même chercher à le faire. Et... oui, je vais bien. Allez, va roucouler ! » ordonne-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Steve rigole et referme la porte.

Elena va se planter à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Jay, tout va bien ? » demande-t-elle à voix basse – elle sait qu'il l'a entendu.

« Très bien, » lui répond-il d'une voix neutre.

« Ça te gêne de sortir, que je puisse vérifier ? » demande-t-elle, laissant son inquiétude percer dans son ton.

Elle l'entend soupirer.

« Je m'habille, j'arrive. »

« Ok, » accepte-t-elle, attentive au moindre bruit.

Elle l'entend enfiler son pantalon, puis un haut, qu'il met beaucoup de temps à passer, a priori.

Finalement, il sort de la pièce et, effectivement, il a l'air d'aller très bien. Pourtant, quelque chose cloche, elle le sent.

« Dois-je une fois de plus te tirer les vers du nez ? » soupire-t-elle.

Il la regarde, un peu de colère au fond des yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas juste me... » grogne-t-il, en s'arrêtant juste à temps, en voyant le regard de la brune se durcir brusquement. « Désolé, » marmonne-t-il. Mais il ne parle pas pour autant.

Ils retournent vers le canapé, Elena récupérant sa bière pendant que James se saisit de la bouteille pleine. Mais il ne l'ouvre pas. Finalement, il pousse un soupir de résignation.

« Très bien, très bien... Il semble que je me sois coincé un circuit externe de mon bras en récupérant le frigo dans l'avion tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, je sais comment faire, mais... » il se lève, lui tournant clairement le dos en regardant par la petite fenêtre. « J'ai du mal à le faire seul. D'habitude, ça casse plus près de mon épaule. Là, c'est au niveau de l'omoplate, » finit-il par expliquer d'un ton à peine audible.

Elle soupire doucement et se rapproche de lui, s'arrêtant lorsqu'elle sent la chaleur de son corps sur ses bras nus, se retenant de le toucher – elle a peur de lui faire mal.

« C'est douloureux ? »

« Pas vraiment. Et seulement lorsque je lève le bras très haut. Mais c'est handicapant, je n'ai pas de contrôle sur la force de mon index et mon majeur, » marmonne-t-il encore.

« Ok, est-ce que je suis capable de faire cette... réparation ? »

« Oui. »

« On s'en occupe maintenant ou tout à l'heure ? » demande-t-elle simplement.

Il se retourne et la regarde, le dégoût suintant de chaque pore de sa peau.

« Tu ne toucheras pas à ça ! » gronde-t-il à quelques centimètres de ses yeux.

Elle sursaute, ne s'attendant pas à pareille réaction, même si elle supposait qu'il allait protester.

De tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, jamais elle n'avait pu voir de près ni de loin la prothèse. Elle n'avait pas insisté, parce qu'elle s'en moquait un peu au départ, et qu'elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise ensuite.

« James, il va falloir s'en occuper. Tu préfères que ce soit Steve qui le fasse ? » propose-t-elle, gardant sa neutralité au prix d'un effort de volonté non négligeable. Ça, elle le prendrait mal.

Il grogne et se détourne de nouveau. Elle va poser une main sur son épaule de chair lorsque des pas se font entendre à l'extérieur. Elle se recule d'un pas alors qu'il se rassoit. Steve les trouve ainsi, et fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demande-t-il immédiatement, et Elena ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

Les deux autres la regardent, étonnés.

« Quoi ? » raille-t-elle en regardant Steve. « Tu arrives, nous trouve dans une position normale pour n'importe qui. Même Fury n'y aurait vu que du feu. Et toi, en un clignement de paupière, tu sais qu'il y a un truc. C'est juste... ça fait du bien d'être à la maison, » souffle-t-elle, haussant les épaules en reprenant sa bière. « Un souci ? » demande-t-elle ensuite au blond.

« Je dois retourner au SHIELD. Une affaire urgente, » soupire-t-il. « Ça va aller ? » demande-t-il ensuite en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

Les deux hochent la tête.

« Et toi ? » demande Elena, inquiète.

« Ne t'en fais pas maman, ce n'est rien de grave, c'est juste un fichu débriefing demain à la première heure, sur la dernière mission. Mais je n'ai aucune raison d'y échapper, alors je dois y être, et m'arranger pour avoir le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer, histoire que ces fichus espions ne remarquent pas que je n'ai pas changé de vêtement depuis la veille. »

La brune ricane, James a un sourire en coin. Il les regarde quelques instants, et sourit.

« Je reviens demain en fin de journée, normalement. Si jamais... quoi que ce soit devait se passer, partez, ne cherchez pas à me prévenir. On arrivera à reprendre contact, » déclare-t-il, et les deux autres approuvent.

Puis Steve enfile sa veste alors que James se lève. Les deux hommes se fixent encore un peu avant que le blond supprime la distance entre eux et prenne son ami dans ses bras. James répond, un peu tendu, mais le sourire aux lèvres. L'Avenger se recule, laissant une main sur son épaule.

« Tu fais attention à Mac, hein ? » demande-t-il et le Soldat hoche la tête avec conviction.

Steve le gratifie d'une tape sur l'épaule avant de se tourner vers la brune. Il soupire discrètement alors qu'elle se glisse dans ses bras. Elle le serre contre elle et s'accroche à lui, ses poings fermés emprisonnant sa veste, dans son dos. Elle cache son visage dans la poitrine de son meilleur ami, qui referme les bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste protecteur.

Les deux hommes échangent un regard, inquiet pour le blond, neutre pour le Soldat, qui refuse de laisser passer toute émotion. Mais il hoche la tête vers son vieil ami, se voulant rassurant.

Elena se recule d'elle-même, le visage également neutre.

« Fais attention sur la route, » demande-t-elle au héros qui le lui promet dans un sourire.

Ils sortent tous les trois et Steve grimpe dans la voiture. Il démarre et ouvre la vitre.

« J'ai oublié : il y a des clés de voiture sur la table. C'est la grise qui est là-bas, » explique-t-il en désignant le véhicule du doigt. « À demain ! » les salue-t-il ensuite avant de démarrer.

James et Elena le regardent s'éloigner dans un nuage de poussière, puis se dévisagent, attendant que l'autre relance la conversation.

Et puisque depuis quelque temps, rien ne se passe comme la brune l'espère, le Soldat se détourne et rentre sans un mot.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Alors, satisfaits des retrouvailles ? Trop plat ? Pas assez de larmes ? Pas assez viril ?_**

 ** _Et puis... Je vous le dis ou pas ? Ah, j'hésite... Non. Je vais me taire... Quoique... Non, je me tais._** ** _Oui, oui, je sais, vous me détestez.  
Ça vous aide si je vous dis que Zucca, qui a deux... trois ? (je ne sais même plus) chapitres d'avances sur vous, me traite de grande sadique ? Ouais, peut-être pas en fait..._**

 ** _Allez, je suis gentille, je vous donne une autre info (en rapport avec la review de VIP d'ailleurs) : je vous informe que ce sera bien une romance ;) ben quoi ? Si je vous donne l'info seulement maintenant, c'est RÉELLEMENT parce que j'ai décidé la semaine passée de le faire (et oui, ça se passera entre Lena et Buck, je ne suis pas vache au point de vous faire un autre couple)._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte : du 12 au 14 juin :**

 **\- James essaie de laisser Elena toucher à son épaule. Essaie... a-t-il assez confiance ? Surmontera-t-il sa peur de la faire partir ?  
** **\- Petites scènes qu quotidien, histoire de les faire revenir à une vie normale, même s'ils ne peuvent révéler leurs identités.  
** **\- Steve commence à expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé en leur absence... Et beaucoup de choses se sont passées, puisque j'ai essayé de suivre la chronologie du MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe), que j'ai bidouillée à ma sauce, mais on en reparlera la moment venu.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Chapitre suivant dimanche 26 novembre_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _À la semaine prochaine_**


	16. Chapitre 14 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Je suis dans mon canapé, il pleut et ça souffle à 80km/h (vent constant. Je ne compte pas les rafales) dehors. Je suis enroulée dans une couette parce que je suis une pauvre frileuse et qu'il fait 18° dans le salon. Je suis en train d'écouter le thème de la liste de Schindler en boucle depuis deux heures et demi que j'écris. Un de mes deux chats est avachi sur moi pendant que je prépare ce chapitre avec mon ordi portable sur le bout de mes genoux. sa tête est posé dans le creux de mon coude gauche et mon bras droit par dessus son arrière train, ce qui est très pratique pour écrire. l'autre chat est roulé en boule contre ma cuisse droite et ronronne comme un bienheureux.**_

 _ **Pourquoi je vous raconte ça ? Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis un peu mélancolique ce matin, parce que j'ai commencé à écrire la mort d'un des personnages de cette histoire. Ça ne se passera pas avant un bon nombre de chapitres, mais je suis triste tout de même.**_

 _ **Bon, maintenant que j'ai plombé l'ambiance, je vous laisse à ce chapitre.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **VIP, Zuca666** , merci pour la review !_

 _ **Réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :**_

 _ *** VIP :  
\- Oui, je suis en train de me refaire la saison 2 de AoS pour patienter un peu... plus que 4 jours... courage.  
\- Oui, ne te sens pas pressée pour la romance. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, j'ai commencé à écrire THE chapitre.  
\- Oui, tout le monde a des idées pour qu'ils se réchauffent dans l'avion, je ne comprends pas O_o...  
\- Je suis tellement soulagée que les retrouvailles t'aies plu.**_

 _ **Et, diantre, pourquoi tout le monde pense que buck va laisser Elena toucher à son épaule ? HAHAHAHAHA !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Notes pour ce chapitre :**_

 ** _Y'en a pas, chui contente !_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 14**

 **12 JUIN – 18h00 – FOXWELLS**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +500)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mac soupire de découragement, et pourtant, refuse de se laisser abattre. Elle le suit, ferme la porte et va se planter devant son coéquipier avant qu'il ait le temps de se rassoir sur le canapé.

« Sur la chaise. Tout de suite, » ordonne-t-elle avec un sourire démentant son ton péremptoire.

« McGregor ! » gronde-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement, mais la seule mention de son nom de famille aurait suffit à l' _avertir_.

« Peux-tu réparer ça tout seul ? » demande la brune.

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Ai-je les capacités de le faire ? » insiste-t-elle.

« ... oui, » lâche-t-il à contre cœur.

« Alors je vais le faire. Maintenant. Comme ça on n'en parle plus après. Allez, viens, » demande-t-elle.

Il la regarde encore, mais elle refuse de rentrer dans la confrontation, alors elle va chercher la lampe de bureau posée sur la table de cuisine et la dépose sur le coin d'un meuble haut. Puis elle tire une chaise près dudit meuble et regarde enfin le Soldat en lui désignant la chaise d'une main, un sourcil haussé.

Il paraît en colère, elle le voit bien, mais elle pense plutôt qu'il a peur. Peur de lui montrer son épaule, ce qu'il en reste... ou peut-être est-ce de la honte ? Qu'en sait-elle ?

Jusque là, elle a toujours pris les devant pour lui éviter des souffrances inutiles. Elle a estimé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui énoncer les problèmes – et passer par un épisode douloureux – si elle en avait conscience. Elle se rend compte que ce n'est pas un service à lui rendre, parce qu'expliquer un problème à voix haute fait partie de la "thérapie" de résolution dudit problème.

En l'occurrence, elle ne veut pas le rassurer tant qu'il ne l'aura pas énoncé clairement, alors elle attend, patiemment. Il serre les poings, les desserre, encore et encore. Elle finit par laisser son regard s'adoucir.

« Tu sais que je ne lâcherai pas, James. Alors viens, s'il te plait, » demande-t-elle en se retenant de soupirer. « Quel est le souci ? » ajoute-t-elle innocemment.

Il serre les dents en plus des poings.

« Tu te fous de moi ?! » s'écrie-t-il en faisant un effort visible pour rester calme.

« Bien sûr que non. Autant je comprends que _tu_ ne veuilles pas regarder plus que nécessaire. Mais je pensais t'avoir prouvé il y a des mois de cela que je n'accorde aucune importance à ton bras, » rappelle-t-elle.

« Tu n'imagines pas. C'est un... une... c'est tellement... » tente-t-il d'expliquer, sans y arriver.

Il veut se détourner mais elle a posé une main sur son bras et le force à la regarder.

« Parle... » souffle-t-elle, le suppliant du regard.

« C'est comme... une énorme rature... Ils n'ont pas... cherché à faire ça proprement. C'est... de la boucherie, » finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle en détournant les yeux.

Elle se retient – encore – de soupirer. Elle a vu juste, mais elle voulait en être sure et surtout, l'entendre le lui dire.

« Je m'en doute, James. Je sais ce dont ils sont capables, » assure-t-elle.

Il la regarde encore un moment.

« Que crains-tu ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Je ne supporterai pas de te voir... » lâche-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Mais elle ne le laisse pas fuir, même psychologiquement parlant. Elle attrape son visage à deux mains et le tourne vers elle.

« Jamais ! Comment peux-tu croire que _ça_ , parmi tout le reste, me ferait fuir ? » s'exclame-t-elle ! « Bordel, tu t'assois, avant que je m'énerve vraiment ! » ajoute-t-elle en le tirant vers la chaise. « Et enlève-moi ce putain de t-shirt ! »

Il la regarde encore et pose une main sur la joue de la brune, qui se pétrifie. Il lui sourit.

« Non, » murmure-t-il seulement. « Je te demande pardon, mais je ne peux pas, Lena. »

L'espionne ferme les yeux une seconde mais n'ajoute rien. Que peut-elle faire d'autre ? C'est sa décision. Alors elle s'assoit seulement sur la chaise, le regard dans le vague.

Il lutte avec lui-même mais se détourne. Puis se dirige vers la salle de bain et s'enferme à l'intérieur.

Elle entend les grognements, les halètements, les injures. Elle l'entend batailler durant un moment qui lui semble infini. Et puis plus rien, durant quelques minutes, avant que les bruits recommencent. Finalement, dans une dernière flopée d'injures, il y arrive. Un instant plus tard, il ressort et se fige devant la brune, qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Il hésite à se diriger vers elle, fait un pas dans sa direction, avant de sortir prendre l'air.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

De son côté, Elena comprend. Vraiment. Pourtant, la douleur qu'elle a ressentit lorsqu'il l'a repoussé... Ce n'est pas normal. Pas normal _du tout_. Mais comme toujours, c'est James qui passe en premier, alors elle enfouit tout ça. Elle le met au même endroit que ses missions les plus répugnantes, là où même en rêve, elle ne devrait pas y avoir accès.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine, fait l'inventaire des placards et du frigo, et se met à cuisiner. Elle ne sait pas vraiment quelle heure il est, mais elle a faim, donc... Elle prépare une poêle, une planche à découper et un couteau, sors des légumes et de la viande hachée. Profitant du fait que découper les courgettes et les tomates ne demande pas d'attention particulière, elle en profite pour compartimenter sérieusement. Une petite heure plus tard, la brune referme la porte du four avec un soupir de satisfaction. Il ne lui restera que la sauce à préparer au dernier moment, et son esprit est désormais dégagé de toute émotion superflue et potentiellement parasite.

Elle se dirige vers le congélateur pour sortir des fruits surgelés afin de commencer le dessert, lorsque son portable vibre. Elle s'en saisit et grogne contre ces fichus publicités, avant de le reposer.

Une masse sombre au sol, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, attire son œil et elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder rapidement. Elle aurait été dans un endroit qu'elle connait, elle n'y aurait pas fait attention. Mais elle n'a pas encore parfaitement retenu tous les éléments qui composent le bungalow, alors elle vérifie toutes les dix minutes les objets flous à la périphérie de sa vision.

Elle se fige en voyant son sac à dos. Sa respiration s'accélère, elle crispe ses mains en deux poings serrés et sent de la sueur couler dans son dos. Elle ferme les yeux, luttant pour reprendre le contrôle qu'elle venait tout juste de retrouver. Mais c'est trop tard. L'idée est de nouveau là. Elle s'approche lentement, comme si une bête féroce allait jaillir et l'éventrer. Elle ouvre une première, une seconde, puis une troisième poche pour enfin accéder à l'objet dissimulé. Elle ne le sort même pas, se contente de caresser du bout du doigt le cuir rouge.

Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait régler le _problème_ plus tard, ça ne pressait pas réellement... Mais c'est faux. C'est bien trop dangereux, pour James, et n'importe qui d'autre, pour être remis à plus tard. Elle referme précipitamment le sac, se relève et tire une chaise pour s'asseoir, avant de lutter jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit vide. Elle peut alors réfléchir un peu plus calmement. Elle prend la décision d'en parler à Steve, au plus vite. Elle ne peut pas faire face à _ça_ toute seule, peu importe que l'objet paraisse inoffensif.

Soulagée d'avoir pris une décision, elle se remet à sa cuisine. Mais elle a beau avoir compartimenté et repris le contrôle sur elle-même, l'objet est toujours là, dans un coin de son esprit, et y restera jusqu'à ce qu'il soit détruit.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le Soldat rentre un moment plus tard et s'immobilise de nouveau durant quelques secondes. Elle finit d'ajouter de la crème, pose le couvercle sur la casserole de sauce et lui fait face.

Il est gêné. Non, c'est même au-delà. Il se sent coupable. Une pointe de ressentiment jaillit et elle a envie de dire "bien fait !", mais elle l'étouffe avant même d'avoir été au bout de sa pensée.

Aucun des deux ne bouge et elle n'a pas envie de se battre. De recommencer, de le rassurer. Elle veut juste dormir et oublier. Elle veut pouvoir se reposer.

Et puis elle se rappelle que pour lui, rien n'est fini. Il ne sait pas s'il est en sécurité. Si le SHIELD l'attrape, il suppose qu'il sera fait prisonnier. Présomption de culpabilité. Il a toujours peur qu'elle l'oublie au profit de Steve. Il a peur qu'elle l'abandonne tout court, maintenant qu'elle est dans son pays. Il est toujours marqué par des décennies de tortures physiques et mentales, par du conditionnement, des effacements de la mémoire contre lesquels il a toujours lutté. Il vient d'apprendre que son meilleur ami qu'il a cru mort durant soixante-dix ans est en fait en vie. Elle préfère s'arrêter là dans son énumération, parce que la moitié de ça lui donne déjà le vertige. Alors elle soupire intérieurement et met la table pour deux.

« On va devoir jouer de nouveau les frères et sœurs, je suppose ? » demande-t-elle en posant les verres.

« Euh... je... n'y ai pas réfléchi... Oui... oui, je pense que ce serait le plus simple, » répond le brun d'une voix assez enrouée sur la fin de sa phrase pour alerter l'espionne qui relève brusquement la tête.

Elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle se retrouve enveloppée dans son étreinte d'ours.

« Je ne te mérite pas, » murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, profitant du contact.

 _Ce n'est pas comme avec Steve._

 _Non, c'est vrai. C'est toujours chaud et sécuritaire, mais il y a une sérénité, un apaisement, cette sensation d'être à ma place..._

Elle se secoue et range les pensées. Mais les émotions, le ressenti, lui, elle n'arrive plus à l'affaiblir.

 _Pas bouger. Rester. Toujours. Bien._

Elle finit par se reculer et le regarder dans les yeux. Le gris clair de ses iris brille de reconnaissance.

« C'est le monde qui ne te mérite pas, James Barnes, » murmure-t-elle avec un sourire. « Moi en premier. Mais tu es là et tu restes près de moi, alors qui suis-je pour te repousser ? »

Il a la mâchoire qui se décroche légèrement et le regard interloqué.

« Tu... es... tu es sérieuse ? » balbutie-t-il.

« Oui, je suis sérieuse, » déclare-t-elle, son visage se fermant. « Je dis peut-être ça avec un peu trop d'emphase, mais c'est ce que je pense. S'il n'y avait pas eu le SHIELD, s'il n'y avait pas eu Hydra, alors tu n'aurais pas vécu tout ça, » rappelle-t-elle. « Et ces deux organisations, ce sont des milliers de personnes à travers le monde qui devraient te demander pardon, de près ou de loin. Mais personne ne le fera, et à chaque fois que je pense à mon employeur, j'ai honte de ne pas avoir déjà donné ma démission, » finit-elle avec force.

Il secoue la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être une aussi bonne espionne, maîtresse d'elle-même, et à côté, dire des choses, avoir ce regard tellement... Tu es assez incroyable dans ton genre, » lâche-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, et elle en est bouche bée. « Quoi ? » demande-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

« C'est moi qui allège le sujet d'habitude, » lâche-t-elle.

« Oh... tu vas bouder ? » raille-t-il et elle lui colle un coup de coude dans les côtes, qui le fait grimacer.

« Au fait, c'est bon, ton épaule ? » demande-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, mais le regard du brun se voile. « James ! On ne revient pas là-dessus, » déclare-t-elle. « Juste, dis-moi si c'est bon ou pas, » insiste-t-elle en soulevant le couvercle de la poêle pour vérifier que les légumes ne brûlent pas.

« Oui, c'est bon, » déclare-t-il et elle se tourne vers lui. « Promis, » ajoute-t-il devant son air méfiant.

Mais ce n'est pas assez pour elle, il lui faut une preuve, alors elle pose le couvercle sur le plan de travail et se place face au Soldat, la main droite levée à hauteur de son visage, paume vers lui, doigts écartés. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Allez, » répond-t-elle seulement en remuant les doigts.

Avec réticence, il pose sa main en métal par-dessus celle de la brune et elle croise leurs doigts. Lui met plus de temps mais y arrive. Ils restent une petite minute ainsi, avant qu'il se recule.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça, » marmonne-t-il.

« C'est mieux. Au départ, tu détestais. Maintenant, ce n'est que désagréable. Un jour tu n'y feras plus attention, » déclare-t-elle en reprenant le couvercle.

Elle l'entend étouffer un rire. Elle remplit les assiettes et ils mangent... en silence, comme d'habitude. Alors qu'ils sont dans le canapé, un café à la main, elle rigole soudain.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » l'interroge-t-il.

« Pourquoi mange-t-on quasiment toujours sans dire un mot ? » demande-t-elle.

Il fronce les sourcils, essaie de se rappeler mais en vain. Il hausse les épaules, puis un sourire en coin jaillit.

« Pour ne pas parler la bouche pleine ? » demande-t-il innocemment.

Elle le regarde, un peu incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire. Il la suit dans son hilarité. De longues minutes plus tard, il se redresse, un rire roulant toujours au fond de sa gorge, alors qu'elle essuie ses yeux encore humide de ses larmes de rire.

Ils se regardent un instant.

« Au lit ? » propose-t-elle et il acquiesce.

Il y a deux chambres, chacune avec deux lits superposés. Ils entrent chacun dans une. Ils se retrouvent à la salle de bain le temps de se brosser les dents. Puis il la laisse se doucher. Lorsqu'elle ressort de la pièce, la seule lumière de la chambre de James est celle de sa table de chevet. Soupirant de déception, sans être sure du pourquoi, elle tire la cloison coulissante qui lui sert de porte... sans la fermer totalement. Elle laisse une dizaine de centimètres ouverts. Puis elle se couche.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **13 JUIN – 02h40 – FOXWELLS**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +501)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le milieu de na nuit approche, mais elle ne dort toujours pas. Elle ne bouge pas pour autant, parce qu'elle n'entend rien de l'autre côté de la cloison. Finissant par avoir soif, elle se lèvre discrètement et se rend à la cuisine. La lune brille assez pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'éclairer, alors elle se dirige vers le placard qui contient les verres, en sort un... puis un second, les remplis d'eau et se dirige vers le salon.

Elle n'attend pas dix minutes avant d'entendre son coéquipier souffler fortement, puis le bruit de la couette qu'il enlève de sur lui. Elle l'entend se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine, mais il s'arrête lorsqu'elle se racle la gorge. Elle se saisit du seconde verre et le lui tend. Il secoue la tête et lui sourit légèrement, puis se rapproche d'elle et s'en saisit, le vidant quasiment avant de le reposer sur la table basse et de s'asseoir au bout du canapé.

« C'est trop calme, » déclare-t-il. « J'ai envie de sortir faire une ronde mais c'est ce genre de comportements qui risque d'attirer l'attention sur nous, de la même manière que si on regardait toujours à travers les rideaux, ou qu'on ne sorte jamais. Ça me fatigue d'avance, » marmonne-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Elle ricane en acquiesçant. Elle se rend compte qu'elle s'endort lorsque sa tête glisse de sa main, là où elle l'avait posée. Clignant des paupières, elle se rend compte que le brun aussi s'est endormi assis, la tête en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil. Elle secoue la tête, essaie de reconnecter quelques neurones et analyse l'agencement de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se lève en silence, va récupérer sa couette et son oreiller, ainsi que ceux de James, et revient.

Le canapé est droit – il ne fait pas d'angle – mais la partie où se trouve James est pourvue d'un long repose pied. Et si le brun est trop grand, elle sait qu'elle sera bien pour dormir, la tête appuyée contre le haut du dossier. Quant à James... eh bien il allait s'allonger sur le canapé. Fort de cette décision, elle s'approche du Soldat et le secoue doucement. Il grogne en redressant la tête, frottant son cou de sa main de chair.

« Allonge-toi, » ordonne-t-elle à voix basse et il obéit, à moitié endormi. Elle glisse l'oreiller sous la tête du brun et la couette par-dessus lui. Puis elle s'installe au bout du canapé, l'accoudoir à sa droite et le haut de la tête du brun quasiment collé contre sa cuisse gauche – Pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'être aussi grand ? – avant de mettre sa propre couette par-dessus ses jambes – en faisant attention à ne pas recouvrir la tête de son coéquipier au passage.

Baissant la tête, elle regarde le brun dormir, attendrie. Il s'est tourné sur le côté, faisant face au dossier du canapé, sa main en métal glissée sous l'oreiller et l'autre tenant la couette comme si elle allait s'envoler. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Bonne nuit James, » souffle-t-elle en caressant – effleurant, plutôt – la joue du brun. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, la main qui agrippait la couette se déplace tranquillement jusqu'à se poser sur la cuisse de la brune.

« 'Nuit, Lena, » marmonne-t-il, quasiment endormi.

Elle laisse tomber sa main droite le long de l'accoudoir et glisse la gauche dans celle de James qui resserre ses doigts autour de ceux de la brune.

Elle s'endort sans même s'en rendre compte.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **13 JUIN – 08h03 – FOXWELLS**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +501)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena se réveille la première le lendemain. Et doit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler et réveiller son coéquipier. Les deux oreillers sont par terre, une partie de la couette de James également. Le brun a tiré sur celle d'Elena pour se couvrir partiellement, et, pour glaner un peu de chaleur, a décidé que la cuisse de la brune ferait un très bon oreiller.

Elle ne pense pas qu'on est au mois de juin et que c'est fort peu probable que le brun ait besoin de chaleur supplémentaire...

Elle profite qu'il dorme pour le détailler à son aise. Elle se retient de passer sa main dans les cheveux bruns, mais pourtant Dieu sait qu'elle en a envie. La crinière sombre est étalée sur sa jambe et une mèche retombe sur le visage de l'endormi. Laissant doucement retomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, elle soupire de satisfaction.

Tout n'est pas rose. Elle ne sait pas comment va se présenter la suite. Elle ne sait pas quand elle devra faire face au SHIELD. Elle ne sait pas non plus comment vont réagir les autres à l'arrivée de James. Refusant de se laisser parasiter par ce genre de réflexions, elle se secoue mentalement.

Elena rouvre les yeux et son regard tombe sur son sac à dos. Sa gorge se serre. Elle n'a laissé que peu de choses dedans. L'essentiel, s'ils devaient s'enfuir. Quelques passeports, à manger pour trois jours et le... elle inspire brusquement, alors que la peur la saisit et forcément, elle sent le brun bouger.

Ramenée à la réalité, elle chasse ces pensées de son esprit.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, » murmure-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ? » marmonne le Soldat.

« Andouille, » rit-elle en lui tapant légèrement le dessus de la tête.

« Aow ! » grogne-t-il. « Comment passer du rêve au cauchemar. »

Il se redresse et s'étire, manque de tomber puisqu'il fait face au dossier, s'agrippe à sa coéquipière pour se remettre d'aplomb, s'étire encore en feignant de ne pas remarquer que la brune est morte de rire. Enfin, il se lève et jette un œil autour de lui.

Elena se lève, ramasse son oreiller et sa couette pendant que le brun récupère les siens et chacun les rapporte à sa chambre. Ils échangent un regard, où James dit " _merci d'être resté près de moi"_ et Elena " _moi non plus je ne dormais pas, alors merci à toi aussi"_ , avant de rentrer dans leur chambre. Le brun prend la douche pendant qu'elle fait couler le café et prépare le petit déjeuner. Puis elle file à la douche en lui ordonnant de lui laisser des pancakes.

Lorsqu'elle revient, il est assit à la table de la cuisine, un pancake dans son assiette, du sirop d'érable dans une main, sa tête posée dans l'autre. Il a le regard dans le vague et une telle lassitude émane de lui qu'elle prend Elena à la gorge. Elle réalise soudain que c'est le moment de lui donner... elle s'éclipse dans sa chambre et récupère un paquet, avant de revenir dans la cuisine. Il a dû l'entendre, parce qu'il est en train de manger et fait comme si tout allait bien – en réalité, c'est probable que tout aille bien _maintenant_ , mais il a des coups de mou et ce n'est pas agréable pour lui ni pour elle.

La brune s'avance vers lui et lui tend le paquet.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui veut.

« Tiens. C'est pour toi, » explique-t-elle, avec une timidité qui ne lui est pas coutumière.

« Heu... Lena, c'est du papier journal, » déclare le brun avec l'air d'expliquer un objet simple à un enfant de quatre ans.

« Mais non ! » proteste-t-elle en secouant le paquet. « C'est du papier cadeau, enfin ! Imitation journal. »

Il fronce les sourcils et attrape le paquet, avant de relever un regard blasé vers elle.

« Je sais que j'ai raté soixante dix ans de progrès, mais je sais encore reconnaître du papier journal quand j'en vois, » rétorque-t-il.

« T'as pas d'imagination, » marmonne-t-elle en croisant les bras.

En face d'elle, le Solda écarquille légèrement les yeux.

« Tu me fais quoi là ? » s'exclame-t-il en se retenant de rire.

« Je fais celle qui est vexée, parce que c'est ce que je suis ! » s'écrie-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je sais bien que ce n'est pas du papier cadeau ! Mais Steve n'en avait pas et je savais parfaitement que je n'aurais pas la patience d'attendre qu'on aille dans un supermarché pour acheter du vrai papier pour que je puisse faire un joli paquet, et de toute façon, j'ai toujours été nulle pour faire les paquets ! Ils ne ressemblent jamais à rien avec moi. Alors, ben, je me suis dis que ça ne changerait rien à ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur... je me suis trompée, » débite-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux au sol.

Elle se retrouve, sans surprise, coincée dans une étreinte chaude et agréable, alors que les bras de James se referment autour d'elle.

« J'avais compris, Lena. Je te taquinais, c'est tout, » souffle-t-il à son oreille. « Et je te remercie beaucoup de m'offrir quelque chose. Honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où quelqu'un... ça devait être Steve, alors, tu imagines, » ajoute-t-il.

« Ne me dis pas merci, tu ne l'as pas ouvert, » marmonne-t-elle, la voix étouffée par le t-shirt du brun.

Il rigole et elle se défait de ses bras. Elle a ce sentiment de plus en plus persistant que plus elle y reste, plus elle a envie d'y retourner, voir même de ne plus les quitter.

Le brun attrape le paquet et déchire le papier journal avant de prendre le lion en peluche dans ses mains. Il le regarde de tous les côtés, plonge son nez dedans et l'en retire avec un sourire. Il le regarde encore, lui grattouille la crinière, une oreille, puis relève le regard vers la brune.

« Il a un nom ? » demande-t-il.

Elena est soudain contente d'avoir mis à profit le peu de temps où elle a eu accès à internet, à Sydney, pour chercher des infos sur le dessin animé.

« Il s'appelle Simba. C'est le héros » elle mime les guillemets avec ses doigts, « d'un dessin animé de Walt Disney. »

« Il a une histoire particulière ? »

Elle prend le temps de lui raconter, en essayant de ne rien oublier. Elle fini son histoire en rangeant la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle. Ils se retrouvent dans le canapé, la peluche posée sur une table basse.

« Pourquoi une peluche ? Pourquoi celle-là ? » finit-il par demander.

Elle sourit.

« Pour rien. Je l'ai trouvée dans l'immeuble qu'on squattait en Australie, à Perth. Il m'a rappelé un souvenir de... » Elle déglutit difficilement. « De Phil. Il... je suis désolée, » souffle-t-elle, dépitée une fois de plus de ne pouvoir parler de quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il s'agit de celui qu'elle aimait comme un père.

« Laisse, ce n'est rien, » la rassure-t-il en posant une main sur son bras. « Continue. »

« Je l'ai ramassé, » reprend-elle après avoir hoché la tête. « J'ai voulu l'abandonner où je l'avais trouvé, mais... je suis retournée le chercher. Il m'a fait penser à toi. Il avait beau avoir subi des choses horribles, il se tenait toujours debout, la tête haute. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te le donner. Pour que tu te rappelles que tu n'as presque jamais baissé la tête et que lorsque tu l'as fait, tu as toujours trouvé le courage de la relever. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que tu as retrouvé Steve et que je suis là que ça va changer, » finit-elle avec un sourire tranquille.

Il regarde la peluche en hochant lentement la tête. Puis il relève un regard bourré d'affection et de gratitude vers la brune, qui lui sourit en retour.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les heures passent, la journée entière. La nuit. Et pas de Steve.

Et puis Elena commence à se poser des questions. Enfin, une. Que faire de ce qu'elle a dans son sac à dos. Ce putain de... elle doit en parler à James, mais elle veut en parler avec le blond d'abord. Elle a besoin de conseils.

Le lendemain matin, les deux espions sont un peu sur le qui vive. James décide de faire un peu de repérage dans le voisinage sous couvert d'un jogging – très – matinal, pendant que Mac reste dans le bungalow au cas où le blond revienne.

Finalement, le Captain arrive vers onze heures. Elena contact le brun, qui lui répond qu'il est à proximité d'une supérette et qu'il va acheter deux trois choses pour le repas du midi. Elle hésite, mais il lui rappelle qu'il sait encore faire des courses.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **14 JUIN – 11h13 – FOXWELLS**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +502)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Steve ! » demande-t-elle à peine est-il rentré dans le bungalow.

« Eh bien, si tu utilise mon prénom, ça doit craindre, » raille-t-il mais elle voit bien que le cœur n'y est pas.

Il se laisse lourdement tomber sur le canapé et se prend la tête entre les mains. Puis il se redresse et la regarde durement.

« Je vais te raconter, mais je t'interdis de m'arrêter, c'est compris ? » demande-t-il et elle frissonne devant la colère qui émane de sa voix et de son regard.

Elle se contente de hocher la tête.

« Ça a commencé avec... il y a un an et demi... Fury a été abattu. » Elle déglutit mais ne dit rien. « À partir de là... tout est parti de travers. Tony a créé un robot trop intelligent, nommé Ultron, qui a tenté de prendre le pouvoir et de rayer l'humanité de la terre. On a réussit à l'arrêter, mais les pertes civiles ont été monstrueuses. Suite à un...événement global, nous avons poursuivi Hydra partout dans le monde. Lors d'une de ces missions, il y a eu un accident avec Wanda – une nouvelle Avenger – qui a provoqué encore des victimes civiles, alors une coalition de cent dix sept pays a tenté d'imposer aux Avengers un contrôle. Il y a eu scission. Tony s'est rangé de leur côté, a tenté d'enfermer quelques un d'entre nous. Ça n'a pas marché et plutôt mal fini. Nous sommes toujours en liberté mais... » il secoue la tête.

« Un événement global ? »

« Tais-toi ! » feule-t-il et elle pince les lèvres pour se retenir de dire autre chose.

Il la regarde, à moitié désolé. À moitié seulement. Le reste n'est que frustration et colère contenue.

« Hydra n'est pas mort, nous le savions. Mais ils se sont infiltrés dans le SHIELD depuis des décennies. Il y en avait des dizaines. Plus d'un agent sur trois était d'Hydra. Tout le SHIELD est tombé. Au niveau mondial. Depuis, c'est le chaos. On a cherché à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et on a fini par tomber sur... des agents... rescapés, qui tentent de continuer la mission du SHIELD, dans l'ombre. Ils essaient de relever l'organisation, parce que ce sera la débandade si personne n'arrête Hydra qui, bizarrement, s'est rarement aussi bien porté. »

« Si le SHIELD n'est plus présent, il n'y a plus personne pour effectuer sa mission, » ne peut s'empêcher de souffler la brune.

« Oui. Protéger. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'acharnent à le reconstruire, dans l'ombre. Sauf que... il y a des tentions. Certains pensent que... la personne qui dirige désormais le SHIELD, nommé par Fury lui-même, n'a pas le droit de garder la direction de l'agence. Qu'elle n'est pas la bonne, qu'elle n'est pas fiable. »

Le blond s'arrête quelques secondes, et Elena s'engouffre dans la brèche.

« Qui est cette personne ? » s'exclame-t-elle. « Qui dirige le SHIELD aujourd'hui ? »

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Woooops ! Tant pis, l'info sera pour le suivant !_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte : du 14 au 16 juin :  
** **\- Elena essaie de faire avouer à Steve qui dirige le SHIELD.  
** **\- Elena avoue à Steve qu'elle cache quelque chose concernant James et qu'elle n'arrive pas à avouer au brun. Quelque chose de dangereux. V _raiment_ dangereux.  
** **\- James et Elena papotent sur la plage. Et puis Steve arrive et, peut-être que, après tout ce temps, elle va savoir qui est à la tête du SHIELD... En tout cas, le temps de recroiser certains amis est arrivé...**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Chapitre suivant dimanche 3 décembre**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **À la semaine prochaine !**_


	17. Chapitre 15 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Bonne nouvelle, je n'ai tué personne dans les chapitres que j'ai écris cette semaine (mais j'en ai planifié hinhinhin).**_

 _ **Sinon, vous deviez vraiment savoir qui est la personne à la tête du SHIELD dans CE chapitre, mais mon imagination en a décidé autrement ! Donc ce sera pour le suivant o:D**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Zucca666** **, VIP,** merci pour la review !_

 _ **Réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :**_

 _ *** VIP (j'ai failli ne pas voir ta review. C'est en vérifiant, par acquis de conscience, que j'ai vu la tienne ! ;)):  
\- Haha ! Ne me dis pas bonjour si tu veux, ça en changera rien. Je ferai mourir certains personnages, n'essaie même pas d'espérer que ce ne soit pas le cas.  
\- Non, Buck n'est pas "soumis" à Lena, même s'il dépend d'elle de manière un peu désespérée parfois.  
\- Ah. "Je ne te mérite pas", "non c'est moi", je comprends ce que tu veux dire. La scène est très forte, effectivement. Peut-être aurais-je dû parler du point de vue de Buck. Il a l'impression de rejeter complètement Elena mais il ne peut pas la laisser faire, parce qu'il a l'impression que ça va la faire fuir. Il se retrouve plus ou moins coincé et fait un choix par défaut, le moins pire pour lui. Et après, il n'a pas le courage de l'affronter. Lorsqu'il revient dans le bungalow, elle fait comme si tout était normal, et il a l'impression qu'elle va agir avec plus de distance désormais. C'est pour ça que quand il se rend compte qu'elle lui rend juste les choses plus faciles pour qu'il ne se sente pas gêné, c'est un peu explosion d'émotions dans sa tête et il l'exprime le moins mal qu'il peut. Définitivement, ça aurait peut-être mérité un paragraphe...  
\- Simba... On verra ;) La réponse la plus appropriée est : oui ET non.  
\- ok, ok, je vais me répéter mais Coulson. est. mort.  
\- Et oui, je vais parler de CATWS. Et oui aussi, j'en ai chié à adapter l'intrigue.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Notes pour ce chapitre :**_

 _ **(1) Oui, je vais parler de cette fichue scène**_ _._

 _ **(2) Qui me trouve comment j'ai fait pour choisir le numéro d'identification d'Elena ? Je ne sais pas ce que SKJ veut dire par contre. Je vous donnerai la réponse au prochain chapitre.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 15**

 **14 JUIN –11h20 – FOXWELLS**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +502)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena voit le regard de Steve se teinter d'agacement.

« Je ne peux pas... » lâche-t-il, les dents serrées.

« Oh, s'il te plait ! » râle-t-elle carrément.

« Niveau 10, Elena, » rétorque Steve.

Elle reste bloquée.

« Attends... tu es niveau 10 ? C'est ridicule ! Même Natasha n'est que niveau 7 ! Et... sérieux, c'est le Directeur qui est niveau 10. »

Il secoue la tête pour démentir.

« Je suis toujours niveau 3. Je suis tombé sur... cette personne par hasard. Mais je ne peux... »

« Qui est au courant ? » coupe-t-elle.

« En dehors des agents d'Aurore ? »

« C'est qui, Aurore ? » le coupe la brune.

« C'est le nom de la base, » précise-t-il. « Donc, sont au courant Clint et Sam, Sam Wilson, » souffle-t-il.

« Sam Wilson ? Lui, un Avenger ? » s'étrangle-t-elle.

« Tu le connais ? » s'étonne le blond.

« Oui, je l'ai rencontré aux sessions de groupe des vétérans traumatisés. Il animait celle du mercredi matin. J'y allais toujours avec... »

Elle se tait subitement et frotte vigoureusement son visage avec ses mains.

« Avec Coulson... » souffle Steve, soudain dépité et inquiet. « Elena... »

« Non, non, continue ! » s'écrie-t-elle d'une voix étranglée en refusant de laisser les larmes couler.

Seigneur, allait-elle un jour arrêter d'être aussi sensible dès qu'elle pensait à Phil...

« Ok. Donc... Clint et Sam sont au courant. Sinon... personne. »

« Nat' ? »

« Je t'ai dis que c'est compliqué. »

« Alors raconte-moi. En détail, » demande-t-elle.

Steve lui raconte donc.

On a accusé Sam d'un attentat où le roi du Wakanda est mort. Puis une course contre la montre, les négociations, la déchirure des Avengers, la poursuite d'un fou en Sibérie, et Tony qui apprend...

« Quoi ? » gémit la brune en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais t'en parler avant, mais Bucky était toujours avec nous, » explique Steve.

« C'est pas possible, » murmure-t-elle encore.

« Si. J'ai vu cette vidéo assez de fois pour la connaître par cœur. Je le savais avant que tu partes pour l'Angleterre, » avoue-t-il. « C'est Buck... »

« Non. C'est la "machine de guerre", pas Buck, » corrige-t-elle par automatisme.

« ... qui a tué les parents de Tony, » finit Steve.

Un lourd silence s'en suit.

« Merde, » fini par murmurer la brune en se frottant de nouveau le visage.

« Tony... a compris que je le savais déjà. Alors... »

« Ça a définitivement sonné la fin du groupe, je présume, » marmonne-t-elle.

« En effet. »

« Donc, avec IronMan : le nouveau roi du Wakanda, l'araignée, l'androïde – Vision ? C'est quoi ce nom ? – et WarMachine, c'est ça ? » récapitule-t-elle pour vérifier si elle a tout suivi.

« Et Nat', » murmure Steve.

« Et Nat'. Putain... comment... » soupire-t-elle.

« Nous nous sommes mis ensemble après ça, » marmonne le blond et la mâchoire de Mac va fracasser le sol. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme si nous l'avions programmé comme ça. C'est... ainsi, c'est tout. On n'est pas techniquement ensembles, d'ailleurs, c'est... »

« Compliqué ? » propose la brune, et il acquiesce. « Je sais, » assure-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. « Y a-t-il d'autres choses que je devrais savoir ? »

« Bien entendu ! Il y a toujours autre chose, » grince-t-il. « Il y aura toujours autre chose, un autre secret, une autre mission, une autre résurrection... »

Il s'arrête subitement et elle fronce les sourcils.

« Résurrection ?... Steve ? » grogne-t-elle, déjà agacée.

« Oh non. Pas de "Steve", pas ce ton-là avec moi, Elena, » l'interrompt-il avec brusquerie. « Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, et que si tu avais été là, ça n'aurait strictement rien changé. Mais tout a implosé et tu nous as juste terriblement manqué. Vous retrouver avec Buck est fantastique mais ça risque de causer tellement d'autres problèmes une fois que les autres seront au courant. Je sais que la personne qui dirige va faire de son mieux, et honnêtement, si elle a de la chance, ça peut se passer parfaitement bien mais ça pourrait lui coûter son poste si elle... Elle ne doit pas se sacrifier pour toi mais elle le fera. Et ce sera très cher payé... »

Il se lève et va se planter devant une des fenêtres.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » s'excuse-t-il. « C'est... Tout a changé, et on n'a pas encore trouvé d'équilibre, surtout avec le SHIELD qui est considéré comme organisation terroriste... Je ne peux pas faire de missions pour eux, contrairement aux autres, même Sam. Je suis trop connu, je suis repéré à peine ai-je mis le pied dans un supermarché maintenant... »

Il se tait, finalement.

« C'est une de tes planques, ici, en réalité, » lâche soudain la brune et ce n'est pas une question, alors il ne confirme pas que c'est bien le cas.

« On explique tout ça à James. On le laisse décider, mais moi, je te rejoins... si je supporte ta Directrice, » déclare soudain l'espionne. « Je n'irai plus sur le terrain, mais j'ai des capacités. Mécanique, électronique, informatique. Je ne suis spécialisée que dans la mécanique, mais je sais faire plein de petites choses. »

Steve ricane quelques secondes et Elena en a le ventre qui se tord.

« Je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit mais elle n'a tellement pas voulu m'écouter... »

« Quoi ? »

« C... La personne qui dirige. Elle n'a pas voulu croire que tu allais vouloir nous rejoindre. Enfin... elle se voile la face, c'est tout. Elle sait bien que tu... »

« Qui est-elle ? »

« Je ne peux... »

La voix d'Elena claque dans l'air.

« Steve, bon sang, c'est moi ! »

Il pivote vers elle et se mord la lèvre. Elle sait qu'il a cédé, mais le téléphone du blond sonne.

Le super soldat décroche et approche le téléphone de son oreille en lançant une œillade agacée à la brune.

« Rogers ! » aboie-t-il si violemment qu'elle en sursaute. « Non C... Tu ne peux... Non. Tu te démerdes mais c'est hors de question que je lui cache ça. Est... Non... Non, en quelle langue dois-je te le dire, bordel ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de mon langage ! On parle d'Elena là ! ... Tu m'agaces déjà assez d'avoir simple... Oui m... » il soupire et hoche la tête, un peu calmé. « Je l'amène avec moi... Non, pas maintenant... Effectivement, il n'est pas encore rentré. On lui explique et on arrive. Ou... Mais s'il ne veut pas nous suivre, je parlerai à Mac... Comme tu veux. Donc, comment veux-tu procéder ? ... Je sais, niveau 10, » admet le soldat. « Oui, à demain. Quoi qu'il se passe. Ne te fais pas tuer entre temps... Oui, mon humour est déplorable. Ça tombe bien, il va de paire avec mon humeur, » finit-il en raccrochant.

Elena le voit prendre une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Tu as compris l'essentiel de la conversation ? »

« Ils sont au courant ? » siffle-t-elle en réponse, le regard furieux et déçu. « Ils savent pour James ? »

« Non. Seul Clint est au courant. Et la direction, bien entendu. »

« Bien entendu ?! » s'exclame-t-elle. « Tu es en train de me dire que la direction du SHIELD est au courant que Barnes est ici ? Tu sais pour combien de crimes il doit être jugés aux États-Unis ? Tu es complètement cinglé ma parole ! »

« C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu vous faire éviter les douaniers et vous installer ici ! » réplique-t-il avec autant de force qu'elle. « Je lui fais autant confiance qu'à toi, autant confiance qu'à Nat' ! Je lui confierais ma vie. Pire. Je lui confierais ta vie ! Je n'ai plus de ressources, Mac. Et quand bien même, tout venait de Stark. Tu aurais vraiment voulu que je lui demande de m'aider à cacher le meurtrier de ses parents ? »

« Ce n'est pas James qui a tué Howard et sa femme ! » s'exclame la brune. « Ce n'était pas lui ! Il est incapable de se maîtriser. Dans ces moments-là, il est enfermé à l'intérieur de son propre corps ! Il... non... » souffle-t-elle soudain en plaquant ses mains devant la bouche, le regard planté dans celui du brun, qui vient de rentrer dans le bungalow.

Ce dernier est livide. Il a lâché les sacs de courses et se tient juste immobile.

« Alors ce n'est pas un rêve ? » murmure-t-il. « Je pensais que c'était un rêve. Je... Ils m'avaient dit que c'était un rêve... »

Elena arrive enfin à bouger et se précipite sur lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Jay... »

« Je sais, Lena, » ajoute-t-il en baissant les yeux sur elle. « Ce n'était pas moi. Il n'empêche que... »

Il déglutit. Elle ne dit rien mais l'attire contre elle. Il la serre contre lui, le temps de lui murmurer un merci, puis s'écarte.

« J'ai la vague impression que vous avez parlé durant mon absence, » lâche-t-il sans attendre de réponse, en récupérant ses sacs, qu'il emporte dans la cuisine.

Ils aident le Soldat à ranger, puis se réinstallent dans le salon, où Steve reprend tout son récit depuis le début. Elena reste passive cette fois, laisse le brun poser des questions. Elle essaie de décrypter ce que Steve veut lui cacher. Lorsqu'enfin les deux hommes se taisent, l'après midi est bien entamé et ils n'ont rien mangé depuis le matin. Steve se tourne vers elle.

« Je ne doute pas que tu m'as analysé et cherché ce que je te cache. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas la force de te faire face maintenant, Mac, » déclare-t-il. « Alors, s'il te plait, j'aimerais juste manger et aller me coucher. De toute façon, tu le rencontreras demain. »

Puis il se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine.

« Je vais le surveiller, je n'ai pas envie de mourir par empoisonnement, » lâche Buck en se levant à son tour, dans une tentative ratée pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les deux hommes passent du temps dans la cuisine, bien trop pour rapporter un simple plat de pâtes au fromage et des steaks. Buck essaie bien de la convaincre qu'il a fallu jeter le premier repas à la poubelle puisque le héros de l'Amérique s'est encore raté, mais elle sent qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. Le brun n'a pas l'air inquiet ou en colère, alors elle suppose qu'elle va attendre qu'il lui en parle de lui-même.

Ils mangent en parlant de tout et de rien, dans une ambiance aussi détendue qu'elle peut l'être vu la situation. Après le repas, Steve s'éclipse dans la chambre des garçons, rapidement.

Les deux autres font la vaisselle, discutent un peu et vont se coucher.

Vers minuit, Elena entend quelqu'un se lever et approcher de sa chambre.

« Lena ? » murmure une voix hésitante et elle ne peut s'empêcher de glousser.

« Rentre, » souffle-t-elle.

Il s'approche, un peu penaud – Dieu sait qu'un James Barnes penaud, ça vaut le détour. Tout ce qu'on peut imaginer est très loin de la réalité tant il est craquant – et elle lui désigne le lit du dessous. Il s'avance vers elle et lui debout, son visage est pile en face de celui de la brune.

« J'ai préparé le lit du bas ce matin, » explique-t-elle seulement.

« Merci, » murmure-t-il simplement.

Elle a l'impression qu'il veut dire autre chose, ou peut-être faire un geste, mais de toute évidence il y renonce puisqu'il finit par disparaître en dessous d'elle.

Pas dix minutes plus tard, ils dorment tous les deux.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **15 JUIN – 14h06 – FOXWELLS**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +503)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande le Captain.

Ils sont sur la plage, en train de somnoler après le repas du midi. Il ne fait pas beau, mais il n'y a pas de vent, alors c'est agréable quand même. James a préféré partir courir un peu.

« Que ferais-tu si tu étais à ma place et que tu avais quelque chose qui appartienne... eh bien, en réalité, ça ne lui appartient pas vraiment, c'est justement le problème, c'est lui qui ne s'appartenait plus vraiment lorsque le carnet était utilisé, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je devrais lui dire mais il est tellement... d'un autre côté, ça peut être tellement dangereux de... oh merde, » finit-elle par marmonner en se prenant la tête entre les mains, alors qu'elle entend Steve glousser à côté d'elle.

Elle jette à son ami un regard noir, qui ne fait qu'accentuer l'hilarité de ce dernier. Elle attend qu'il se soit calmé avant de continuer.

« Tu sais que si on balance une liste de mots spécifiques à James, il se transforme en machine de guerre ? » commence-t-elle.

« Oui, » confirme le blond avec gravité.

« Cette liste n'était notée qu'à un endroit. Dans un carnet. »

« Pourquoi un seul ? » s'étonne-t-il.

« Par sécurité. Quiconque possède cette liste peut faire ce qu'il veut de James. Trop dangereux de le reproduire, » explique-t-elle.

« Ridicule de le perdre au cas où le carnet serait détruit. »

« Mais plus il y aurait eu de copies, plus les risques de vols auraient été élevés, » rappelle-t-elle.

« Ok. Et donc ? »

« Et donc, il se peut que j'aie récupéré le carnet, » marmonne-t-elle de nouveau.

« Tu... Pardon ? » s'étrangle-t-il. « Tu ne l'as pas détruit ? »

« Non, j'estime que c'est à James de le faire. Tu comprends ? » demande-t-elle en levant le regard vers les yeux bleus.

« Non... » souffle-t-il. « Je suis désolé, mais non. »

« On a parlé une seule fois de ce carnet, » confie-t-elle en racontant à Steve, son regard perdu sur l'horizon, revivant la scène.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _Ils sont en Patagonie. James est encore sous le choc de la veille, lorsqu'il a été transformé en machine de guerre_ _ **(1)**_ _. Elena a mis près de trois heures à juste pouvoir l'approcher à moins de cinq mètres. Maintenant, ils sont tous les deux assis à l'intérieur du 4x4, en silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'Elena le brise._

 _« Comment te font-ils faire ça ? » demande-t-elle dans un murmure._

 _« Je ne sais pas comment ça marche. Il y a cette série de mots, qu'ils récitent comme une putain de poésie, » explique-t-il dans un murmure. « Puis ils me demandent comment je me sens, et je sais que je réponds que je suis prêt, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'est pas parfaitement clair. C'est pareil, je sais qu'il y a des mots, mais je serais incapable de te les répéter. »_

 _Elle hoche la tête en luttant pour ne pas le regarder. Il ne le supporterait pas, elle le sent._

 _« C'est impossible de résister à ça. Dès le premier mot, je sens mon cerveau qui se plie à leur volonté. Je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi, » débite-t-il. « J'essaie de lutter, chaque fois, mais ça ne marche jamais. Je sais que ces mots sont notés dans un genre de carnet. Rouge. Avec une étoile argentée. Il est en cuir, je crois, d'après la texture. Ils le rangent dans le laboratoire. C'est tout ce que je sais, » finit-il._

 _Du coin de l'œil, elle le voit baisser la tête._

 _« Il faut détruire ce carnet, » déclare-t-elle._

 _« C'est à moi de le faire, Mac. Je ne laisserai personne me voler ce droit. Ce n'est peut-être que du papier, mais pour moi... c'est une prison, une peur, ma peur la plus profonde. Si je ne le fais pas... j'ai l'impression que j'appartiendrai pour toujours à la personne qui l'aura détruite. »_

 _« Tu ne t'appartiens qu'à toi-même et à personne d'autre, » acquiesce-t-elle. « Je te laisserai le détruire. Mais si j'en ai l'occasion, je le récupérerai. »_

 _Il tourne enfin le regard vers elle. Il brûle de colère._

 _« Promets-moi que tu ne le détruiras pas toi-même, » demande-t-il, cette flamme toujours allumée._

 _« Je te le promets, » jure-t-elle._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Je comprends mieux, » soupire Steve. « Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu ne lui en parle pas. »

« Parce que ce maudit carnet contient le compte rendu de chaque mission qu'il a effectué lorsqu'il était sous le contrôle de la machine de guerre. Et qu'il est juste incapable de faire face à ce qu'il a fait là-dedans. »

« Tu l'as lu ? » s'étonne-t-il, et il y a un fond de reproche au fond de sa voix.

« Non, survolé quelques pages en cherchant la liste de mots, pour être sure que j'avais bien le bon bouquin, » explique-t-elle.

« Ok. Mais il ne se rappelle pas de tout ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Pas ces missions-là. Pas quand la Machine est aux commandes, » précise-t-elle. « C'est flou pour lui. Tu vois pour les parents de Tony. Il pensait que c'était un rêve. Et Dieu sait qu'il en fait, des rêves de ce genre, et on sait que certains ne sont pas la réalité. Alors pour démêler le vrai du faux, il n'y a que ce carnet. »

« Il pourrait le brûler sans regarder ? » propose le blond mais sa grimace prouve que lui-même n'y crois pas vraiment.

« Tu pourrais le brûler sans le feuilleter alors que tu sais qu'il y a les pires atrocités que tu as commises et que tu as potentiellement oublié dedans ? » ironise-t-elle.

Il acquiesce.

« Je pense vraiment que ne rien lui dire... n'est pas la bonne solution. »

« Il n'y a pas de bonne solution, » marmonne-t-elle. « Soit je lui dis et il risque de... » elle secoue la tête. « Soit j'attends et j'endurerai sa colère plus que légitime d'avoir laissé cette liste à la potentielle disponibilité de tous, quitte à risquer d'effriter la confiance qu'il a en moi. »

« Tu ne peux pas laisser ça se passer, » s'écrie le blond à voix basse. « Tout repose sur la confiance qu'il a en toi, Elena. Tu ne peux pas le décevoir. »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » répond-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

Ils restent silencieux un instant, le temps de remettre leurs pensées en ordre.

« Franchement, il n'y a pas de solution, » finit par admettre Steve.

« Nous sommes d'accord, au moins, » soupire-t-elle en cachant ses yeux dans le creux de son coude.

« Il va pourtant falloir en trouver une. »

« On se laisse quelques semaines, et on en reparle ? » propose-t-elle.

« Depuis quand fuis-tu les problèmes ? » raille le blond.

« Depuis que j'ai rencontré James, » rappelle-t-elle et il grimace. « J'ai fui la mort de Tia, puis ma vengeance. J'ai fui tous mes engagements avec le SHIELD, j'ai fui ma mission puisque les autres ne sont pas au courant que je suis rentrée, encore moins avec lui. »

« Désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » souffle-t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » le rassure-t-elle. « Cette situation a tendance à me plomber le moral. Je déteste lui cacher quoi que ce soit. » Elle ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner. « C'est assez paradoxal. On a bâti notre relation sur des mensonges énormes, puisqu'il ne savait pas que j'étais du SHIELD, et je n'étais pas sensé savoir qui il était et ce qu'il faisait. Malgré ça, on a toujours été honnête l'un envers l'autre. J'ai essayé de me protéger, pourtant, mais je n'ai jamais pu... » elle soupire et ferme les yeux.

Elle ne voit pas Steve qui fait les gros yeux en levant légèrement les mains au ciel dans un geste de désespoir amusé.

Ils restent de nouveau silencieux un moment, contemplant la mer pour la brune, somnolant pour Steve.

« Hey, Cap' ? » l'interpelle-t-elle.

« Mmmmh ? » grogne-t-il, à moitié endormi.

« Ça en est où avec Nat' ? Elle sait quoi ? »

« Elle ne sait rien, et ne saura rien jusqu'à ce qu'on ait discuté avec le Directeur, » marmonne-t-il.

« Wow ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dis le Directeur. C'est un homme ? »

« Je... désolé, j'ai encore des réflexes, avec Fury et tout... » se justifie le blond, mais Elena n'est pas convaincue. Elle se pose de nouveau des questions. Elle ne sait même pas si c'est un homme ou une femme, au final...

« Sérieusement, Steve, je me sens mal par rapport à Nat', de provoquer... »

« Non, » la coupe-t-il en se redressant. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. On s'est rapproché après avoir choisi des... camps différents. Que tu aies choisis le mien ou le sien ne change rien à l'affaire. Peu importe mon affection pour elle. Je protégerai toujours ceux qui en ont besoin, et je défendrai toujours ceux qui le méritent. »

Tout en restant assise, elle claque des talons, pose sa main gauche sur son cœur, et effectue une parodie de salut militaire avec la droite.

« Aye ! » s'exclame-t-elle alors qu'il rigole.

« 'Garde donc qui voilà, » change-t-il de sujet en désignant du menton quelque chose derrière la brune.

Elle se retourne et ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée en voyant le Soldat arriver vers eux en petite foulées. Il les salue et file sous la douche.

Les deux autres rentrent et préparent le repas.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **16 JUIN – 20h39 – FOXWELLS**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +504)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« James ? » souffle-t-elle alors qu'ils se baladent sur la plage, le lendemain, après le dîner.

« Oui ? » répond-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Tu veux rejoindre le SHIELD ? »

« J'irai où tu iras, Lena. C'est aussi simple que ça, » rappelle-t-il.

« C'est une chose de revenir aux USA avec moi, s'en est une autre que de s'engager de nouveau dans une agence d'espionnage, » rappelle-t-elle. « Et surtout, je ne veux pas que tu me suives. Je veux que tu fasses tes propres choix, et si tu ne veux pas rallier le SHIELD, alors... alors je resterai avec toi. »

Il s'arrête de marcher pour se tourner vers elle.

« Je sais, » assure-t-il avec un sourire attendri. « Je veux y aller. Je ne dis pas que je vais travailler pour eux, cela dit. »

Le silence se réinstalle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » finit par demander le brun.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut avoir confiance en ce Directeur, » avoue l'espionne « ou cette Directrice. Merde, je ne sais rien sur elle... lui, » grogne-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous maîtrisons, Lena. Reste vigilante si tu veux, mais ne bloque pas tes pensées là-dessus. Et puis, Steve lui fait assez confiance pour lui parler de moi, je pense qu'il... ou qu'elle est fiable. »

« Quand es-tu devenu sage ? » raille-t-elle gentiment.

« Depuis que tu donnes l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser et que tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te rassures, » propose-t-il en la regardant, cherchant des réponses dans ses yeux, mais elle détourne le regard.

« Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui me rassures, James. Je ne veux plus, » déclare-t-elle d'une voix atone.

 _Ça fait trop mal quand ils partent_ , ajoute-t-elle pour elle-même, s'empêchant de penser à Tia, et surtout à Phil. Elle secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées.

« Lena, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est Loki le responsable, » souffle le brun, ayant suivi les pensées de sa coéquipière.

« Comme tu n'es pas responsable de la mort d'Howard. T'en sens-tu mieux pour autant ? » lâche-t-elle, acerbe.

« Ce n'est pas comparable. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Je me suis délibérément laissé séduire par ce... ce... et c'est Phil qui en a payé les conséquences ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclame Steve, qu'elle n'a pas entendu arriver, dans son dos. « Tu as lutté contre Loki autant que le reste d'entre nous, » rappelle-t-il alors qu'elle se tourne vers lui. « Me fais-tu confiance ? » enchaîne-t-il avant qu'elle ait l'occasion de répondre.

« Bien entendu. »

« Totalement confiance ? » insiste le blond.

« Le fait que tu poses la question a tendance à me faire douter, soudain, » marmonne-t-elle. « Mais oui, totalement. Tu le sais pertinemment. T'es le Captain après tout ! »

Steve hoche la tête et lève son téléphone, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, à son oreille.

« Je te l'envoie, » déclare-t-il simplement avant de raccrocher et de se diriger vers les quelques palmiers qui séparent la plage de leur bungalow. Il appuie sur un tronc et une trappe s'ouvre. Les deux autres le rejoignent immédiatement.

« Elena, le Directeur veut te voir, seul à seul. »

« Masculin, de nouveau, » réplique-t-elle seulement mais le blond croise les bras d'un air agacé, alors elle passe l'éponge. « James... »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec Buck, » contre le blond. « Seulement, au cas où tu décides de ne pas rester, il faut que vous voyiez le moins de monde possible et que le moins de monde possible vous voit. »

Elle acquiesce mais se tourne vers le brun, hésitante.

« Y a-t-il un risque pour qu'elle ne ressorte pas ? » demande-t-il à son ami.

« Non, aucun, » jure-t-il et les deux autres le croient.

« Va. Je vais en profiter pour parler avec Steve, » dit tranquillement Barnes.

Elle secoue la tête, indécise.

« Va, » insiste-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Stevie est nerveux à l'idée que tu refuses, » lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se recule en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu sais quelque chose, » assène-t-elle soudain.

« Oui, » avoue le brun après avoir déglutit.

« Tu... »

« Rentre et dans moins de dix minutes tu sauras aussi, » déclare-t-il.

« Depuis quand ? » insiste-t-elle.

« Depuis que j'ai aidé Steve à préparer le repas, hier soir, » explique-t-il, toujours calme. « Tu me fais confiance ? »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et refuse de répondre, levant juste les yeux au ciel.

« Alors, s'il te plait, pour moi, fais-le. Vas-y. »

Elle fronce les sourcils et finit par soupirer.

« Ok, vous avez gagné. Mais attention, je ne peux pas jurer que je vais accepter. »

« Oh, tu ne vas pas accepter. Tu vas me détester de ne pas t'y avoir emmené sur le champ dès que j'ai su. Et tu vas en vouloir à Steve aussi, » ricane le brun. « Mais rappelle-toi d'une chose, » ajoute-t-il en redevenant des plus sérieux. « Tout a commencé alors que tu étais en Angleterre, et Steve n'a eu aucun moyen de te contacter. Tu t'en rappelleras ? »

Elle déglutit.

« Tu me fais un peu peur, » avoue-t-elle seulement.

« Tu t'en rappelleras ? » redemande-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête et James saisit ses épaules pour la faire pivoter face au scanner. L'appareil émet un léger bip et le numéro de l'espionne – SKJ 02A0462 _**(2)**_ – apparaît. Le sol vibre un peu et une trappe s'ouvre dans le sol. En se penchant, la brune voit une échelle. Elle regarde une dernière fois les deux soldats, hoche la tête en direction de James et s'engouffre dans le boyau.

Une fois qu'elle est passée, la trappe se referme sur Elena, qui se retrouve dans le noir total.

« C'est malin. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je me casse le cou ? Putain, Steve, je vais te tuer, » marmonne-t-elle en reprenant péniblement sa descente.

Enfin, elle touche le sol.

« Rah, et je n'ai même pas mon téléphone pour éclairer un minimum. Faites chier, tous autant que vous êtes ! »

Elle avance lentement, jusqu'à toucher une paroi de roche. Elle longe patiemment le couloir, compte ses pas. Soudain, sous ses doigts, le mur s'adoucit, se lisse. Du béton.

« Putain, je vais tous vous buter. Lentement. Je vais vous faire hurler de douleur, vous arracher les ongles un par un, vous briser chaque phalange avec un casse-noisette, vous broyer les os en vous passant dessus avec un putain de rouleau compresseur... Nom de Dieu, Tia, Nick, si tu n'as pas survécu à ma balle perforante, Phil, vous devez bien vous foutre de ma gueule de là où vous... »

Elle s'arrête lorsque la boule qui s'est formée dans sa gorge la bloque.

Phil...

 _Elle a été au-delà de la colère, de la peine, de l'envie de vengeance lorsque sa meilleure amie a été tuée. Elle a voulu retourner la terre entière. Elle est partie à l'autre bout du monde pour essayer d'avoir sa vengeance. Cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, mais elle a réussit à faire son deuil._

 _Alors que Phil... au-delà de la culpabilité, c'est juste sa perte qui a été terrible. Elle n'a pas été en colère ou n'a cherché vengeance. Elle a juste été détruite. La douleur de la perte de Phil est peut-être la seule chose dont elle n'a pas parlé à James – avec Tia, bien entendu. Plus exactement, dont elle a expliqué à James que c'était trop douloureux pour qu'elle lui en parle. Il était son père. Celui qu'elle avait toujours cherché. Il l'avait prit sous son aile, comme il s'était occupé des autres Immortels, certes. Mais... il y avait toujours eu une affection spéciale entre eux. Une affection qui avait grandi après l'accident de bus qui avait coûté la vie à une dizaine d'Immortels – vous avez saisie l'ironie ? Des Immortels morts... Elle ignora son cerveau – et qui avait vraiment transformé leur lien. Coulson n'en avait jamais parlé, mais il l'avait entendu dire à Fury qu'elle était la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Quelques jours avant sa mort._

Elle secoue violemment la tête, se sortant de ses pensées, renifle quelques fois, sèche ses yeux et se redresse – quand avait-elle glissé le long de la paroi pour se retrouver à genoux ? – avant de se remettre en route. Elle compte encore cinquante pas avant d'en avoir mare.

« Oh, bordel ! C'est où l'interrupteur ? Lumière ! » beugle-t-elle et une demi seconde plus tard, le couloir est éclairé par des néons qui ne sont plus de première jeunesse, mais qui remplissent parfaitement leur office.

Elle cligne des yeux et se retient de se frapper la tête contre le mur.

« Putain, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça... » marmonne-t-elle.

Elle recommence à avancer, d'un bon pas cette fois. Lorsqu'elle voit une porte, par instinct, elle se met en position de combat et porte la main au holster à sa cuisse. Vide. Et même pas de holster.

« Fais chier Steve ! » gronde-t-elle. « Pas porter d'arme, gnagnagna, des touristes, ça attirerait l'attention sur nous, gnagnagna... putain... ok, tu te calmes McGregor. Et tu fermes ta gueule... 'Taín, je vous entends glousser de là-haut, les mecs... et la fille, désolée, Tia, » marmonne-t-elle. « C'est fantastique. S'il y a des micros, ils vont me prendre pour une folle... Ouais... bien sur qu'il y a des micros. Et des caméras, » finit-elle dans un soupir, avant de chercher autour d'elle.

Elle trouve ce qu'elle cherche, un trou dans le béton, duquel dépasse un petit fil qui ressemble à un câble électrique à l'abandon, mais elle sait pertinemment qu'il y a une caméra dedans. Elle leur envoie un doigt d'honneur, avant d'enfin avancer jusqu'à la porte.

« Vous allez m'ouvrir, maintenant. J'ai passé le scan, je me suis ridiculisé, je vais encore entendre parler que c'est mon grand âge qui me fait perdre la boule, alors, putain, ouvrez-moi, » ordonne-t-elle.

La porte en métal se déverrouille.

« Fantastique, je n'ai pas perdu toute autorité, » se réjouit-elle, avant de voir les cinq gardes armés qui l'attendent.

«... sérieux, les gars, je suis pas le Captain hein. Je suis infoutue d'en battre deux comme vous... oui, bon, peut-être deux... ou trois... ou quatre. Mais pas plus, » ricane-t-elle alors qu'elle les voit se raidir. Le plus proche se met à moitié en position d'attaque.

Et puis elle entend un déclic et se baisse instinctivement.

Dans la porte, au-dessus d'elle – largement, elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin de se baisser en fait – se trouve une flèche, à partir de laquelle se déroule un petit papier avec écrit dessus :

 _Bon retour Elena_ _!_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Voilà voilà. Bon, vous devinez à qui appartient la flèche, ce n'est pas trop dur, et il n'y a pas de piège.**_

 _ **À partir du chapitre suivant... On rentre dans un autre morceau de cette histoire. Lena et Bucky vont pouvoir poser leurs bagages et arrêter de regarder par-dessus leurs épaules. On va avoir clairement plus de personnages récurrents, mais que des persos que vous connaissez, pas peur.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte : le 16 juin, chapitre _assez_ dense... et c'est un euphémisme :  
** **\- Elena retrouve Clint, qui la conduit jusqu'au bureau vide du Directeur.  
** **\- Elena rencontre la Directrice.**

 **Ben oui, vous pensiez que j'allais vendre la mèche aussi bêtement ? Mouhahahaha**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Chapitre suivant dimanche 10 décembre**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **À la semaine prochaine !**_


	18. Chapitre 16 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Salut les gens,**_

 _ **J'aurais du poster ce chapitre, pleine d'excitation et de joie et en ricanant en vous imaginant sauter de joie sur vos chaises... Merde, pour moi, c'est le chapitre le PLUS important de cette histoire, même si Buck n'est pas présent. Ouais...**_

 _ **Au lieu de ça, j'essaie d'arrêter de pleurer les dix-neuf dernières années de ma vie.**_

 _ **J'avais neuf ans à l'époque.**_

 _ **Dix neuf ans. Sept tournées. Dix-sept concerts. Non. dix-huit. Samedi, à Paris, ça a été le dernier concert.**_

 _ **Un million de personnes pour son dernier rodéo.**_

 _ **C'était aussi magnifique que dur.**_

 _ **Les musiciens qui se préparent. L'intro de "Ma gueule". Et rien. Pas de silhouette qui apparaît en contre jour. Pas de hurlements. Pas d'exclamations. Et putain, c'était dur de chanter. Mais c'était juste impossible de faire autrement. Parce que comment lui rendre hommage sinon ?**_

 _ **Tellement dur de voir ce micro là, devant la scène, et personne pour le tenir, le trimbaler d'un bout à l'autre de la scène, le lancer en l'air ou le pencher comme il savait si bien le faire.**_

 _ **La dignité de David, Laura, Laetitia et les filles. Je pense juste tellement à eux.**_

 _ **Le silence d'un million de personnes durant la cérémonie. Parce que c'était ça. On est juste resté sans parler, sans bouger, le regard vissé sur ce putain de cercueil blanc. Et ça fait bizarre, tant de gens silencieux.**_

 _ **Nos voix se sont éteintes avec la sienne.**_

 _ **Dix neuf ans.**_

 _ **Je n'arrêterai pas d'être fan. Pas pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas. Je n'ai aucune inquiétude de ça. Mais parce que à chaque étape de ma vie, belle ou difficile, j'ai trouvé une de ses chansons pour me porter. Et parce que je sais que pour les prochaines étapes, il y aura toujours une chanson qui me parlera.**_

 _ **C'est lui qui l'a dit, pas moi :**_

 _ **"Ça n'finira jamais"**_

 _ **Alors, parce que je pourrais écrire l'équivalent de quatre ou cinq chapitres sur ce qu'il m'a inspiré et ce qu'il m'inspirera toujours... Je ne dirai qu'un mot.**_

 _ **Merci, à jamais.**_

 _ **Merci, Monsieur Hallyday.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Julindy, Zucca666** , merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Notes pour ce chapitre :**_

 _ **(1) Oui, le Boeing C-17 Globemaster dont je parle est celui de la saison 1 de Agents of SHIELD.**_

 _ **(2) Oui aussi, Lola est celle d'Agents of SHIELD**_

 _ **(3) "Mieux vaut demander pardon que permission" : Citation d'une adaptation cinématographique déplorable que je ne citerai pas ici tant ce navet est... un navet. Mais j'ai toujours trouvé la phrase intéressante, j'avoue, alors la voilà...**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 16**

 **16 JUIN – 21h13 – BASE AURORE**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +504)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La brune se redresse immédiatement et cherche Hawkeye du regard. Elle le repère, de l'autre côté de la pièce, à laquelle elle jette rapidement un œil en passant.

C'est une salle de communication, des ordinateurs et des écrans dans tous les sens. Une allée de trois mètres sépare la pièce en deux parties. Et à l'autre bout de ladite allée se trouve son ami de très longue date. Elle avance d'un pas, deux gardes lui barrent la route.

« Laissez-la passer, ordre du Directeur, » s'exclame Clint en s'approchant.

Ils se rejoignent et s'enlacent au milieu de tout le monde, en silence, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Puis elle finit par se reculer et ils se regardent, les yeux brillants plus que la normale. Mais aucun des deux ne l'auraient avoué. Un espion, ça ne pleure pas. Ça n'a même pas les larmes aux yeux.

« Je récupère le message, » déclare-t-elle d'une voix vaguement enrouée, en désignant la flèche dans son dos. « Je te le rappellerai quand tu me diras de ficher le camp. »

« Et merde, je savais que ça allait se retourner contre moi, » marmonne-t-il et sa voix n'est pas parfaitement claire non plus.

Elle lui colle un coup de poing dans l'épaule avec un grand sourire.

« Depuis quand sais-tu que je suis rentrée ? » demande-t-elle en faisant – parfaitement bien – semblant d'être détachée.

« Il y a une dizaine de minutes ? J'ai eu à peine le temps de courir chercher ma flèche spéciale et arriver ici. C... le Directeur m'a demandé de venir à ta rencontre et de te mener jusqu'à son bureau, » ajoute-t-il et il est soudain plus sérieux, mais aussi plus... doux ?

Elle fronce les sourcils. Encore du masculin...

« Allons-y, j'en ai marre des secrets. »

« Tu m'étonnes, » soupire-t-il et il a l'air las, d'un coup.

Ils marchent en silence le long d'un dédale de couloirs souterrains. Et puis ils débouchent sur un grand hangar, avec un Boeing C-17 Globemaster modifié en plein milieu **(1)**. Ils longent une partie du hangar et se renfoncent dans les entrailles de l'installation. Ils passent devant un garage, et la brune se fige brutalement. Clint s'en rend compte tout de suite, et sait même pourquoi.

« Merde, » marmonne-t-il. « Elena, viens, ne... » tente-t-il, mais elle ne l'entend plus, elle est juste figée. Figée, avec les joues inondées de larmes.

« Elena... je suis désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé, pardon, » souffle-t-il en l'entraînant de force un peu plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que... Lola... fait ici ? » demande-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

« Je... ils... On verra ça plus tard, si ça ne te gêne pas, » marmonne l'archer.

Elle est trop secouée pour remarquer qu'il détourne le regard.

« Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas réagir ainsi... ça te gêne si... j'aimerais la voir, » murmure-t-elle.

« Après, non ? Je veux dire... le Directeur... »

« Je me contrefous du Directeur, » siffle-t-elle. « Je veux voir Lola **(2)**. Maintenant. »

« Elena... » tente encore le blond.

« Clint, s'il te plait... » murmure-t-elle. « C'est la... c'est la voiture de Phil. Clint... »

Il soupire et une fois de plus, Elena, le regard vissé sur la petite voiture rouge, ne le voit pas se figer une seconde en levant une main à son oreille, avant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête.

« Ok, viens, » souffle-t-il.

Le garage est vide, alors que quelques secondes auparavant, il y avait une dizaine de mécanos en tout genre qui travaillaient. Ça, la brune s'en rend compte, mais n'y attache pas vraiment d'importance. Elle ne voit que la voiture. Une fois à portée de main, elle effleure la portière avec une quasi vénération. Des dizaines, des centaines de souvenirs ressurgissent. Des décennies de complicité, de moments difficiles, de joies et de peines. Elle réussit à contenir ses larmes, cette fois. Elle est surtout contente – non, soulagée – d'avoir retrouvé le petit bolide. Elle passe la main sous le volant et actionne la trappe pour ouvrir le capot. Elle l'ouvre avec précaution, ravale encore quelques larmes. Elle attrape un chiffon, vérifie les niveaux, la pression des pneus, huile les serrures, enlève un peu de poussière de la plage avant, resserre un boulon par-ci, ajuste la pression d'un injecteur...

Finalement, c'est près de deux heures qu'elle passe sur la corvette. Puis Clint arrive à la faire partir, et ils reprennent leur route.

Ils arrivent devant un couloir desservant une quinzaine de bureaux. L'archer s'arrête et la prend par les épaules.

« Je veux juste te dire deux choses. La première, c'est que je suis extrêmement soulagé que tu sois revenue. Tu n'imagines pas. J'ai vécu dans l'angoisse ces derniers mois, c'était horrible. La seconde c'est que... quoi qu'il se passe, rappelle toi que tout ça... que... qu'il n'a... que tout s'est mis en route après que tu es partie. On a voulu te... mais on ne pouvait juste pas. Je... » il porte la main à son oreille. « Oui, d'accord, je te l'envoie... et je me tais... » Il éteint son oreillette. « Vas-y Mac. Dernière porte à gauche, entre directement, » finit-il en partant au pas de course.

La brune cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, stupéfaite.

« C'était quoi ça putain ? » marmonne-t-elle. « Ok, faut que j'arrête d'être aussi vulgaire, Steve va en faire une crise cardiaque s'il entend ça. »

Serrant les poings, elle décide d'accélérer les choses et se rend au pas de charge jusqu'à la porte, frappe par courtoisie. N'entendant pas de réponse, elle obéit à l'injonction de Clint et rentre. Elle referme la porte et regarde autour d'elle.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **16 JUIN – 23h15 – QG DU SHIELD**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +504)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Un sentiment désagréable saisit la brune. Sa respiration s'accélère, elle sent un malaise arriver, mais elle ferme les paupières et inspire lentement. C'est là qu'elle se rend compte. L'odeur. Elle rouvre les yeux dans un hoquet, devant prendre appui sur le bureau pour ne pas tomber. Juste à côté de sa main droite se trouve une reproduction miniaturisée de Lola. Elle secoue la tête.

« Non, non, » gémit-elle en regardant brutalement ailleurs.

Son regard tombe sur un stylo qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Non, » souffle-t-elle encore en reculant. « Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que... qui... » elle jette des regards horrifiés dans la pièce.

Sur une étagère, elle trouve la peluche, sa louve, et trébuche en arrière, manquant de s'étaler de tout son long. Elle lève les mains à son visage pour cacher la pièce à son regard, mais sa vue amputée, son odorat compense et l'odeur jaillit, encore plus fort qu'avant.

Elle n'entend pas la personne qui courre dans le couloir. La porte du bureau s'ouvre brutalement et elle sursaute, mais elle ne bouge pas. La porte est refermée, doucement cette fois.

« Elena, » souffle une voix qu'elle reconnait toujours à la première syllabe, même des années après.

« Non... non, va-t'en, » murmure-t-elle en se couvrant les oreilles.

« Elena, écoute-moi, » demande la voix, devenue suppliante.

« Pourquoi ? Ça fait des mois que tu m'as laissé tranquille, » continue-t-elle, à peine compréhensible. « Pourquoi maintenant. Je ne suis plus aussi faible. Je croyais... Je croyais que j'avais réussis à te laisser partir... Je... Je t'en prie, c'est trop dur... Je ne veux plus des médicaments. Je ne pourrai pas recommencer ça. Je ne pourrai pas être enfermée de nouveau... » balbutie-t-elle alors que les larmes ont retrouvées le chemin de ses joues.

 _Derrière ses paupières closes, elle voit encore le regard gris débordant de mépris lui assénant qu'elle est responsable de sa mort, qu'elle n'est bonne à rien à part faire souffrir les autres. Elle sait désormais que c'est sa culpabilité cumulée à sa souffrance qui parlait, et les hallucinations s'étaient espacées jusqu'à disparaître, après un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique et quelques médicaments à forte dose. Elle avait fini par reprendre le travail mais rien n'avait plus été pareil._

Elle sèche ses larmes en tentant de rationaliser.

 _Pourquoi réapparaît-il ainsi ?_

« C'est à cause de Lola, » comprend-elle. « Voir la voiture a réveillé mes démons, » souffle-t-elle à voix basse.

« Non... non... Elena... » souffle la voix, clairement désespérée, cette fois, la sortant de ses pensées douloureuses.

La brune, ne comprenant pas ce ton, relève la tête, et tombe dans des prunelles grises brillantes de larmes contenues.

« Oh Elena... » souffle-t-il.

Elle lève une main à sa bouche.

« Ce n'est pas possible... » murmure-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

« C'est moi... Elena, je t'en prie, crois-moi. »

Elle secoue violemment la tête. Elle n'y arrive pas. Comment pourrait-elle, quand elle se rappelle combien ça lui a fait mal d'y croire la première fois. Avant que l'hallucination déverse tout son mépris pour elle.

« Elie, laisse-moi t'approcher ! »

Elle sent sa respiration s'accélérer encore plus, alors que ses jambes lâchent. Ce surnom... Il était le seul à l'utiliser. Et jamais ses hallucinations ne l'avaient fait. Avant qu'elle touche le sol, deux bras la rattrapent. Sa tête tombe dans le cou de l'homme, et son odeur, qu'elle avait distinguée vaguement en entrant, l'englobe complètement. Elle se recule sans se détacher de ses bras, et une fois qu'elle peut le voir comme il faut, lève une main tremblante vers son visage. Elle a hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'elle sent la peau sous sa main et laisse sa seconde main rejoindre la première.

« Tu es en vie... tu es en vie... Seigneur, tu es en vie, » souffle-t-elle, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. « Phil... » gémit-elle avant de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et de le rapprocher d'elle. « Phil... » répète-t-elle, le visage caché dans son cou.

L'agent ne répond rien, se contentant de serrer celle qu'il considère comme sa fille entre ses bras.

« Je suis là. Ça va aller maintenant. Je ne te laisserai plus. Je te le jure... » murmure-t-il, la voix enrouée par les larmes qu'il refuse de laisser couler.

Elle se recule brusquement et il se rend compte de sa bévue. Elle tombe en arrière, sur les fesses et il tend une main, mais stoppe son geste devant le regard débordant de douleur de la brune.

« Non, Elie, je t'en prie, » souffle-t-il et elle s'arrête avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. « Ne dit pas que je t'ai abandonné. Ne le dit pas... » Il ne peut aller plus loin parce que sa voix se brise. Parce qu'il n'arrive plus à se retenir et que les larmes ont fini par s'échapper.

Et peu importe comment elle se sent. Peu importe qu'elle ait mal, ou soit en colère, ou se sente trahie. En réalité, elle n'arrive plus à savoir ce qu'elle ressent. Elle subit les choses au fur et à mesure qu'elles se présentent à elle. Et là, c'est Phil qui s'effondre.

Elle n'a jamais vu Coulson pleurer. Elle l'a régulièrement vu agacé, parfois en colère, rarement inquiet. Deux ou trois fois les larmes aux yeux, et ça la concernait à chaque fois, c'est vrai. C'est un homme qui se maîtrise avec une efficacité effrayante. Et le voir ainsi, à moitié à genoux, à moitié assit, à même le sol, la voix étranglée, un chagrin et une culpabilité si grande au fond des yeux, et les larmes... ses larmes... Elle n'a jamais supporté de voir ceux qu'elle aime pleurer, alors le voir lui, son mentor, son... ce n'est juste pas acceptable.

Elle se met à genoux et avale la cinquantaine de centimètres qui les séparent. Puis elle glisse ses mains avec tendresse sur les joues de l'agent pour en effacer les larmes. Mais de nouvelles reviennent sans cesse.

« Ne pleure pas. Je t'en prie, » souffle-t-elle.

Il sourit, et il y a tellement de douleur dans le regard gris qu'elle ferme les paupières une seconde pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer.

« Phil, » murmure-t-elle en continuant d'essuyer les larmes qui s'échappent toujours.

Il l'attrape et la serre contre elle, et c'est lui qui s'accroche cette fois. Il essaie de se calmer, Mac le sent, mais elle se rend compte qu'il a besoin de laisser ça sortir. Comme Steve avant qu'elle parte pour Londres. Comme James, en plusieurs fois. Comme elle, trop de fois. Alors elle ressert ses bras autour des épaules de son presque père et laisse une main se glisser dans les cheveux courts.

« Ne garde pas ça à l'intérieur. Je sais que tu veux attendre d'être seul. Mais je serai comme ton ombre, je dormirai dans la même pièce que toi et je te suivrai aux toilettes s'il le faut, parce que je ne te laisserai pas affronter ça seul. Alors, s'il te plait, laisse-les sortir, » demande-t-elle avec un calme assez étrange.

Comme Steve et James, il lui obéit. Ce n'est pas violent comme Steve. Pas désespéré comme James. C'est de la douleur, de la peine et des regrets. Mais c'est aussi du soulagement, de l'espoir. Elle le sent dans la manière dont il s'accroche à elle. Oui, il est en train de craquer dans ses bras. Mais elle se sent malgré tout soutenue. Entourée. Protégée. Aimée.

Alors que les minutes passent, elle se rappelle ce que Clint et James lui ont dit. Qu'elle n'a pas pu être prévenue, qu'il est réapparu après qu'elle est partie. Alors elle pardonne le peu qu'elle retenait encore contre lui, de lui avoir caché son retour. Elle ne peut lui tenir rigueur de rien, de toute façon. Seigneur, ce qu'elle aimerait le rassurer. Mais... et puis la lumière se fait. Elle ne peut rien lui promettre pour l'avenir. Mais elle peut lui dire une chose. Qu'elle a pardonné... s'il y avait quelque chose à pardonner, ce dont elle est de moins en moins certaine.

« Tu n'as pas choisis de mourir. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ne t'en veux pas non plus, s'il te plait. »

« Elie... tu ne sais pas, » murmure-t-il sans relever la tête.

« Je m'en fiche, Phil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, comment, qui, pourquoi. Tu es là, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Pour le reste, je te fais confiance. »

Il lâche un rire douloureux et se redresse. Il a récupéré son contrôle, mais tout juste.

« Tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis, » confie-t-il, amer.

« Je ne suis pas tout le monde, » rétorque-t-elle doucement.

Il pose une main sur la joue de la brune.

« Non. Non, c'est certain, » souffle-t-il avec un faible sourire et son contrôle vacille déjà, comme sa main qui tremble sur sa joue, dont elle se saisit.

Quelques larmes s'échappent de nouveau des yeux gris et une monstrueuse vague d'émotions mélangées frappe Elena, lui coupant le souffle. Compassion, chagrin, colère, impuissance... amour... pour cet homme qui s'est toujours battu pour elle. Elle doit le lui dire. Elle l'a tellement regretté après sa... mort.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire de promesse, » commence-t-elle alors qu'elle sent déjà la vague refluer et le courage s'enfuir avec, mais elle veut, elle _doit_ aller jusqu'au bout. « Aucun de nous ne le peut. Mais je sais ce que je ressens. Je sais ce qui ne changera pas. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu m'as défendue contre les autres et Fury même. Tu m'as relevée après l'accident. Tu es toujours apparu de nulle part lorsque je me sentais trop seule et que je tentais de m'isoler. Tu m'as laissé faire certaines conneries, parce que tu savais que c'était important pour moi. Tu m'as aidé à essayer de retrouver les noms de mes parents, pour que je puisse avoir un vrai nom de famille et pas celui qu'on m'a donné à l'orphelinat mais... après... New-York, j'ai arrêté, » avoue-t-elle en détournant le regard.

« Arrêté de chercher ? Pourquoi ? On avait une piste. Une vraie piste, » lui rappelle-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu vois, tu le dis sans même t'en rendre compte. Comme je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, » rit-elle avant de s'arrêter, le temps de ravaler un sanglot. « Tu as dit "on". Après... Loki... j'ai réalisé que ça faisait des années que j'avais cette famille dont je recherchais les racines. Que c'était Clint, Nat', Maria, Tia... et que, d'accord, je n'avais pas de mère. Mais que... » elle relève la tête et visse son regard à celui de l'agent. « Mais que j'avais eu un père, toutes ces années, sous mon nez, que je le considérais comme tel, mais que je n'en avais jamais réellement profité, ni que je lui avais dit clairement. Et ça... ça a été le plus difficile. Alors... » elle déglutit et détourne les yeux de nouveau en voyant ceux de Coulson se remplir de larmes à nouveau. « Alors... c'est une seconde chance. Une que je ne veux pas gâcher... »

Elle prend une inspiration tremblante alors que la main qui est toujours sur sa joue l'oblige doucement à rencontrer leurs regards, une fois encore. Et bizarrement, alors qu'elle pensait que ça allait la bloquer, ça lui redonne confiance.

« Je ne veux plus chercher mes parents. Parce que... le seul père que je veux et dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi, et je t'aime, » murmure-t-elle.

Il passe sa main de sa joue à sa nuque et l'approche de lui avec brusquerie. Il la serre contre lui avec une force qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle sait qu'il veut dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais il n'y arrive pas. Trop de choses en quelques minutes. Il sature. Alors elle colle sa joue contre celle de Phil et sa main va se poser derrière sa tête, dans les cheveux châtains. Elle le sent se calmer progressivement.

« Elie... princesse, » murmure-t-il et elle ferme les yeux douloureusement.

La dernière fois... non, La _première_ fois qu'il a laissé sortir ça, c'était son dernier mot avant de mourir.

« Continue de parler parce que ce mot tout seul me rappelle New-York et c'est insupportable, » avoue-t-elle.

« Excuse-moi, » répond-il seulement.

« Que voulais-tu me dire ce jour-là, » demande-t-elle doucement.

Il se recule lentement mais attrape ses mains. Les yeux baissés sur leurs doigts liés, il commence à parler.

« Je voulais te dire de ne pas te laisser envahir par le chagrin. Que tu irais bien, que je veillerais sur toi, où que je sois. Que je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Ensuite... je me suis rappelé que j'étais en train de t'abandonner, alors je n'ai pas pu dire ça. Et puis j'ai voulu te dire que je t'aimais, et combien j'étais fier de toi. Fier que tu m'aies laissé être un substitut de père durant toutes ces années. Mais c'était trop tard, » explique-t-il en serrant les doigts de la brune.

« Phil, » l'appelle-t-elle doucement, mais il ne la regarde pas.

Elle libère une de ses mains et l'oblige à la regarder. Elle sèche les traces de larme, et elle voit au bref regard qu'il lui lance qu'il est gêné. Et contrairement à Steve ou James, elle ne lui dit rien. Parce qu'elle comprend. Elle-même n'est pas totalement à l'aise avec ça (même si elle le ferait pour le reste de sa vie s'il le fallait, sans avoir l'impression de se forcer). Elle finit d'enlever les traces qui restent avant de se mettre à genoux et de lui embrasser le front. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant qu'un petit sourire naisse sur ses lèvres, et Elena en est chamboulée.

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, ils se font face, à genoux, et il est de nouveau en possession de ses moyens. Il se redresse avec une légère grimace, ses genoux n'appréciant que moyennement d'avoir été aussi longtemps repliés sur eux-mêmes.

« Alors papy, les articulations ne suivent plus, » raille-t-elle gentiment.

Il la regarde, son sourire s'accentuant.

« Dire que j'allais te tendre la main pour t'aider à relever ta carcasse centenaire, » rétorque-t-il.

« Ah non. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai même pas quatre vingt dix, très cher, » rappelle-t-elle. « Mais je veux bien que tu m'aides, » ajoute-t-elle en tendant la main.

Il s'en saisit et une seconde après elle est debout à son tour. Ils se regardent un instant, Elena ne se lassant pas de se répéter qu'il est en vie. Il sourit encore un peu plus.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, » avoue-t-il.

« C'est moi qui doit dire ça, » rappelle-t-elle.

Il grimace.

« S'il y a une chose que j'ai accepté, c'est que ce n'était pas de ta faute, alors ne... laisse tomber, ok ? » demande-t-elle. « On pourrait passer des jours à se demander qui est responsable de quoi mais ça ne changera rien à ce qu'il s'est passé. Surtout que niveau culpabilité, j'en ai ramené un avec moi d'Australie avec qui il va falloir travailler très longtemps, » marmonne-t-elle sans faire attention.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire et se fige.

« Veux-tu en parler ? » propose-t-il.

« Non, pas sans lui, sauf s'il le demande. En revanche, je ne crache pas sur une explication, par exemple sur... tout, » lâche-t-elle.

Il soupire et hoche la tête. Sans lâcher sa main, il entraîne la brune vers le canapé. Ils s'assoient côte à côte, tournés l'un vers l'autre.

« Avant que tu commences, j'ai une question. Penses-tu tout me dire ? » demande-t-elle calmement.

« Je ne peux... » tente-t-il mais elle le coupe.

« Si, tu peux, » rétorque-t-elle sans s'énerver. « C'est ton choix. Tu es le Directeur. Tu _peux_ tout me dire. J'ai passé trois ans en Corée, dont les six premiers mois sous torture, et plus d'un an infiltrée chez Hydra. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis niveau 6 d'accréditation, c'est parce que j'ai toujours refusé les promotions de Fury. Je ne voulais pas connaître ses sales secrets, et je m'en suis toujours mieux portée. Tu sais parfaitement que je serais niveau 8, voire 9, sans ça. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » assure-t-il. « Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je ne vais plus sur le terrain et ce n'est pas pour rien. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me faire attraper. Je ne m'appartiens plus vraiment, » rigole-t-il mais elle sent que le terrain lui manque.

« Donner l'ordre aux autres de prendre les risques à ta place, ce n'est pas ton truc hein ? » demande-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, de la douleur au fond des yeux.

« Il faut que quelqu'un tienne le poste, » répond-il seulement.

« Personne d'autre ne pourrait tenir le poste. Tu es celui qu'il faut, » assure-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas objective, » la taquine-t-il.

« Plus aujourd'hui, c'est vrai. Mais si je ne le suis plus, c'est parce que tu as su me montrer – ainsi qu'aux autres – que tu en es capable, année après année. »

« Elie... »

« Non, » le coupe-t-elle. « Je vais te le dire autrement. Ce n'est pas parce que je te suis loyale que je veux que ce soit toi le Directeur. C'est parce que tu as eu des décennies pour me prouver que tu es le plus qualifié pour ça. Ok ? » demande-t-elle et il se contente de hocher la tête. « Tu n'y crois pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te le rabâcher autant de fois qu'il le faudra jusqu'à ce que tu en sois convaincu, » ajoute-t-elle avec un regard déterminé.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Pour revenir à nos moutons, je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner sur le terrain, » reprend-elle et il fronce les sourcils. « On en reparlera, mais je ne vais plus partir. J'ai... Je ne veux pas, » explique-t-elle fermement. « Et, clairement, à présent, ma vie va se partager entre James et toi. »

Il soupire avant de se lever et de faire lentement les cent pas dans le bureau.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu à avoir les informations auxquelles j'ai accès ? » questionne-t-il, et elle se rend compte qu'elle a devant elle le Directeur du SHIELD, soudain.

« Parce que je sais pertinemment que Fury t'a laissé des secrets trop lourds à porter et il est hors de question que tu le fasses seul. Parce que ces secrets vont te ronger, et tu vas devenir comme lui, ce qui n'est pas bon, il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est également parce que je suis, je crois, la personne la plus proche de toi, la plus fiable, et donc la plus à même de porter ces secrets avec toi, » déclare-t-elle en se levant, se mettant à son tour en mode agent.

« Tu refuses que j'aie des secrets pour toi ? » demande-t-il encore.

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

« Ce n'est pas une question de secrets. »

« De confiance, alors. Je peux comprendre. »

« Non, justement, je pense que tu ne comprends pas. C'est encore moins une question de confiance. Si tu ne dis pas certaines choses, c'est que tu as de bonnes raisons. Et, oui, là-dessus, je te fais confiance. Tu pourrais ne jamais me dire quoi que ce soit, à part " _cherche ça_ ", " _répare ceci_ ", " _met au point une bombe à fusion_ "... je le ferai, sans poser de question, parce que si je les posais, tu aurais de bons arguments à m'opposer. Et je sais que tu fais les choses pour des raisons justes et nobles. Mais jusqu'à quand ? » questionne-t-elle à son tour.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demande-t-il et elle sait qu'elle l'a blessé un peu, mais la discussion doit être menée jusqu'au bout.

« Quand vas-tu te transformer en Fury ? Tu sais, l'homme qui a créé un programme pour éliminer toute menace chez des personnes qui n'étaient que susceptibles de faire du mal ? L'homme qui a sacrifié tant de vies pour "le Plus Grand Bien" ? »

Elle voit une lueur passer dans les yeux gris.

« Je t'en prie, » soupire-t-elle. « Je sais bien que nous nous sommes toujours battus pour le Plus Grand Bien. Que nous avons tous sacrifiés des vies pour ça. Pour que l'humanité puisse survivre. Pour la protéger. Mais on a tous, _tous_ été révoltés par ça. Même toi. Surtout toi, » rappelle-t-elle et il acquiesce lentement. « Et tu ne dois pas perdre ça. C'est ce qui fait de toi un être humain exceptionnel. »

Elle réduit la distance entre eux et attrape une de ses mains.

« Et au-delà de ça, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre de cette manière, » avoue-t-elle. « Je pourrai peut-être accepter que tu meures d'une crise cardiaque, d'une balle, d'un accident de voiture. Mais à cause des secrets ? _Jamais_ , » grince-t-elle. « Si tu fais ça, je te suis dans la tombe. Ce n'est pas du chantage. C'est ce qui a failli se passer la première fois. C'est ce qui se passera vraiment si ce cas se concrétise, parce que j'aurai été incapable de te soutenir, d'être à tes côtés, et je ne pourrai pas vivre avec. Compris ? » demande-t-elle avec assez de sérieux pour faire déglutir le Directeur, qui hoche la tête.

« C'est bon, tu as gagné. À une condition, » déclare-t-il.

« Je suis toute ouïe. »

« Pas un mot à quiconque, y compris à l'équipe, ou ton James, » exige-t-il.

Étonnamment – ou pas tant que ça – ce n'est pas un oui ou un non qui sort de la bouche de la brune.

« Ce n'est pas _mon_ James ! » s'exclame-t-elle à voix basse.

Une lueur d'amusement passe dans le regard du Directeur, qui n'ajoute rien, attendant une réponse. Elena se passe une main sur le visage.

« As-tu partagé les infos de Fury avec quelqu'un ? Au moins une personne ? Partiellement ? » questionne-t-elle. « Non, bien sûr que non, » fait-elle elle-même la réponse, en lui jetant un œil tout de même.

« Personne, » confirme-t-il.

« Ok, ok... » marmonne-t-elle en réfléchissant.

Puis elle ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler.

« Laisse tomber. Pourquoi est-ce que je réfléchis. De toute manière, je vais finir par dire oui, » lâche-t-elle comme une évidence, alors qu'ils échangent un regard amusé. « Mieux vaut demander pardon... » commence-t-elle

« Que permission, » finissent-ils à deux. **(3)**

Ils rigolent encore un peu, avant qu'il se détourne pour chercher quelque chose sur son bureau. Elle souffle un bon coup, avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Elle espère qu'il n'a rien entendu...

« Tu devrais dormir, Elie, » déclare-t-il sans même lever les yeux.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Et pas d'insolence, » ricane-t-il.

« Tu m'énerves ! » marmonne-t-elle, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, ce dont Phil se rend compte. Il se redresse juste à temps pour réceptionner la brune qui s'est jetée dans ses bras.

« C'est fantastique. Tu es en vie ! Fantastique, » répète-t-elle plusieurs fois avant de le relâcher. « Ok, je vais me reposer. Je voudrais juste contacter... »

Phil lui tend un téléphone.

« Raccourci numéro trois. C'est le portable de Steve, » déclare-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et l'attrape. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'a pas le temps d'émettre une sonnerie que le super Soldat décroche.

« Phil ? Tout va bien ? Ça fait des heures ! Comment va-t-elle ? » demande le blond, l'air très inquiet.

« _Elle_ va trouver un moyen pour te botter le cul malgré tes super pouvoirs, » raille la brune et à son ton, le héros comprend que ça va.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Et voilà !_**

 ** _Celle qui me dis qu'elle est surprise, je ne la crois pas :)_**

 ** _VIP, quand tu m'as demandé de faire revivre Coulson, je ne pouvais décemment pas de dire que c'était déjà fait depuis 10 chapitres là où j'en étais dans l'écriture. Donc je garde sous le coude ta scène Natasha/Buck ;)_**

 ** _Et, je n'en ai pas parlé avant le chapitre mais je le fais ici :_**

 _ **Bien entendu, je suis partie en catastrophe pour Paris vendredi soir, j'ai squatté chez ma belle-sœur en laissant mon mari tenir le magasin seul et on s'est retrouvé le samedi soir chez ses parents. Il avait tout pris les affaires pour le weekend... sauf l'ordi. Mais je n'allais pas le blâmer.**_

 **Et parce que je ne veux pas finit sur une note triste... vous savez ce qu'on fait la semaine prochaine ? On passe les 100.000 mots, les gens. C'est dément.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte : le 17 juin encore et toujours, parce qu'il y a trois tonnes d'infos à traiter.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Chapitre suivant dimanche 17 décembre**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **À la semaine prochaine !**_


	19. Chapitre 17 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **il est 15h14 et je viens seulement de me rendre compte qu'on est lundi. Si, je vous jure. Mon weekend ce n'est pas samedi-dimanche mais dimanche-lundi, et ça m'arrive encore de me faire avoir. Déplorable. Vous ne me voyez pas mais je rampe à vos pieds en espérant me faire pardonner...**_

 _ **100.000 mots...**_

 _ **CENT MILLE MOTS !**_

 _ **J'ajouterai que Zucca a sauvé cette histoire en m'obligeant a garder un cadre et en corrigeant les aberrations et les anachronismes qui ont commencé à fleurir maintenant que l'histoire à un certain nombre de chapitres, sans parler de son œil de lynx qui me trouve toutes les majuscules oubliées et les erreurs d'orthographe et de conjugaison...**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **VIP** , merci pour la review !_

 _ **Réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :**_

 _ *** VIP **__**:**_ ** _  
\- Déjà, merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer les deux chapitres, c'est très sympa.  
\- Ensuite... je suis absolument ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre, parce que j'y tiens._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Notes pour ce chapitre :**_

 _ **(1) Le cube (la "boîte à outils") cédé par Fury à Coulson est bien le même que dans Agents of SHIELD.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 17**

 **17 JUIN 2016 – 2h04 –** **BASE AURORE – BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +505)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Au ton de la brune, Steve comprend qu'elle va bien et qu'avec un peu de chance elle ne va pas le détester pour trente ans.

« Oh Seigneur merci, » souffle-t-il.

« Tu peux me passer Jay...mes ? » demande-t-elle ensuite.

Elle ne rate ni le léger ricanement du blond, ni l'embryon de sourire en coin du Directeur, qui fait semblant de travailler à son bureau... en réalité, il doit sûrement être en train de travailler. Seulement, il sait faire trop de choses à la fois cet enquiquineur.

« Tout de suite. Je t'embrasse. »

« Moi aussi. À plus Steve. »

Il y a deux ou trois secondes de silence puis des crachotements.

« Comment tu vas ? » demande soudain la voix de son coéquipier, et elle ferme les yeux.

C'est comme si les restes d'inquiétudes qu'elle transporte s'évanouissent. Comme si tout prenait sens. Et c'est _très_ perturbant, même pour elle, qui essaie de ne pas faire attention à ce genre de choses.

Par le combiné, elle entend une porte qui se ferme. Le brun s'est isolé pour lui parler tranquillement.

« Lena ? » insista James, un peu inquiet cette fois.

« Hey, » souffle-t-elle avec un sourire. « Je vais bien. Je vais très bien, » avoue-t-elle en jetant un œil au Directeur qui ne travaille plus, mais la regarde, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées, les coudes sur le bureau. « Et toi ? »

« Ça va, » répond-il simplement et elle sait que c'est vrai.

« Tu as fini la partie émotionnellement difficile, je suppose ? »

« Oui, » rigole-t-elle. « Je vais me reposer un peu, mais je voulais t'avoir avant. »

« As-tu décidé de ce que nous faisions ? De ce que tu veux faire ? »

Elle sourit.

« Ça a dû t'amuser lorsque je t'ai dis que je ne resterais pas ici si tu ne le voulais pas. Tu savais pertinemment que je n'allais pas pouvoir partir. »

« Non, ça ne m'a pas amusé du tout, » lâche-t-il, soudain sérieux. « J'avais peur de te voir ressortir de là très furieuse et surtout très blessée, hurler sur Steve, sur moi, et partir seule, loin. »

Elle ferme les yeux avec une pointe de découragement et d'agacement mêlé.

« Je ne serais jamais partie sans toi, je pensais que, _enfin_ , tu le savais, » souffle-t-elle.

« Oui, je le sais. Je ne dis pas que tu ne serais pas venue me rechercher. Mais tu aurais voulu lécher tes plaies dans la solitude, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de blessures qu'on partage facilement, » rappelle-t-il.

Elle inspire lentement, et expire de même.

« Tu ne cesse de m'étonner, » confie-t-elle et même lui est capable d'entendre l'affection et la fierté dans la voix de la brune. « Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu es toujours d'accord, alors je veux bien que nous restions. »

« Pas de souci, Lena. J'admets que j'ai hâte de rencontrer cet homme. »

« Une seconde. »

Elle se tourne vers le Directeur, qui hausse un sourcil, attendant qu'elle pose sa question.

« Tu as combien de chambre de libre ? » demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Tout dépend de combien tu en as besoin, » répond-il avec un sourire clairement railleur.

Elle fronce les sourcils à son tour et veut lui demander ce qu'il y a lorsqu'elle comprend le sous-entendu.

« Hé ! Il n'y a... » elle se tait subitement et pose sa main sur le micro du téléphone. « Il n'y a _rien_ entre James et moi, » articule-t-elle silencieusement, furieuse.

Coulson se contente de lever les mains en l'air, son sourire s'accentuant.

« J'ai assez de chambres, » répond-il finalement. « Qu'ils viennent quand ils veulent. Je pourrai rencontrer ce _cher_ James, » ajoute-t-il en ricanant silencieusement.

Elena le fusille encore du regard, avant de se détourner.

« Tu... hum, dis à Steve que vous pouvez venir... disons dans une vingtaine d'heures. J'ai encore _deux ou trois_ choses à voir avec le Directeur et je veux être avec toi lorsque tu rentreras ici. »

« Ok, » accepte le brun.

« James... tu es sûr ? Je peux vivre au dehors et venir travailler ici. On n'a pas besoin d'être là non stop, » rappelle-t-elle à voix basse. « Il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière. »

« Je ne veux pas regarder en arrière alors que tu es devant, » réplique-t-il avec douceur.

Elena serre le poing et s'empêche de bouger, sans quoi elle irait retrouver le brun dans la seconde. L'instant passe lorsqu'elle l'entend ricaner.

« J'y vais, j'ai un Captain en train de creuser une tranchée dans le bungalow. À tout à l'heure. »

Elle rigole tout en raccrochant, avant de se retourner et perdre tout sourire.

« Phil ! » s'écrie-t-elle en voyant qu'il la regarde en souriant.

« Tu es mignonne ainsi, » avoue-t-il.

« Ça suffit ! » s'énerve-t-elle, les joues légèrement rosies, en lui rendant le téléphone.

Elle secoue la tête, puis s'avance vers le bureau où elle pose ses mains pour se pencher vers lui.

« Honnêtement, je me fiche que tu me dises ce genre de choses. Mais James... est fragile. Ne l'attire pas dans ce genre de blagues. Il peut vraiment être déstabilisé. Et je refuse que qui que ce soit ici lui fasse du mal, » explique-t-elle sans animosité mais avec sérieux.

Il hoche la tête, son sourire s'adoucissant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Elie. Je ne ferai rien contre lui tant que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je te l'assure. »

Elle hoche la tête, rassurée.

Le Directeur s'appuie le dossier de son fauteuil alors que la brune se redresse.

« Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment tu peux autant avoir confiance en moi, » avoue-t-il, un peu désemparé. « Je te dis quelque chose et... tu le crois. »

Elle se dirige vers le canapé où elle s'assoit. Elle frotte son front avec sa main, avant se figer et laisser échapper un petit rire incrédule.

« En fait, je viens de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas de la confiance, » marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même, même s'il l'entend.

Elle rigole encore, en secouant la tête. Un peu inquiet, il se lève et la rejoint, s'accroupissant devant elle.

« Elie ? »

« Pourquoi je ne remets pas en question ce que tu fais, ou ce que tu dis ? » répète-t-elle. « C'est au-delà de la confiance. Bien au-delà. C'est parce que j'ai _foi_ en toi. J'ai dépassé l'âge ou la fillette pense son père parfait. Mais... » elle s'arrête alors qu'il se saisit de ses mains pour les serrer entre les siennes. « Mais tu restes la personne la plus humaine, la plus juste, la plus... la meilleure personne que je connaisse. C'est tout. Et pourtant, dieu sait que Steve n'est pas mauvais, » finit-elle en rigolant, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le Directeur sourit légèrement et secoue la tête.

« Ne m'idéalise pas, s'il te plait. »

« Je m'en garderai bien, ne t'en fais pas, » répond-elle avec un clin d'œil, mais elle le voit se refermer un peu. « Phil, je ne suis pas bête. Tu es comme nous tous. Tu as du sang d'innocents sur les mains, et je sais que ça t'empêche de dormir, » tente-t-elle de le rassurer. « Rien ne me fera fuir. _Rien_ , » insiste-t-elle lorsqu'il fait une moue dubitative. « On va faire un truc simple, d'accord ? »

Il accepte d'un hochement de tête.

« Je vais dormir un peu. Je voudrais que tu te reposes avant moi, mais je te connais, tu vas avoir besoin de t'occuper avant, sinon tu vas ressasser les choses en boucle et tu ne pourras pas dormir. Je suppose que tu vas bosser pour te vider la tête. Donc, je vais me reposer. Une fois que ce sera fait, disons dans quatre heures, ce sera à ton tour. Je resterai dans ton bureau pour... peu importe, je trouverai de quoi m'occuper. Ensuite, tu vas me parler de tout ce bordel. Puis on ira chercher James et Steve, avec Clint. Je crains qu'il s'entende bien avec James, ils ont le même humour de merde. On passera un moment ensembles, pour que vous puissiez faire connaissance. Et seulement après tout ça on reprendra nos vies merdiques d'espions, mais d'espions aussi heureux qu'ils peuvent l'être en sachant qu'ils n'auront pas manqué une occasion de passer un bon moment. Ça te convient ? » finit-elle, un peu essoufflée.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler, avant de se redresser et de la serrer contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué Elie, » souffle-t-il en la relâchant.

Il se relève complètement et tend la main derrière le canapé, d'où il tire une couverture qu'il déplie, alors qu'elle s'allonge. Il la recouvre, vérifie que rien ne dépasse, l'aide à enlever ses chaussures, cale la couverture dans son dos avec soin. Puis il se rend compte de ce qu'il fait et tourne brusquement la tête vers son visage. La brune est mi amusée, mi attendrie.

« Navré, » marmonne-t-il malgré tout.

Elle se contente de rigoler alors qu'elle se met sur le côté et ferme les yeux. Coulson la regarde et se rend compte au bout de deux ou trois minutes qu'elle dort déjà. Il se décide à retourner à son travail mais avant ça, il se baisse au-dessus d'elle et lui caresse les cheveux avec délicatesse. Puis il embrasse sa tempe.

« Dors, Princesse, » murmure-t-il.

Elle ne réagit pas vraiment mais sourit dans son sommeil, avant de soupirer de bien être.

Coulson se secoue et retourne à son bureau. Il décroche son téléphone, pour ne pas être dérangé, et envoie un message sur le biper de Clint lui expliquant qu'il est indisponible jusqu'à nouvel ordre et que seule l'arrivée de Steve et James est sujette à le faire sortir de son bureau.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **17 JUIN 2016 – 6h21 – BASE AURORE – BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +505)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Quatre heures et cinq minutes plus tard, Le Directeur est devant le canapé, hésitant à réveiller Elena. Mais elle lui a dit quatre alors... il s'accroupit et pose une main sur son épaule. Elle inspire brusquement mais n'ouvre pas les yeux. Elle se contente de sourire tranquillement.

« J'aime bien ton canapé, » marmonne-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

« Tant mieux, » répond-il.

« Je pense que je vais le squatter souvent. »

« Mes rendez-vous en seront ravis, » ricane-t-il.

« Une couverture doublée camouflage et le tour est joué, » rétorque-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. « Merde ! Tu y penses vraiment ? » s'étrangle-t-elle en voyant son regard calculateur.

« Pour certaines personnes, ça pourrait être amusant, oui. »

« Amusant pour toi. »

« Oh oui. Pas pour eux, c'est certain, » assure-t-il alors qu'elle se redresse, s'étire et se lève.

« Allez, ton tour, » décide-t-elle en lui tendant la couverture.

Il penche la tête sur le côté avec un air gêné.

« Je me contrefous que tu aies du travail, » le prend-elle de court. « Tu m'as dit ok tout à l'heure. Alors tu vas dormir. Je vais être gentille, je te réveillerai au bout de quatre heures pétantes et non quatre heures cinq comme toi, » se moque-t-elle.

Il secoue la tête.

« J'ai un coup de fil... »

« À passer dès que tu te réveilleras. Je sais. Plus tôt tu dormiras, plus tôt tu pourras le passer, » le coupe-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« ... À passer pour annuler toutes mes réunions de la journée, » finit-il avec un sourire en coin en se levant, alors qu'elle s'abstient de tout commentaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout est réglé. Le Directeur prend la couverture et s'allonge. Une fois la couverture par-dessus lui, il la regarde.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » demande-t-il.

« Veiller, » répond-elle cryptiquement, mais il hausse un sourcil. « Te regarder et prendre le temps de réaliser que tu es vivant, » explicite-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. « Et puis tout n'est pas réglé avec Barnes, alors je vais réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il reste à... faire. »

 _Ce putain de carnet de merde à... bref._

Un mélange d'émotion passe dans le regard du Directeur, qu'elle chasse d'un mouvement de main.

« Je vais apprécier les quatre prochaines heures plus que ces trois dernières années cumulées. Ne te sens pas mal pour ça, s'il te plait, » demande-t-elle. « Maintenant, dors. Je reste là. »

Il soupire et ferme les yeux.

« J'ai l'impression de perdre du temps à dormir alors que je pourrais le passer avec toi, » murmure-t-il.

« Je croyais que tu avait des coups de fil à passer ? » ricane-t-elle.

« Fille effrontée, » marmonne-t-il, somnolent.

« Père inconscient, » rétorque-t-elle immédiatement. « Dors, » ajoute-t-elle doucement.

Comme elle, Coulson s'endort en quelques minutes.

Elle le regarde, ne le lâche pas des yeux serait même exact, même lorsqu'elle pense à James.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **17 JUIN 2016 – 10h25 – BASE AURORE – BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +505)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Au bout de trois heures cinquante trois – précisément – elle entend quelqu'un arriver. Des talons hauts. Une femme. Pressée.

Elena se lève, sort de la pièce et referme la porte avec discrétion.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demande l'arrivante, hautaine.

Qu'elle atteigne à peine aux épaules d'Elena ne lui pose pas de problème pour la prendre de haut.

« Qui êtes- _vous_ ? » rétorque la brune avec calme mais d'une voix froide.

« Vous avez dix secondes avant que j'appelle la sécurité, » réplique la femme.

« Je vous en donne trois avant d'appeler mon meilleur ami pour qu'il vous botte le cul. Vous savez, Steve Rogers. Et à mon avis, Phil va aimer regarder, » raille-t-elle, dégoulinant de sarcasme, utilisant sciemment le prénom du Directeur et celui de Cap'.

La femme serre les dents mais ne se démonte pas pour autant.

« Où est Coulson ? »

« Le Directeur se repose. Ça fait cinq jours qu'il n'a quasiment pas fermé l'œil. Il m'a chargé de montrer la sortie à toute personne qui viendrait. Alors vous allez décamper et revenir demain à partir de treize heures. Est-ce clair ? » siffle-t-elle, glaciale, après avoir regardé sa montre. « Sinon je vais m'occuper de votre arrière-train moi-même et j'ai beau ne pas avoir de super sérum, je vous assure que les Immortels savent frapper. Fort. Assez pour vous faire traverser la moitié du couloir sans toucher le sol, » ajoute-t-elle en s'approchant de la femme qui finit par céder et faire un pas en arrière.

« Bon sang, qui êtes-vous ? » souffle-t-elle, les pupilles dilatées par la peur.

Elena veut répondre, mais elle entend la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Elle sait pertinemment que la femme n'y fait pas attention, totalement concentrée sur elle. Alors elle sourit, un sourire carnassier, le genre de sourire qu'elle pourrait destiner à Pierce, si elle le revoit un jour. Elle se détourne d'un coup sur le côté gauche, faisant sursauter la femme, et apparaître Coulson dans son champ de vision.

« C'est mon assistante, agent Weaver, » répond le Directeur. « Maintenant, je vais me faire gronder parce que je n'ai dormi que... »

« Trois heures cinquante six. C'est inadmissible, Monsieur, » grince-t-elle, simulant l'agacement le plus total.

« Je suis navrée, agent McGregor. Je vous assure que je me rattraperai la nuit prochaine, » se repend le plus vieux, rentrant dans le jeu.

« Vous ne pourrez pas tricher, de toute façon je serai là, monsieur, » rappelle-t-elle.

Weaver se fige, avant de tourner les talons et presque trottiner pour s'éloigner au plus vite. Elena, un sourire sarcastique, se tourne vers Coulson, qui la regarde, un sourcil levé et se retenant clairement de rire. Elle repasse la scène dans sa tête et sa bouche forme un « o » comique.

« Je te présente comme mon assistante et toi tu dis que tu vas passer la nuit au même endroit que moi ? » demande-t-il en essayant de garder son sérieux.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'important, » implore-t-elle.

Le regard qu'il lui lance lui fait cacher son visage dans ses mains et elle le suit dans son bureau lorsqu'il rentre à l'intérieur.

« Pourquoi me fais-tu passer pour ton assistante de toute façon ? » Elle ferme la porte et ils se réinstallent dans le canapé.

« Il est temps de tout t'expliquer, je suppose, » déclare le Directeur.

« Une chose, » demande la brune et il acquiesce. « S'il y a des infos que tu n'arrives pas à me... révéler, dis-le-moi d'accord ? Je peux tout accepter, mais ne me dis pas que tu as tout dis alors que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il prend ses mains et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à la situation pendant que tu dormais. Je suis de plus en plus débordé ces temps-ci, et je sais que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance derrière moi, administrativement et stratégiquement, s'entend. Politiquement, également. Alors, je vais tout t'expliquer. _Entièrement_. Ensuite je te présenterai un contrat, que tu seras libre d'accepter ou non, bien entendu. C'est simplement pour te donner une légitimité, que personne ne puisse te renvoyer ou je ne sais quoi. »

« En tant qu'assistante, » comprend-elle.

« Assistante, secrétaire, déléguée... en réalité, je pense te proposer un poste de directrice associée, d'ici quelques semaines, si tu sais gérer tout ça, ce dont je ne doute pas. J'ai même envie de le faire immédiatement, mais je ne veux pas te faire fuir, » avoue-t-il avec un sourire, qu'elle lui rend, un peu secouée par la nouvelle. « Ça rassurerait pas mal de monde qu'il y ait deux personnes à la tête du SHIELD, et pas juste une qui risque de se transformer en cinglé de manière aléatoire. »

Elle s'enfonce dans le dossier du canapé et jette un œil à l'horloge.

« Bien. Il nous reste une douzaine d'heure avant l'arrivée de Steve et James. Il va falloir qu'on mange à un moment, d'ailleurs, » marmonne-t-elle.

« Je fais confiance à ton estomac pour nous rappeler l'heure, » sourit Coulson.

« Mais ! C'est pas juste ! J'y peux rien, » râle-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Et si tu me dis que je boude, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, » jure-t-elle, une étincelle de défi au fond des yeux.

Sauf qu'en face d'elle, elle a la seule personne qui a toujours été insensible à ses provocations. Alors elle se renfrogne un peu plus.

« Commence-t-on ? » propose-t-il seulement et elle acquiesce sèchement.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **17 JUIN 2016 – 16h21 – FOXWELLS**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +505)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il faut environ six heures et demie, une fois qu'il a activé la "boîte à outils" que Fury lui a léguée, pour lui expliquer l'intégralité de la situation, sans entrer dans les détails malgré tout. Tout ce qu'il sait. Il avoue qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de regarder les dossiers estampillés "Privés". Il a juste jeté un œil et une fois qu'il a été certain qu'il n'y avait rien concernant spécifiquement le SHIELD, il a laissé tomber.

Puis il lui explique qu'il garde deux informations pour lui, qu'il lui révélera dans les mois suivants. Ce n'est pas pour lui cacher quoi que ce soit, c'est qu'il y a certaines choses qui ne nécessite pas qu'elle les porte. Comme prévu, elle ne lui demande pas d'explication.

Ils se font ravitailler par Clint qui apporte des plateaux repas et retourne aux communications pour surveiller une opération.

Et bien qu'Elena soit patiente, et ne dise rien à chaque fois qu'il esquive, elle sait parfaitement qu'il y a une autre chose qu'il garde pour la fin de la conversation. Une dont il n'a pas envie de parler mais qu'il va lui avouer quand même.

« Bon, tu vas me dire maintenant ? » assène-t-elle à peine a-t-il rangé le petit cube cédé par Fury **(1)**.

« Oui, je vais te le dire, » soupire-t-il. « Tu ne veux pas manger avant, » tente-t-il

« C'est le milieu de l'après midi, Coulson, » rappelle-t-elle, agacée.

Il va s'asseoir dans le canapé et elle reste debout, plantée devant le bureau, les bras croisés.

« Lors d'une traque, en Sibérie, il y a neuf mois environ, nous nous sommes fait capturés, » commence-t-il. « Et, euh, ils ont voulu me faire parler. Alors, eh bien, comment dire… »

« Ils t'ont torturé ? » demande-t-elle calmement.

« Oui. Je… vais te passer les détails. »

« Non. Je _veux_ les détails. »

« J'imagine, » acquiesce-t-il. « Mais ça ne servira à rien. J'ai vécu pire que ça, même si les conséquences sont… permanentes. »

La brune serre les poings et s'accroupit devant lui.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé où dois-je lire ton dossier ? »

« Ce n'est pas dans mon dossier, » marmonne-t-il.

« Ok, tu me fais peur, » souffle-t-elle en attrapant ses poignets.

Il regarde ses mains et hésite un peu. Puis il les montre, paumes vers le haut, à la brune, qui les prend de nouveau.

« Sens-tu la différence ? » murmure-t-il.

Elle le regarde, fronce les sourcils, cligne des paupières, avant que sa bouche s'entrouvre et qu'elle pose un regard affolé sur les mains du Directeur.

« Lorsqu'une équipe m'a finalement retrouvé… eh bien, disons que ma main était littéralement broyée. » explique-t-il avec autant de délicatesse qu'il le peut.

« Oh mon Dieu, » ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer la brune en serrant ses doigts autour de ceux de Phil.

Puis elle prend sa main droite, déboutonne la manchette avec dextérité, lorsqu'une main se pose sur les siennes.

« L'autre, » souffle Coulson.

Alors elle se fige, et approche lentement de la main gauche. Fébrile, elle s'attaque à l'autre manchette, et elle s'y reprend en trois fois avant de la déboutonner. Puis elle remonte la manche, doucement, jusqu'à arriver à la jonction métallique. Elle se recule si brusquement qu'elle tombe en arrière et atterrit sur les fesses. Le souffle haché, les yeux écarquillés, une main devant la bouche en une tentative dérisoire de masquer son horreur, elle secoue la tête frénétiquement.

« Elie... » tente le Directeur.

« Non, » le coupe-t-elle. « Enlève-la. »

« Ce n'est pas... »

« ENLÈVE-LA ! » crie-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Ok, ok, calme-toi, » accepte-t-il, tentant de la calmer.

« Que je me calme ? » s'écrie-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus. « Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Tu as été enlevé, torturé, ils t'ont _arraché_ une partie de toi ! Et tu es là, à parler avec moi depuis des heures comme si tout allait bien ? C'est la PREMIÈRE CHOSE que tu aurais dû me dire ! Tu n'aurais même pas du entrer dans ce bureau avec ! Sur quoi d'autre m'as-tu menti ? De quoi veux-tu me préserver ? Je veux la vérité, Phil ! »

« Je te _jure_ que je n'ai rien d'autre à cacher sur moi, Elie. Je te le jure, » souffle-t-il et elle se calme progressivement.

« Je suis désolée, marmonne-t-elle finalement.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi. Tu viens de le découvrir. Mais je vais bien, maintenant. J'ai eu quelques mois pour m'y habituer. Et on a des scientifiques excellents, » confie-t-il.

Il déverrouille la prothèse et se lève pour aller la porter sur son bureau. Lorsqu'il se retourne, la brune est en train de se relever, puis elle se rapproche, ne quittant pas des yeux son moignon.

« Elie, je ne suis pas forcément à l'aise avec... eh bien, toi me dévisageant ainsi, » marmonne-t-il.

Elle relève soudain la tête et voit dans le regard de l'agent toute la gêne et le dégoût qu'il ressent.

« Je ne _te_ dévisage pas, » rétorque-t-elle en tentant de rester calme. « Je regarde ton bras. Et lorsque je te dévisage effectivement, c'est-à-dire lorsque je regarde ton visage, comme le mot l'indique, je n'aime pas _du tout_ ce que je vois, alors ne me dis pas que ça va ou que tu vas bien, » avoue-t-elle, une flamme au fond des yeux.

« La prothèse fait partie de moi, Elie, » rappelle-t-il, toujours avec dégoût.

« Oui, parfaitement. Une _partie_ de toi, » insiste-t-elle. « Ce n'est _pas_ toi. Elle ne te définit pas. »

Elena se rapproche et le prend par les épaules.

« Je viens de passer un an et demi avec un mec qui a à peu près le même type de... souci, » lâche-t-elle avec un léger sourire, pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Quoi qu'il en soit, lui aussi a des... problèmes de communication en ce qui concerne la partie de lui qui a dû être remplacée. Merde, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça, » soupire-t-elle. « Est-ce que je peux... » demande-t-elle en tendant la main vers son bras coupé. »

« Elena... » tente-t-il.

« Oh, on en est revenu aux prénom entier Philip ? » demande-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement provocateur.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et avec réticence avance son bras. Elle le prend doucement et regarde le moignon avec minutie. Elle est loin de tout comprendre, mais elle voit que le travail a été bien fait. Il n'y a pas de cicatrice autour de la base de la prothèse, pas de plaie visible. Elle finit par relever la tête et tomber dans un regard gris rempli de doutes.

« Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? » demande-t-elle sur le ton le plus normal qu'elle peut. Mais il ne répond rien, se contentant de pincer les lèvres. « Écoute... je comprends tes doutes. Tu as peur des jugements. Tu as peur d'être rejeté, parce que tu n'es plus le même. Je ne suis pas certaine de comment tu te sens... » avoue-t-elle, mais se servant de ce que lui répondent les yeux du châtain pour avancer dans son raisonnement. « Défiguré, différent, tu as l'impression que tu as échoué, parce que tu as perdu une partie de toi. »

Lorsqu'il détourne le regard, elle sait qu'elle est sur la bonne piste.

« Tu penses que parce que tu n'es pas revenu entier de cette mission, tu as failli. Pas seulement ce jour-là, mais pour tout. Tu ne t'es jamais autorisé l'échec, et cet... incident t'as fait tomber en disgrâce. Tu estimes que tu n'es pas digne d'être encore un agent, et encore moins Directeur. Mais Fury t'a demandé à toi de prendre sa place, et à personne d'autre. Avant ta capture, je suppose. »

Il hoche la tête mais ne la regarde toujours pas, le regard vissé sur son bras amputé.

« Alors tu as décidé d'assumer ta place, de prendre sur toi toutes les erreurs possibles des agents, tu donnes tout pour l'agence, à la fois pour essayer de te racheter et pour éviter de penser, parce que lorsque tu arrêtes de travailler, ton cerveau recommence à penser à ce qu'est devenue ta vie et c'est juste impossible. »

Elle s'arrête, le temps de passer une main sous son menton pour le forcer à la regarder. Elle sourit doucement.

« Je te connais depuis soixante-dix ans, Phil. Ce n'est pas rien. Tu as toujours eu d'excellents jugements. Excepté envers toi. Tu t'es toujours sous-estimé, tu te faisais passer après les autres, ce qui, entre autre, t'a fait tuer, » rappelle-t-elle, et elle est obligée de tenir son menton pour qu'il ne détourne pas la tête. « Tu me connais. Penses-tu que je t'épargnerais un jugement difficile à entendre si j'estimais que c'était nécessaire ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix plus dure.

« Non. Tu as toujours été celle qui disait les choses que personnes n'avaient envie d'entendre. Tu as remis les pieds sur terre d'à peu près tout le monde, même Nick, je crois, une fois ou deux, » répond-il dans un marmonnement en détournant le regard.

Elle le lâche et hoche sèchement la tête. Elle se recule et commence à faire les cent pas, le temps d'organiser ses pensées. D'abord, elle se calme et digère l'information. Coulson se faisant mutiler, ce n'est pas une chose facile à accepter. Et elle qui n'était pas là... elle secoue violemment la tête pour se concentrer.

« Es-tu prêt à accepter ce que je vais te dire ? » questionne-t-elle, les dents serrées, avant de se dire que la tournure de sa phrase résonne comme une sentence.

« Bien entendu, » souffle-t-il en croisant son regard.

Il attend avec autant d'espoir qu'un condamné à mort regardant la hache avant qu'elle s'abatte.

« Très bien, » déclare-t-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher et lui faisant face. « Parce que tu es un abruti, » ajoute-t-elle, toujours d'une voix neutre. « Tu as perdu une main, tu as perdu la moitié de ton bras. C'est quelque chose dont tu dois faire le deuil. Ce qui est d'autant plus difficile parce que tu as dû, et tu dois peut-être toujours faire face à des douleurs de membres fantôme, à cause de tes nerfs. Et je te connais, tu n'as pas pris le temps de faire ce deuil, d'accepter. Tu t'es jeté dans le travail pour prouver que tu vaux encore quelque chose, » assène-t-elle, et elle le voit blanchir à vue d'œil.

Elle lève les bras au ciel.

« C'est stupide ! » s'exclame-t-elle avant d'inspirer profondément et de reprendre avec calme. « Tu ne t'es pas autoproclamé Directeur du SHIELD. Qui l'a fait ? »

« Fury, » lâche-t-il du bout des lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne... »

« Pourquoi ? » insiste-t-elle en élevant un peu la voix.

« Parce que je suppose que j'étais le plus apte, à l'époque. »

« Et depuis que tu as une main en moins, qu'est-ce qui a changé au niveau de la direction ? Tes subordonnés se plaignent-ils de toi ? »

« Non, mais... »

« Quelqu'un t'a-t-il fait remarquer que tu effectuais un moins bon travail ? » demande-t-elle encore.

« Non. »

« Si on demandait à un agent de niveau six ou sept ce qu'il pense de toi, entre maintenant et avant l'incident, penses-tu qu'il dirait que tu es moins bon ? »

« Non, parce... »

« Parce que tu fais ce que tu as toujours fait, ton travail, le mieux que tu pouvais, » finit-elle à sa place. « Tu n'as pas changé de façon de travailler. Tu n'es pas plus efficace qu'avant, tu travaille seulement plus longtemps, tu dors moins, et Dieu sait que ce n'est pas peu dire lorsqu'on connait ton rythme de travail normal, » rappelle-t-elle.

Il veut dire quelque chose mais elle le coupe en levant une main.

« Si j'ai bien suivi ton histoire, Fury t'a nommé Directeur après ta _résurrection_ ? C'est ça ? »

« Oui, » murmure-t-il, et elle se demande soudain si elle ne s'est pas trompée d'axe. Mais elle a commencé, alors elle va aller au bout du premier.

« Et tu t'estimais capable d'être Directeur, alors ? »

« Oui, mais je ne savais pas que j'étais mort aussi longtemps, à l'époque ! » s'écrie-t-il soudain, avant de se figer.

Et Elena a sa confirmation. Elle se rapproche de lui, lentement.

« Le problème ne vient pas seulement du fait que tu aies perdu ta main. Ne vient pas seulement du fait que tu aies appris que tu es mort. Il vient du _fait_ que tu _es_ mort. Ce n'est pas le jour où tu as perdu ton bras que tu as failli. Ce n'est pas lorsque le SHIELD est tombé. C'est lorsque tu es mort, » finit-elle dans un souffle en s'arrêtant à un pas de lui.

« Je n'aurais pas dû me faire avoir par l'illusion de Loki, » murmure-t-il.

« Thor lui-même s'est fait avoir, Loki le lui a fait remarquer, si je me souviens bien, » rappelle Elena en élevant à peine la voix. « Tu n'as _rien_ à te reprocher de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. _Rien_. »

« Je n'ai pas survécu. »

« Personne ne l'aurait fait, » proteste-t-elle doucement. « Maintenant, vas-tu me dire quel est le vrai problème ? »

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Vous avez le droit de dire que ça fait beaucoup de blabla. C'est normal, on va arriver au bout, c'est promis. Malheureusement, j'avais trois tonnes d'infos à traiter et il fallait bien que je les case quelque part. Certes j'aurais pu le faire en fractionnant la scène et la raconter sur plusieurs jours, mais j'avais besoin de la spontanéité des retrouvailles pour les traiter, d'une part, et que Buck ne soit pas dans le coin, sinon ça aurait parasité l'esprit de Lena.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte : le 17 juin (oui, toujours) :**

 **\- Ils préparent l'arrivée de Buck, parce que l'arrivée du Soldat ne peut pas se faire la fleur au fusil...  
\- Buck arrive donc dans la base...**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Chapitre suivant dimanche 24**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **À la semaine prochaine !**_


	20. Chapitre 18 -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
 **Rating **: T (par précaution)  
 **Genre **: Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
 **Personnages **: La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
 **Situation** **temporelle** : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ **Changements de situation** : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
 **Autres **: Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
 **Dates d'écriture** : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
 **Beta lecture** : chaps 1 à 11, personne. Zukka666 à partir du chapitre 12.  
 **Parution** : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
 **Nombre de chapitres écrits **: pour ce tome : 18 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël avec une semaine de retard, et une aussi bonne année que possible avec un jour d'avance.**_

 _ **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, je n'avais pas d'ordi avec moi et quand je suis rentrée à la maison, pas d'internet (Tous en chœur : "merci Tempête Bruno"). Je n'ai récupéré la box que jeudi et j'ai préféré attendre a aujourd'hui pour poster, puisque j'avais dis dans les chapitres précédents que si je ne postais pas un dimanche, alors je le ferait le suivant.**_

 _ **Voilà pour l'histoire.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Zucca666, Julindy** , merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Notes pour ce chapitre :**_

 _ **(1)** **Je sais que les fonctions du bracelet de Buck sont assez avancées pour se dire "Ben voyons, et il épluche les carottes aussi ?" mais j'ai repris les fonctions de celui de Skye/Daisy dans Agents of SHIELD, alors pas taper ;)**_

 _ **(2) Vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble l'agent Benedict ? Si je vous dis Sherlock ? Oui, je vous rappelle que Cumberbatch est roux, à l'origine. Ce n'est qu'une teinture pour Sherlock)**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 18**

 **17 JUIN 2016 – 16h43 – BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +505)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _« Maintenant, vas-tu me dire quel est le vrai problème ? » demande Elena_

Le Directeur secoue doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu te rends compte que la seule chose qui a changé c'est la manière dont _tu_ te perçois ? » demande-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

Il laisse échapper un rire d'une telle amertume qu'elle en a la gorge nouée.

« Tu n'es pas... oh _bordel_ , » murmure-t-elle en portant une main à son front et en fermant les yeux.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration en se détournant pour aller s'assoir sur le canapé, non pas par besoin, mais pour mettre de la distance entre elle et lui au cas où l'envie de lui mettre une baffe ne soit plus contrôlable. Lorsqu'elle le regarde à nouveau, elle se rend compte qu'il s'est détourné et fait désormais face à la fenêtre.

« Tu te sens coupable d'être mort ? »

Il hoche la tête pour confirmer.

« Tu penses qu'on t'en veut pour ça ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Tu penses que Clint, Nat', Maria, Steve et Nick t'en ont voulu ? » énumère-t-elle et elle obtient un nouveau haussement d'épaule.

« Tu penses que _je_ t'en ai voulu ? » demande-t-elle finalement, la gorge de nouveau nouée.

Aucun geste de la part du Directeur. Elle prend une inspiration tremblante.

« Et donc, qu'essaies-tu de faire, depuis ? De te faire pardonner ? Comment ? » arrive-t-elle à demander d'une voix claire.

« En les gardant en vie, » déclare-t-il d'une voix neutre. « En luttant contre le désespoir qui me rongeait à l'idée que tu étais loin et que je ne pouvais rien pour toi. »

« Mais nous sommes en vie. Ce n'est pas nous qui sommes morts, » lâche-t-elle avant de déglutir, réalisant qu'elle a peut-être manqué de délicatesse.

« JE SAIS ! » hurle-t-il soudain en se retournant. « TU CROIS QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS ?! C'EST MOI QUI AI FAILLI ! QUI SUIS MORT ! QUI VOUS AI TOUS ABANDONNÉ ! Vous m'avez toujours considéré comme celui sur qui vous pouviez vous appuyer, et j'en étais fier au-delà des mots ! J'ai toujours essayé de m'en montrer digne ! Et j'ai tout laissé tomber ! Je vous ai abandonné ! Je t'ai abandonné ! » finit-il dans un gémissement, en s'agrippant de la main droite au dossier de son fauteuil.

Elena se précipite sur lui pour le rattraper. Elle le fait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et s'accroupit devant lui, alors qu'il cache son visage dans la main qu'il lui reste. La brune pose ses deux mains sur son bras amputé, ce qui lui fait lever les yeux vers elle.

« Bien sûr que j'ai eu mal que tu sois mort. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal jusqu'à présent, et tu sais que ce n'est pas rien. Mais la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser lorsque je me rappelais la manière dont tu étais... parti, c'était le courage que tu as eu de t'opposer à Loki. Putain, tu as eu plus de c... hum, de force que Thor lui-même. Que Fury, ou que le reste d'entre nous. Peu importe que tu paraisses fragile par rapport à lui, que tu n'aies aucune chance, tu y es allé pour faire gagner à l'équipe de précieuses minutes. Tu nous a tous sauvés, ce jour-là, Phil, » termine-t-elle en essayant de faire passer dans son regard tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle déglutit avant de reprendre.

« La seule et unique raison pour laquelle Tony et Steve ont réussis à rassembler les Avengers, c'est pour te venger. Tu le sais, ça ? »

Il hausse les épaules, confirmant qu'il est au courant.

« Tu crois que Fury t'aurais ramené si tu avais été si mauvais ou inutile, ou je ne sais quelle connerie ? » tente-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

Mais le Directeur se contente d'un rire teinté de désillusion.

« Tu mérites de vivre. Tu mérites la confiance que tout le monde ici te porte. Tu mérites que Fury t'aies ressuscité, » murmure-t-elle, ne sachant plus comment le convaincre. « Tu mérites l'amitié de Steve, celle de Clint. »

Et, enfin, elle sent qu'il réagit un peu. Il finit par lui lancer un coup d'œil, mi-résigné, mi-douloureux et elle abat une de ses dernières cartes.

« Tu mérites l'amour que j'ai pour toi, tu l'as toujours mérité et tu le mériteras toujours, » souffle-t-elle, avant de se relever.

Elle veut se détourner mais il la retient avec sa main valide. Il se lève et lui fait face.

« Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas travailler ici, » dit-il simplement.

Elle se retient de le gifler et il le sent car elle le voit se crisper.

« Non seulement tu comprendrais, mais pire, tu trouverais ça normal, » rectifie-t-elle avec un air désespéré. « Et tu surmonterais ça, comme tu as toujours tout surmonté, sauf que tu en ressors un peu plus brisé à chaque fois, » rappelle-t-elle avec douceur. « Pourtant... non seulement je ne veux pas partir, mais j'estime que c'est un honneur que tu me demandes d'en faire partie, au même niveau que toi, » déclare-t-elle. « Il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec l'emphase, » marmonne-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

« Tu as toujours su la manier lorsqu'il le fallait, » se rappelle le Directeur.

« Et le fallait-il, là ? » demande-t-elle.

« Peut-être, » avoue-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Elle le prend par les épaules.

« Tu n'as pas failli. Tu n'as abandonné personne, pas même moi. Tu as fait ton devoir, mieux que quiconque, et tu as obtenu ce poste, non seulement parce que tu le mérites, mais parce qu'il n'y a personne qui en serait plus capable que toi, » assène-t-elle.

Il sourit doucement.

« Peut-être l'ai-je un peu oublié avec le temps, » avoue-t-il humblement.

« Personne ne pouvait te le rappeler ? » rage-t-elle à moitié.

« Rappelle-moi qui dit les vérités dérangeantes à ceux qui ne veulent pas les entendre ? » demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle pince les lèvres et un éclair de culpabilité traverse son regard chocolat.

« Elie, si c'est toi qui remets les pendules de tout le monde à l'heure, je te rappelles que c'est moi qui m'occupe des tiennes. Alors, pour que ce soit clair, je t'interdis de te sentir coupable de ne pas avoir été là quand oui, c'est vrai, j'aurais eu besoin de toi, » explique-t-il avec sérieux. « On sait que si les rôles avaient été inversés, je serais allé chercher Barnes. Dis-toi qu'on va pouvoir être là l'un pour l'autre maintenant. Ok ? »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler, en se détournant pour regarder à travers la fenêtre et de froncer les sourcils.

« Je croyais qu'on était sous terre ? » s'étonne-t-elle.

« Tout ce couloir a vue sur l'extérieur. C'est pour donner une autre porte de sortie que les accès souterrains, au cas où, » explique-t-il et elle hoche la tête.

« Ou pour donner à l'ennemi un autre point d'entrée. »

« C'est à double tranchant oui. Mais il vaut tout de même mieux qu'on n'ait deux entrées au lieu d'une. »

Il la rejoint et passe son bras intact autour des épaules de la brune.

« Merci, Elie, » murmure-t-il.

Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule en réponse.

.

Ils restent sans parler une bonne demi-heure, le regard perdu au-dehors, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Mais la réalité les rattrape lorsque le téléphone de la brune vibre.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **17 JUIN 2016 – 17h22 – BASE AURORE – BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +505)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Oui, Steve ? » répond-t-elle. « Tout va bien pourquoi ? Tu me sembles encore un peu tendu. Je ne vois pas _du tout_ pourquoi, » raille-t-elle. « ... oui, j'imagine. Je peux vous retrouver, euh... je te passe le Directeur, que vous vous mettiez d'accord, ok ? » demande-t-elle et tendant le téléphone à Phil, qui sourit.

« Je t'écoute ? ... Vous pouvez nous retrouver à l'entrée principale. Quand se termine les vingt heures d'Elena ?... Alors, dans quatre heures. Le temps que je briefe quelques personnes et que je fasse préparer des _quartiers_ pour notre ami Barnes. Tu l'as mis au courant pour... ? ... il est d'accord ? ... Très bien. Je suis content qu'il comprenne. ... ok, à tout à l'heure. »

Il se tourne vers Elena, qui a les sourcils froncés.

« Tu ne peux pas laisser James en liberté, c'est ça ? » demande-t-elle, contrariée, et pourtant elle s'en doutait.

« Pour plusieurs raisons, » confirme-t-il. « La première, évidente, est qu'il est poursuivi pour un certain nombre de meurtres. La seconde est que ça passerait pour du favoritisme vu mes relations avec Steve et toi. La troisième est qu'il est encore potentiellement dangereux. »

Elle se renferme un peu plus à chaque justification.

« En revanche, il ne s'agit pas nécessairement de le laisser enfermé dans une cellule. D'abord, il aura droit à une chambre d'invité. Ensuite, Steve lui en a parlé et il a accepté, nous allons lui faire porter un bracelet qui nous dira, entre autre, où il se trouve précisément, ses constantes vitales. S'il est sur un ordinateur, quels seront les sites qu'il visite. Il n'aura pas accès à certaines pièces, type l'armurerie et le bracelet a également la capacité de lui injecter un puissant somnifère s'il venait à perdre le contrôle de quelque manière que ce soit. Et c'est Steve qui a testé le somnifère donc, oui, il y a de grande chances qu'il fonctionne sur lui, » finit-il avec un sourire. _**(1)**_

Elle acquiesce lentement.

« C'est plutôt sympa de ta part, » avoue-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas F... »

« Mais nous avons établi que je ne suis _pas_ Fury, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ricane mais ne dit rien.

Phil récupère sa prothèse, la remet en place et ils sortent du bureau, elle passe par un débriefe rapide – le long, très long, est programmé pour trois jours plus tard et se fera en même temps que celui de James – et un détecteur de mensonge. Il l'amène à l'infirmerie où on lui fait pas moins de cinq prises de sang, elle doit uriner dans un bocal. Deux fois. Puis Coulson l'emmène à la cafétéria où ils se restaurent un peu en discutant de la nouvelle base et de ce qui a concrètement été fait depuis que le SHIELD est tombé.

Finalement, le Directeur l'emmène dans l'aile des résidents. Tout un bâtiment dédié aux logements des agents les plus importants ou de ceux qui passent leurs journées sur place – laborantins, secrétaires, garagistes, entraîneurs...

Dans l'aile 7 – septième étage –, il lui explique que la porte au fond donne sur le couloir de l'administration, où sont situés tous les bureaux, dont le sien. Il lui montre ensuite les chambres, en partant du côté de l'administration.

Il y a huit chambres, quatre de chaque côté. De l'un, la chambre de Phil, puis Clint, puis Steve et une vide. De l'autre, en face de celle de Phil, celle d'Elena, puis trois vides.

« Où sera la chambre de James ? » demande-t-elle finalement.

« Deux étages en-dessous. »

« Ouais, ça ne va pas être possible, » soupire-t-elle.

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Il ne va pas dormir dans un lieu qu'il ne connait pas, entouré de gens en qui il n'aura pas confiance, si je suis si loin. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit... » rappelle le châtain.

« Tu es le Directeur, non ? » s'étonne-t-elle.

« Nous revenons à la partie où j'outrepasse mes droits, » grimace-t-il. « Oui, je _peux_ , mais pas sans bonne raison. »

« Mmmh, » lâche-t-elle en réfléchissant. « Donc, tu as besoin d'un argument, c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas contre l'idée ?»

« Au contraire, je suis pour. »

Ils réfléchissent, jusqu'à trouver une solution un peu bancale, mais potable. Il envoie ensuite un message via son biper.

« Réunion, mon bureau, quinze minutes, » marmonne-t-il en tapant. « Je suppose que tu n'as pas d'affaires à déposer ? » demande-t-il une fois que le message est envoyé.

« Non. Ça m'ennui. J'avait pris un seul objet personnel, le pendentif que tu m'avais offert et je l'ai laissé au QG de Glasgow, » soupire-t-elle.

« Je préfère que ce soit toi qui sois revenue sans le pendentif que le pendentif sans toi, ou avec toi dans un cercueil, » déclare-t-il.

« Hilarant, » grogne-t-elle alors qu'il sourit, fier de sa répartie.

« Bien, tu as... » il regarde sa montre, « treize minutes et demie pour prendre une douche, te changer et arriver à l'heure à la réunion. Tu retrouveras les affaires que tu avais à la Tour Stark lorsque tu es partie pour Londres. Je les ai fait récupérer dès que j'ai appris que Tony et Steve étaient brouillés et les ai fait suivre lorsqu'on a emménagé ici. Je les ai rangé moi-même, » déclare-t-il avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

Elena cligne trois fois des yeux avant de se précipiter dans la sienne.

Elle ressort en courant, onze minutes trente quatre plus tard, habillée d'un de ses anciens uniformes de combat du SHIELD et elle adore ça. Elle a vraiment l'impression d'être revenue à la maison. Elle finit d'attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval alors qu'elle fait attention à ne pas défoncer la porte qui sépare l'aile des résidents du couloir de l'administration. Devant la porte du bureau estampillé « Direction », elle frappe deux coups, attend une seconde, puis encore une fois. Son code personnel au sein des Immortels. Coulson c'est 1-3, elle 2-1, Steve 1-2, Clint 3-2, Maria 2-3, Nat' 3-1 et Tania 2-2. Moyen infaillible de se reconnaître.

« Entrez agent McGregor, » déclare le Directeur assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Elle rentre et referme la porte. Devant elle sont présentes trois personnes. Clint, la femme d'un peu plus tôt, Weaver, et un homme, très grand et roux, qu'elle ne connait pas.

« Elena, tu connais l'agent Weaver, je te présente l'agent Benedict _**(1)**_. Ils font parti de la tête de la _nouvelle organisation_. Mais soyons clairs, ils sont tolérés dans cette installation en gage de ma bonne volonté, afin de prouver que je ne cherche pas à avoir le contrôle total du SHIELD à des fins personnelles, » explique-t-il avec juste ce qu'il faut de dédain pour les rendre mal à l'aise.

Elle se retient de marquer son étonnement face à une telle réaction de Coulson. Elle a beau savoir que l'autre _branche_ du SHIELD lui a créé de vrais problèmes, c'est un peu étrange de le voir marquer aussi nettement son ressentiment.

« Ah, ils font partie du _faux SHIELD_? J'en ai entendu parler, effectivement, » lâche-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

« Ce n'est pas un _faux_ SHIELD, » rectifie Benedict avec hauteur. « Nous avons une vision totalement différente du SHIELD tel que le voulait le Directeur Fury et nous sommes inquiets que le Directeur Coulson poursuive dans la même ligne de conduite. Quand nous voyons où le Directeur Fury a mené l'agence, vous comprendrez que nous nous méfiions. »

Au fur et à mesure de son petit discours, Elena a vu Coulson retenir un sourire en coin. Parce qu'il sait pertinemment qu'elle va le remettre en place dès qu'il se taira. Et...

« Agent Benedict, je ne pourrais être plus d'accord avec vous, » admet-elle et il se redresse encore sur son fauteuil en se rengorgeant. « Cependant, deux points : le premier, je serais curieuse de voir combien de temps le SHIELD aurait fonctionné selon votre manière de faire, qui, si je ne m'abuse, se rapproche d'une démocratie où l'avis du plus grand nombre est celui qui fait foi, étant donné que l'agence a été corrompue dès le début par Hydra et que par conséquent ce serait leur avis qui auraient été _votés_ , » lâche-t-elle d'un ton cinglant, faisant blêmir l'homme. « Deuxio : Je vous prierais d'être honnête avec les personnes en face de vous et de ne pas salir le terme _directeur_ en le disant sur un ton si dédaigneux. Vous pouvez très bien dire Fury "tout court", vous en paraîtrez moins injurieux qu'en mettant un _directeur_ d'un ton puant en amont. »

Coulson ravale son sourire et hoche la tête sèchement.

« Je te remercie, Elena, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, » rappelle-t-il.

C'est à elle de hocher la tête en se dirigeant vers lui pour se placer à sa droite, légèrement en retrait, les mains jointes derrière son dos.

« Que fait- _elle_ ici ? » demande l'homme avec dédain.

« _Elle_ a passé deux ans avec le Sergent Barnes, et c'est grâce à _elle_ si ledit Sergent est revenu aux États-Unis de son plein gré. Ce serait même à _elle_ de diriger cette entrevue, si vous voulez le fond de ma pensée. Mais je sais très bien à quel point vous tenez aux appar... aux règles, alors j'ai décidé de m'en occuper personnellement, » lâche le Directeur, à la limite de la condescendance et définitivement agacé.

« Je vous remercie de votre confiance, _monsieur le Directeur_ , » répond la brune avec juste assez de déférence pour que les autres se demandent si elle se moque ou non.

Coulson se contente de lui jeter un œil d'avertissement – où, malheureusement pour lui, il n'arrive pas à cacher son amusement – avant de se tourner vers les autres.

Du coin de l'œil, Elena voit Clint se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire. Elle espère qu'il n'aura pas à intervenir, et ne sait même pas pourquoi Coulson l'a convoqué.

« Vous avez été mis au courant de la mission de l'agent McGregor ce matin ? » demande-t-il aux deux zouaves, qui hochent la tête avec réticence. « Très bien. Alors vous savez que le Sergent Barnes a été ramené sain et sauf par l'agent McGregor il y a quelques jours, et que nous allons l'accueillir sur la base Aurore quelques temps. Il ne sera pas traité comme un prisonnier et va bénéficier d'un bracelet de contrôle. Il va rentrer dans cette installation dans... une vingtaine de minutes. Contrairement à ce qui a été annoncé dans le dossier, il ne va pas résider dans l'aile des invités, mais au septième étage. »

« Il n'en est pas question ! »

« Pouvez-vous me laisser finir, agent Weaver ? » demande le Directeur d'un ton sec.

« Le secteur des invités a été conçu pour retenir lesdits invités au besoin, » rappelle l'autre.

« Oui, et moi je vous rappelle que nous allons avoir à faire avec une personne qui a les capacités physique de Captain America ! » tonne Coulson et Elena retient un mouvement impressionné. « La personne la plus apte à l'arrêter est Rogers lui-même. D'autant que les agents les plus entraînés vivent également au même étage, » déclare-t-il en désignant Clint et Elena du doigt et la brune comprend pourquoi le Directeur a voulu que l'archer soit présent.

Les deux autres soupirent.

« Votre décision est prise, je suppose ? » marmonne le roux.

« Il ne s'agit pas de prendre une décision, il s'agit de prendre la bonne, » intervient la brune qui commence à s'agacer elle aussi de la stupidité des agents. « En l'occurrence, c'est moi qui connais le mieux Barnes ici, et Rogers a été son meilleur ami durant plus de vingt ans. Si nous en arrivons à devoir le maîtriser, il vaut mieux que nous n'ayons pas des mètres de couloirs et des étages entiers à parcourir pour le stopper, parce qu'il sera déjà loin. De plus, je vous rappellerai que le bracelet contient un somnifère assez puissant pour assommer Cap', » rappelle-t-elle.

La brune voit à la façon dont les épaules de Coulson se tendent imperceptiblement qu'il pense qu'elle a fait une erreur. Mais elle n'a pas fini.

« Raison de plus pour le laisser dans l'aile des invités, puisque le somnifère est assez puissant, » rétorque Benedict, s'engouffrant dans la brèche.

Elena retient un sourire en coin.

« Dites-moi, agents, dans quelle aile avez-vous vos chambres ? »

« Dans celle des invités, » répond Weaver.

« Loin de celle ou sera Barnes ? » ajoute-t-elle et le roux se fige.

« Non. Dans le même couloir, aile 5, » est obligée de concéder la femme.

« Hmmm, » fait semblant de réfléchir l'Immortelle. « Et vous êtes prêts à parier sur l'efficacité du somnifère pour vous sauver au cas où il y ait un problème ? » demande-t-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir intensément. « Oui, après tout... Directeur, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » renchérit-il. « Au demeurant, vous avez également suivi une formation au combat, non ? » demande-t-il aux deux autres, qui ne répondent pas tout de suite, hésitant clairement sur la conduite à suivre, avant que Weaver fasse _oui_ de la tête.

« Donc nous pourrions envisager de laisser le Sergent dans l'aile 5, » fait mine de marmonner Coulson pour lui-même.

« Très bien, » marmonne finalement Weaver. « Mettez Barnes où vous voulez, tant qu'il y a quelqu'un pour le maîtriser à proximité. »

« Bien entendu, » répond Coulson. « Après tout, la mission du SHIELD est de protéger, avant tout. Qui serions-nous si nous ne pouvons pas assurer la protection de nos hommes à l'intérieur même de la base ? » demande-t-il en toute innocence, et les deux agents ne savent pas si c'est du lard ou du cochon, alors ils approuvent à mi-voix avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Le Directeur attend qu'ils aient disparus de leur champ de vision – les fenêtres du bureau qui donnent sur le couloir – et, sans même se tourner vers Elena, lève son bras droit derrière lui et présente sa main à la verticale, dans laquelle elle claque la sienne avec joie.

« Oh, je vous adore, » lâche Clint, qui n'a pas décroché un mot de toute la discussion. « Merde, c'était... vous les avez menez par le bout du nez de bout en bout ! Tout était prévu ? » demande-t-il en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Même pas, » rétorque Elena en ricanant. « On avait juste décidé d'utiliser l'argument de la force de Steve. »

« Le reste s'est fait au feeling, » finit Coulson. « Je voulais tester ce que nous valions au débotté, sur un débat sans enjeu, puisqu'au besoin j'aurais fait valoir ma position de Directeur pour valider la décision. »

L'archer les regarde.

« Tu sais qu'avec Elena dans ta manche, tu pourrais faire changer certaines choses, » déclare-t-il sérieusement. « Si on pouvait entre autre se débarrasser de ces deux abrutis, ça serait pas mal, » ajoute-t-il en jetant un regard noir dans la direction ou les deux agents ont disparu.

Le Directeur jette un œil à la brune, qui hoche la tête discrètement.

« C'est prévu, » lâche-t-il simplement.

Clint hoche la tête, un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres.

« Nous devons y aller si nous ne voulons pas faire attendre notre ami James Barnes, » rappelle le châtain.

Les trois se dirigent vers l'entrée principale, et Elena commence à retenir l'agencement des couloirs, avec difficulté, vu le dédale qu'est la base.

Ils arrivent aux portes. Enfin, à l'ascenseur. Ils patientent les quelques minutes qu'il leur reste en bavardant tranquillement. Puis l'ascenseur émet un "ding" et ils se tournent vers les portes qui s'ouvrent.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **17 JUIN 2016 – 15h33 – BASE AURORE**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +505)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les portes coulissent, dévoilant quatre gardes armés, et au milieu, Steve Rogers et James Barnes. Les deux soldats dépassent les quatre autres en hauteur et en largeur, bien droits, le regard sérieux, la mâchoire serrée et les épaules raides pour Barnes.

« Putain, les mecs, vous en jetez ! » s'exclame la seule femme du lot en s'avançant vers eux.

Elle serre Steve dans ses bras en guise de salutation. « Je trouverai un moyen de me venger, » lui souffle-t-elle à l'oreille et il lui offre un sourire contrit. Puis elle passe à James, qu'elle prend aussi dans ses bras. Elle sent le brun se détendre un peu. « Le Directeur est de ton côté, tout va bien, » murmure-t-elle seulement avant de se reculer.

Elle ressort de l'ascenseur avec eux et ils s'avancent jusqu'au Directeur, qui a une réaction digne de lui-même : celle qu'on attend le moins.

« Sergent Barnes, » le salue Coulson avec un grand sourire, « c'est un honneur pour moi de rencontrer un membre des Commandos Hurlants, » déclare-t-il, le regard pétillant, en lui tendant la main.

Le brun entrouvre la bouche de stupeur et Elena éclate de rire.

« Eh ! C'est moi ton chouchou ! » proteste Steve en croisant les bras, alors que Phil secoue énergiquement la main que le brun a fini par lui donner.

« Phil, tu es désespérant, » soupire Clint. « C'est juste un gars comme nous. »

Elena voit un éclair de quelque chose qu'elle n'a encore jamais vu dans le regard de James, avant de se rendre compte que c'est de la malice.

« Ça, c'est parce qu'on ne t'a jamais pris dans les Hurlants, Barton, » rappelle Buck avec un sourire en coin.

Les autres se figent alors que le rire d'Elena reprend de plus belle.

« Attends... tu te rappelles... » s'étrangle l'archer.

« De tes geignements incessants pour qu'on te prenne parmi nous ? Oh seigneur, comment oublier ? » raille le Soldat avec un regard définitivement amusé.

« Je te rappelle que _tu_ as subi des expérimentations également, et que _tu_ es le seul à avoir eu l'autorisation de faire parti des Hurlants, _Sergent,_ » rappelle l'agent. « Tout ça parce que _Monsieur_ était le meilleur ami du Soldat-en-Collant-Sexys, » marmonne-t-il en désignant Steve du menton, qui craque et éclate de rire à son tour.

Barnes le jauge du regard deux ou trois secondes et lui tend la main.

« Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre, Barton, » déclare-t-il avec sérieux.

« Tu vois, » lâche Elena à Phil, qui les regarde, mi ébahi, mi satisfait. « Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? De vrais larrons en foire. Pour notre malheur à tous. »

« Et dire je ne vais même pas pouvoir te faire mordre la poussière avec ta super force. C'est dégueulasse, » grince Clint en se saisissant de la main tendue et la serrant avec force. « Ravi de te revoir, ceci dit, » finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Moi aussi. Ça fait du bien de voir que toutes les têtes n'ont pas disparues, » avoue le brun, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Coulson. « Monsieur le Directeur, je vous remercie pour votre confiance, » ajoute-t-il avec sérieux.

« Pas de _Directeur_ avec moi, Coulson ira très bien, » répond le châtain. « Et vous ne serez pas totalement libre de vos mouvements, » explique-t-il.

« Je sais, Stevie m'a expliqué, » acquiesce le brun.

« Très bien, » acquiesce le Directeur. « Allons vous montrer vos quartiers dans ce cas. »

Ils se dirigent vers le septième étage.

« Euh, Boss, on ne... » commence le blond.

« Se dirige pas vers l'aile des invités, effectivement, » répond Elena à la place de Coulson. « C'est normal. On a réussit à convaincre Weaver et Benedict qu'il serait plus sage que le seul capable de rivaliser en force avec James, c'est-à-dire toi, soit le plus proche possible au cas où, » explique-t-elle.

Le blond sourit discrètement mais n'ajoute rien, au contraire de Clint.

« Oh, tu aurais dû les voir, ces deux là ! » s'exclame-t-il en s'adressant à Cap'. « Ils les ont baladé de bout en bout de la discussion. Mac était juste derrière le Directeur, comme si elle était son bras droit. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de se regarder pour s'échanger la parole... c'était génial ! »

« Oui, vu ton enthousiasme, j'avais saisis, » se moque gentiment le super soldat.

« Fous-toi de moi, on en reparle la prochaine fois, une fois que tu les auras vu, ok ? »

« Merde, Barton, t'as pas changé d'un poil, » lâche James en ricanant.

« Comment dois-je le prendre ? » l'interroge l'archer en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comme tu veux, soldat, ce n'est pas mon problème, » répond le brun d'un ton sec, avec un sourire en coin.

« Reçu Sergent, » raille Clint en éclatant de rire. « En attendant, je vous jure que vous devez voir Elena et Phil à l'œuvre, » reprend-il d'un ton passionné. »

« À ce point ? » l'interroge Steve.

« C'est fini les groupies ? » lâche finalement la brune dans un ricanement en ouvrant la porte entre l'administration et l'aile 7. « James, voici ta chambre. La mienne est ici, celle de Phil là, Steve... celle-là ? » hésite-t-elle avant qu'il acquiesce « et Clint ici. Il y en a trois de vides, si j'ai bien compris ? »

« Oui et non, » répond cryptiquement Coulson. « Elles sont comme la tienne avant ce soir. Vides... en attendant leur propriétaire. La seule réellement vide était celle de Barnes, » explique-t-il à mi voix.

Elena comprend qu'elles sont réservées pour Natasha et Maria. Ce qui voudrait dire que celle qui est désormais à James devait être pour Nick... elle déglutit péniblement et se secoue mentalement. Lorsqu'elle revient à elle, moins de dix secondes plus tard, deux regards gris la scrutent. Elle leur adresse un regard rassurant, alors Coulson retourne à la conversation entre Steve et Clint sur la vue depuis leur chambre, et James rentre dans sa chambre.

Les bippers de Clint, Steve et Coulson se manifestent. Ils s'entre regardent.

« Allez-y, vous êtes capables de gérer la situation. Si vraiment vous devez vous déplacez, prévenez-moi, » ordonne le Directeur.

Les deux autres partent au pas de course. Coulson soupire.

« Je suis désolé, je vais devoir y aller. Vous trouverez le bracelet sur la table de nuit, Sergent Barnes, » l'informe-t-il. « Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans mon bureau pour une vidéoconférence, » précise-t-il à la brune.

« Reçu, » répond automatiquement Elena.

« On se retrouve dans deux heures à la cafétéria ? » propose le Directeur.

Après que les deux autres ont accepté, il les laisse se débrouiller. Une fois seuls, James rentre dans la chambre en invitant Elena à le suivre. Elle obéit, et découvre une chambre parfaitement identique à la sienne, à la différence que la salle de bain ne se situe pas sur le mur sud mais sur le mur nord et que le lit fait l'inverse. Leurs fenêtres donnent vers l'est. Elle se rend compte que leurs chambres sont parfaitement symétriques et que seule la cloison sépare leurs deux têtes de lit.

Elle entend un déclic et se tourne vers James, qui a déjà enfilé le bracelet. Ils se regardent et le brun secoue doucement la tête.

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Je m'attendais à être enfermé durant des mois, et... »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses à apprendre de Coulson, » déclare-t-elle. « Mais le principal, c'est que tu dois savoir qu'il est loyal, qu'il est toujours prêt à donner une autre chance, et surtout, qu'il est plein de surprises. Tu crois l'avoir compris, et il arrive toujours à te prendre de court, » finit-elle en souriant.

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il doucement.

Le sourire de la brune s'accentue et se teinte de tendresse.

« Eh bien, je suppose que maintenant que je sais qu'il n'est pas... mort, je peux t'en parler, » avoue-t-elle.

Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit et lui raconte, à quelques exceptions près, sa relation simili père-fille avec celui qui est désormais le Directeur du SHIELD.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Voilà, un chapitre plutôt tranquille pour terminer l'année.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Période couverte : encore et toujours le 17 juin, mais on approche de la fin :**

 **\- Buck fait connaissance avec Coulson, et Elena et lui prennent leurs marques dans la base.**

 **\- Les premières emmerdes commencent à pointer le bout de leur nez**

 **\- Elena... risque de monter un peu en grade... ou pas...**

 **\- Et, comme j'ai été gentille ce chapitre, vous aurez droit à un cliff... 5 sur 10 niveau méchanceté.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Chapitre suivant dimanche 7 janvier.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **À la semaine prochaine !**_


	21. Épilogue

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages : La plupart des personnages principaux vus dans : _Iron Man 1, 2, 3 ; Captain America 1, 2 et 3 ; Hulk ; Thor 1 et 2_ \+ 1 OC : Elena McGregor.  
Situation temporelle : 2 ans après la décongélation de Steve, mais avant _Captain America First Avenger.  
_ Changements de situation : Beaucoup, tout au long de l'histoire.  
Autres : Mon Bucky peut sembler OOC. En réalité, je me suis basé sur la scène post-production de Captain America - Civil War pour son caractère, quand il se trouve au Wakanda avec Steve, dans l'infirmerie. Un mec posé, réfléchi, qui sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Malgré cela, il reste instable et fragile.  
Dates d'écriture : 09/08/2017 – 02/01/2018  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (Bénis sois-tu.  
Parution : Chaque dimanche à partir du 27/08/2017 (peut arriver dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, jusqu'à 3h du mat')  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 17 + prologue + épilogue

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mise en favoris et vos suivis._

 _Je vous aime_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **ÉPILOGUE**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **17 JUIN 2016 – 15h48 – BASE AURORE**

 **(Jour de la rencontre +505)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena finit par rejoindre les garçons et discute un peu avec eux, jusqu'à ce que les bippers de Clint, Steve et Coulson se manifestent. Ils s'entre regardent. James sort de sa chambre, les sourcils froncés.

« Allez-y, vous êtes capables de gérer la situation. Si vraiment vous devez vous déplacez, prévenez-moi, » ordonne le Directeur.

Les deux autres partent au pas de course. Coulson soupire.

« Je suis désolé, je vais devoir y aller. Vous trouverez le bracelet sur la table de nuit, Sergent Barnes, » l'informe-t-il. « Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans mon bureau pour une vidéoconférence, » précise-t-il à la brune.

« Reçu, » répond automatiquement Elena comme à chaque fois qu'elle répondait à un supérieur.

« On se retrouve dans deux heures à la cafétéria ? » propose le Directeur.

Après que les deux autres ont accepté, il les laisse se débrouiller. Une fois seuls, James rentre dans la chambre en invitant Elena à le suivre. Elle obéit, et découvre une chambre parfaitement identique à la sienne, à la différence que la salle de bain ne se situe pas sur le mur sud mais sur le mur nord et que le lit fait l'inverse. Leurs fenêtres donnent vers l'est. Elle se rend compte que leurs chambres sont parfaitement symétriques et que seule la cloison sépare leurs deux têtes de lit.

Elle entend un déclic et se tourne vers James, qui a déjà enfilé le bracelet. Ils se regardent et le brun secoue doucement la tête.

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Je m'attendais à être enfermé durant des mois, et... »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses à apprendre de Coulson, » déclare-t-elle. « Mais le principal, c'est que tu dois savoir qu'il est loyal, qu'il est toujours prêt à donner une autre chance, et surtout, qu'il est plein de surprises. Tu crois l'avoir compris, et il arrive toujours à te prendre de court, » finit-elle en souriant.

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il doucement.

Le sourire de la brune s'accentue et se teinte de tendresse.

« Eh bien, je suppose que maintenant que je sais qu'il n'est pas... mort, je peux t'en parler, » avoue-t-elle.

Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit et lui raconte, à quelques exceptions près, sa relation simili père-fille avec celui qui est désormais le Directeur du SHIELD et ce qu'ils ont vécus tous les deux, le meilleur comme le plus difficile.

Alors que James va leur chercher un verre d'eau à la salle de bain, elle regarde la pièce autour d'elle et sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Ce qu'elle a traversé avec James les mois précédents ressemble à l'enfer.

Elle n'a pas l'audace d'espérer avoir droit au paradis. Mais juste un peu de calme, de sérénité.

Au moins un moment.

Puisse-t-il être long.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Et** **voilà** **pour ce premier tome.**_

 _ **Tout ne s'est pas si mal passé, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont rentrés au bercail, Steve a retrouvé son meilleur ami, Elena son père de coeur.**_

 _ **Mais ils ne sont pas tous ensemble. Le SHIELD a implosé. La tâche qui les attend est lourde. Très lourde. Trop ? Buck et Lena vont-ils se rapprocher de plus en plus ? S'éloigner ? Où en est réellement Steve avec Nat' ?**_

 _ **Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire si vous voulez le savoir !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Je vous propose de me retrouver sur le second tome de**_ _ **L'HIVER EST IMMUABLE : La glace se fendra sous nos pieds**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Le second est en cours de publication mais son écriture est finie. Il me reste 2 chaps et l'épilogue à passer à la beta (Ma zucca, je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier. *cœurs*)**_

 _ **Le prochain "chapitre" est juste une note, et contiendra également les réponses aux reviews des guests cet épilogue !**_


	22. Note

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cette note est destinée à ceux qui ont connu cette histoire en un seul tome. Oui, avant, il y avait 29 chapitres ici.

Pour ceux qui avaient lu à cette URL le **chapitre 29 de « Le printemps efface toujours l'hiver »,** pas de panique. Je vous explique ce que j'ai fait :

Après avoir écrit le chapitre 34, j'ai réalisé que j'étais en train d'opérer un changement dans la dynamique de l'histoire. J'ai donc décidé de créer un second tome. Et puis j'ai compris qu'il y avait déjà eu une modification dans cette dynamique à partir du chapitre 19.

J'ai donc décidé de séparer cette histoire en trois parties.  
\- La première, celle qui vous venez de lire, concerne la rencontre de James et Elena.  
\- La seconde concerne l'intégration de James dans ce qu'il reste du SHIELD et la réintégration d'Elena dans ce SHIELD qui a changé du tout au tout depuis qu'elle est partie.  
\- Et la troisième partie, vous le découvrirez puisqu'au moment où j'écris ces lignes, elle n'est pas encore publiée.

J'ai modifié quelques "chapitres" :  
\- prologue du Tome 1 : les premiers paragraphes du chapitres 1 de « Le printemps efface toujours l'hiver » donc rien de nouveau  
\- épilogue du tome 1 : l'ancienne fin du chapitre 18 + 200 mots ajoutés pour faire liaison avec le tome suivant  
\- prologue du tome 2 : écrit au moment de la scission entre les tomes, en avril 2019. Il est court et ne change rien à l'histoire.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **POUR CEUX QUI ONT LU JUSQU'AU CHAPITRE 29 :  
** Vous pouvez aller directement au chapitre 12 du tome 2 (qui correspondait initialement au chapitre 30 de « Le printemps efface toujours l'hiver ») de cette histoire dont le lien est sur mon profil. Vous pouvez aussi faire un saut par le prologue du tome 2 si vous voulez le découvrir.

 **POUR CEUX QUI DÉCOUVRENT CETTE HISTOIRE :  
** Vous pouvez prendre le tome 2 depuis le début, qui est la suite directe de ce tome-ci. Vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Pour que vous puissiez retrouver vos reviews si vous voulez les relire, je me suis permise de les recopier en mettant vos noms en guests. Ce n'est pas pour faire monter le compteur, c'est parce que je ne veux pas que vous soyez déçus d'avoir mis des reviews que je n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à supprimer.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de tout ce bazar.

À très vite dans le tome 2 !

Kae

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**


End file.
